Doble Identidad
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Dos seres comparten un mismo cuerpo, quien vencerá y tomará el control? Si Harry pensaba que al final del quinto año las cosas no habían quedado bien para el próximo año la cosas serian peor, pero antes de llegar a ese punto Harry pasara por nuevas aventuras, hará nuevos amigos he incluso puede que hasta encuentre el amor.Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.
1. Huyendo de casa

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K. **

Quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y me encantaría que me envíen sus reviews para ver que les parece.

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empece en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empece a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

_HUYENDO DE CASA_

_Él estaba sentado en el vagón, solo, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Lo podía ver en sus recuerdos una y otra vez. ¿Que sería de él ahora? No lo sabía, ¿sería el fin? no, era el comienzo de todo, sabía completamente lo que debía hacer la próxima vez. Pero el asunto no terminaba ahí, la pregunta del momento era si él era el culpable de lo que había pasado ese fin de año._

_Se miró las manos, las recordaba bastante bien, llenas de sangre, no recordaba como rayos llegaron a ese estado. De su bolsillo derecho sacó un fino collar de oro, tenia un medallón en forma de corazón, adentro había una foto de ella, con solo recordar el trabajo que le dio dárselo sentía mariposas en el estomago y una lagrima cálida descendiendo por su mejilla al recordar que ella ya no estaba en esta tierra. Toda su memoria estaba borrosa, no recordaba casi nada, solo ella cayendo y Dumbledore, como lo odiaba, tanto que…_

_Ginny entró en el vagón- ¿No la puedes olvidar?_

_-No, será otra muerte con la que tendré que vivir- contestó vagamente,_

_- lo siento no debí preguntar- se disculpó._

_- No importa- una pequeña pausa - ¿crees qué yo lo hice, qué fui capaz de…_

_-no Harry, jamás… (glup!)- Ginny miró hacia la ventana, mientras se ahogaba en su llanto. Recuperó la voz y le preguntó- ¿qué crees que pase ahora que Dumbledore no está?_

_- posiblemente Voldemort tome control de todo, será horrible, no me agrada la idea de escapar al extranjero._

_- ¿que pasará con Hogwarts?- preguntó Ginny_

_- McGonagall se encargará de él, no será lo mismo pero será algo. No tendrás que huir.- le contestó Harry_

_-por ahora, sin Dumbledore el colegio es un punto clave para la expansión del imperio oscuro._

_-Espero que para cuando eso pase yo ya este listo._

_- Harry… ¿volverás pronto verdad?- le preguntó ella_

_- me marchare después del entierro de Émil._

_Las lágrimas corrían sin consuelo en las mejillas de Harry, cada recuerdo que alguna vez fue hermoso resultaba atormentante, era una verdadera pesadilla en carne viva, un círculo vicioso de dolor y muertes todos los años. Algo malo pasaba, este superaba al anterior, con tres muertes y una (el aun no estaba seguro) de ellas ejecutadas por él. Ver a Sirius caer por aquel telón era insignificante comparado con lo último._

_Cuando llegaron a King Cross solo se despidió de Ginny no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, además Ron no le hablaba, siguió con cara de melancolía obligada a los Dursley, solo tenía que esperar unas semanas y sería libre, tendría 17 sería un mago con todas las de la Ley._

_Los días pasaron tan lentos que parecí como si alguien lo estuviera controlando, gotas de miel descendiendo lentamente por la cuchara hacia la taza de té, un té muy amargo. Los funerales fueron como una pesadilla a plena luz de sol, solo faltaban tres semanas y seria libre o por lo menos podría rehacer su vida._

_Pero esas semanas no serían como las demás, Voldemort estaba al tanto de las bajas de su enemigo y con el Mariscal fuera del camino su ascenso sería cuestión de días. Toda la comunidad mágica sabía lo que se avecinaba, días oscuros, muertes, torturas y todo lo demás, la guerra ya estaba ganada._

_Voldemort no se veía en la necesidad de buscar aliados todo lo contrario las personas y criaturas mágicas (oscuras) se acercaban a el sin la necesidad de persuadirlos por lo tanto su ejercito de terror aumentó enormemente solo necesitaba algo, eliminar la ultima esperanza de salvación de aquellos que no se postraban a sus pies, Harry Potter._

_Los ataques eran tan constantes que ya no eran novedad en las noticias, las personas evitaban salir de sus casas mientras en el mundo muggle los ataques eran disfrazados como los de un grupo terrorista, así que imagínense el estado de conmoción que existía o por lo menos en el norte de Europa, no faltaba mucho para que se expandiera a el resto del mundo. Estas eran la clase de noticias que Harry tenía que soportar, en parte era su culpa porque sin Dumbledore esto era lo menos que podía pasar._

_(Tres días antes de su cumpleaños)_

_Harry se levantó como de costumbre a las ocho de la mañana, se aseó y bajó a desayunar, para su sorpresa Duddley no estaba en casa, no oía la voz de su tía y su tío estaba en el trabajo pero que sorpresa se llevó al entrar a la cocina…Duddley estaba inconsciente en el piso, la tía Petunia estaba en un rincón casi loca de miedo (o quien sabe que le estaban haciendo) toda la pequeña área de la cocina estaba infestada de mortifagos, esta vez no había escapatoria, pensaban ellos, Harry al mismo instante en que veía con asombro lo que sucedía sacó su varita tan rápidamente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bellatrix dirigía la expedición._

- _Potter no tendré el gusto de eliminarte pero ten por seguro que no saldrás ileso- dijo ella en tono macabro._

_Harry no le contestó, solo convocó un escudo que le diera tiempo para salir de la casa de sus tíos, iba a subir a la habitación a recoger sus cosas pero se devolvió en el tercer escalón y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la calle, desde el frente de la casa de los Dursley los mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones a Harry. El corría como un chele a la jonda del Diablo, ya que no podía desparecer del lugar. En su mente no había espacio para nada solo se movía en zigzag para esquivar las maldiciones, dobló en una esquina y salió del alcance de sus perseguidores, corrió tres calles más y tomó un taxi._

- _A Londres por favor_

- _Para eso están los trenes y los autobuses joven- le dijo el taxista_

- _Escuche yo pago usted cumple- dijo Harry mal humorado mientras veía hacia atrás para ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba_

- _Bien, pero será costoso- dijo el chofer mientras se ponía en marcha_

- _Me importa un cuerno si es caro, le pagare y si va rápido le pago el doble._

- _Si usted lo dice._

_Harry estaba meditando su decisión relámpago, había dejado su escoba su querida y adorada escoba además de Hedwig, todos sus libros de magia entre otras posesiones importantes para la vida de un mago aunque tenía lo primordial, su varita, lo demás se podía remplazar con excepción de la Saeta de Fuego, la capa de invisibilidad que le dejó su padre y el mapa del merodeador._

_El taxista llegó a Londres en menos de 25 minutos._

_- joven, no me dijo ¿A que parte de Londres quiere que lo lleve?_

_- Al aeropuerto, por favor._

_- como guste joven._

_En menos de 5 minutos Harry estaba pagando al taxista frente al aeropuerto,_

- _Acepta esto como pago?- dijo mientras le pasaba un galeón al taxista, al cual se le salían los ojos al ver la moneda de oro macizo._

- _Es de verdad?_

- _Claro que lo es! estoy rápido elija lo acepta así o espera que lo cambie en billetes._

- _Espero un momento, 5 minutos, además necesitarás efectivo para el pasaje de avión._

_Harry fue al banco mas cercano pero no pudo cambiarlo, a su tercer intento lo logró, le pago al taxista pero perdió su vuelo. No era necesario comprar un ticket de avión para salir del país, tomó un tren de regreso a casa de los Dursley. El único inconveniente era si los mortifagos estaban vigilando la casa no tardarían en atraparlo, así que esperó hasta muy entrada la noche casi amaneciendo, entro por el invernadero, paso por la cocina, todo parecía estar en orden, si estaban muertos no era su problema eran los peores tipos de muggles que conocía. Subió a su habitación todo estaba en orden tal y cual como lo había dejado. Empacó rápido y le echó un hechizo encogedor al baúl, lo guardó en su bolsillo montó su escoba y se fue volando muy alto entre las nubes, tan alto que a veces le faltaba el oxigeno._

_Estaba lejos de Inglaterra, podía ver el mar, muy abajo, el sol lo calentaba de una manera tan acogedora que no había sentido hacia meses, empezó a recordar como empezó toda esta locura, hacia ya un año…_

* * *

Ya saben, reviews!


	2. Al final del verano

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen**. Gracias por seguier leyendo mi historia. ahora contesto sus reviews:

Maritza chan: deja de molestarme y no te atrevas a arruinarle la historia a los demás o arruino la tuya. No te preocupes ya no volveré a hacer un parrafo tan grande.

Salila: No, no es un sueño, es la realidad, ahora es que comienza la veraddera historia.

Fweasley: hola, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

Ahora sin mas que decir, les dejo con el tercer chap.

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

_Al Final del Verano_

_Para Harry el hecho de que el mismísimo Dumbledore se tomara la molestia de irlo a buscar para llevarlo a casa de los Weasley, le hacia pensar que algo en especial debía haber, fuera del hecho de que él era el Elegido y todo lo demás. Ese verano además de caluroso la perpetua neblina que cubría todo (gracias a los dementores) lo hacían el peor de lo veranos. Harry había pasado días sumido en una profunda depresión por la perdida de Sirius. Se quedaba casi todo el tiempo trancado en su habitación, además de que había dejado de comer. La tía Petunia empezaba a preocuparse, hasta el día que dijo que lo vendrían a buscar para irse a casa de su amigo, entonces ya no le importó. Por fin llegó el día de marcharse del núm. 4 de Privet Drive. Claro que él no les había dicho a sus tíos quien iría a recogerlo. Así que se sorprendieron mucho cuando llegó el mago a su casa. Harry y Dumbledore conversaron en la sala de los Dursley como si estos no estuvieran presente, el primer tema a tratar fue el testamento de Sirius, que le dejaba absolutamente todo a Harry, esto no lo hacia feliz en lo absoluto ni que le hiciera falta. Luego pasaron a discutir su legitimidad como dueño de Grimmauld lo cual se demostró cuando Kreacher no le quedo más que obedecer a Harry, y este lo mandó a Hogwarts como sugirió Dumbledore. Y antes de ir a casa de los Weasley. Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara a visitar a un amigo que quería hacer sacar del retiro para que volviera a Hogwarts. Después de la productiva visita a Slughorn, por fin Harry llegó a casa de Ron pero antes de entrar Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que tomara unas clases privadas con el al volver a Hogwarts. En todo esto Harry no dejo de notar que Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha lesionada, tenía aspecto de estarse pudriendo. _

_Los siguientes días en la madriguera fueron muy buenos, Harry se la pasó haciendo todas sus tareas atrasadas, jugando quidditch con los Weasley, haciéndose bromas unos con otros. Eran unas buenas vacaciones solo que el sol no brillaba, y la neblina se hacia permanente tiñendo todo de color gris. Los gemelos decidieron agregar algo mas de entretenimiento en el patio trasero, un mini lago artificial, en verano disfrutarían de bañarse al aire libre en sus aguas frescas y en el invierno podrían patinar sobre él, esto complementaba el estilo de la casa y agregaba un poco más de alegría._

_Harry tenia la buena suerte de que Voldemort ya no lo atormentaba en sus sueños ni en cualquier otro de sus pensamientos, pero aún Harry no sabia completamente oclumencia, y de vez en cuando tenia sueños extraños que el atribuía a su dolor por la muerte de Sirius. Su objetivo sería volverse auror. Pero no muy lejos estaban los recuerdos, aquella profecía seguía en su mente, era de esas cosas que no puedes dejar de recordar. Harry no se lo había contado a sus amigos todavía, sentía que rea un peso que el solo tenia que llevar, era algo muy personal como para contárselo a alguien, pero si Sirius estuviera vivo a él se lo contaría y tal vez él le hubiera ayudado con algún consejo. Cada atardecer era un momento lleno de melancolía para Harry, la muerte de Sirius sería algo muy difícil de superara o al menos eso él pensaba. De modo que evitaba hablar sobre el asunto._

_Las reuniones de la orden se seguían realizando en Grimmauld Place, por lo tanto los chicos no podían espiar pero Fred y George les daban algunos detalles de ellas, como que Lupin tendría que marcharse a Rumania y esos lados de Europa para hacer contactos con algunos cuantos licanos, eso significaba para Harry que la ultima persona al cual podía considerara como un familiar, estaría muy lejos de él. Bill y Fleur habían regresado de una misión en Egipto y se estaban quedando en la Madriguera, pero como los gemelos se quedaban a dormir en el piso en sima de la tienda en Diagon alley casi no los veían, y el movimiento de personas en la casa era constante en especial en las noches. Tonks pasaba de vez en cuando, Harry pudo notar que al igual que el clima ella lucia muy gris, Hermione le dijo que ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sirius._

- _Bueno ya somos dos- pensaba Harry, pero él prefería no tratar el tema y evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche en el departamento de misterios._

_Fred y George también les informaron que durante el periodo de vacaciones Hagrid y Madame Maxime harían otro intento de hacer contacto con los gigantes, irían a una reserva de gigantes en los límites de Inglaterra con Irlanda. Sabían que Snape estaba en una misión secreta, por eso no tenían que verlo durante el verano, para su suerte, pero este estaría de regreso para el comienzo de las clases._

_Para la suerte de Harry, Dumbledore no era de los invitados cotidianos de la orden que iban a cenar a casa de los Weasley. El verano estaba llegando a su fin y por fin llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, que este año parecían que nunca llegarían, junto con las cartas recibieron los resultados de los OWLs. Para mala suerte de Harry había obtenido una E en pociones y Snape exigía O para poder continuar el siguiente nivel, y el necesitaba tomar pociones para poder ser auror. Esto no le cayó nada bien. Entre la lista de libros que usarían para ese año estaban "Metamorfosis" de L.M. __Butterfly__, "Defensa Personal" de S.G Takeuchi, "El Mundo de lo Siniestro" de Ann E. Frank, Harry pudo observar que usarían dos libros para les clases de DADA, y que por el titulo del libro que usarían para transfiguraciones, le enseñarían algo de animagia._

_Harry quería ir a Diagon Alley pero dudaba que lo dejaran ir. La señora Weasley se negaba ir a Diagon Alley sin la compañía de su esposo así que el viaje se iba posponiendo más y más hasta que por fin el señor Weasley tuvo tiempo libre para acompañarlos. Como nuevamente contaban con el ´´apoyo´´ del ministerio de magia, estos le proporcionaron transporte especial. Harry tenia más de dos años que no iba a aquél lugar, y quería ver donde trabajaban los gemelos, también le hacia falta los helados de aquél lugar, y para cosa muy extraña tenia ganas de comprar algunos libros extra. Ese año se había marcado la meta de mejorar sus calificaciones pues sabia que solo aprendiendo le daría un poco mas de oportunidad de sobrevivir._

_Llegaron al Leaky Cauldron donde se reunieron con Hagrid, que había regresado de su misión y estaba allí para darles mayor seguridad. El señor Weasley les dijo que para terminar mas rápido lo mejor era dividirse, de forma que Ron, Hermione y Harry irían por túnicas donde Madame Malkin mientras el, Molly y Ginny se encargarían de ir a Flourish & Blotts por los libros de todos. Diagoin Alley lucia muy tétrico, para mala suerte de Harry ya no estaba el puesto de helados, y Olivander también había cerrado, varias tienda estaban cerradas y las demás tenían los escaparates empapelados con anuncios del ministerio de magia. Las personas todas se movían rápido y en grupos, nadie se detenía. Harry todavía contaba con un poco de dinero que le había sobrado del año anterior pues no tuvo muchos gastos, además del dinero extra que le saco Bill de Gringots._

_Para completar el día se toparon con Draco Malfoy y su madre en la tienda de túnicas donde por muy poco casi se arma un duelo, pero la Sra Malfoy mantuvo la calma y prefirió irse de la tienda sin comprar nada antes de ´´rebajarse´´. Tan pronto terminaron con las túnicas el grupo emprendió camino, los otros también habían terminado con los libros. De camino a la tienda de los gemelos se detuvieron a comprar comida para las lechuzas, tinta, plumas, y pergaminos. _

_Para asombro de Harry habían cambiado la tienda de escobas por otra, la nueva tienda se llamaba Quidditch Manía, al parecer era la única tienda que no estaba empapelada por los anuncios. Su modulo era mas amplio que la antigua tienda, tenia un gran escaparate lleno de diferentes modelos de escobas, algunas Harry nunca las había visto en su corta vida como mago, eran planas y con diseños que él pudo identificar como aerodinámicos, el tenia que entrar a ese lugar. Asi que imploro a los señores Weasley que los dejaran entrar, estos accedieron los esperarían mas adelante en la tienda donde compraban los suplementos para las pociones como Ron y Harry pensaban que no la tomarían ese año no compraron los materiales para las clases de pociones._

_Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron con él, el lugar era fantástico, Hagrid se quedo afuera de la tienda. Harry pudo notar que esas escobas extrañas eran importadas del norte de Europa (Suecia, Islandia, Noruega…), eran para practicar algo parecido al Snowboarding, también había algunas que se parecían a estas pero era para practicar una especia de surf con escobas voladoras, estas eran de Australia. Harry se sentía que debía comprarse una de cada una, la adrenalina lo llamaba, además a Ron no le molestaría pues podía comprarse una sin ningún problema. En la tienda tenían uniformes y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas a los diferentes equipos de quidditch, tanto nacionales como internacionales._

- No es acaso una época muy mala del año para instalar un negocio de escobas?- comento Hermione mientras se paseaban en la tienda, que estaba un poco atestada por jóvenes.

- La situación era muy diferente cuando se compró el local, a los dueños le pareció un lugar muy adecuado, nadie se imagino como cambiaria la situación, aunque el flujo de las ventas se mantiene a pesar de todo- dijo un dependiente que se les acerco.

_Harry no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a preguntarle al dependiente de cual era la mejor de esas escobas._

_ - Bueno la Avalanch es la mejor de todas para vinterstyle, que es sobre nieve, y la Blue Wave es la mejor para el Vattenstyle, es sobre agua. Pero si eres un principiante en estos deportes te recomiendo la Ventisca para nieve, es de peso medio y tiene una enorme resistencia para los choques, se mueve sutilmente y su velocidad es de 100km/seg. max. La Deep Ocean es liviana resiste a todo tipos de golpes, no se sumerge con facilidad, se mueve con solo pensarlo y su velocidad max. es de 120km/seg._

_Harry dudo un momento para tomar su decisión, arriesgarse a comprar una para expertos o una para principiantes_

_ - ¿Cuanto cuestan esas?- dijo Harry refiriéndose a las cuatro escobas que el dependiente le mencionó_

_ - La Ventisca y la Deep Ocean cuestan 76 galeones cada una, y la Avalanch y la Blue Wave cuestan 89 galeones con 10 sickles cada una. – le dijo el dependiente,_

_- No se Harry ¿no crees que son un poco caras?- le dijo Hermione,_

_- Señoritas estas escobas han sido traídas desde muy lejos y cada una representa una obra de arte- le contesto el dependiente indignado a Hermione_

_- ¿Cuáles ventajas tienen la Avalanch y la Blue Wave?- pregunto Harry para poder determinar si haría esa inversión_

_- La Avalanch y la Blue Wave son irrompibles, súper livianas y se mueven con solo desearlo, pueden alcanzar una velocidad max. de 140km/seg._

_Harry dudaba un poco, pero opto por las de mejor calidad- Me llevare estas dos- dijo señalando la Avalanch y la Blue Wave - puede que ahora no sea un experto en esto pero lo seré pronto y no me gustaría tener que volveré gastar en un par de escobas nuevas- justificó mientras el dependiente tomaba las escobas de otro aparador, de las que no estaban en exhibición._

_ Hermione no parecía contenta con su decisión, - Harry vas a gastar 179 galeones en escobas, que por cierto ¿donde piensas usar la de agua?- dijo Hermione un poco indignada_

_-la usare en el lago y la otra en invierno- le contesto Harry, _

_- No se preocupe señorita le aplicaremos un descuento por llevarse las dos escobas - dijo el dependiente mientras las depositabas sobre el mostrador._

_Detrás del mostrador estaba una joven que a Harry le pareció a ver visto antes, - Lily aplícale un descuento para extremos – dijo el dependiente a la cajera_

_- Bien entonces son 160 galeones, ¿desea suscribirse a la revista Quidditch Manía? – dijo ella mientras ponía los paquetes en una bolsa_

_- Que revista? – dijo Harry despistado,_

_ - Esta – y ella le pasó un ejemplar de esa semana - Los editores de esta revistas son los dueños de esta cadena de tiendas alrededor del mundo además de tener un programa con el mismo nombre, lo transmiten a las tres de la tarde todos los días por la estación mágica Jeun 107. Al parecer has estado muy desconectado de este mundo, ¿acaso vives con muggles?- le dijo ella._

_Harry lo pensó de nuevo, era sobre Quidditch, además no debía costar mucho, - ¿cuanto cuesta?-le preguntó_

_ - Eso depende por cuanto tiempo la quieres, un año, dos años…?- le dijo ella,_

_ - Un año esta bien- dijo él, _

_- Bien son 8 sickles- dijo ella mientras lo anotaba a una factura._

_Terminada la compra salieron de la tienda y se reunieron con los demás para seguir el camino hasta la tienda de los gemelos. Que junto con la nueva tienda de escobas era lo único que parecía tener vida en todo Diagon Alley. Los gemelos le dieron un tour especial a Harry por la tienda mostrándole sus nuevas creaciones y el compro unas cuantas cosas. Ron primero trató de convencer a los gemelos de que le compraran una escoba de vinterstyle pero ellos le dijeron que tenia que ganársela, luego empezó a tomar productos de la tienda y como los gemelos le dijeron que tenia que pagar por ellos no le quedo de otra que dejarlos. Los chicos disfrutaron de su breve visita a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, que por cierto no le faltaban clientes._

_Harry necesitaba unas cuentas cosas extras para completar sus útiles y después de ver los libros que usaría para DADA decidió que debía comprarse una nueva bolsa para sus libros. Por suerte había una tienda cerca, él y Hermione fueron, y ella le ayudo a escoger una, él nunca las había visto antes y ella le aseguro que la suya era una de esas, eran en piel de dragón y estaban hechizadas para que pudieras poner todo tipo de cosas y no te molestaría el peso, Heavyless. Ya estaban por salir de la tienda cuando vieron que Malfoy se dirigía hacia el callejón Nokturn, Harry salió rápido en búsqueda de Ron para darle caza a Malfoy. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad los tres lo siguieron hasta la tienda de antigüedades oscuras donde hace unos años atrás Harry terminó por error. Malfoy quería reparar un objeto y compró otro. Hermione entró en la tienda después que este se fuera pero su interpretación no fue nada buena pues se delato muy rápido y no le quedo otra que irse. Volvieron a la tienda de los gemelos donde una muy molesta señora Weasley los esperaba y se valieron de la excusa de que habían cruzado a la tienda del frente para que Harry se comprara una mochila nueva para zafarse del problema._

_Regresaron a la Madriguera, esa noche le harían una despedida a Lupin debido a que se iba para Rumania en la misión de la orden y posiblemente no lo verían hasta después de navidad. Harry quería hablar con Lupin y esa seria su única oportunidad para hacerlo, tenia que desahogar sus penas. Para la cena estaban la mayoría de los de la Orden, Harry pasó un buen rato con ellos e hizo el intento de buscar el momento apropiado para hablar con Lupin. Después de la cena Harry se acercó a Lupin_

_ - ¿Podríamos hablar? _

_-Si claro- contesto Lupin amablemente, - Arthur ¿crees que puedo usar tu cobertizo un momento?- le preguntó Lupin al señor Weasley,_

_ - Claro siéntete como en casa- dijo el señor Weasley, Lupin se llevó a Harry al cobertizo para hablar con el sin ninguna interrupción._

_Harry empezó la conversación sin ningún rodeo, la estuvo ensayando en su mente durante toda la cena. – A veces me siento un poco confundido sobre lo que debo hacer, después que hablé con Dumbledore, sé que todos esperan que yo acabe con Voldemort pero yo…yo no se como lo lograré además no me gustaría volverme en un…- Harry casi no podía continuar, mientras hablaba miraba el piso, Sirius y Lupin eran amigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts y por su culpa ahora Sirius ya no estaba, _

_- Harry sé que debes sentirte culpable por la muerte de Sirius pero tu hiciste todo lo posible por él a pesar de que él nunca estuvo en peligro, además murió luchando y no ocultándose en la casa de su madre, no es tu culpa, el decidió ir en tu ayuda, él fue quien corrió el riesgo.- dijo Lupin tratando de consolar a Harry._

_Harry respiró hondo, - No es exactamente de eso, es sobre lo que decía la profecía, para que uno de los dos este vivo alguien debe morir, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo Harry confesando lo que lo estuvo torturando todo ese verano y que posiblemente lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su vida_

_- Matar o morir esa es la cuestión, Harry, mi única sugerencia en este caso es que no te des por vencido, debes seguir luchando, en ti están todas nuestras esperanzas y eso puede ser abrumador, un trabajo difícil pero cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros y estaremos a tu lado en cada momento,- Lupin le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, este se sentía algo mas liviano, ya le había prometido la otra noche a Dumbledore que no se rendiría pero era una carga muy pesada._

_-Bien vamos a disfrutar este momento… a casi se me olvida, la navidad pasada Sirius te dio un trozo de un espejo mágico que él y James usaban para comunicarse durante los castigos en aulas separadas?- le preguntó Lupin a Harry_

_ - Si- contesto él con un poco de remordimiento,- si tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido en ese momento el estaría aquí- dijo Harry para sus adentros, _

_- Bien, yo tengo su otra mitad así que cuando sientas la necesidad de hablar con migo, no dudes en usarlo- dijo Lupin firmemente a Harry, _

_- No lo dudaré- le aseguro él, _

_- Bien salgamos de aquí- y ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban todos los invitados. Para su sorpresa Dumbledore había llegado, y al verlo sintió una rabia enorme, no entendía lo que le pasaba era como aquella madrugada en la oficina de este después del evento en el ministerio de magia. Harry evitó todo lo posible a Dumbledore el resto de la velada. Después de despedir a Lupin todos los demás invitados se marcharon, ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger todo y al momento de irse a dormir Harry ya estaba mas calmado, pero se sentía preocupado…no lograba comprender lo que le estaba pasando pero sentía que algo en él estaba cambiando._

* * *

Les gustó? Si no, como quiera espero sus reviews.

Bye!


	3. La rival de Hermione

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

Gracias por tus reviews Maritza chan... espero que a los demas tambien les guste este chap... Sin mas, los dejo...

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

**Eliminé los caps 2 y3 originales de este fic al hacer modificaciones al cap 2, so disculpen que los ponga a releer**

* * *

La Rival de Hermione

Llego el día de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, todos estaban ansiosos por volver a clases en especial Harry. Todos estaban atareados recogiendo sus cosas y como la casa era bastante grande todos estaban con un jaleo enorme de aquí para allá. Como de costumbre los chicos llegaron retrasados y no les quedó de otra que tomar el último vagón, bueno Harry, porque Ginny había quedado de reunirse con Dean, y Hermione y Ron tenían que pasar un rato en el vagón de los prefectos.

Para suerte de Harry, Neville apareció y se sentó con el en el vagón junto con Luna.

- Y como fueron tus vacaciones Harry?- le pregunto el joven alto un poco llenito, Neville había cambiado totalmente, Harry apenas lo podía reconocer

- Estuvo un poco aburrido, pero fui a la casa de los Weasley, los gemelos le han hecho muchos cambios.- le contesto Harry a su amigo.

Se pasaron un rato conversando sobre el verano, Luna y Neville se pusieron muy triste cuando Harry les dijo que no continuarían con la DA, luego fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicas de cuarto año, con actitud de sentirse muy cool a las cuales Harry mando a freír tusa. Harry estaba cansado de estar sentado y decidió dar un paseo, para su mala suerte con la primera persona con la que se topó fue con Draco Malfoy, que por cierto no parecía estar de buen humor

- Potter parece que pudiste pasar los OWLs pero dudo mucho que el profesor Snape te deje tomar su clase – le dijo él con un odio profundo,

- Malfoy espero que no les sigas los pasos a tu padre porque de lo contrario te vas a podrir en Azkaban – le contestó Harry firme y seguro de sus palabras, no le tenía miedo a ese hurón blanco, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada mortal y se retiró a su vagón.

Harry siguió su camino pro los pasillos de los vagones y con la segunda persona con la que se encontró fue con Cho Chang pero ambos se sentía muy incomodos juntos así que cada quien siguió su camino.

Harry continúo caminando hasta que se encontró con Hermione y Ron que iban a visitarlo a su vagón

- No deberías estar pasillando, debes de dar el ejemplo a los de primer año – dijo ella

- O vamos Hermi estaba cansado de estar sentado – dijo él

- Eso no es excusa – dijo ella tajantemente,

- Vamos Hermi no puedes prohibirle que camine – dijo Ron en defensa de su amigo

- Si Hermi no puedes prohibirle que estiren sus piernas a los estudiantes - dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de Harry,

- La verdad es que no entiendo aun por qué pierdes tu tiempo en hacerle la vida imposible a los demás – dijo otra voz detrás de Harry, este se dio la vuelta para ver quienes eran.

Eran dos chicas de Slytherin, una tenia el cabello castaño claro, el mismo color del de Hermione, con diferentes tonos de rubio, sus ojos eran azul claro, fríos como el hielo y su piel estaba bronceada, la otra chica ya la había visto antes, en la tienda de Quidditch Manía, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro sus ojos amarillos y los rasgos delgados de su cara le daban la apariencia de un lobo.

– Émil que no tienes nada que hacer? – dijo Hermione un poco molesta

- No, la verdad no, pero yo no hago la vida de mis amigos miserable – dijo ella con un tono arrogante

- Vamos a ver que esta haciendo Mika - dijo la otra chica,

- Hasta luego – dijo Émil a los chicos de Gryffindor con un tono malicioso.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Harry a Hermione,

- Vamos al vagón y les cuento todo – dijo ella, la voz le temblaba, Harry no sabia si era por el enojo o por miedo a esas chicas. Al llegar al vagón Hermione se sentó y respiro hondo antes de empezar a contarle todo a sus amigos, - Muy bien ellas son Émil Mortimer y Liliana Wolffang son de Slytherin y a ellas les gusta tratar de hacerme la vida imposible desde el primer año - respiró hondo

- también suelen molestarme- intervino Luna- son chicas muy malvadas.

- No me acuerdo de ninguna Mortimer o Wolffang en la selección, son de nuestro año? – Ron la interrumpió

- la verdad es que eres muy poco observador, si están en Hogwarts desde que nosotros entramos, tomaba Aritmacia y Runas con ellas, ¿es que no las has vistos en la clase de pociones?- pregunto ella mal humorada,

- La verdad no, nunca las he visto con Pansy Parkinson – dijo Ron pensativo.

- Ellas no se juntan con Pansy, no se llevan bien, ¿ no se por qué? Y creo que Émil renuncio a la medalla de prefecta – dijo Hermione a sus amigos,

- ¿por qué harían eso, es algo estúpido?- dijo Ron intrigado,

- y que hay de la tal Mika?- pregunto Harry,

- Ah, ella es de Ravenclaw son amigas desde el primer año – dijo ella a Harry

- Aun sigo sin entender, ellas son amigas de una chica de Ravenclaw y no se juntan con Parkinson y te hacen la vida imposible, no entiendo ¿por qué?- dijo Ron a su amiga muy preocupado y despistado,

- OH vamos es bien obvio, están celosas por que soy buena estudiante.- dijo ella orgullosa

- Pero no que una de ellas fue elegida prefecta el año pasado – dijo Harry sospechoso de la situación, pero antes de que Hermione contestara una chica entró al vagón y les dio unas invitaciones a Harry y a Neville para almorzar con el profesor Slughorn. Cuando se iban a retirar Hermione le dijo a Ron que tenían que dar otra ronda de modo que los cuatro salieron del vagón dejando a la pobre Luna sola.

- Que crees que le pasa? Jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera – dijo Harry a su compañero

- Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que no da su explicación lógica, ¿qué crees que suceda entre Hermione y esas chicas?- dijo Ron a su amigo

- Ni la mas mínima idea – al contestar Harry no le dijo a Ron que sentía curiosidad por conocer mas sobre esta misteriosas chicas y el por que Hermione actuaba de esa manera tan extraña además tenia esa extraña sensación de que había visto a la de cabello castaño claro en otra parte, no exactamente en Hogwarts.

El almuerzo con Slughorn fue para Harry una tortura china, lo único bueno es que Ginny se encontraba allí también. Su mente divagaba de vez en cuando sobre lo que había pasado entre Hermione y las otras dos chicas. Cuando por fin Slughorn los dejó irse para cambiarse, Harry decidió seguir a Zambini a su vagón pues de seguro estaba con Malfoy, pero antes de poder echarse la capa de invisibilidad encima alguien lo llamó.

- Vaya Potter! ¿te soltó Granger?- dijo Émil en forma burlona,

- Ella no controla mi vida así que hago lo que quiero, o ¿hay algún problema con que ella sea prefecta?- dijo Harry sacando a flote la pregunta del momento,

- que ella sea prefecta a mi no me afecta en lo absoluto, no es mi tiempo que se pierde solo que no me gustan las personas mandonas como ella,- dijo Émil cortante

– Para mí que están celosas de ella – dijo Harry llevando el asunto un poco más lejos.

-Nosotras, celosas de Hermione Granger! ¿Debes de estar bromeando? Émil seria prefecta si no hubiera renunciado a la medalla porque eso le quitaría la diversión al castillo – dijo Liliana

- ¿por qué renunciar? no hay nada divertido que hacer en el castillo – dijo Harry para saber mas

- ¿Qué no hay nada divertido? Potter la verdad es que estas muy lejos de la realidad o Granger te oculta mucho – dijo Liliana insinuando algo a Harry,

- ¿y qué ha de ocultarme?- dijo Harry con cara de curiosidad,

- Acaso no sabes que Granger boicoteó una de nuestras fiestas en el tercer año porque no la invitamos- le dijo Émil con cara de chica mala a Harry- además de que siempre a estado celosa de que yo tengo mejores calificaciones- dijo ella con toda su malicia. Harry estaba atónito de lo que acababa de escuchar, Hermione celosa de esas chicas!

- Ella siempre a sacado buenas calificaciones y es la mejor de nuestro año– la defendió Harry

- Pero las nuestras la superan en un margen del setenta por ciento, si es que puedes entender eso – dijo Liliana a Harry de forma muy altanera.

Harry empezaba a entender el porqué de la actitud extraña de su amiga pero aun tenia ciertas dudas sobre las chicas de Slytherin, - ¿Aun no entiendo por qué renunciaste a la medalla y porque no se juntan con Pansy Parkinson?- dijo Harry para cerrar el asunto.

- Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con mocosos indisciplinados, soy una persona muy ocupada – dijo Émil a Harry

- y no nos juntamos con Parkinson porque es una descerebrada que no hace más que ser otra careta de la oscuridad y babear por Malfoy, como si fuera el ultimo chico en la tierra – dijo Liliana a Harry para cerrar la conversación - Bueno Potter tal vez volvamos a hablar contigo – dijo Liliana a Harry mientras empezaban a caminar hacia su vagón

- si tal vez – dijo el con sarcasmo

- Un consejo Potter, un poco de ejercicio no te vendría mal- dijo Émil mientras se daba la vuelta antes de entrar a su vagón que no estaba muy lejos. A Harry le pareció notar algo de flirteo en esto último

Harry no podía creer que Hermione fuera capaz de arruinarle una fiesta solo porque no la invitaron. De repente se recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que las dos chicas de Slytherin lo interrumpieran. Pensó que ya no valía la pena espiar el vagón de Malfoy, pero no había mucha gente fuera en el corredor así que podía quedarse cerca de la puerta y tratar de escuchar algo. Se puso la capa y se acercó lo mas silencioso que pudo a la puerta, por suerte llevaba una extandable ear y la coló por un lado. Lo único que pudo alcanzar oír era que alguien que no necesitaba estar calificado para hacer el trabajo que le habían pedido. Luego mencionaron estar cerca de Hogwarts y que debían vestirse, Harry seguía esperando por si acaso decía algo mas, pero al momento en que empezaron a salir los estudiantes al corredor para estar listos cuando el tren parara no le quedo de otra que marcharse a su vagón, que por cierto estaba muy lejos. De regreso se topo con Neville y Luna que ya estaban con el uniforme, y como ya estaban en la estación Harry tuvo que darse rápido para poder bajar con los demás.

Hagrid no estaba recibiendo a los estudiantes como de costumbre, en cambio se encontraba el Sr. Filch. Quien los revisaba de arriba a bajo con unas varas especiales para detectar objetos con magia negra. Además de que los equipajes también estaban siendo revisados. Harry pudo ver a Tonks entre los aurores que estaban esa noche en la estación. Después de la cola que se le hizo interminable, Harry tomó un carruaje con Ron, Hermione y Neville. Ginny y Luna se fueron en otro junto con Dean y Seamus. Harry quería contarles sobre lo que había escuchado decir a Malfoy pero no se atrevió a hacerlo delante de Neville en cambio conversaron sobre el almuerzo con el profesor Slughorn, el cual ellos suponían que seria su nuevo profesor de DADA.

* * *

Por fa, dejeme reviews!


	4. Profesore Muriaty

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

Sorry por no publicar muy seguido y de que el chap este medio largo, pero no publicare hasta la next week porque me voy a Bavaro a participar en el CILA(modelo de las naciones unidas, si lo eres enviame tu mail) dejen reviews, por favor!

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

Profesore Muriaty

Ya estaban entrando al castillo cuando, Harry notó el brillo de una estrella atraves de la niebla que cubría el cielo. No se recordaba muy bien cual era el nombre de esta, pero de alguna manera sentía algo cálido dentro de si, algo que le daba fuerzas.

Dentro del castillo Harry pudo ver a las chicas de Slytherin y una de Ravenclaw que pudo identificar como Mika, era de cabello caoba con mechones rojizos, su piel esta bronceada como la de Émil Mortimer. El grupo de Gryffindor se dirigió a su mesa para presenciar la selección, aun no podía despegar los ojos de aquellas chicas, la primera razón es que sentía que había visto a Mortimer en algún otro lugar y la segunda es que aun no podía creer lo que ellas decían de Hermione.

- ¿sucede algo Harry?- preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin,

- No, no pasa nada- dijo él disimuladamente – no les dije hace un rato, pero cuando terminó la reunión con el profesor Slughorn me quedé atrás para aprovechar y espiar en el vagón donde estaba Malfoy

- Oh! Sabes se nos paso decirte que este año el renuncio ser prefecto- le dijo Ron

- Y yo se la razón por la que lo hizo- dijo Harry bajando el tono y acercándose mas a ellos

- ¿qué?- dijo Hermione

- Esta cumpliendo una misión de Voldemort en el castillo

- No de nuevo Harry- dijo Hermione

- Vamos sabemos que anda en algo desde el momento que lo vimos en el callejón Nokturn, y ahora les dice a sus amigos que tiene una misión que cumplir de orden de Su Amo.

- De seguro solo lo hacia para darse importancia entre ellos- dijo Hermione, Harry tenia que admitir que era un buen punto.

Este año Snape era quien dirigía la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

- Cundo los llame por su nombre vendrán y se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador- entonces en ese mismo instante el Sombrero empezó a cantar, Harry no le puso mucha atención al canto del sombrero pues en resumidas cuantas lo que les decía era que debían mantenerse unidos para poder vencer en la batalla contra el mal.

- Parece que seguirá enviando el mensaje de unión – dijo a sus amigos al mismo tiempo en que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, de alguna manera u otra Harry sentía que no podía despegar los ojos de aquel lugar, la voz distante de Snape llegaba a Harry como si viniera de lo mas lejos de su mente.

- Harry que pasa! me estas poniendo atención?- le decía Hermione al notar que Harry no despegaba los ojos de la mesa de Slytherin,

- Disculpa, podrías repetir lo que estabas diciendo?- le dijo él a ella,

- estaba diciendo que Hagrid no esta sentado junto con los demás profesores – le dijo ella un poco desesperada, entonces Harry se fijó en la mesa principal y fue muy fácil notar la ausencia del profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, pero además notó que junto al profesor Slughorne había una mujer que nunca antes había visto formar parte de los profesores, y esa noche estaban todos pues hasta Trelawney estaba sentada allí.

La selección concluyó y en el momento en que aparecía la comida en las mesas Hagrid entraba por las puertas, un poco imposible no atraer miradas. Caminó rápido pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que continuaran cenando mientras tomaba su asiento en la mesa con los demás profesores. A la casa de Gryffindor entraron doce estudiantes para el primer año. Estos se asombraron con el banquete, principalmente un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, su nombre era Johann Polaris, Harry al verlo sentía como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar, la verdad últimamente sentía que conocía a muchas personas pero no se recordaba de donde.

Ron como todos los años comió como un animal, después de la cena y el postre, que dejo muy impresionado al chico Polaris, Harry sentía pena por el, al parecer de donde venia no había abundante comida. Dumbledore se puso de pie y al dar la bienvenida todos los ojos se postraron en su mano lesionada.

- No se preocupen no es nada grave- dijo al tiempo que la cubría con la manga de su túnica.

- ¿Qué le paso a su mano?- susurró Hermione

- La tenia así cuando me fue a buscar en casa de mis tíos- dijo Harry

- Muy bien los avisos para este año escolar son: para los de primer año el bosque prohibido esta prohibido y para aquellos que lo han olvidado se los recuerdo. No podrán estar fuera del castillo después de las seis de la tarde y todos deberán permanecer en sus casas comunes después de las nueve de la noche, son medidas para su seguridad. El conserje Filch tiene la lista de todos los objetos prohibidos en la puerta de su oficina, que no son más que todos los productos de bromas de los gemelos Weasley. Todos los decretos y órdenes creados por la Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts son inválidos. Las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de quidditch son en la segunda semana, los interesados comuníquense con sus jefes de casa, además de que el puesto de comentarista para los partidos aun esta vacante para los interesados. Este año recibimos a dos miembros nuevos dentro del grupo de profesores de Hogwarts, el Profesor Slughorn, que a decido volver a ocupar su puesto como profesor de pociones…- Slughorn se puso de pie, ante este comentario todo el mundo empezó a murmurar-…ejem, compartirá sus clases con el profesor Snape- Snape tenía cara de chupar limón y los cuchicheos aumentaban- y desde Italia tenemos a la profesora, err disculpe Profesore Muriaty, quien impartirá clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras junto también con el profesor Snape- y aquí si se armó el desorden.

Snape no estaba del todo contento con estas decisiones y se le veía en la cara y al parecer tampoco la profesora nueva estaba muy a gusto con esto ultimo. Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Snape dando clases de DADA! Eso es inaudito.

- roguemos para que nos toque con la nueva- dijo Ron

- la suerte es que el puesto esta maldito, así que el próximo año no habrá más Snape

- Harry como puedes decir eso!- dijo Hermione

- lo mas probable es que regrese a su puesto de pociones, no creo que Slughorn quiera pasar mucho tiempo en el castillo- dijo Ron

- Bien sus camas los esperan. Buenas noches y vayan a dormir.- los despidió Dumbledore y todos se pusieron de pie para salir del Gran Comedor.

De camino a las habitaciones Ron y Harry pudieron conversar con Hagrid, este les dijo que había llegado tarde porque estaba visitando a Grwamp, además les mencionó que estaba muy emocionado con las clases.

- Primera hora después del almuerzo y podrán ver a Buck…Witherwings

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas pues ninguno de los dos había optado por cuidados de criaturas mágicas para ese año.

Al entrar en la habitación Harry recordó aquella extraña estrella que brillaba tanto así que sacó su telescopio del fondo de su baúl.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Seamus,

- Quiero ver una estrella- le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo en que buscaba su localización en una de los mapas de estrellas,

- ¿la encontraste?- le volvió a preguntar,

- Si creo que es Ciro, que en inglés se llama Sirius- dijo Harry a su compañero con un nudo en el estomago - ¿qué rayos significaba eso?- se preguntó Harry para sus adentros.

- La verdad no se porque pero me da mala espina todo esto- le dijo Harry mientras se acostaba en su cama,

- a que te refieres con todo eso?- le preguntó Ron,

- Que Snape este dando clases de DADA habiendo alguien que definitivamente ha venido de muy lejos, y ahora que lo pienso, por qué Dumbledore contrató un nuevo profesor de pociones! Si no le iba a dar el pues a Snape!- le dijo Harry a su compañero

- a mi lo que no me gusta es la incertidumbre de no saber con que profesor nos va a tocar- dijo Neville- aunque por un lado esta la esperanza de que no tendremos que ver a Snape este año!

- Solo hay que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Harry acompañado con un bostezo - Buenas noches- dijo él a sus amigos, y los demás también se fueron a dormir.

A la hora del desayuno todos estaban ansiosos por saber cual de los tres profesores les iba a tocar. McGonagall se tomó su tiempo con la entrega de los horarios de los del sexto año pues debía confirmar las notas de los OWLs. La primera buena noticia para Harry era que el profesor Slughorn era quien estaba a cargo del grupo de 6to año y la segunda era que el aceptaría estudiantes con E en los OWL de pociones, lo que le permitía seguir con sus intenciones de volverse auror. Y la tercera noticia, que completaría su día, era que las clases de DADA del cuarto año en adelante serian impartidas por la profesora Muriaty, no tendría que soportar a Snape, por lo menos durante ese año. Tenían las dos primeras horas libre, Hermione se fue a tomar clase de runas antiguas. Harry pudo notar que en la puerta se topaba con el trio (las dos chicas de Slytherin y una Ravenclaw) al parecer intercambiaron palabras, Hermione lucia molesta y ellas se marchaban delante seguida no muy lejos por ella. Ron y Harry volvieron a la casa común donde se la pasaron conversando sobre la teoría de que Malfoy era un mortifago y sobre las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch ya que Harry era el nuevo capitán, de repente la actitud de Ron cambio cuando Lavander y Parvati pasaron cerca de ellos riendo. En ese momento de nuevo la mente de Harry trató de recordar donde antes había visto a Mortimer.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de tomar la primera clase de DADA se toparon con Hermione en la entrada y cargaba un montón de libros, ellas les aseguró que de seguro la nueva profesora también les pondría la misma cantidad de tarea. El grupo se aglomeraba en el pasillo, Harry notó a Mortimer, Wolffang y Mika en un lado del pasillo, en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraban Malfoy y su pandilla. La puerta del salón se abrió sola.

- Que esperan para entrar! una invitación por escrito- dijo la voz de una mujer con un acento extraño desde el fundo del aula, todos entraron en silencio y ocuparon sus asientos, Harry se sentó al frente.

- Buenas días! mi nombre es Maritzza Muriaty, Profesore Muriaty para ustedes y para los curiosos, - dijo esto mirando a Harry y a Hermione, - soy, graduada del Grecorromano, por la información que recibí del profesor Dumbledore ustedes están un poco atrasados en cuanto a defensa, por eso usaremos dos libros, pero también me dijeron que ustedes no están en un caso desesperado, ya que el año pasado a pesar de que la profesora era una inepta en su función ustedes lograron hacer unos cuantos progresos- muchos se rieron sobre el comentario acerca de Umbrige, - Yo soy muy estricta en cuanto a disciplina y aquel que no cumpla con lo requerido para estar en mi clase será obligado a abandonarla- dijo ella muy firme.

- guarden sus libros!- dijo al ver a Hermione sacando los libros de la mochila-Pónganse de pie y formen parejas quiero ver que tanto saben- al decir esto todo el mundo saco sus varitas, se pusieron de pie y se formaron parejas. Harry se junto con Ron, y Hermione con Neville, la profesora movió los asientos con un toque de su varita para facilitar la práctica.

Todos mostraron todos los hechizos aprendidos en los últimos cursos, los dos últimos años no habían sido muy buenos, ni el segundo así que su conocimiento era un poco corto.

- la verdad es que me siento un poco decepcionada, si ustedes son los que están mas avanzados no me imagino los otros grupos- dijo ella y los chicos se sintieron tristes – Oh! no es pongan así, yo me encargaré de que aprenda todo lo necesario para que el próximo año en caso de que yo no vuelva y venga algún estúpido ustedes estén bastante avanzados- dijo ella para subirle el animo a los chicos, - Ocupen sus asientos y copien esta tarea- y en la pizarra apareció un enorme listado de preguntas

- Pude notar que todos ustedes necesitan decir sus hechizo, alguno de ustedes sabe utilizar la técnica noverbal?- les preguntó mientras ellos empezaban a copiar la tarea, algunos tenían cara de estar despistados al respecto, Harry sabia que habían magos muy poderosos como Dumbledore incluso Voldemort capaces de hacer magia sin decir palabra alguna. La profesora el dio la palabra a alguien.

- profesora, ninguno de nuestros profesores nos ha instruido en esa técnica- dijo Mortimer desde el fondo del aula

- ah!- dijo la profesora

- ¿y alguien sabe en qué consiste la técnica noverbal?- pregunto al profesora

- es la capacidad de hacer magia sin decir el conjuro lo que le da ventaja al mago sobre su contrincante agregando un efecto sorpresa en el combate- dijo Hermione en un arrebato

- excelente respuesta, pero agradecería que la próxima vez espere a que le otorgue la palabra- dijo la profesora de manera muy fría, Hermione se ruborizo. Harry echó un vistazo hacia el fondo del salón y pudo ver que Émil y su amiga compartían miradas de maliciosas hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione. Harry sabia bien que Hermione a veces se emocionaba mucho con las clases y no podía contenerse a responder las preguntas por lo que en ocasiones se ganaba reproches por hablar antes de que le dieran la palabra, y esto molestaba a los demás estudiantes.

- por lo visto hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Se espera que un estudiante del nivel NEWT sepa hacer magia no verbal- dijo Muriaty con un tono de decepción- Además de hacer las investigaciones de lugar quiero que lean las tres primeras unidades de cada libro y se aprenda la mayor cantidad de hechizos que puedan, si no les queda bien la primera vez no importa. Copien rápido tan pronto terminen quiero que vuelvan a formar parejas, quiero que por lo menos hoy queden iniciados en la técnica de hechizos no verbales.- les dijo- diez punto al que termine primero- dijo para ver si se animaban más, y el salón se llenó con el ruido de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

- listo!- dijo alguien del fondo

- bien diez puntos para Slytherin- dijo ella, Harry pudo ver que Lilianna sonreía con malicia- bien 5 puntos al segundo!- ofreció Muriaty

- listo!- dijo esta vez Hermione

- muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor- no se desanimen terminen de copiar!

Cuando todos habían terminado de copiar, nuevamente Muriaty movió los pupitres para poder practicar.

- Quiero que me pongan mucha atención, todos! La capacidad de hacer hechizos noverbales radica en el poder de concentración que tengan sobre sus mentes. La mente es lo mas poderoso, si lo creen puede hacerse realidad. El poder de la mente, la fuerza del pensamiento son mayores que la palabra hablada o escrita, ya que sin esta no existiría ninguna de las otras dos. Muy bien, uno de ustedes intentará desarmar a su contrincante y el otro intentará protegerse, ambos en absoluto silencio. Oh olvidaba que algunos de ustedes no tienen idea de los hechizos protectores, mmm el mas sencillo, básico, pero muy efectivo durante el combate es Protego. Empiecen!

Harry estaba esperando el hechizo que aparentemente Ron nunca lanzaría, estaba apretando tanto los labios para no hablar que se estaba poniendo morado, Harry evitaba reírse. Muriaty empezó a quitarle puntos los que estaban murmurando sus hechizos.

- Dejen de morderse o apretar los labios, esto no los ayudara a hacer el hechizo, que no puedan hablar no significa que no puedan respirar joven Weasley. Si de verdead quieren lograr hacer el hechizo deben concentrarse en el hechizo que quieren lanzar, deséenlo con todas sus fuerzas.- intervino ella al ver que nadie hacia ningún progreso

Harry tenia la varita en alto pero Ron aun no lograba nada, así que se distrajo un poco observando a los demás, antes de que Hermione lograra hacer rebotar el hechizo murmurado por Neville, Lilianna y Émil empezaban un pequeño duelo en silencio en el fondo del salón, las chispas llamaron la atención del resto de la clase y de la profesora.

- Y así es como se hace!- dijo ella un poco emocionada- quince puntos para Slytherin- las chicas miraban con orgullo a los demás - y diez puntos para Grynffindor, Granger buen trabajo con el hechizo protector- Émil y Lilianna miraron con odio Hermione- chicas ya que trabajan tan bien, quiero que trabajen con otras personas, Wolffang vaya con el joven Weasley a ver si logra que este progrese y Mortimer vaya con el joven Potter que se le va a cansar el brazo por sostener la varita en lo alto- dijo Muriaty, y Harry se dio cuanta de que aun sostenía la varita en lo alto y la bajo.

Las chicas se les acercaron. Ron paso a trabajar con Lilianna, esta le dijo que ella atacaría y que el debería defenderse. Lo cual le costos porque tan pronto empezaron lo desarmo. Émil fue con Harry y de cierta manera a esta no parecía molestarle la idea.

- Listo Potter?

- Cuando quieras

Y en ese momento un flash salía en su dirección, Harry no pudo evitarlo y dijo el conjuro.

- Potter se supone que debe ser en silencio!- le llamo la atención la profesora- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Harry se molestó un poco, y Hermione también pues le había costado ganar 15 puntos para la casa como para que los otros los echaran a perder por estar murmurando los hechizos.

- Imagínate que tienes los labios sellados por un hechizo, y no te preocupes tan poco es que te vaya a noquear- le dijo Émil

- Claro- dijo Harry desconfiando de la chica

- Listo?

- Aja

Harry intento con todas sus fuerzas pero el hechizo no le salía y Émil lograba desarmarlo con mucha facilidad. Desde el piso pudo ver que a Ron tampoco le iba muy bien con su nueva pareja.

- Date rápido quiero lograr algo antes de que termine la clase- le apuró Émil, Harry buscó su varita y volvió a intentar el hechizo

No fue hasta el quinto intento cuando logró convocar un hechizo protector sin decirlo.

- Lo lograste Potter! - dijo Émil con verdadera emoción

- Gracias, tenias razón con eso de imaginarse los labios sellados- dijo Harry

- Ves- dijo ella sonriendo, Harry no le quedó mas que devolverle la sonrisa

Hermione veía la escena con recelo. Lastimosamente Ron no logró ningún avance, gran parte de la clase tan poco y la profesora no estaba contenta con esto.

- Rellenarlos con teoría no será suficiente, pues la practica es lo que lleva a la perfección de la técnica ¿Por casualidad de la vida esta escuela tiene club de duelo?- dijo con amargura y un poco de desesperación- si señorita Weismann- dijo dándole la palabra a Mika

- Tenemos un club de duelo desde hace cuatro años, pero el año pasado fue disuelto por orden del ministerio de magia.

- Bueno es algo- Hermione levantó la mano- si señorita Granger

- También teníamos la DA, era un club de duelo clandestino que teníamos un grupo el año pasado.

- Excelente. Es algo, quiero ambos grupos de nuevo, quienes participen ganaran puntos extras para sus calificaciones, créanme que los van a necesitar pues yo exijo un mejor desempeño a lo que me han mostrado el día de hoy, además de ganar puntos para sus casas. Ya les avisaré cuando serán las prácticas. Pueden retirarse.

En la salida, Harry quedó atrapado en el grupo de Émil y comenzaron a conversar, Hermione y Ron lo seguían un poco más atrás.

- Por lo menos tu lograste algo- dijo Lilianna

- Bueno tampoco fue fácil- respondió ella

- No tenias que ser tan ruda con él- dijo Harry en defensa de su amigo

- Pero no fue para tanto!- dijo Lilianna- en un duelo real el enemigo nunca va a mostrar compasión Potter, creo que tu mas que nadie sabes eso- Harry no pudo negar esto

- Sabias que el Grecorromano posee una logia- dijo Mika como insinuando algo a Émil.

- ¿una qué?- pregunto Harry

- ¿No sabes qué es una Logia?- dijo Émil algo indignada

- NO, no lo se!- dijo Harry cortante

- buena una logia es una organización secreta con bases iluministas mayormente, en el mundo mágico son organizaciones dedicadas a las artes oscuras principalmente aunque hay algunas que se enfocan en la alquimia. La del Grecorromano es muy famosa Harry creo deberías leer un poco más- dijo Emil dándole una palmada en el hombro a Harry como despedida. Y se separaron dejándolo un momento solo ya que luego fue alcanzado por Ron y Hermione.

- Porque te fuiste con ellas?- preguntó Hermione tratando de no lucir celosa

- Simplemente salimos juntos del aula

- Esa Wolffang es una pesada- se quejo Ron – no me daba chance de defenderme!

- Bueno tan poco es que los mortifagos van a esperar a que estés listo- dijo Harry, y Ron le miro un poco molesto- es la verdad- dijo

En eso se les acerco uno de los que habían ocupado el puesto de golpeador el año anterior en el equipo de quidditch, muy pésimo para ser sinceros, con un mensaje para Harry. Este lo dejo a medio hablar cuando vio que el mensaje era de Dumbledore avisándole de su primar sesión privada, como salió caminando rápido Ron y Hermione tuvieron que apretar el paso para poder alcanzarlo.

Tenían tiempo libre para ir a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas ya que Muriaty les había dejado tremenda carga. Harry aprovechó de paso para colocar un aviso de la DA informando que seguirían con el grupo y que estuvieran atento al aviso de la próxima reunión. Después del receso Hermione los dejó para tomar su clase de aritmacia, y se volvieron a reunir a la hora del almuerzo en el comedor. Harry no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Después del almuerzo tenían otro tiempo libre de clases que emplearon para conversar sobre las clases privadas de Dumbledore, en lo que Hermione hacia sus tareas de aritmacia. Luego tenían pociones dobles con el nuevo profesor.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras se dieron cuenta que solo doce estudiantes tomarían las clases de pociones. Cuatro de Slytherin, entre ellos Malfoy, Mortimer, Wolffang y Zambini. Cuatro de Ravenclaw, entre ellos estaba Mika Weismann, ellos tres de Gryffindor y para colmo de males el más pomposo de todos los Hufflepuff, Macmillan. Y en ese mismo orden se sentaron en las mesas. Slughorn daba un trato especial a Harry y a Zambini lo que ponía muy celoso a Malfoy, este año sin tener a Snape como profesor no tendría ningún trato especial. Slughorn le dio un paseo por la clase de pociones con varias pociones que deberían ser capaces de lograr hacer al terminar sus clases de nivel NEWT. Y empezó una guerra de manos entre Émil, Lilianna, Mika y Hermione para tratar de contestar las preguntas, lo cual puso muy contento a Slughorn. Pero lo que puso contento a la clase fue que él ofreciera Felix Felicis para quien lograra hacer la poción de los muertos vivientes. Harry y Ron no tenían libros mucho menos materiales para preparar la poción así que Slughorn les presto todo lo que necesitaban. Harry sintió que era mala suerte que le había tocado un libro que estaba además de destartalado escrito por todos los lados haciendo sumamente difícil la lectura. Pero luego se dio cuanta que el antiguo dueño había hecho apuntes sobre cambios en los pasos de las pociones y decidió seguirlos. Para su suerte en el primer intento todo salió bien. Con esto lograba avanzar su trabajo mas que el resto de la clase, todos se estaban esforzando, pero quien se veía que lo hacia como si su vida dependiera de ello era Malfoy, y como Harry sabia que este andaba en algo de Voldemort no le daría la oportunidad de ganarse la poción de la suerte. Siguió cada paso según el antiguo dueño del destartalado libro y para cuando el profesor Slughorn les dijo que se había terminado el tiempo fue el único que logró terminarla y hacerla a la perfección. Hermione estaba abatida, las chicas de Slytherin lo miraban sorprendidas y Malfoy lo odiaba.

A la salida de la clase Émil y Lilianna se acercaron a Harry.

- Vaya Potter si que te la luciste!- dijo Lilianna

- Err gracias- dijo el sin saber si lo decía de verdad o con sarcasmo

- No te acostumbres, la próxima vez te venceremos- dijo Émil de modo juguetón y siguieron su camino

- Que se traen esas!- dijo Hermione desahogando su ira, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

En el comedor durante la cena Hermione insistió tanto en el tema de la clase de pociones que Harry le confesó que había seguido las instrucciones que habían apuntado en el libro, y la cosa empeoro, pero después de demostrar que solo era un libro y nada mas, Harry pudo ver una escritura en la contra tapa del libro.

Este libro es propiedad del Half Blood Prince


	5. El ultimo sol de verano

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen...**

Hola... a ver... Solo mi Marit esta leyendome! TT bueno a ver si ahora le pongo entusiamo...

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

El ultimo sol de verano

Después de la cena, ya en la sala común Harry le preguntó a Hermione sobre el club de duelo que mencionó Mika en la clase de la profesora Muriaty. Ella le dijo que era el mismo que se inicio en el segundo año después del asunto con la cámara de los secretos pero como obviamente Lockhart era un inepto muchos se salieron del club pero un grupo se había quedado y lo habían continuado hasta el año anterior cuando Umbrige los canceló. El resto de la noche fue muy movida para él, aunque ya no le ponía ni la mas mínima atención a aquellos sueños extraños, el de aquella noche fue uno de los mas raros, justo en el momento cúspide de terror Harry se despertó de un brinco, estaba sudando frío, todos permanecían dormidos, se puso los lentes y miro su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana y la verdad era que no tenia ganas de volver a dormir, así que se levantó de la cama trató de no hacer ruido al cambiarse y bajó las escaleras. El sol todavía no se asomaba pero el cielo estaba despejado y el panorama se veía tan calmado que sintió ganas de salir al patio, ninguna de las nuevas medidas de seguridad decía que no se podía estar a las cinco de la mañana en el patio.

La luna llena le daba un aspecto de noche clara, la brisa fresca movía las copas de los árboles,

- pensaba que los de Gryffindor se levantaban más tarde- dijo una voz cerca de él, era una chica, indiscutiblemente era Émil Mortimer, Harry se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa la chica llevaba puesta ropa deportiva al estilo muggle,

-y yo pensaba que los de Slytherin no usaban nada muggle,

- ya olvidaste tus modales- dijo ella reprochándolo

- No tienes derecho a decir eso, tu llegaste y no saludaste- dijo el en tono represivo

- para tu información tengo unos cinco minutos aquí corriendo- dijo ella en tono victorioso- por cierto, a que viniste?- le pregunto ella,

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones Mortimer- dijo el cortante,

- bien…¿quieres correr Potter?- le preguntó como si fuera lo más natural, Harry lo pensó por un momento

- está bien- dijo él decidiéndose en menos de diez segundos.

A pesar de que era un buen corredor y de que era veloz, una hora después dando vueltas alrededor del castillo resultaba agotador y mucho mas si el trataba de mantener el mismo ritmo de Émil, quien aparentemente tenia mucha practica en ello.

- Cansado Potter?- dijo ella en forma burlona,

- No, pero la vedad es que no suelo corre largas distancias- dijo Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento,

- con un poco de practica y podrás correr más, nos vemos ya son las seis- y la chica se fue al interior del castillo.

Harry también regreso dentro del castillo, y como era capitán del equipo de quidditch podía usar el baño de los prefectos. Tomo una ducha un poco fría para calmar el calor del ejercicio. Se sentía con muchas energías. Se reunió con Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor, ambos le pareció extraño que no estuviera en la torre esa mañana.

- Salí a correr- dijo como si fuera algo normal en él, Hermione le reprochó su falta de cuidado con las medidas de seguridad, él se defendió diciendo que no había nada en contra de salir temprano en la mañana

- No estaba oscuro- dijo al final, mientras terminaba su plato de avena

En los siguientes días, tanto en la clase de transfiguración como en la de encantamientos empezaron a exigirles hechizos no verbales. Harry seguía luciéndosela en las clases de pociones debido a que seguía todas las indicaciones que hacia el Príncipe en su libro, cosa que molestaba mucho a Hermione, el ofreció compartir el libro pero ella prefería seguir ´´las verdaderas´´ instrucciones y Ron simplemente se le hacia difícil entender la caligrafía del Príncipe. Como estaban en un grupo pequeño era imposible no ver a Émil y sus dos amigas. Harry pudo notar que en efecto ellas eran muy buenas estudiantes y si no fuera por el libro del Príncipe sin duda alguna ellas serian las estrellas de la clase, por igual en las demás materias. En parte justificaba la actitud de Hermione de dar las respuestas a las preguntas antes de que le otorgaran la palabra, así era la única forma de darse a notar.

Los siguientes días Harry no paró de tener sueños extraños, empezó a hacer ejercicios todos los días con Émil, pues al terminar de correr y la ducha le daban energía y cierta paz que le permitían dar un mayor rendimiento en las clases. La profesora Muriaty les dijo en la siguiente clase que cada grupo ya fuera la DA o el club de duelo debían empezar a practicar pues solo de esa manera podrían mejorar lo suficiente para nivelar sus conocimientos al punto en que ella se los exigía. Ella supervisaría las prácticas.

- Supervisare al club de duelo durante las practicas de los martes y jueves y a la DA los miércoles y los viernes. Para que las prácticas no interfieran con el resto de las clases deben ser después de las seis de la tarde.

- Otra cosa- continuo ella- he hablado con Dumbledore y tengo permiso para organizar una carrera de obstáculos para el 31 de octubre. Cada casa elegirá a cuatro participantes para la carrera. Les aseguro que los obstáculos no serán cosa fácil de vencer así que deberán practicar más. El primer lugar ganara 150 puntos, el segundo 100 y el 3er lugar ganara 50. Debo tener el listado de los participantes mas tardar para el final de la próxima semana.

Y con esto Harry convocó la primera sesión de la DA en la Sala de Requerimientos para el viernes a la siete de la noche.

Como Harry estaba corriendo todas las mañanas con Émil, entre ellos las conversaciones se hacían mas frecuentes. El viernes mientras caminaban en los pasillos se encontró de nuevo con ellas a su alrededor, conversaban sobre la carrera de obstáculos y la posibilidad de que pusieran ciertas criaturas mágicas en ella cuando se toparon con Luna que antes que nada empezó a hablar sobre criaturas mágicas cuya existencia estaba totalmente refutada.

- Mínimo estas viajando en la luna- dijo Lilianna después de que Luna terminara su teoría, que Harry sospechaba, que al igual que las otras criaturas de las que ella solía hablar, no existían.

- Santo cielos Lovegood cuando vas a mostrar un poco de raciocinio, no se como fue que caíste en Ravenclaw!- dijo Mika indignada

- Hey! no tienen por qué hablarles así- la defendió Harry

- No te preocupes Harry- dijo ella un poco apenada- nos vemos en la practica de la DA- y se marchó

- En serio tenían que hacer eso?- dijo Harry viéndolas con desprecio

- Es que…uy! A veces salta con unos comentarios- dijo Mika molesta

- Ella solo repite las ideas de su padre- siguió defendiéndola Harry

- Bueno pues debería analizar mejor las cosas antes de estar hablando así por así- seguía Mika

- Es Loquita Lovegood, eso no va a pasar- dijo Lilianna, Harry la miraba con desprecio

- Ahora entiendo porque Hermione las detesta- dijo Harry

- Oh jojo! no vengas como si ella fuera una santa- dijo Émil- ella también solía llamarla así- y con esto Harry recordó cuando conoció a Luna a principios del año anterior, de hecho Hermione empezó a presentarla como Loquita pero luego se corrigió

- Ridiculizar a los otros no te hace mejor que ellos- dijo Harry

- Vamos chicas, dejemos a Potter hacer su papel de héroe que lo hace tan bien como nosotras de villanas- dijo Émil tomando a las otras dos de los brazos y continuaron por otro pasillo.

Más tarde en la biblioteca Émil se acercó a Harry que extrañamente estaba solo.

- Que rareza Potter, tu solo en la biblioteca- dijo ella al acercarse

- Hermione esta con Ron buscando unos libros

- Ah! Oye, sé que no fue nada agradable lo que paso con Lovegood hoy en el corredor

- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte- dijo él haciendo como que volvía a su libro

- No fui yo quien la trato mal!

- Tan poco las detuviste

- Oh vamos, Lovegood hace una clase de comentarios que sacan a Mika de casillas y por más que se trate de convencerla de que lo que dice son burradas, disculpa si tus oídos son muy puros para esto, ella no para

- Ella cree ciegamente en lo que su padre le dice

- Uhh esto es como hablar con la pared!

- No tienes que creer en lo que ella dice pero tampoco debes tratarla mal- le dijo él, ella lo daba por perdido

- Oh ahí estas!- y se acercaron Lilianna y Mika- con Potter!

- Oye este sábado tendremos una pequeña fiesta a orillas del lago, para despedir el verano

- Gracias pero tengo otro compromiso

- Bueno si cambias de opinión empezara a las cuatro hasta que se ponga el sol- dijo Émil poniéndose de pie y ya se marchaban

- Mira, si es mamá gansa!- dijo Lilianna al ver a Hermione acercarse

- Ya se van? Pero si yo adoro su compañía- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

- Nosotras también te amamos, con todo nuestro malvado corazoncito- dijo Mika abrazándola y luego la soltó.

- Si quieres también los puedes traer- dijo Émil antes de marcharse con las otras dos.

- Que querían esas?- dijo Hermione poniendo los libros en la mesa y sentándose

- Me invitaban a una fiesta que tienen en el lago el mañana en la tarde

- Y piensas ir?

- No lo se, tengo la cita con Dumbledore, aunque eso es de noche

- Por mi no te preocupes- dijo Hermione, pero Harry sabia que si le molestaba

- Dijeron que podían venir también

- Yo quiero- dijo Ron

- Pues que lo disfruten – dijo ella molesta

- Hermi! No iremos si no vas con nosotros- dijo Harry aunque Ron no parecía muy contento con esto ultimo, y ella se calmó un poco. Pasado un rato mientras hacían la tarea Harry se atrevió a preguntarle algo- Hermione tu antes te juntabas con ellas?

- Ellas pueden ser muy amigables cuando quieren pero cuando menos te lo esperas te hacen una mala pasada, no te confíes mucho de ellas- fue su respuesta.

En la noche la profesora Muriaty paso un rato incomodo para llegar a la práctica con la DA debido a la propiedades de la sala, pero estuvo presente dirigiéndolos. Después que terminaron, Luna se acercó a Harry y le agradeció que la defendiera con las chicas y más aun que lograra que Mika se disculpara. Harry le dijo que no era nada, además sabia que no había sido el quien había convencido a Mika.

El primer fin de semana en Hogwarts parecía prometer mucho, el sol brillaba como nunca, Ron se tomó la tarea de perseguir a Hermione hasta que esta accedió ir a la fiesta en el lago con ellos. En la tarde bajaron y se toparon con un buen grupo de estudiantes, había de todas las casas, tenían música, comida y bebidas. Algunos bailaban, unos conversaban amenamente y otros nadaban en el lago, parecía que la vida era perfecta pero no era así. Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy y sus dos compinches no estaban en la fiesta.

Las chicas se les acercaron para conversar.

- Granger, que fortuna que nos honraras con tu presencia- dijo Lilianna, Hermione se limito a cortarle la mirada

- No empecemos, es una fiesta para disfrutar el poco sol que recibimos- dijo Émil

- Hablando de sol ustedes dos están muy bronceadas- dijo Harry refiriéndose a Émil y Mika

- Ambas pasamos el verano practicando vattenstyle en Nueva Zelanda- dijo Émil

- Por cierto que hacías tu en la tienda de Quidditch Mania?- dijo Hermione a Lilianna

- Desafortunadamente tuve que pasar el verano cubriendo a mi hermano en el negocio porque el muy tonto se le ocurrió nadar en el lago Ness por una apuesta y el monstruo lo atacó

- Oh!- dijo Ron asombrado, pero Harry estaba aun mas asombrado, existía el monstro del lago Ness!

- Tu hermano es dueño de la tienda?- preguntó Harry

- Nop, mis padres son accionista en la franquicia y el suele encargarse de dirigir esa tienda, por cierto te he visto con tu escoba en el lago, vas a necesitar agua con mas movimiento si de verdad quieres aprender vattenstyle

Y por ahí siguió la conversación, después hablaron sobre el vinterstyle para luego caer en el quidditch. Harry se enteró que Mika era la nueva capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw. La fiesta tenia como tema el final de verano pues todos los presentes sabían que se aproximaba una enorme tormenta y no disfrutarían de un buen tiempo como aquel dentro de muchos meses, y para serles sincera la verdad era que el sol no volvería a brillar como lo hacia en esa tarde hasta que el señor oscuro cayera. Para Harry aquel día significaba más y en si lo era porque de ahí en adelante empezarían hechos que cambiarían su vida y de todos los que lo rodeaban.

* * *

Y bien... por fa no sean malitos y dejenme reviews!


	6. D A vs H E F

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen!**

Hola! Gracias Maritza chan por tu apoyo... si han leido por ke no dejan reviews! TT bueno seguire escribiendo para un publico invisible...

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

_D. A. vs. H. E. F._

Como las nuevas reglas de seguridad prohibían estar fuera del castillo pasado de las seis de la tarde, la fiesta termino temprano. Cuando dieron las ocho Harry se dirigió a hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, y tuvo que ocultarse tras una estatua pues Trelawney andaba caminando por el pasillo sacando cartas de un mazo y hablando para si sobre un joven atormentado. Ya en la oficina de Dumbledore este le hablo de que lo que harían era viajar en las memorias de un tal Odgen pues él quería que Harry conociera el pasado de Lord Voldemort. Lo que presenciaron fue un poco confuso pues era una escena donde Harry pudo conocer al abuelo, la madre, el padre y el tío de Tom Riddle hijo. Harry pudo notar que Marvolo llevaba el mismo anillo que Dumbledore hace un par de días atrás. Él se lo confirmo así como que lo había obtenido para el mismo tiempo en que se lastimo la mano, pero no le conto sobre como había pasado esto.

Según Dumbledore conocer el pasado y los secretos de Voldemort lo ayudarían a sobrevivir, pero Harry no se sentía seguro de esto. Sabía que algo había en el fondo que Dumbledore le ocultaba, como siempre. Después del año anterior desconfiaba totalmente de aquel mago que alguna vez llego a sentir afecto como si fuera un abuelo. Era momento de definir las cosas, debía separar los ´´negocios´´ de los sentimientos, pues solo así podría ver las cosas de forma clara y evitar que se repitiera el incidente del ministerio.

Desde la fiesta en el lago, el Sol no había vuelto a brillar en toda Inglaterra, pues una extraña tormenta estática los azotaba. Los siguientes días Harry y sus amigos estuvieron muy ocupados en todas sus clases y tareas que apenas percibían que el tiempo transcurría bastante rápido. Las clases se volvían cada vez más complicadas y demandantes, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Émil y sus amigas les iba muy bien, y Hermione a veces necesitaba que la profesora McGonagall le repitiera las instrucciones. Muy pocos alumnos lograban hacer los hechizos sin decirlos, excepto ellas tres, los demás parecían que tenían una sobre dosis de U-no-poo. Después de terminar los quehaceres también tenian las reuniones de la D. A. Los chicos todavía seguían reuniéndose en la sala de requerimiento pues era el lugar perfecto para ellos, como en las clases de Defensa no tenían suficiente tiempo para practicar todos los hechizos que Profesore Muriaty les enseñaba los practicaban durante las sesiones de la D. A.

Las nuevas clases de Profesore Muriaty trataban de hechizos protectores como el Tarjus Protejo que era un escudo protector que aparecía al ser invocado, era una representación astral de un escudo familiar, cada escudo tenia el emblema de la familia de quien lo invocara, Hermione al principio se había sentido un poco tímida en hacerlo pues como ella era de familia muggle no sabia si tenia un escudo familiar. Otros de los hechizos que le enseñaba eran unos hechizos rebotes

- Estos Hechizos consiste en un campo repulsor, mas bien como un espejo todo hechizo que se le sea lanzado rebotara hacia la dirección de donde proviene, repitan con migo Reflectum!

Profesore Muriaty no solo les enseñaba a defenderse con magia sino que también les enseñaba defensa física, entre sus técnicas de combate se encontraba la esgrima y Kendo con todas sus diferentes técnicas o lo mas básico de ellas, además de las diferentes artes marciales mezclado con el combate al estilo de gladiadores. El entrenamiento no era nada fácil ya que la profesora volvía el aula un campo de batalla, donde debían protegerse de hachas gigantes envenenadas escudos con bordes afilados, piñas y cadenas.

- Vamos brinquen, defiéndanse, el enemigo no esperara a que usted recuperen el aliento- les decía a modo de animo mientras ellos paraban durante las practicas.

Con todo esto, mas sumado que Harry había sido seleccionado como líder para dirigir al grupo de Gryffindor durante la carrera de obstáculos, no habían tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a Hagrid, y este se había distanciado de ellos pues estos no se habían apuntado en su clase. Hagrid incluso empezaba a faltar a las comidas en el comedor y era prácticamente imposible no notarlo. Llegó el sábado y eran las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch y este año más que en ningún otro la lista de aspirantes era kilométrica.

- Oh vamos Harry, no es que el quidditch se haya vuelto mas popular, eres tu! Tu nunca antes habías sido mas interesante, y francamente, nunca antes habías sido mas fascinante- dijo Hermione, Ron casi se atraganta con la comida.- todo el mundo sabe ahora que estabas diciendo la verdad y que los del ministerio estaban equivocados, que has peleado dos veces con Voldemort y has logrado escapar, y ahora te llaman ´´El Elegido´´. Acaso no lo ves?- continuó Hermione, Harry sentía que de repente todo se ponía caliente aunque afuera caía una ligera llovizna – y lo que tuviste que pasar con las persecuciones del ministerio tratándote de parecer inestable y mentiroso pero tu no cediste y seguiste defendiendo la verdad, todavía puedes ver la cicatrices donde esa malvada mujer te hizo escribir con tu propia sangre

- Todavía puedes ver donde me agarraron los cerebros en el ministerio, mira!- dijo Ron levantándose las mangas

- Y tan poco duele que hayas crecido un pie durante el verano- dijo ella ignorándolo.

- Soy alto- dijo el

- Harry es muy probable que por todo eso las chicas de Slytherin ahora te buscan el lado- dijo ella al verlas pasar y saludar, y que Harry le devolviera el saludo. Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione por este ultimo comentario

- Solo piénsalo, tu ni sabias de su existencia!

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responderle el correo llego y con el los libros de pociones que habían ordenado a la librería, Hermione pensaba que al fin Harry se desharía del mugroso libro del Príncipe, pero todo lo contrario, el disfrazó los libros y le daría el nuevo a Slughorn y se quedaría con la copia del Príncipe. Esto molesto mucho a Hermione. Después la conversación cambio a los últimos hechos ocurridos fuera del colegio, como el famoso arresto de Stan y el pobre trabajo del ministerio, para luego hablar sobre la seguridad y Hermione les señalo las ausencias del director en las comidas lo que comprometía la seguridad de la institución.

Cuando iban de salida al campo de quidditch pasaron cerca de Parvati y Lavander, esta rio y le sonrió a Ron, él le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar de forma extraña, Harry se esforzó para no reírse, Hermione parecía estar molesta. Para mala suerte de Harry las pruebas le tomaron casi todo la mañana pues aparentemente media casa de Gryffindor estaba allí. A él se le acerco un chico que reconoció a ver visto en el tren, Cornac McLaggen del slugclub, si pretendía un trato especial por eso se había equivocado medio a medio, Harry lo mando a esperar su turno y este termino sentándose en un lugar un poco apartado cerca de donde estaba Hermione. Harry paso mucho mal humor durante las pruebas pues un grupo eran de primer año y no sabían volar, otros habían ido sin llevar escobas, y se habían colado un grupo de Hufflepuff y otros de Ravenclaw, y para el colmo Romilda Vanes y su fan club de pavitas. Cuando al fin logro deshacerse de ellos pudo trabajar bien. Katie Bell se quedaría en el equipo, Ginny también como cazadora, y una nueva integrante llamada Damelza. Tubo una discusión con los dos antiguos golpeadores cuando estos fueron rechazados y remplazados por Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, no eran tan buenos como los gemelos Weasley pro definitivamente mejores que los otros dos. Harry había dejado la selección del puesto de guardián de último con la esperanza de que hubiera menos personas, pero los rechazados en vez de irse se habían quedado a ver el resto de la selección, además de que habían venido mas personas a ver, lo cual pondría nervioso a Ron. Que por cierto fue el ultimo en intentarlo, antes que él fue McLaggen quien salvo solo cuatro de cinco, en la ultima este se dirigió en dirección contraria. Para suerte de Harry Ron salvo los cinco lanzamientos, Lavander le daba porras desde las gradas. Y Harry se vio en otra discusión cuando McLaggen pedía otra oportunidad.

Terminada la prueba los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca de la entrada pudieron ver un corral con unas bestias muy similares a los hipogrifos y a las esfinges. Hermione les dijo que eran Manticoras, unas criaturas mágicas del medio oriente, cuerpo de león una cabeza que parecía humana, dientes afilados como los de un tiburón y la cola podía variar entre dragón y escorpión, altamente peligrosas. Buckbeack estaba en el frente de la cabaña y lucia molesto. Hagrid salió advirtiendo que las bestias los podían atacar pero al darse cuenta de que eran ellos se fue al interior de la cabaña dando un portazo. Harry le armo una escena para que les abriera y los dejara pasar. En el interior le dijeron un cuento chino sobre las razones por las cuales no estaban tomando su clase. Y luego Hagrid les conto porque se estaba ausentando en el comedor, la araña gigante parlante, Aragog estaba enferma y aparentemente se estaba muriendo y él le estaba cuidando. Harry no pudo evitar preguntar sobre su misión en el norte. Y Hagrid les conto que esta aldea de gigantes eran menos sangrientos que los otros y un poco mas civilizados.

- No logramos que se unieran a nuestra causa, pero prometieron que no formarían parte de ningún bando. Ellos son una raza que se esta por extinguir y no quieren involucrarse en pleitos de magos donde sus vidas corran peligro- les dijo

De regreso al castillo se toparon con McLaggen en la entrada del comedor que se estaba chocando con el umbral de la puerta en vez de entrar, a Harry le pareció algo sospechoso. Ron se adelanto, Harry tomo a Hermione del brazo y la llevo a parte y le preguntó si había confundido a McLagge durante la prueba, y para su sorpresa ella lo admitió y se justifico diciendo que este habló mal de Ginny y de Ron además de que tenía mal carácter. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a sus asientos para cenar el Profesor Slughorn los acorraló para inventarlos a cenar en su despacho junto con las demás estrellas en asenso, este ignoró por completo a Ron. Harry no tenia ninguna escusa para evitar ir a la reunión y como no logró responder a tiempo Slughorn tomó su silencio como un si, y dijo que los iba a estar esperando. De modo que Harry y Hermione subieron a cambiarse para asistir a la cena, a la que también iba Ginny por lo que Ron se quedó solo esa noche.

En la cena se toparon con Émil, Lilianna y Mika. Slughorn detalló las conexiones de estas a los otros integrantes.

- La señorita Émil Mortimer es nieta del famoso maestre de alquimia Virtuorus Mortimer- ella sonrió a los demás a modo de saludo- la familia de la señorita Lilianna Wolffang son dueños del equipo de quidditch BoneBrakers Ogres además de ser los principales fabricantes y proveedores de escobas de Inglaterra- Lilianna soltó una risilla, que Harry pensó que era lo mas femenino que la había visto hacer desde que la conocía, pues por lo general era muy ruda- y la señorita Mika Weismann es descendiente de Leonard Albert Weismann, uno de los héroes de los magos de Alemania por combatir a Raymund ´´La Varita de Acero´´ Haas D´ehrnfield- ella saludó con un ademan.

Slughorn siguió presentando a los nuevos que no habían estado en la reunión anterior, Harry estaba asombrado por los antecedentes de Émil y Mika, pero no era el único, ya que muchos de los otros también desconocían a este villano de la magia, gran parte de la velada se centro en la anécdota de la vida del bisabuelo de Mika y la no tan leyenda de la Varita de Acero. Harry y Hermione hicieron todo lo posible para evitar al confundido McLaggen. Increíblemente la velada resultó agradable. A la salida, Émil se acercó a Harry, y este puso un poco de distancia de Hermione y Ginny, recordaba muy bien el comentario que había hecho Hermione en el desayuno.

- Que bueno que hayas venido Potter, es una manera muy ingeniosa de conocer a los otros alumnos y de hacer contactos- le dijo ella de modo amable

- Es una lastima que muy pocos de los presentes estén aquí por méritos propios- dijo él

- Wow Potter eso fue rudo- dijo ella sintiéndose ofendida

- No me agradan las personas que tratan de sacar ventaja de sus ´´amistades´´ o aquellas sedientas de fama y atención

- Excuze-moi! Sino te agrada lo que hace Slughorn para qué viniste?- Harry no tenia como defenderse a esto- En todo caso eso te vuelve un hipócrita- dijo ella molesta y lo dejo solo.

Y la noche no mejoró pues en la sala común Ron les armó una escena de celos por haberse ido a la fiesta y dejado solo. Ron duró todo el domingo molesto con ellos. El lunes cuando Harry se levantó para salir a correr se topó con que Émil también seguía molesta por lo del sábado.

- A qué viniste? – dijo ella con mal humor al verle

- A correr

- Oh por favor! como si eso fuera costumbre tuya

- Bueno ahora lo es

- No lo sería si yo no te hubiera invitado

- Mortimer lo que dije en la noche del sábado…

- Nop tu tienes razón Potter, yo y mis amigas somos unas arpías caza fortuna detrás de tu fama, o como sea que Granger nos llame

- Eso no es cierto!

- Como a ti te sobran las amistades, mejor actuemos como verdaderos Slytherin y Gryffindor- se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

- Rayos!- dijo Harry al no lograr nada, dejó que se fuera adelante, tal vez corriendo ella se calmaría.

Pero no fue así, los siguientes días Émil y sus amigas ignoraron por completo a Harry, se portaron aun mas pesadas con Hermione, y se burlaron de Ron en la clase de DADA cuando este salió corriendo despavorido después de que Wolffang le lanzara un montón de arañas. Además de lo horrible que se sentía por haberle hablado de esa manera a Émil y que estas se las agarraran con sus amigos, estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore se ausentaba cada vez más del colegio, y Harry se preguntaba que era lo que lo mantenía ocupado fuera del colegio arriesgando la seguridad de los estudiantes.

- Como siempre ese viejo solo piensa en él!- se dijo para si una noche en que de nuevo Dumbledore no se presentaba.

Llegó octubre, con él aumentó la presión, pues se acercaba el día de la competencia de obstáculos de la profesora Muriaty, lo cual mantenía aun mas ocupado a Harry. Pero por un lado le servía de excusa para no tener que ir a las reuniones del Slugclub, para que Ron no se molestara, Hermione solía asistir y lo mantenía al tanto de todo. Unos días antes del primer viaje a Hogsmade encontraron un cartel en la entrada del comedor.

**_Hogwarts Elite Forces_**

**_Les invita a un baile de disfraces de caridad_**

**_Para recaudar fondos para el Hospital de San Mungo_**

**_¡ÚNETE!_**

**_31 de Octubre, No Faltes!_**

-Esto suena a puro plagio- dijo Harry mal humorado,

- Mas bien yo diría que ustedes son los plagiadores, Hogwarts Elite Forces fue fundada hace más de 50 años si no lo sabias- le dijo Émil Mortimer que lucia una medalla con las iniciales del club de duelo sobre un escudo de Hogwarts atravesado con dos varitas- vas a asistir?- le preguntó

- Claro que voy ¿Cuanto es la donación?- le preguntó el al tomar la tarjeta de entrada. Harry lo hacia como ofrenda de paz.

- Son 5 sikles y no olvides que debes ir disfrazado- le dijo ella mientras tomaba el dinero y se marchaba para vender mas boletas a los interesados.

- Hermione ¿sabias de la existencia de ese club de duelo?- le preguntó Harry a su amiga al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Si, tienen muchos años de fundada, se reúnen en el salón de ventanales en el cuarto piso del ala oeste antes de llegar a la antigua aula de adivinaciones ¿sucede algo?- le dijo ella como si fuera algo común

-¿Por qué no la habías mencionado antes?- preguntó Ron

- Ustedes no habían preguntado, además es algo obvio, el escudo del club esta puesto justo en la puerta de entrada al salón- dijo ella con el mismo tono con que solía exponer algo que para ella era simple

- Sabes, nunca lo he notado- dijo Harry intrigado,

- Es porque hay muchos cuadros y tapices hacen un efecto de camuflaje, todos saben que queda ahí, pero es muy difícil que lo encuentre a menos que te paces un hora observando la pared- dijo Ginny para entrar en conversación.

- y tu piensas ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Hermione a Ginny

- Dean compro dos boletas, y compraremos los disfraces cuando vayamos a Hogsmade- le respondió ella

- oh- dijo Hermione pero Ron no capto la indirecta, al contrario le sonreía a Lavander que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Llegó el segundo fin de semana de octubre, y el clima estaba horrible, el viento azotaba como queriendo llevarse todo, además de que hacia un frio tremendo. Esa mañana Harry se había quedando leyendo en la cama, practicando uno de los tantos hechizos del Príncipe y si querer hizo que Ron quedara colgando de cabeza sobre la cama. Cuando este le contó lo sucedido a Hermione, esta no lo encontró nada gracioso y habló sobre la posibilidad de que el Príncipe fuera un mago seguidor de Voldemort y de lo peligroso de hacer magia no registrada, para luego terminar riéndose de la posibilidad de que Ron y Harry se unieran a los Mortifagos. Antes de marcharse Harry recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore para su siguiente cita, el lunes en la noche. A la salida del castillo, Filch los hizo esperar una eternidad en el frio revisando los permisos y los nombres en los listados dos veces, además de revisarlos en búsqueda de objetos prohibidos.

Al llegar a Hogsmade fue un poco decepcionante ver que Zonko estaba tapiada con tablas, así que fueron Honeydukes. Y se toparon con Slughorn quien los invito a otra de sus fiesta, ignorando a Ron por completo, pero para suerte de Harry coincidía con su cita con Dumbledore, por lo que Hermione tendría que volver a ir sola. Trataron de subirle el animo a Ron comprando dulces, al terminar acompañaron a Harry a la tienda de túnicas de GoldenSilk que estaba cerca de la tienda de te de Madame Puddifoot. La tienda también estaba atestada y los encargados se movían de un lugar a otro con un montón de ropa volando a su alrededor.

- la fiesta de Halloween va a estar movida- dijo Ron amargamente pues él no iba a asistir

- por lo visto si- dijo Harry. Se acercó a uno de los dependientes que parecía estar menos ocupado y le explico lo que buscaba

- no eres el único que quieres un disfraz!

- no quiero nada muy elaborado

-tienes idea de lo que quieres?

- errp nop- dijo Harry, y el dependiente torno los ojos en desesperación

- aquí puedes encontrar algo, cuando lo tengas me avisas- le dijo pasándoles un catalogo de disfraces mientras iba a asistir a uno de los clientes en los vestidores.

Harry no tardo mucho en dar con lo que buscaba, y para su suerte con el primero que se probó fue suficiente, pago y se marcharon lo más rápido posible pues Ron parecía que le iba a dar una depresión de las malas. De camino a las tres escobas se toparon con Mundungus Fletcher vendiendo cosas que había robado de la casa de los Black y Harry se molesto tanto que lo estaba ahorcando pero este se las ingenio para desaparecer. Luego Tonks los hizo pasar al interior de la taberna. El día no había salido muy bien de modo que tan pronto terminaron sus cervezas de mantequilla se pusieron en marcha de regreso al colegio. Y las cosas se pusieron peor, pues algo extraño y terrorífico le paso en el camino a Katie Bell relacionado con un paquete que contenía un collar maldito, el cual Harry identifico haber visto en la tienda del callejón Nokturn donde vieron a Malfoy y Hermione podía corroborar esto. Katie fue llevaba al colegio y Harry le expuso su teoría de que Malfoy estaba detrás de esto a McGonagall pero ella le dijo que Malfoy había pasado el día en detención con ella. Harry estaba desesperado para que llegara el lunes y poder hablar con Dumbledore sobre este asunto. Katie fue trasladada a San Mungo y se corrió la noticia de su accidente.

El lunes en la noche Harry fue a la oficina del director como le había citado este. Aprovechó para contarle su teoría de que Malfoy era un mortifago infiltrado en el colegio y que estaba en una misión de Voldemort y que lastimosamente Katie quedó atrapada en medio de esto. Y con mucho atrevimiento le preguntó a Dumbledore donde había estado. Y este le dijo que se lo contaría después. Esa noche la memoria que recorrieron era una de Dumbledore de cuando fue a visitar a Tom Riddle en el orfanato para decirle que era un mago y que tenía una plaza en la escuela de magia. Dumbledore le dijo que de esto debía recordar: que siendo muy joven había logrado controlar su magia para dañar a otros, la reacción de este cuando se hizo referencia de que su nombre era común, el cual después cambiaria, su alta autosuficiencia y que no quería la ayuda de nadie y por ultimo que Tom Riddle coleccionaba trofeos de sus victimas.

Durante la siguiente clase de Herbologia intercambiaron historias, Harry les conto sobre su cita con Dumbledore y Hermione les contó sobre la ultima fiesta del Slogclub, tuvieron de invitada a Gwenog Jones capitana de las Holyhead Harpies, Ron estaba que se quería dar un tiro. Madame Sprout les llamó la atención por estar hablando mucho y trabajando poco. Cuando avanzaron un poco en el trabajo Hermione retomó la conversación y le avisó a Harry que Slughorn planeaba dar una fiesta de navidad y le había pedido a ella que confirmara que día Harry tenia libre para que este no pudiera faltar, Ron se molestó mucho al ser ignorado de nuevo y armó otras de sus escenas de celos y Hermione le dijo que si el prefería que ella fuera con McLaggen entonces no lo invitaría a él.

Los siguientes días Ron y Hermione se trataban con más cortesía de lo normal. Después de que Harry le comprara la boleta para la fiesta de caridad Émil le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y dejaron de molestar a Ron y Hermione. Cada mañana los dos corrían alrededor del castillo, Harry había mejorado su resistencia y no se cansaba tan rápido, lo cual también le serviría para la próxima actividad que se acercaba. Como Katie no saldría pronto de San mungo el equipo de quidditch estaba corto, Harry decidió poner de suplente a Dean, aunque esto molestara un poco a Seamus. Y Harry se tuvo que enfrentar a los típicos murmullos y criticas de los demás de la casa de Gryffindor, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Llegó Halloween y por fin tendrían la carrera de obstáculos.

- Prepárense a perder D. A. porque nosotros vamos a ganar- dijo muy triunfante Émil al grupo de Gryffindor cuando se toparon en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

- Eso lo veremos Mortimer - dijo Hermione retadoramente.

La competencia seria al final de la tarde para no interrumpir con las clases. Eran las cinco de la tarde, hacia mucho viento y frío, que presagiaba un crudo invierno pero no llovía. Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el espacio abierto frente al lago donde hace dos años fue la primera prueba del Torneo de los "tres" magos, todos llevaban abrigos para protegerse del inclemente viento que azotaba. El espacio tenia tribunas como aquella vez y estas estaban elevadas para que todos pudieran ver el interior de lo que parecía una enorme caja de madera con cuatro largos pasillos llenos de agujeros, columnas y montículos de tierra además de seis plataformas colocadas en torres al estilo atalaya.

Por cada casa participarían siete estudiantes, los cuales serian seleccionados por sus respectivos jefes de casa. Solo participarían estudiantes del cuarto año en adelante, que eran los grupos correspondientes a la clase de la profesora Muriaty. Por la casa de Gryffindor estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny (todas las cartas fuerte de McGonagall) un tal Andrew Willis del 7mo año y, para mala suerte de Harry, Romilda Vane por el 4to año. Harry quería terminar la carrera para poder salir de ella.

Por Slytherin la capitana era Émil Mortimer seguida por su amiga Lilianna Wolffang, Zambini, Urquhart, Boreanas y Goulding. Malfoy no estaba participando para sorpresa de Harry, así como tampoco estaban presentes sus dos gorilas. Por Ravenclaw la capitana no era más que Mika Weismann seguida por Chang y Luna Lovegood y otros pertenecientes a la D. A. y por Hufflepuff estaba Ernie Mcmillan y Sacarias Smith y los demás integrantes de la D. A. en Hufflepuff.

- Buenas Tardes! les habla Seamus Finnigan, reportando el proceso de la Carrera de Obstáculos, donde participaran siete estudiantes de cada casa. Cada grupo competirá por la copa ofrecida por Profesore Muriaty y 150 puntos para la casa que llegue en primer lugar, 100 en el segundo y 50 en el tercer puesto, nadie quiere quedar cuarto y por eso han seguido un muy arduo entrenamiento. Los capitanes están tomando sus lugares en la sexta plataforma; Potter por Gryffindor, Mcmillan por Hufflepuff, Weismann por Ravenclaw y Mortimer por Slytherin, hablando de Mortimer no olviden acudir al baile de caridad que tiene la HEF hoy las ocho en el ala oeste cuarto piso, hay un premio sorpresa al disfraz mas original!. Los primeros competidores están colocándose en las líneas de salidas, en Gryffindor tenemos a Granger, en Hufflepuff tenemos a Clayton del 4to año, en Ravenclaw tenemos a Chang y en Slytherin a Wolffang. Se acerca Profesore Muriaty para dar la señal y…- un ¡BANG! Sonó de la varita de la profesora, - A correr fanáticos! ¡oh! Dios eso fue increíble, estos estudiantes siguen a la par todos han logrado evadir los ataques de los manticores, y ahora pasan el relevo, ahora se enfrentan a estrellas voladoras, esto cada vez se pone mas emocionante! no puedo imaginarme cuando estén en los últimos tramos, ahora esquivan péndulos con enormes hachas, excelente salto por Ginny Weasley que toma la delantera y pasa el relevo, Slytherin y Ravenclaw no ceden paso, Hufflepuff se esta quedando atrás…

Todos los estudiantes estaban haciendo de tripas corazón para poder superar cada una de las difíciles pruebas impuesta por la profesora, mientras Harry le daba apoyo a su equipo desde su posición, las reglas le prohibían decirle los hechizos pero podía gritar todo lo que le viniera en gana para que estos apuraran el paso. Gryffindor estaba a la cabeza, pero ni los de Slytherin ni los de Ravenclaw iban suficientemente lejos como para asegurar la victoria. Romilda se rezago y llego casi sin aliento con varios moretones y heridas para que Harry partiera y recorriera el último tramo de la carrera. Correría contra Émil y esta ya de por si le estaba llevando la delantera.

Harry tomó la pequeña vara y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, le había hecho muy bien correr todas las mañanas alrededor del colegio pero sabía que Emil tenía más ventajas en ese campo. Los siguientes obstáculos no fueron tan sencillos como los de sus compañeros de equipo, escudos voladores combinados con trampas en el suelo lo obligaron a usar varios hechizos de protección y de levitación. Obviamente Harry no llegó ileso a la meta, en su brazo derecho tenia un profundo corte hecho por un escudo de tres filos que no logro esquivar, llegando en segundo lugar. Slytherin se llevó la victoria y Mika llegó apenas tres segundos después de Harry quedando Ravenclaw en tercero. Los de Hufflepuff lloraban por haber pedido.

Gryffindor agrego 100 puntos para la competencia de las casas y una hermosa copa para el salón de trofeos, pero antes estaría un tiempo en el despacho de Mcgonagall. Snape estaba sumamente feliz con la victoria, esto les aseguraba 150 puntos en caso de que no ganaran la copa de quidditch. La profesora Muriaty les dio 25 puntos de consolación a los de Hufflepuff por su esfuerzo y desempeño en la competencia. Después de pasar por la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey le curara la herida del brazo, fue a alistarse para la fiesta de disfraces. El disfraz de Harry era sencillo, iría como el Fantasma de la Opera. La fiesta empezaba a las ocho para culminar a las once debido a que el próximo día tendrían clases, se realizaría en el pasillo del cuarto piso del ala oeste además del salón de reuniones del club de duelo. En la entrada exigían la boleta para poder tener control en ciertas cosas como en las bebidas ya que no permitirían que los de los cursos bajos tomaran. La música y los disfraces creaban un ambiente alegre, todos bailaban y compartían un momento muy ameno, algunos menos animados se quedaban en el área de comida y otros conversaban entretenidamente en algunas de las mesas colocadas para la actividad, además tenían una enorme calabaza donde colocaban las donaciones de todos, grandes carteles lumínicos creaban la sensación de estar en el espacio exterior. Los disfraces mas originales que vio fue a un estudiante disfrazado del Calamar Gigante, otro estaba del Monstro del Lago Ness, alguien se vistió del profesor Dumbledore, y Luna andaba disfrazada de una de sus extrañas criaturas y vio que Neville estaba allí también, iba disfrazado con ropa de cirujano muggle.

Émil estaba disfrazada de Cleopatra, Harry pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con ella aunque lo que más hablaron fue respecto a la carrera. Con mucho acopio de valor la invitó a bailar, aunque él no era muy bueno en ello. Había algo en ella que lo atraía no sabia qué, pero era una chica algo mística.

* * *

**Y? Por fa reviews!**


	7. Operacion: Rey Arturo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling**

**Corregí algunas de los errores, disculpen cualquier otro que se me haya podido pasar.**

**Este fic se ambienta en el sexto libro, aunque empecé en el principio del 7mo, para cuando empecé a escribir aun no se habían publicado ninguno de los dos, así que ahora pueden sufrir modificaciones.**

* * *

Operación: Rey Arturo

Primera semana de noviembre, miércoles. Harry estaba saliendo del aula de transfiguraciones cuando…

- Potter, el profesor Dumbledore desea hablar contigo- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Bien- dijo el algo sorprendido, pues no se había metido en nada que no fuera de su incumbencia, se encogió de hombros indicándoles a sus amigos que no sabia lo que pasaba.

Siguió a la profesora hasta la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del viejo director.

- Helado de calabaza- dijo McGonagall

- Helado de calabaza! Hay que saber que a este viejo no se le ocurre nada cuerdo- decía Harry para sus adentros mientras subía hasta la puerta de la oficina.

- Harry! sé que te estarás preguntando por qué te he pedido que vengas- decía el viejo mago mientras Harry entraba y tomaba asiento frente al escritorio donde este se encontraba firmando unos documentos. Harry se preguntaba que era tan importante para llamarlo sin previo aviso.

Dumbledore se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la jaula del fénix. Harry se preguntaba que traía entre manos el viejo.

- He visto tus progresos en combate y en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque tu siempre has sido bueno en esa área, Profesore Muriaty me ha confirmado que estas listo para algo más… complejo, pero yo no estoy del todo seguro- decía mientras acariciaba a la preciosa ave

-¿a qué se refiere?- dijo Harry decidido por saber que era lo que el profesor quería.

Dumbledore dejo al ave, se acercó a uno de los libreros y tomo un rollo de pergamino y se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Harry

- ¿Cómo empezar?... ya se! creo que conoces ese viejo cuento del Rey Arturo, Merlín y los caballeros de la mesa redonda- Harry asintió -Es un cuento muy popular en el mundo muggle, pero resulta que gran parte es verdad. Hubo una época hace miles de años, en que los muggles y brujos vivían en comunidad, sin distinción. Inglaterra no era la única también en Francia, Irlanda y otros pueblos del norte, eran tiempos muy bellos o eso dicen los ancianos. Te preguntaras ¿entonces por qué ya no vivimos en comunidad? Resulta que un grupo de mercenarios dirigidos por un grupo de magos oscuros del norte atacaron a cada uno de los pueblos eliminando a los muggles. El Rey Arturo murió defendiendo a su pueblo y con su muerte se rompieron todos los pactos entre las comunidades y quedamos separados por siempre o hasta que alguien vuelva a unirnos.

Harry se quedo pensativo y preguntó - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo o con lo que esta pasando en las afueras del colegio?

- Resulta que el Rey Arturo portaba una espada con poderes inigualables, creo que Profesore Muriaty les ha enseñado que si se forjan las espadas y las armas de combate con ciertos hechizos y elementos mágicos estos adquieren ciertos poderes-, la mente de Harry divagaba en las memorias de las clases de defensa

_- Miren muy bien este florete, ¿alguien nota algo fuera de lo normal?- nadie contesto- Mírenlo detenidamente, mientras un arma es forjada a esta se le pueden echar hechizos especiales para que estas adquieran ciertas cualidades que no tienen las espadas comunes, también se utilizan algunos elementos naturales o animales, como madera de algún árbol mágico, garras de fénix o de Manticore, la cabeza o los colmillos de un dragón. Todos saben que los unicornios son animales muy puros como para ser sacrificados pero como todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin, los cuernos dan protección al arma para que no caiga en las manos de personas impuras además de que sus poderes van mas allá de lo imaginable, también ciertas piedras que guardan energía y poderes mágicos pueden usarse, ahora alguien podría identificar…_

- Excalibur es el nombre de la espada, una espada capaz de unir y separar a dos mundos diferentes-

Harry ya sabia por donde iba la cosa, - ¿Voldemort la quiere verdad?-

- Si así es, la espada se encuentra en el templo de Merlín, donde se encuentra las ruinas de Stonehenge-

- ¿Por qué yo?-

-No todo el mundo puede sacar la espada de la piedra, Harry-

-¿Por qué no va usted?-

-Hay sospechas de que yo podría ir tras las espadas y si confirman que he ido por ella el colegio podría correr peligros.

- pero usted se ha ausentado por varios días del colegio y no ha pasado nada- dijo Harry

- en esas salidas nadie sabe a donde he ido y han sido eventos espontáneos. El colegio esta siendo vigilado de cerca y no puedo marcharme. Lo que menos esperan es que tú vayas por la espada.

- bien- dijo Harry al verse que no tenía opción.

- Partirán el viernes en la tarde, un grupo de la Orden te acompañara y unos cuantos del Ministerio pero no te confíes mucho de ellos. Esto es el mapa del templo. Esta es la cámara de contención donde se encuentra la espada, está en el tercer nivel del sótano, pasillo tres, ala oeste, al fondo- le decía mientras le enseñaba el camino en el mapa.

-¿No perderé muchas clases?- Harry no se sentía muy animado para ser participe, además de que pronto tendrían su primer juego de quidditch

- Lo máximo que pueden durar en esta misión son tres días, si todo sale bien estarás de regreso aquí el lunes en la mañana- y le entregó el mapa –No puedes decirle absolutamente a nadie sobre esto

-Muy bien- Harry se levantó, guardó el mapa en su HeavyLess y se marchó.

Hermione y Ron intentaron sacarle algo de información a Harry sobre que era lo que quería el profesor Dumbledore, pero Harry les dijo que aun no podía decirles nada y no les dijo mas porque Malfoy estaba tratando de escuchar lo que ellos hablaban. Harry daba por seguro que este era un Mortifago aunque nadie parecía creerle, le preocupaba que fuera a comunicar algo que no debieran saber, solo tenia dos días para prepararse física y mentalmente.

Después de una ajetreada sesión con la D. A. Harry se colocó frente a sus pesados libros para estudiar antes de irse a dormir, a Hermione esto la ponía muy contenta pero también le preocupaba mucho. Ella sabia que Harry guardaba un secreto y no lo que Dumbledore le recién había asignado, si no de lo que ocurrió después del enfrentamiento con los mortifagos en el Ministerio, lo de la profecía que tanto se comentaba, El Elegido, pero si el no quería contárselo era por que tenían sus razones, aunque no le gustaba que desconfiara de ellos, Hermione volvió a sus estudios de runas antiguas y dejo estor pensamientos en paz.

En la siguiente mañana, Harry se levantó como de costumbre para ir a correr alrededor del castillo para empezar con buenos ánimos el día. Para su sorpresa Mortimer no se encontraba en el lugar donde solían juntarse para empezar la corrida

- ¿que extraño, ella nunca deja de hacer ejercicios en la mañana? Aunque tal vez se le hizo tarde- Harry empezó sin ella pero cada vez que pasaba por aquel lugar ella no daba muestra alguna de su presencia y algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Cuando se dirigía hacia los baños se encontró con Wolffang, que no tenia buen aspecto ni parecía muy contenta

-Hola- dijo Harry un poco tímido,

-Hola Potter, que quieres?- le contestó ella de mala gana

- Sabes por qué no fue Émil a correr hoy?- se decidió a preguntar

- Supongo que no te enteraste?- Harry se quedó un poco atónito y ella supo su respuesta y le dijo- Ayer en la tarde ella empezó a sentirse extraña, como mareada pero pensamos que fue por algo que comió pero en la noche cuando estábamos en la sala común se desmayó cuando la llevamos a la enfermería empezó a delirar, esta hablando en una lengua muy extraña, la verdad es que nos asusto a todos. Me quedé con ella toda la noche hasta que Madame Pomfrey le dio algo para calmarla, ella no luce muy bien que digamos- dijo terminando con un largo bostezo

-Saben lo que la puso así?- pregunto Harry preocupado

-El profesor Snape cree que pudo ser envenenamiento o que haya tenido contacto con algo bajo alguna maldición, aun no se sabe que fue en verdad.- dijo en un tono preocupado,

- Eh? Gracias nos vemos luego- y ambos se separaron.

Durante el desayuno Harry les conto a sus amigos sobre la conversación que tuvo con Lilianna y aquel extraño accidente

-eso está muy extraño – decía Hermione que se encontraba en un punto muy frágil, no sabia si sentía pena por su rival o le gustaba que estuviera sufriendo.

- me pregunto por qué Malfoy la atacaría, o sea son de la misma casa?

- Oh Harry suelta eso! Malfoy no atacaría a Mortimer- dijo Hermione- además nadie sabe lo que le pasó o no? Como puedes estar seguro que ha sido él?- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. A Harry no le quedo otra que callar pues en verdad nadie sabía que le había pasado a Émil, pero él tenia sus sospechas sobre Malfoy.

Los siguientes dos días Harry se sometió al más fuerte de los entrenamientos con profesore Muriaty en defensa personal y duelo mágico. Su amiga de Slytherin no se mejoró en los siguientes días,

-Mas bien parece haber empeorado- fue lo que le dijo Liliana pues él no había tenido tiempo para ir a visitarla.

Llegó el viernes, Harry estaba demasiado agitado y correr no le calmó, decidió pasar a ver a su amiga en la enfermería. Por suerte Madam Pomfrey no estaba cerca cuando el entró, de modo que fue directo hacia la cama donde estaba Émil. Ella estaba bajo un profundo sueño, aparentemente inducido por un montón de pócimas que tenia en la mesa de noche. Harry tomó su mano y le dijo:

- Voy a ausentarme unos días, pero regresaré pronto. Espero que te mejores.

Se quedo un momento viéndola, y antes de marcharse motivado por algo que se negaba a aceptar, beso su mejilla.

- Que haces aquí a estas hora? No son horas de visita! Es mas no deberías estar fuera de la cama!- le tomó desprevenido Madame Pomfrey, Harry se puso todo rojo.

- Errr- no llegó a articular ninguna excusa a su presencia

- Fuera! Que esperas muévete!

- Bien ya me iba de todos modos- dijo mientras se daba rápido en salir del lugar, y si darse cuenta tropezó con alguien en el pasillo

- Potter!- dijo una voz fría y profunda- veo que no has abandonado tus malos hábitos de romper las reglas- le dijo Snape

- Solo quería visitar a una amiga en la enfermería y como casi no tengo tiempo libre…

- Eso no es una excusa valida para arriesgar tu seguridad y la de los demás- dijo Snape viéndolo como si se tratase del bicho más repugnante- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Harry estaba molesto por la injusticia de este.- mas te vale que regreses a tu casa común, y si te vuelvo a pescar fuera de cama a deshoras te castigare por ello.

Harry no necesito más y se marchó muy molesto. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del director.

-Ya tienes todo empacado? recuerda de llevar solo lo indispensable, que sea ligero y no lleves nada que tenga mucho valor por si te ves en aprieto de tener que salir lo mas rápido posible- le decía Dumbledore desde su habitual escritorio -Harry quiero tu palabra de que en casos de emergencias si tu vida corre peligro te marcharás aun si tienes que dejar la espada- dijo el viejo mago mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry

- Lo prometo- dijo el después de una pequeña pausa

- Snape te escoltará por uno de los pasadizos hasta Hogsmade donde te encontrarás con Tonks, que se encargará de escoltarte hasta el templo junto con dos aurores del ministerio, en el templo se reunirán con Kingsley y otros aurores del ministerio, la palabra clave es 'busco al rey Arturo' buen viaje y no olvides lo que me prometiste- Harry asintió y se marchó.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos, no estaba seguro si debía utilizar Felix Felicis, de modo que se la llevó consigo solo para emergencia. Snape lo escoltó por el pasadizo que llevaba a la Casa de los gritos en Hogsmade donde Tonks lo esperaba.

-A quien buscas?- pregunto Snape siguiendo el nuevo protocolo,

-Busco al rey Arturo- dijo Tonks en un tono depresivo

- Aquí tienes a tu rey – dijo Snape en el tono más sarcástico y burlón que pudo mientras Harry se acercaba a Tonks

–Sígueme tienes que entrar lo mas rápido posible- dijo ella mientras se echaba una capa negra de viaje por encima

-Entrar a dónde?- preguntó Harry mientras se ponía una capa negra que ella le pasó

-Al carruaje, nos esperan dos aurores del ministerio pero están mas en la orden que en él, hoy iremos atravesando los bosques por un camino muy peligroso. Hay hombres lobos que habitan por las cercanías pero será mas seguro que ir por otra ruta- dijo mientras se montaba en el carruaje antiguo al estilo gótico tirado por cuatro caballos negros

-A quien esperan?- preguntó Tonks a uno de los aurores que estaba como cochero,

-Esperamos al rey Arturo- contesto él,

- Por que no simplemente nos aparecemos en Stonehenge?- preguntó Harry cuando ya estaban sentados en el interior del coche y este empezaba la marcha,

- El templo se encuentra en terreno protegido por una magia tan fuerte que simplemente no se puede aparecer en las inmediaciones de él, desde hace mucho tiempo han habido problemas con eso. Las personas simplemente aparecen kilómetros de distancia de donde querían aparecer, es lo que le llaman el Efecto de Merlin, todos los magos que viven cerca de Stonehenge en un radio de 50 kilómetros no puede aparecerse- dijo Tonks mientras se acomodaba en el interior del carro encantado frente a una mesa con un mapa de Inglaterra que mostraba su progreso de recorrido

- Y como se las hacen para llegar a sus hogares?- preguntó Harry mientras inspeccionaba lo que parecían ser habitaciones

- Red Floo Harry- dijo ella antes de empezar a discutir con el otro auror cual seria la mejor forma de atravesar el peligroso bosque.

Esa noche el carro no dejo de moverse ya que se encontraban en una zona muy peligrosa, a la mañana siguiente siguieron en la misma rutina. Tonks le aseguró a Harry que mientras mas rápido salían de ese bosque estarían mas a salvo ya que muchos de los hombres lobos mas peligrosos habitaban en la zona. Harry sentía que algo o alguien los seguían aunque cada vez que daba una mirada asía atrás no había nada. La noche del sábado se detuvieron en una cabaña vacía que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de donde terminaba el oscuro y peligroso bosque, la idea de abandonar la seguridad del carro a Harry no le gustaba, pero no permitiría que el miedo le ganara. Era alrededor de media noche y Harry seguía todavía sin pegar un ojo cuando de repente empezó a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían del exterior de la cabaña. Harry sacó la varita pero antes de que pudiera convocar un hechizo, Tonks se levantó y le indicó que no se moviera de donde se encontraba, le indicó a los otros dos que le siguieran al exterior de la cabaña y se distribuyeron las salidas, pero al momento en que salieron cualquier cosa que fuera lo que estaba rondando el lugar ya se había marchado.

Al día siguiente encontraron unas huellas alrededor de la cabaña que Tonks fácilmente pudo identificar como de lobos, los seguían y de muy cerca a pesar de que ellos no los podían ver

-Debemos apresurar el paso- dijo ella al momento en que entraba dentro del coche para asegurarse de que no había nada peligroso en el interior -Lo mas rápido que puedan los caballos y no nos detendremos hasta que lleguemos al templo- le indicó a los otros dos

–Cuando llegaremos?- preguntó Harry ansioso de terminar la misión

- Mañana en la mañana estaremos reuniéndonos con Kingsley y los otros dos- dijo echándole un último vistazo al mapa.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las extrañas nubes de tormenta permanente en el cielo dándole un aspecto tétrico al día, una briza fría en las afueras anunciaba un frio invierno con posibles tormentas. Harry ya no aguantaba las ganas de salir, tomar la espada y volver lo mas rápido a Hogwarts, sentía que debía volver pronto. Alrededor de las diez de la mañana llegaron al templo de Merlín en Stonehenge, estaban ahí frente a las ruinas pero Harry no veía ninguna estructura, Tonks se acercó a la piedra en forma de mesa en el centro y dijo

-Traemos al rey Arturo- la piedra se deslizo mostrando unas escaleras en piedras de un tono gris azulado

-Tienes el mapa?- le pregunto a Harry, él lo saco de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar las indicaciones que Dumbledore le había dado. Estaban bajando hacia el segundo piso cuando escucharon un BAMG!

– Nosotros los detendremos- dijo Kingsley a Harry y Tonks quienes asintieron y se dirigieron lo mas rápido a la próxima escalera para llegar al tercer nivel. Harry podía escuchar la voz Bellatrix y los demás seguidores de Voldemort batiéndose con los aurores, que por cierto no eran muchos

- Me pregunto como obtuvieron la clave para entrar a esta zona del templo?- le decia Tonks a Harry mientras este la guiaba por el camino hacia la espada

-algún espía de Voldemort en el colegio o tal vez en la orden, Snape tal vez- dijo Harry dándolo por sentado

-No él no, Dumbledore confía bastante en él- dijo ella con voz distante

-Y tu crees que él es de los nuestros?- le preguntó Harry

- Él se portará como un cretino en ocasiones, pero si fuera parte del enemigo como que ya a dejado pasar muchas oportunidades para vencernos- dijo ella y Harry tuvo que admitir que era un buen punto.

-Ala oeste, por aquí, el tercer pasillo al fondo- indico Harry mientras se adentraban en un amplio pasillo guiándose por la improvisada brújula que había vuelto su varita, ya no se oían las voces pero eso no significa que estaban fuera de peligro.

Se adentraron en el tercer pasillo que encontraron, en la cabeza de Harry solo había una cosa –Al fondo toma la espada y vete lo mas rápido que puedas si quieres conservar tu vida- pero cuando llegaron al fondo no había puerta alguna. Harry frotó la pared con las manos tratando de encontrar alguna señal de la puerta, pero no había nada. Tonks hizo el intento con algunos hechizos pero no pasaba nada, Harry estaba sin esperanzas hasta que

- Debe ser como el espejo de Oesed o la habitación de Requerimiento! tengo que desear lo que quiero que aparezca detrás de esta pared y con intenciones buenas- entonces empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pasando en frente de la pared lisa pensando –Necesito entrar a la cámara de contención para sacar a Excalibur para que no caiga en manos de Voldemort- pero cuando hacia el tercer recorrido oyó la voz de Bellatrix y otra persona que lograron dar con ellos

- Yo me encargo, tu intenta sacar la espada- le dijo Tonks y se fue a detener a Bellatrix y su compañero. Harry sabía que ella no los detendría a los dos.

- Vamos ábrete! es una emergencia. Tal vez tenga que decir algo como en la entrada, eso es! pero que tiene que ser algo con el rey Arturo, pero qué?- un rayo de luz roja casi da con el compañero de Bellatrix, estaba colgando cabeza abajo por lo que parecía una trampa de cadenas mientras Tonks intentaba detener a Bellatrix. La mente de Harry estaba trabajando al máximo para dar con la palabra clave –El rey Arturo busca su espada – dijo Harry poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que la puerta apareciera, pero nada paso – Vamos ábrete!- y lanzo un rayo de luz rojo y dorado al ladrillo del centro, este se hundió y los demás también se fueron moviendo formando un arco que daba paso a una cámara pequeña abovedada en cuyo centro se encontraba una espada medio hundida en una roca partida con tres círculos unidos, a los de los lados le faltaban pedazos. Harry entró rápidamente para tomar la espada pero un rayo de luz lanzado por Bellatrix le impidió llegar a ella

- Tanto esfuerzo para nada Potter- dijo ella acercándose a la espada pero al momento de tomarla lanzo un grito de dolor, por supuesto que la espada estaba protegida por una fuerte magia, algo que Harry pudo identificar

-No todos pueden sacarla de la piedra... Los cuernos de unicornios dan cierta protección a las armas para que no caigan en manos de personas impuras - se levantó confiado, se acercó a la espada y la saco sin ninguna dificultad, Bellatrix se recuraba e intentó quitársela pero Harry había recibido un buen entrenamiento de esgrima y Kendo como para que Bellatrix no saliera ilesa.

Harry convoco un escudo, como lo habían hecho Voldemort y Dumbledore en su duelo en el ministerio de magia, y se enfrento a Bellaytrix. Ella hacia todo lo que podía para defenderse de los ataques de Harry con la poderosa espada, Kingsley y dos de los aurores aparecieron en el pasillo para ayudar a Tonks y Harry, no duró mucho en derrotar y capturar al que se estaba batiendo con Tonks, Harry se las arreglaba para librarse de las constantes maldiciones de Bellatrix. Pero en el momento en que ella vio caer a su compañero Harry rompió el escudo de ella y de un tajo le corto el brazo izquierdo por encima del codo, su grito agudo lleno toda el ala pero antes de que los otros aurores la capturaran y Harry le pusieran fin a su vida, se desapareció en el aire

-COMO?COMO PUDO?- dijo Harry enojado al ver como de un momento a otro ella ya no estaba -Dijiste que no se podía aparecer aquí ni en un radio de 50km?- dijo Harry tratando de contener un poco su ira al no poder darle fin a su rival

- No se puede aparecer pero si puedes desaparecer- le dijo Tonks al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada de asco al brazo de Bellatrix que Harry le había cortado

- Bajas?- pregunto ella a Kingsley,

- No, solo un herido-

- Muy bien, Harry Kingsley te llevara de regreso a Hogwarts

- toma mi brazo, nos vamos- le dijo este y Harry hizo lo que se le ordenó. Sintió como si su cuerpo se encogiera por una pequeña tubería, en el siguiente momento estaban en frente de las puertas de Hogwarts en Hogsmade, el todavía con la espada en sangrentada en la mano. Kingsley lanzo un patronus como señal y un momento después llegaba Snape a la puerta. Le lanzo una mirada de asco tanto a Harry como a la sangre que se secaba sobre la hoja de la espada.

-Y las cosas que estaban en el coche?- preguntó Harry después de cruzar la puerta donde pasaba a ser escoltado nuevamente por Snpae.

-No te preocupes estarán aquí en menos de una hora- le respondió.

Harry siguió a Snape por todo el camino de regreso al castillo hasta la oficina del director. Dumbledore lo recibió entusiasmado al ver que la misión se había llevado con éxito. Harry le entregó la espada.

- Y solo por curiosidad a quien pertenece esta sangre?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, ella nos alcanzó con unos cuantos Mortifagos más. Tiene idea de como pudieron entrar al templo?

- La información pudo filtrarse muy fácilmente por las personas del ministerio- dijo Dumbledore en defensa de Snape

- Otra cosa

- Si

- Cual es la verdadera razón por la cual no fue usted a buscar la espada?- Dumbledore se le quedo viendo fijo atraves de sus lentes de media luna

- Simplemente no soy la persona indicada para esa tarea- fue la respuesta que le dio

- Si no es la persona indicada para sacar la espada entonces tan poco lo es para quedársela- dijo Harry muy serio

- Lo se, y no tengo intenciones de eso. Solo estará aquí por motivos de seguridad, te lo puedo prometer.

Dumbledore le ocultaba algo muy oscuro a Harry, eso lo podía dar por seguro pues de lo contrario no hubiera necesito que él fuera a buscarla. Harry se marchó de la oficina y mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa común para contarle todo a sus amigos, le daba vueltas a una idea.

- Acaso Dumbledore tenia un pasado oscuro? Y que fue lo que había hecho para non ser merecedor de la espada?


	8. Ganando y perdiendo amigos

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen **

* * *

Ganando y Perdiendo Amigos

A su regreso, Harry tampoco tenia mucho tiempo libre pues el primer partido de la temporada seria Gryffindor contra Slytherin, por lo cual no había podido volver a ver a Mortimer, pero según le informaron las chicas ella seguían en la enfermería por momentos volvía en si, pero de la misma forma volvía a perderse. Estaban a solo cinco días del partido y con los tres días que Harry se ausento no hubo practica y ahora debían hacer todo lo posible para ponerse al día. Y las cosas tomaban un camino que a él no le estaba gustado nada en lo absoluto. Ron estaba jugando atroz, y cada día se ponía peor, y con su juego también el carácter. En una de las practicas le dio un puñetazo a Damelza que le rompió el labio, Ginny discutió con el por su burrada y Harry tuvo que separarlos. Terminada la práctica se quedo a conversar con Ron un poco, para darles ánimos y calmarlo pues sabía que todo era efecto de sus nervios.

De regreso al castillo decidió aprovechar y pasar por la enfermería, con suerte podía encontrase con una Émil consciente. De modo que le dijo a Ron que lo alcanzaría después. Al llegar a la enfermería se topó con Lilianna y Mika, quienes también estaban visitando a su amiga.

- Hola!

- Hola Potter!- dijeron Mika y Lilianna al mismo tiempo

- Hola!- dijo Émil con voz débil

- Que bueno verte despierta!

- Si las pociones logran sacarme del transe por breves momentos- dijo ella

- El viernes en la mañana pase a verte pero estabas dormida

- Gracias por venir- dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo

- …mmm…y aun no saben que es lo que te tiene así?- preguntó Harry, ella movió la cabeza diciendo que no

- Snape, Slughorn y porfesore Muriaty han estado investigando pero aun no dan con la causa- dijo Lilianna mientras veía a su amiga quedarse dormida, Mika dejaba escapar un suspiro

- Si no lo descubren pronto es muy probable que la manden a San Mungo- dijo Mika – Escuché a Madame Pomfrey diciendo algo parecido a Snape la otra noche.

- Tal vez sea mejor así- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de Émil, Lilianna estaba molesta con la idea de separarse de amiga.

De repente Émil tomó a Harry por el brazo con ambas manos y lo sostenía con una fuerza increíble, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Hablaba en un idioma que Harry no llegó a identificar, mucho menos comprender, pero su voz sonaba igual como cuando la profesora Trelawney hacia una verdadera profecía. Era una escena espeluznante, y mas que ella le sostenía el brazo con tanta fuerza que temió que se lo fuera a romper. Madame Pomfrey llegó y las muchachas le ayudaron a suministrarle una poción para calmarla. Émil cayó en un profundo sueño liberando a Harry, que retrocedió apartándose de la cama sorprendido y asustado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Madame Pomfrey los sacó de la enfermería.

- Ella se ve muy débil, pero por un momento pensé que me rompería el brazo- dijo al tiempo en se levantaba la manga y veía las marcas de las manos donde ella le había agarrado.

- Eso fue espeluznante- dijo Mika

- Cada vez estos eventos se están haciendo peor- comento Lilianna

- Ya lo había hecho antes?- preguntó Harry

- En la casa común hizo uno, después de ese la trajimos a la enfermería

- Y desde que esta ahí lleva unos 7 de estos ataques-dijo Mika

- En que idioma estaba hablando?

- No lo sabemos- contestó Mika

- Será mejor que cada quien se vaya a su casa, no vaya ser que no metamos en problemas- dijo Lilianna y se separaron.

Harry no les quiso decir que este ataque se parecía mucho a los trances de los videntes, solo que este era algo violento. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con tremenda guerra entre Ron y Ginny, y con Hermione por el medio. Nadie le quiso decir lo que había pasado, y prefirió no insistir para no empeorar las cosas. Durante la noche nuevamente tuvo pesadillas. Iniciaron con una frágil Émil que yacía inconsciente frente a un lago, todo estaba oscuro, la podía ver por un brillo plateado que ella desprendía, al momento que él se acercó ella despertaba y le tomaba por el brazo con fuerza. Ella lucia transfigurada, su rostro ya no era delicado, sus mejillas se hundían y sus ojos eran completamente negros, el cabello flotaba como con vida propia, y el brillo plateado cambiaba a una luz verde claro. Ella lo arrastraba a la profundidad del lago junto con un montón de cadáveres. Harry despertó con la sensación de estarse ahogando.

Se quedó recostado pues no pasaban de la una de la madrugada, dio par de vueltas en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño. Pero cuando ya parecía estar descansando nuevamente su mente lo llevaba a un lugar oscuro. Era un bosque petrificado, podía ver a Émil no muy lejos de él, la llamó, ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, el la empezó a seguir adentrándose en el bosque, los arboles cada vez estaban mas juntos, vio la silueta de ella entrando por un túnel de enredaderas, el la siguió podía verla a contra luz. Justo en el momento en que ella llegaba a la salida veía que era atacada por una bestia encapuchada. Se despertó gritando. Por mera suerte nadie se despertó. Ron roncaba en su cama.

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero tan pronto se quedó dormido las pesadillas continuaban. Esta vez estaba en las ruinas de un castillo, era de noche el viento soplaba fuerte, la única luz provenía de la luna llena, y podía escuchar el aullido delos lobos. Oyó gritos humanos, era una chica y al parecer alguien la estaba torturando. Harry se movía rápido entre los escombros y cuando llego a la sima de una montaña de estos pudo ver a Bellatrix, que le faltaba un brazo torturando a una chica de cabello castaño claro, por un momento pensó que era Hermione, pero cuando ella levanto el cuerpo de la chica en el aire se dio cuenta de que era Émil. Ella se la entregaba a Voldemort y este empezaba a alimentarse de la sangre de ella como la vez que lo vio beber sangre de unicornio, de nuevo despertó gritando.

Estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero sabía que tan pronto volviera a dormirse las pesadillas lo harían volver a despertarse. Tomó el libro de pociones del Príncipe y se puso a leer, con lo cansado que estaba se quedó dormido bastante rápido. Pero no pasó mucho de nuevo para que sus sueños lo atormentaran. De nuevo estaba en las ruinas de un castillo, pero esta vez no estaba detrás del montón de escombros, esta vez estaba sentado en una especie de trono de piedra. Bellatrix estaba en el centro torturando a una chica, habían varias personas alrededor disfrutando del espectáculo, cuando la chica quedaba inconsciente pero aun con vida, él le indicaba que parase y ella se la entregó como ofrenda, entonces empezó a beber de su sangre como si fuera un vampiro, en ese momento Harry se daba cuenta de que él era Voldemort. Despertó de un brinco, sudando frio, fue rápido y busco el mapa del merodeador para verificar que Émil aun estuviera en la enfermería y en efecto allí estaba, suspiró aliviado.

Volvió a la cama y retomó el libro de pociones y de tanto en tanto revisaba el mapa. Pasado el rato se quedó dormido por el agotamiento que ya no soñó nada en lo absoluto, pero pronto sonó la alarma despertándolo. No se sentía con mucho ánimo de ir a correr, además de que el clima parecía de perros, pues caía un aguacero con tremendo vendaval. Quería dormir pero su cuerpo estaba muy despierto a pesar del agotamiento, optó por tomar un largo baño con burbujas. Un momento después Ron lo despertó en el baño, aparentemente se había quedado dormido en la bañera.

- Tienes suerte, creo que no ha venido nadie antes de mi- le dijo

- Gracias amigo

- Que pasó?

- Tuve una noche horrible

- Pesadillas de nuevo?

- Si, una detrás de la otra

- Acaso tienen que ver con quien-tu-sabes?

- Algunas otras no

- Y de que eran?

- Eso es lo que no logro comprender- con esta respuesta Ron dejó de preguntar sobre el tema.

Durante el resto del día Harry trató de concentrarse en las clases y de evitar quedarse dormido en ellas. Ron no le hablaba a Hermione y esta no sabia la razón de su actitud. Y durante la práctica de quidditch las cosas no mejoraron, y Ron se volvía más agresivo. Ya era viernes, Émil aun seguía en la enfermería bajo los cuidados de madame Pomfrey, pero no por mucho tiempo, por lo que le habían dicho las chicas los ´´ataques´´ se estaban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes y frecuentes, y habían suspendido las visitas pues aparentemente cuando alguien se le acercaba hacia que ella reaccionara de esta manera. Durante la ultima practica de quidditch Ron le gritó tanto a Damelza que esta se puso a llorar y uno de los golpeadores iba a atacar a Ron, para no mencionar que Ginny ya venia con intenciones de hechizarlo, Harry intervino antes de que las cosas se salieran de control dando la practica por terminada. Había sido la peor de todas, pero él les dijo todo lo contrario, necesitaba que estuvieran de buen ánimo el día siguiente para el partido contra Slytherin.

Ron le dijo que si perdían el partido por su culpa iba a renunciar. Harry no quería perder el partido, por más que intento darle ánimos, nada funcionó. Después de la cena Lilianna y Mika le hicieron señas a Harry de que necesitaban conversar. Le esperaron en un aula vacía en el primer piso.

- Le sucede algo a Mortimer?

- Es definitivo, si el domingo no mejora la van a trasladar a San Mungo- dijo Lilianna

- Pero no es por eso que queremos hablar contigo- dijo Mika

- Y que es entonces?

- Si esta relacionado con Émil- empezó Mika

- Creemos que su vida corre un grave peligro

- Yo también así lo siento, y la idea de que se la lleven a San Mungo yo no me parece muy seguro- dijo al recordar sus múltiples pesadillas

- Bien, te recuerdas ese idioma que ella habla cuando entra en ´´trance´´?- le preguntó Mika

- Si…

- Me puse a investigar porque unas cuantas palabras me parecieron familiares y resulta que ella habla en neerlandes.

- Neerlandes?

- Sip, es un dialecto altoaleman- Harry estaba sorprendido

- Y lograron descifrar lo que ella dice?

- Si…uhuhuh- dijo Lilianna mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina

- Es algo así como: en el cementerio de los Héroes enterrada esta el arma mortal que le dará el poder al señor tenebroso, antes de que llegue el invierno la oscuridad será total, teman pues se acerca la noche- tanto Harry como Lilianna estaban con los pelos de punta, Harry solo pensaba en la profecía

- Entonces ella es una vidente que habla en alemán antiguo…

- Corrección ella es una Witte Wieven, o dama blanca- le dijo Mika, Harry la miraba sin comprender

- Se creen que son seres mágicos con poderes mas allá de los conocidos por magos y brujas normales (dígase nosotros)

- Y ellas pueden ver el futuro?

- Mas que eso, pero ahora lo importante es lo siguiente Harry y pon mucha atención-dijo Mika

- Estamos en noviembre y en cualquier día de estos caerá la primera nevada

- Pero lo mas importante es que este domingo habrá un eclipse lunar!- intervino Lilianna

- Y…

- Antes de que llegue el invierno la oscuridad será total!- le dijo Mika tratándose de darse a entender

- Creen que Voldemort tomara en su poder un arma mortal este domingo- dijo Harry, Mika y Lilianna dieron un respingo al oír el nombre.

- No solo eso, creemos que si se cumple lo que ella esta diciendo la vida de Émil este en peligro

- En grave peligro- enfatizo Lilianna

- Se la han dicho a alguien?

- Tratamos de hablar con Snape, pero el cree que estamos sobre actuando…

- Y que hay de profesore Muriaty?

- Dijo que investigaría sobre el asunto- dijo Lilianna

- La cosa es que el tiempo esta encima y debemos hacer algo pronto, Harry necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Mika

- Pero que puedo hacer yo?

- Santo cielo Potter! Tu has vencido a el señor tenebroso en varias ocasiones

- Y quieren que yo vaya a detenerlo ahora! Errr por lo general cuento con ayuda de alguien y por lo menos tengo idea de a donde voy…

- Sabemos cual es el arma y mas o menos su localización- dijo Mika

- Además de que iremos contigo – dijo Lilianna

- Errr no lo se, no puedo simplemente irme así por así… mañana es el primer partido de quidditch…

- Oh por Dios! El quidditch es más importante que salvar la vida de una amiga, más importante que detener a …-dijo Lilianna exasperada, Mika veía a Harry indignada

- No es solo por eso…

- Olvídalo Potter, ya veremos como salvar a Émil- dijo Mika en tono muy serio y antes de que Lilianna fuera hacer una de las de ellas se la llevó arrastras por el brazo.

Harry se quedó un rato pensando en todo, debía ser muy precavido pues podría ser otra trampa de Voldemort para intentar matarlo. Esa noche se durmió tarde pensando en dos cosas la primera en como iba a solucionar el problema de nervios y falta de confianza de Ron, hasta que una maravillosa idea se le ocurrió. Y la segunda, todo lo que le habían dicho Mika y Lilianna le preocupaban mucho, si era verdad y no hacia nada estaba la enorme posibilidad de que Émil muriera, la otra seria caer de nuevo en la trampa de Voldemort. Se durmió con esto en la mente lo cual le provocó un par de nuevas pesadillas en la noche. En una decidió pasar a ver a Émil, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y bajó. Entro sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama, pero no mucho pues no quería que ella detectara su presencia y le diera otro ataque. A la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal le daba un aspecto de brillo plateado, recordándole lo que le dijo Mika, Émil era una Dama Blanca, con poderes más allá de los simples magos. Él tendría que hacer algo al respecto, pero todo dependería de una persona.

En la mañana durante el desayuno le ofreció a Ron una bebida y Hermione trató de evitar que este la tomara diciendo que Harry le había echado felix felicis, Ron no le hiso caso y se lo bebió. Al momento del partido, el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin no contaba con sus dos jugadores estrellas, Veisy y Malfoy, además de que el clima no estaba tan feroz como en los pasados días, o por lo menos no estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Todo el partido estaba bien excepto por el comentarista, que era Zacarias Smith. Ron no dejó pasar ni una vez la quaffle, Ginny había hecho varios puntos para el equipo y Harry por distraído casi no atrapa la snich. Ganaron su primer partido. Ginny se estrelló a propósito contra el pódium sepultando a Smith bajo un montón de madera.

En los vestidores Hermione acusó a Harry de haberle dado Felix felicis a Ron y que eso ilegal durante eventos deportivos. Ron le retó a que los delatara, Harry mostró que el solo simuló que lo había hecho pues el frasco aun estaba sellado y no faltaba ni una gota de la poción. Y las cosas se pusieron peor pues Ron se tomó la actitud de Hermione como un insulto y se fue aun mas molesto con ella que en las otras ocasiones, y ella se molestó con Harry por haberla utilizado como chivo expiatorio. Y las cosas no se quedaron allí, pues en la fiesta en la casa común cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron se toparon con tremenda escena, Ron y Lavander besándose de una manera que rayaba en lo grotesco. Ginny estaba molesta y asqueada con la actitud de su hermano. Hermione se desapareció. Harry pensó que debería disculparse pero estaba muy cansado para estar metiendo la cuchara en los líos amoroso de sus dos amigos. Le esperaba un día muy movido.


	9. Misión: La Varita de Acero

**Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Misión: La Varita de Acero

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente Mika y Lilianna no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de reprobación a Harry, pero este ya había tomado su decisión. Hermione seguía molesta con el por el truco de la pócima.

- Al parecer ganar la copa de quidditch tiene mas valor que nuestra amistad- fue su respuesta cuando este trató de hacer las pases

Y para el colmo ambos tuvieron que soportar a Ron y Lavander con sus muestras de ´´cariño´´ en frente de todos los estudiantes como si la noche anterior no se hubieran besado lo suficiente, lo cual molestó aun más a Hermione, para no decir lo avergonzada y molesta que también estaba Ginny. Y como Ron estaba muy ocupado en los brazos de Lavander no le dijo nada de lo que traía entre manos. Terminó de comer lo más rápido posible y les hizo señas a las chicas indicándole que las esperaría a fuera del comedor. Se volvieron a reunir en la misma aula vacía de la otra vez.

- So, cual es el plan?- les preguntó cuando ellas entraron

- Disculpa!- dijo Lilianna con su típica actitud- si el otro día no querías ayudarnos. que te hizo cambiar? Ganar el partido?

- Nop, el hecho de que el director esta fuera del colegio, lo cual nos facilitará salir de aquí- dijo Harry, Mika lo miraba incrédula- si no lo notaron estaba ayer y hoy no vino a desayunar…

- Ok

- Una cosa, necesito toda la información que tienen

- Aja- dijo Lilianna como que no le creía

- No las voy a delatar, quiero ayudar, pero lo justo es que sepa en lo que me estoy metiendo

- Bien, creemos que el arma que busca el Señor Oscuro es la Varita de Acero de Raymund Haas D´ehrnfield- dijo Mika mientras hacia que los garabatos de Peeves en la pizarra se transformaran en un mapa- existe el rumor de que no fue destruida y que está oculta en las ruinas del castillo de Haas D´ehrnfield en Alemania .

- Y como piensan llegar?

- El plan A consiste en utilizar la red floo. 1ro ir a Hogsmade y utilizar una de las chimeneas de allá para llegar a casa de los padres de Mika que tiene una conexión especial con el ministerio, al cual luego iremos para utilizar una de sus chimeneas especiales para transportarnos hasta la propiedad que era de los bisabuelos de ella, y de ahí ver como llegamos a las ruinas del castillo- le explico Lilianna

- Errr creo que además de complicado llevaría mucho tiempo, cual es el plan B?

- Robarnos el hipogrifo del ´´profesor´´ Hagrid- dijo Lilianna

- Esa es mejor, pero creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor

- Adelante- dijo Mika

- Un solo hipogrifo no soportará cargar tres personas por tanto tiempo

- Y que sugieres, que volemos en escoba? creo que no son los suficientemente rápidas- dijo Mika

- Sugiero que viajemos en Therstrals – Mika y Lilianna lo veían como si este fuera Luna hablando de una sus criaturas- oh vamos Hagrid! nos dio una clase sobre ellos el año pasado.

- Sugieres que viajemos sobre unos animales que no podemos ver!- dijo Lilianna

- En ellos fue que logramos llegar al ministerio de magia- dijo Harry para convencerla- ellos tienen muy buen sentido de orientación, solo tenemos que decir a donde queremos ir y ellos nos llevaran

- Suena mejor que el plan A, so el viaje puede que nos tome un poco mas de dos horas, tenemos que llegar antes de que empiece el eclipse, por tanto debemos partir mas tardar a las 4 de la tarde- dijo Mika

- Nos reuniremos aquí antes de ir por ellos- dijo Lilianna

Harry debía alistar unas cuantas cosas antes de partir en esta peligrosa misión, pues ya era suficiente enfrentarse una sola vez al año con Voldemort como para tener otro encuentro tan pronto.

- Bien, entonces a las 4

- A las 4 Potter- dijo Lilianna

- Hasta entonces- se despidió él, ellas se miraron extrañadas con esto último.

Primero Harry fue a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación sobre Raymund Haas D´ehrnfield y su famosa Varita de Acero. Por lo que pudo leer esta varita estaba hecha de un metal muy parecido al acero pero con propiedades mágicas como las demás de madera. El libro decía que esta había sido forjada con la ayuda de Gobblins, pero su creador los traicionó matándolos con la misma varita desatando una guerra entre los Gobblins y los brujos. Por mucho tiempo se creyó que la varita había sido destruida para evitar que los gobblins la pudieran usar pero Raymund Haas D´ehrnfield logró recuperarla de donde había sido ocultada y sumió en oscuridad a toda Alemania y sus cercanías (no mucho tiempo antes del reinado de terror del Señor Tenebroso en Inglaterra). Se necesitaron siete magos para poder derrotar a Raymund y su poderosa varita, solo uno sobrevivió y prometió destruir la varita, pero se cree que fue tentado por el poder de esta y la conservó, aunque no se le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Harry estaba pensado en dos cosas que le asegurarían el éxito de la misión y el salir con vida si se topaban con Voldemort, o en caso de que este llegara a la varita primero que ellos. Una de esas cosas ya la tenia, la poción de felix felicis, no necesitaría mas de una cucharadita pues según el tiempo calculado, alrededor de tres horas de vuelo y digamos tres horas buscando la varita mas el vuelo de regreso le daba un total de nueve horas, y le sobrarían tres horas de suerte en caso de emergencia, lo cual no necesitaría. La segunda se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, así que rogaba para que este no hubiera cambiado la clave de la puerta. En la soledad de la biblioteca, reviso el mapa del merodeador, primero para confirmar que Émil aun estaba en la enfermería y la otra para ver si Dumbledore aun estaba fuera del colegio. No había nadie en la oficina, era el momento oportuno, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y fue hasta allí. Tuvo que esperar un poco, pues McGonagall pasaba por el pasillo. Cuando este quedó despejado fue hasta la gárgola y dijo la palabra clave, esta se movió revelando la escalera y subió. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con magia, y él sabía que un simple alohomora no seria suficiente para abrirla. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando le surgió una idea en la cabeza, no sabia de donde provenía la idea pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

- Openen!- pensó mientras apuntaba con la varita a la cerradura, una luz azul brilló y la puerta se abrió, sonrió satisfecho.

Y lo que buscaba no estaba muy lejos, pues estaba guardada en el mismo armario donde estaba el Pensive. Allí, enfundada, estaba Excalibur. Acerco la mano un poco temeroso de que fuera a quemarle o algo por el estilo, pero nada paso al tocar el mango.

- Perfecto!

Y la entro en su HeavyLess pues de lo contrario seria muy sospechoso que llegara con ella a la casa común. Ya pasaba un poco más del medio día, así que lo mejor era pasar por el comedor y dejarse ver para no levantar sospechas desde horas tan tempranas. Las chicas también estaban allí pero lo ignoraron por completo. Harry comió como de costumbre, intentó de nuevo hablar con Hermione pero ella aun estaba molesta con él. Y Ron, seguía muy ocupado con Lavander. Por lo visto ellos no notarían su ausencia, no sabia si seria ventaja o desventaja. Se estaba desesperando un poco pero debía mantener la calma. El resto de la tarde Harry trató de simular normalidad, se mantuvo leyendo el libro del Príncipe, y oculto en este tenia el mapa del merodeador. Dumbledore aun no aparecía en su oficina y Émil seguía en la enfermería.

Faltaba un poco para las cuatro, de modo que recogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación. Espero a que Seamus se marchara para sacar la espada. Se la colgó en la espalda, y con una cuchara que se había traído del comedor tomo un poco de la poción para tener buena suerte. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y salió. Se dirigió a la puerta y lo que a él le pareció suerte Hermione iba a salir así que aprovechó para hacerlo, ella se quedó delante del cuadro mientras él se aleja.

- No se en que andas pero lo que sea que ellas estén tramando debe ser muy peligroso, ten mucho cuidado- dijo Hermione en tono triste, Harry se dio la vuelta pero no se quitó la capa, tan poco le respondió, volvió a darse la vuelta y emprendió su camino hasta el punto de encuentro.

La puerta del aula estaba cerrada, pero por el mapa sabía que Mika y Lilianna estaban allí. No había nadie cerca de modo que se quitó la capa y dijo bajito.

- Ábranme – y un instante después dos figuras encapuchadas le abrían la puerta del aula

- Que rayos llevan puesto?- dijo Harry mientras entraba

- Ropa de combate Potter, además de capas de viaje, crees que el clima estará cálido ahí arriba- dijo Lilianna al tiempo que cerraba la puerta

- Linda espada- le dijo Mika

- Seh, bien tenemos que salir a buscar los Thestrals

- Antes de salir Harry, por que sin duda alguna cualquiera nos vea andando fuera del castillo levantará sospechas, utilizaremos un hechizo de camuflaje- le dijo Mika sacando su varita, no era la primera vez que usaban ese hechizo en Harry, pero eso no evitó la sensación de liquido frio derramándose sobre él.

Cuando los tres estaban bajo el hechizo salieron con cuidado del aula, y como aun no eran las seis las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas. Se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid pero necesitarían adentrarse un poco en el bosque para encontrar a los thestrals. Lilianna llevaba un trozo de carne sanguinolenta como carnada.

- Oye Potter todas esas ocasiones que has enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso nunca has vestido ropa de combate?- preguntó Lilianna mientras caminaban por el bosque

- Nop- respondió Harry – nunca se me ocurrió

- Estas loco- dio Lilianna

- Además creo que eso no haría mucha diferencia

- Estas seguro, porque presiento que no sabias que este tipo de ropa existía- dijo Mika

- Ehhh- dijo Harry a modo de respuesta

- Estas ropas están hechas con piel y escamas de dragón, lo cual amortiguan el poder de los ataques que recibamos

- Y para que esas mascaras?, parecen mortifagos

- Los samuráis usaban mascaras, y algunos ninjas, y al igual que el resto de la ropa sirve para proteger el rostro de los ataques del enemigo- le dijo Mika, y Lilianna se puso la de ella. Era muy diferente a la de los Mortifagos que simulaban calaveras, estas (tanto la de Mika como la de Lilianna) se parecían mucho a las mascaras de carnaval (veneciano)

- Y como pueden ver? No veo que tenga ranura para los ojos – dijo Harry

- Para que queremos ranuras para los ojos, para que nos lancen hechizos de conjuntivitis- dijo Lilianna mientras movía el trozo de carne en el aire para atraer a los thestrals.

- Están hechizadas podemos ver sin la necesidad de exponer la seguridad de nuestra vista- le explico Mika- estas están hechas de una sola escama de dragón de las nieves. Mientras menos escamas sean utilizadas para hacer la mascara menos posibilidad de romperse tienen- seguía hablando ella

- Aquí vienen, dame la carne Wolffang- dijo Harry, Lilianna se la pasó. Harry la movió en la dirección de las bestias- bien Mika con cuidado acércate hay uno de buen tamaño frente a ti…- ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa- no te lastimaran, extiende las manos para que lo puedas encontrar-ella hizo lo que él le indicó y dio con el animal invisible- palpa su lomo para que puedas montarlo- y así lo hizo

- Ahora es tu turno- le dijo a Lilianna, no se veía pero tras su mascara tenia cara de asco- extiende tus manos y camina hacia delante- ella se de tuvo al dar con lo que parecía la cabeza de un ave huesuda al tacto.

- Ugh!-dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por el lomo de la bestia tal como lo había hecho su amiga y montó en él. Harry se acercó a otro de los animales y lo montó

- Estamos camuflajeados y montados sobre bestias invisible- comentó Lilianna

- Bueno así nadie nos vera irnos- dijo Harry- listas?

- Llévennos al cementerio de los Héroes del Rijn- dijo Mika, y emprendieron vuelo

- Pensé que iríamos las ruinas del castillo de Haas D´ehrnfield- dijo Harry un poco preocupado

- Es un nombre más especifico del lugar- le dijo ella. Harry no estaba muy convencido del todo

_Como en todas las ocasiones tendría que hacerse cargo él, pues cada vez que encomendaba a alguien a hacer algo estos metían la pata. Famosos sirvientes de pacotillas! Primero el baboso de Lucios deja que Potter rompa la profecía sin que nadie pueda escuchar lo que dijo la maldita vidente. Ahora Bellatrix que se jactaba de ser la más fiel de todos se dejaba vencer del mugroso de Potter, perdiendo la espada…bien merecido tenia su castigo. No le daría un brazo nuevo como la mano que le dio a Colagusano, esa era su castillo, la humillación del perpetuo recuerdo de haber sido derrotada por un mozuelo bueno para nada, además de los castigos extras a la que la sometió. Los Malfoy estaban en la peor desgracia, solo esperaba que el bebito de Draco también fallara y tendría la excusa perfecta para acabar con todos ellos. Ahora se dirigía a Alemania a las antiguas ruinas del castillo de Haas D´ehrnfield para buscar la famosa Varita de Acero. Con Ollivander de rehén había obtenido información sobre esta, la comunidad mágica creía que la varita había sido destruida tras la muerte de Raymund Haas D´ehrnfield, pero el único sobreviviente de los siete cayó bajo la tentación del poder de la magia de la varita y no la destruyó, y supuestamente antes de morir oculto la varita en las ruinas del castillo. Con esa varita bajo su poder no solo acabaría con Potter, Él sería aun más poderoso de lo que ya era, nada ni nadie podría detener su paso, no solo dominaría Inglaterra, se convertiría en el Señor Tenebroso Del Mundo!_

Mientras tomaban altura y se iban alejando del bosque, alguien en el castillo atraves de una ventana veía a tres thestrals que salían volando. Tal como las chicas le dijeron el clima estaba más frio a la altura en que se encontraban volando sin mencionar el fuerte viento frio y la llovizna que caía sobre ellos. Mika le echó un hechizo impermeable para que no fuera a resfriarse. Se estaban alejando de la costa y podían ver un bravo mar agitándose en el fondo.

- Mika que tan emparentada estas con Leonard Albert Weismann?

- Él era mi bisabuelo Harry

- Entonces de los siete magos él fue el que sobrevivió

- No, el murió en la batalla, pero para cuando eso pasó el ya tenia cuatro hijos y otro en camino. Mi abuelo Sigfreid Weismann es el mayor de sus cinco hijos. Al igual que su padre mi abuelo fue auror, y en una actividad del gobierno conoció a una diplomática de Inglaterra. mi abuela vivió un largo tiempo en Alemania con él pero después quería regresar a su amada isla, lo cual no fue buena idea porque poco después de su llegada empezaron los años oscuros.

- Tu abuelo peleó contra los mortifagos?

- Claro! Él trabajó para el ministerio de magia por muchos años, trabajó con Rufus Scrimgeour cuando este era un simple auror sin todos los rangos, pero su compinche inglés siempre ha sido Ojo loco Moody.

- Conoces a ojo loco?- dijo Harry muy sorprendido

- Si, mi abuelo y el eran uña y mugre hasta que mi abuelo decidió retirarse.

- Por qué se retiro?

- Bueno después de lo que le pasó a Allastor mi abuelo empezó a ver y valorar la vida de una manera diferente- Harry estaba un poco confundido con este comentario- si crees que has sido el único en perder seres queridos por culpa del señor Tenebroso o sus seguidores te equivocas, y mucho- para Harry era difícil imaginarse a Ojo loco con una familia

- Que fue lo que le pasó?- quiso saber Harry

- Poco antes de la primera caída del señor Tenebroso, este molesto con el trabajo de Allastor acortando sus filas de seguidores decidió darle un castigo ejemplar. Le tendieron una trampa, un grupo de moprtifagos montaron un ataque donde Allastor y mi abuelo fueron a combatir sin saber que la otra partida liderara por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro se dirigían a la casa donde se ocultaba su esposa.- Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos- Florana era la esposa de Moody, se amaban mucho pero ellos nunca llegaron a tener hijos así que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Te puedes imaginar lo que sufrió al encontrarla muerta-Harry se imaginó que debió de haber sido peor que perder a Sirius, tras una pequeña pausa Mika continuó-Ahí fue que se volvió loco, estaba sediento de venganza, actuaba de manera muy agresiva, así fue como perdió su ojo y se gano el apodo de Ojo Loco. Cuando parecía que ya habían terminado los días de cazar magos oscuros mi abuelo decidió retirase para disfrutar de su familia, ya mi hermano y yo habíamos nacido y él quería vernos crecer y contarnos sus historia sobre su vida en Alemania y cosas por el estilo, ser abuelo. Allastor se molestó con él pero después con los años llegó a comprender la decisión de mi abuelo

- Tu padre también es auror?- quiso saber Harry

- No, el salió a mi abuela, trabaja en asuntos externos del ministerio

- Mencionaste que tienes un hermano

- Si, él es cinco años mayor que yo, pero no vive en Inglaterra, se mudó a Australia. Él es duelista profesional y ha ganado varios duelos en representación de Inglaterra.

- También mencionaste a Scrimgeour

- Si, es amigo de la familia, aunque últimamente lo único que hace es presionar a mi abuelo para que salga del retiro y vuelva al frente de batalla, pero eso va a pasar, no por ahora.

- Y a tu hermano no le interesa ser auror?

- Lo han intentado reclutar pero él no ha tomado ninguna decisión al respecto, ni mi madre ni mi abuelo apoyan esa idea, así que él no lo hará al menos que sea sumamente necesario.

- Veo costa, ya estamos llegando!- dijo Lilianna señalando una mancha verde marronsosa

- Que bueno porque ya casi anochece- dijo Mika

La historia de la familia de Mika lo había entretenido buena parte del camino. Pero ahora debía poner su atención al resto del camino pues debían estar a alerta en caso de que vieran algo sospechoso. El cielo se iba tornando cada vez mas oscuro a medida que se adentraban en el continente pero no tenían que ir muy lejos pues su destino se encontraba al norte de Alemania no muy lejos del Rin. Un pequeño bosque rodeaba las ruinas de castillo de piedra. Descendieron con cuidado en el bosque. Mika le dijo a Harry que seria adecuado amarrar a los Thestras en un árbol de forma que pudieran encontrarlos fácilmente en caso de tener que salir rápido.

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el eclipse aun no había empezado. Mika los guio entre las ruinas del castillo, aunque aparentemente a este le faltaban casi todos los niveles superiores. Llegaron a un amplio salón donde faltaba una porción de una de las paredes y parte del techo lo que permitía la entrada de la luz, pero aun así necesitaban de sus varitas para iluminar el lugar. Los rastros de la batalla no solo eran los destrozos que tenia el edificio, en un principio Harry pensaba que eran estatuas pero resulta que eran magos y brujas que habían sido vuelto piedras por la magia de la Varita de Acero.

- Estas totalmente segura que la varita se encuentra aquí?- pregunto Lilianna mientras levantaba las piedras

- Sip, según los rumores fue enterrada aquí- decía Mika mientras ella también buscaba bajo las piedras

- Shhh- dijo Harry- alguien se aproxima!

Los tres se agruparon, varita en mano, bueno Harry tenia la espada en la otra. Lilianna señaló la luna, pues el eclipse había empezado. Y en ese momento Harry pudo comprender lo que decía la persona que acercaba.

- Nagini, no estamos solos- era Voldemort hablando con su serpiente.

- Él esta aquí- susurro Harry, las chicas asintieron, ya no había vuelta atrás. Debían encontrar la varita lo más rápido posible.

Una sombra de lo que parecía ser un mago se proyectaba en el suelo en medio del salón en ruinas, los chicos se lanzaron al piso esquivando un rayo de luz verde. Lilianna les hizo seña de que se encargaría de la serpiente, y Harry y Mika se enfrentarían a Voldemort. Voldemort lanzaba conjuros a las siluetas que veía moverse entre las ruinas, dos estaban encapuchadas y otro llevaba una espada.

- Muéstrense cobardes!-dijo Voldemort, las chicas no tenían intención de hacerlo pero Harry salió a la luz, de modo que no le quedo más que seguirlo- Potter!- dijo Voldemort sorprendido de encontrarlo allí

- No me esperabas aquí, pero yo si a ti- dijo Harry retadoramente- eres muy predecible, andas tras todo lo que te pueda asegurar la victoria- Voldemort se fijó en la espada que Harry llevaba

- Hoy será una magnifica noche, la Varita de Acero y Excalibur estarán bajo mi poder

- Eso es lo que tu crees- Mika y Lilianna habían convocado los escudos para batirse.

Voldemort era poderoso y rápido para esquivar los ataques de sus dos oponentes, Llilianna trataba de deshacerse de Nagini pero increíblemente la serpiente le estaba costando trabajo.

- Veo que esta vez has traído mejores magos-dijo Voldemort refiriéndose a las dos figuras encapuchas que acompañaban a Harry – sin duda alguna son parte de la HEF- con este comentario tanto Harry como Mika se quedaron sorprendidos pero respondieron rápido a los ataques de este.

Una explosión llamó la atención de los tres, al parecer un hechizo que había lanzado Lilianna a la serpiente había rebotado haciendo que ambas salieran volando. Lilianna cayó sobre una pila de rocas. En el momento que Voldemort actuaba para evitar que su amada ´´mascota´´ se hiciera daño, Harry le indicó a Mika que fuera a ayudar a Lilianna. Ella corrió a socorrer a su amiga.

- Lily estas bien?

- Si…uhh no es nada grave

- Segura que estas bien?

- Me lastime la espalda pero no es nada grave- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Harry atacaba a Voldemort como mucha fiereza con la espada mientras utilizaba magia para repelos los ataques de él- ahí viene la serpiente!- dijo Lilianna a Mika

Mika se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la pila de rocas donde había caído Lilianna formara una especie de torre donde encerró a la culebra.

- Fantástico! Yo iré a ayudar a Potter, tu busca la condenada varita- le dijo Lilianna.

Voldemort se molestó con lo que le habían hecho a Nagini y trataba de liberarla, pero Lilianna se lo impedía además de que también Harry lo atacaba. Todo esto le daba tiempo a Mika para buscar entre el resto de las rocas. Lo hacia lo mas rápido que podía. Encontró una de las rocas del piso marcada con extraño símbolo. Empezó a quitarlas y se topo con una especie de féretro de piedra.

- Oh santo cielos!- dijo Mika, echó una mirada hacia atrás, la serpiente seguía atrapada y Voldemort estaba ocupa con Lilianna y Harry. Ella levantó la tapa, debajo estaba el cadáver de Haas D´ehrnfield vuelto calavera, con ambas manos sobre algo de emitía un leve brillo metálico, pues estaba a oscuras debido al eclipse. Mika tomó la varita y no pudo evitar gritar- la encontré!- Voldemort dejaba a los otros para dirigir sus ataques hacia ella- Rayos!- dijo cuando una nube negra la envolvía

- Iré por los thestrals, ustedes destruyan la varita- dijo Lilianna a Harry y salía por el hueco en la pared, Harry fue a socorrer a Mika.

- Entrégame la varita y a cambio perdonare tu vida- decía la Voldemort atraves de la nube negra que envolvía a Mika

- Jamás cara de lagartija!- grito Mika, y valiéndose del enorme poder de la Varita de Acero convocaba rayos que caían sobre la nube negra, haciendo huecos en ella y destruyendo lo que quedaba del castillo.

Voldemort volvió a solidificarse y ahora se batía a muerte con Mika, aunque esta tenía la Varita de Acero Harry sabia que ella no lo vencería, pues esa era su destino.

- Dame la varita!- dijo Harry a Mika, pero si ella se la daba ella quedaba brevemente desarmada en lo que tomaba su varita, en eso Voldemort le lanzó un conjuro que la hizo caer y la Varita de Acero rodó lejos de su mano.

Harry se lanzó sobre la varita antes de que Voldemort la pudiera tomar. Ahora la batalla se estaba apunto de dar entre Harry y Voldemort. Era un duelo feroz, Voldemort le lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones, Harry se valía tanto de la espada como de la varita. Mika observaba el duelo atónita. En una, Harry lanzó un poderoso rayo que dio justo en el centro del cuerpo de Voldemort. Este cayó unos pies mas allá de donde estaba parado, parecía inconsciente pera para sorpresa de ellos este se puso lentamente en pie.

- El solo quiere la varita Harry, destrúyela!- le gritó Mika, mientras convoca una enorme pira.

Harry dudó un momento, pero al sentir lo molesto que estaba Voldemort y ver como este destruía la pila de rocas liberando a Nagini, lanzó la varita a la hoguera.

- Noooo!- gritaba Voldemort al ver a Harry arrojar la varita en la hoguera. Y justo en ese momento tanto Harry como la otra persona desaparecían ante sus ojos, mas bien se volvían invisibles, aun podía escuchar sus pasos mientras salían corriendo, él les lanzaba maldiciones, pero luego vio tres thestrals salir volando, así que fue tras ellos. No escaparían con vida de esta.

Lilianna había ido por los thestrasl, sabía donde estaban por el lazo que les habían puesto los llevó cerca del castillo y se aplicó un hechizo camuflageador. Los ató cerca de la entrada y se fue hacia al salón donde pudo ver como se estaba batiendo Harry con Lord Voldemort, debía esperar el momento adecuado, cuando vio que Harry lanzaba la varita en el fuego, lanzo el hechizo de camuflaje sobre Mika y le decía que fuera a la salida y lo mismo hizo con Harry. Voldemort furioso lanzaba conjuros a diestra y siniestra, cuando llegaron donde estaban los thestrals, Lilianna los soltó

- vuelen a Hogwarts rápido!- pero nadie se pudo montar sobre ellos

- Que haces?- le dijo Harry molesto

- Es muy seguro que él puede verlos, así creerá que vamos en ellos

- Y como piensas que regresemos a Hogwarts, no tardará en darse cuanta de que no vamos en ellos- le dijo Harry exasperado, Lilianna sacó algo que parecía una bengala negra

- Eso es magia negra lili!- dijo Mika indignada

- Quieres salir viva! sosténganse bien que solo nos da para un viaje- los tres sostenían la bengala- cuando la encienda los tres debemos pensar en el mismo destino, Hogwarts de acuerdo!- y Lilianna encendió la bengala y los tres salieron volando como si estuvieran propulsados por un cohete.

Voldemort había emprendido vuelo tras los thestrals pero no paso mucho antes de que se diera cuanta de que Harry y las otras dos no andaban en ellos, cuando regresó al castillo tan poco encontró a nadie. Había sido burlado, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Harry, Mika y Lilianna cayeron justo en frente de la puerta del castillo.

- Que rayos era eso?- preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie

- Era una vela de Babilonia- dijo Lilianna evadiendo la mirada reprochadora de Mika

- Si la tenias porque no la usamos para ir allá en vez de volar?- dijo Harry mientras empezaban a dirigirse al interior del castillo

- Solo tenia esa y la usaría como plan de escape, o realmente pensabas que él no nos daría caza cuando saliéramos volando en los thestrals?- le dijo ella.

Los tres caminaban por el castillo sin darse cuenta que el efecto del hechizo de camuflaje se había ido.

- Me gustaría pasar a ver a Émil- dijo Mika y los tres se encaminaron hacia la enfermería pero se toparon con Snape. Los tres se pararon en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de que este los veía con mala cara. Los podía ver!

- Puedo imaginarme que ustedes tres andaban fuera del castillo pasado el toque de queda- dijo Snape mientras miraba detenidamente las ropas de ellos cubiertas de polvo por los escombros de la ruina- donde dejaron al Hufflepuff?- preguntó Snape, ellos intercambiaron miradas sin comprender que pasaba- falta uno de Hufflepuff para completar cuatro, uno por cada casa, donde esta?

- No hay nadie más con nosotros- dijo Harry

- No, señor

- No hay necesidad de llamarme señor, profesor- las palabras de Harry salieron sin que este se diera cuenta de lo que esta diciendo, Mika y Lilianna se miraron sorprendidas

- Doble detención para usted Potter! El próximo sábado en la noche los quiero a los tres en mi oficina, y mas les vale irse directo a sus habitaciones

- Pero- dijo Lilianna

- Nada de peros señorita Wolffang

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Potter! De donde a sacado usted esa espada?- dijo Snape al fijarse en la espada que llevaba Harry, los tres se dieron la vuelta. Harry tragó en seco- entréguemela ahora.

Harry camino hasta donde Snape estaba y le pasó la espada, este la tomó por la funda al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Excalibur, pues la había visto en la oficina del director.

- Cualquier excusa que dé para justificar que lleve esta arma será invalida Potter, se ha ganado otra noche de castigo, y yo que usted no doy por sentado su estadía en el castillo- Harry se quedó allí viéndole de cierta manera retadora, muy dentro de él sabia que no lo expulsarían no después de contarle a Dumbledore lo que había hecho aquella noche- Que esperan, váyanse a dormir! – les dijo Snape haciendo que respingaran y se movieran rápido, cada quien siguió su camino sin hablar.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común fue muy difícil evadir las miradas de todos, Ron estaba muy ocupado con Lavander como para notar su llegada pero Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y cuando todos empezaban a cuchichear cuando el desaparecía subiendo las escales hacia el dormitorio, ella fue tras él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...dejen Reviews!**


	10. Espías entre nosotros

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Espías entre nosotros

Harry contestó a todas las preguntas de Hermione, contándole todo lo que había hecho incluso como había entrado en la oficina de Dumbledore para tomar la espada, pero le ocultó una información muy valiosa. No le dijo que él no había destruido la Varita de Acero, que solo simuló haberla arrojado sobre la hoguera, y que Mika y Lilianna también así lo creían. Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, se apuró en guardar la varita, no la pondría en el baúl, pues en otras ocasiones ya habían entrado a la habitación revisando cosas, esta vez la llevaría siempre con él, bueno dentro de su HeavyLess. Al tomar la varita nuevamente en sus manos podía sentir el poder de esta, era como si tuviera vida propia, la observaba brillar, de repente oyó pasos, alguien venía de modo que se apresuró a guardarla.

Al día siguiente, no fue a correr pues sabia que tenía a Snape encima y no quería más castigos ya tendría suficientes noches ocupadas. Pero cuando era hora de ir por el desayuno Harry tomó el camino hacia la enfermería y se topó con las chicas.

- La vieron?

- Si- dijo Lilianna

- Harry estábamos en lo cierto! Ella está mucho mejor ahora, está despierta y hablando, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado- dijo Mika contenta

- Pero Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape habían quedado anoche que hoy la llevarían a San Mungo pues al parecer anoche hizo una crisis enorme- dijo Lilianna

- Por eso fue que nos topamos con Snape

- Si…ella esta tratando de convencerlos que no la manden al hospital- dijo Lilianna

- Harry, Dumbledore está de regreso, creo que debes ir con él y contarle todo, tal vez de ese modo no mandan a Émil al hospital- le dijo Mika

- Haré lo que pueda

Harry no tuvo que buscar a Dumbledore pues cuando fue al Gran Comedor se topó con que este le había mandado un mensaje, quería verlo.

- Harry, me he enterado de ciertas cosas que pasaron la noche de ayer en mi ausencia- dijo Dumbledore al verle entrar a en la oficina- siéntate por favor. El profesor Snape me informó de que anoche tú y las señoritas Wolffang y Weismann salieron del castillo sin permiso.

- El cree eso – empezó a decir Harry pero Dumbledore lo veía por encima de las gafas, Harry respiró profundo- si salimos del castillo

- Ahhh, también me dijo que te confisco cierto objeto que no debía estar en tu poder, que de hecho salió de esta oficina, como explicas eso?

- Eso…tome la espada prestada, no tenia intensiones de quedármela, pero era necesario que la llevara

- Primero Harry, la espada por derecho es tuya ya que fuiste tu quien la saco de la roca, segundo solo se queda en esta oficina por seguridad y tercero a donde era necesario que la llevaras?

- Uhhh, es una larga historia

- Adelante, no tengo otra cosa que hacer por ahora y tú no tienes clase por ahora.

- Bien. Mika y Lilianna investigaron el extraño idioma que hablaba Émil cuando le daba los ataques y resultó ser que era neerlandés, una especie de dialecto alemán. Y también descubrieron que ella es una especie de Dama Blanca- dijo Harry tratando de recordar las palabras exactas

- Una Witte Wieven- dijo con calma Dumbledore pero a Harry no se le pasó que el parecía sorprendido con esto

- Si eso fue lo que Mika dijo, son seres con magia diferente a la que nosotros conocemos

- Así es- dijo Dumbledore muy serio

- Entonces Mika tradujo lo que Émil decía y decía algo asi como que antes de que llegara el invierno una noche de eclipse de luna Voldemort tomaría control de un arma poderosa. Esta arma se encontraba en un lugar conocido como El Cementerio de los Héroes. Mika conocía un lugar con ese nombre así que solo podía tratarse del castillo de Haas D´ehrnfield, y el arma era la Varita de Acero, que no fue destruida sino que estaba oculta bajo las ruinas- Dumbledore no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Así que decidieron ir a detener a Lord Voldemort ustedes tres solos? Harry creo que por lo general dejas estos asuntos para finales del año escolar

- La cosa es que ayer hubo un eclipse de luna y es el único que habrá antes de que empiece el invierno, además de que Mika y Lilianna sostenían que si no lo evitamos estaba la posibilidad de que Émil muriera al cumplirse la profecía, y no niego que pueda ser verdad porque los ataques que le daban se hicieron mas frecuentes a medida de que se acercaba la fecha, además tengo entendido de que anoche estuvo peor que nunca, pero sorprendentemente esta mañana se ha despertado como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado

- Lo sé, hablé con ella esta mañana, pensábamos que seria mejor que fuera trasladada al hospital

- Por favor no lo haga

- No lo haré Harry, creo estará más segura aquí

- Gracias

- Entonces fueron a Alemania para detener a Voldemort y lo lograron?- dijo Dumbledore antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie

- Si

- Encontraron la Varita de Acero?

- Si, incluso la llegue a usar para pelear contra él, pensé que con ella podría terminar con él y cumplir el destino de mi profecía

- Y…

- Paso algo extraño

- Que Harry?

- En un momento tuve la oportunidad de matarlo…

- Y no pudiste hacerlo?

- De hecho lancé sobre él un rayo tan poderoso como para matar a un gigante…y él no se murió!- Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, no por el hecho de que Voldemort no hubiera muerto sino porque Harry de verdad había intentado matarlo- Profesor usted sabe por qué Voldemort no murió?

- Ya llegaremos a eso Harry

- Usted sabe por qué?

- Tengo mis teorías…pero aun hay muchos cabos sueltos

- Me lo dirá?

- Hoy no- Harry parecía decepcionado con esto ultimo- …Harry

- Si profesor Dumbledore

- Tienes algo más que decirme?

- No- mintió Harry

- En ese caso, lo que tu y tus dos nuevas amigas hicieron esta en contra de las normas del colegio, pusieron su seguridad en peligro y la del colegio, por tanto deberán cumplir con los castigos que le ha impuesto el profesor Snape. Harry la próxima vez que quieras la espada solo pídela, no te expulsaré porque sería ponerte en bandeja de plata para Voldemort, pero te pido que seas más cauto en tus actividades.

- Lo tendré pendiente profesor.

- Puedes marcharte a tus clases

Y Harry se fue, pero sospechaba que Dumbledore sospechaba que el aun tenia la Varita de Acero. Otra cosa en la mente de Harry era como reaccionó Dumbledore cuando él le dijo que Émil era una witte wieven, por lo visto el desconocía esto, se había sorprendido mucho. Lo mejor era investigar más sobre el asunto. A la salida de la clase de DADA Harry volvió a reunirse con las chicas para decirles lo que había hablado con Dumbledore, en especial el hecho de que ya no trasladaría a Émil a San Mungo. A Hermione no le agradaba que Harry ahora se juntara con ese trio, pero no podía darse el lujo de también perder a su otro amigo, estaba prácticamente sola.

La siguiente mañana Émil fue dada de alta. Cuando Harry la vio quiso abrazarla pero estaban en el Gran Comedor y eso atraería muchas miradas para no decir los comentarios que después tendría que soportar. Hermione no le hablaba a Ron y esta tampoco le hablaba a ella. Harry tenia que soportar la melosa actitud de Lavander con Ron, pero la mayoría de veces los evitaba, pues pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, donde se reunía con Émil y las chicas, por lo general en las tardes y en la noche con Hermione. Ya que esta no quería estar cerca de las otras tres. Émil y Harry se vieron forzados a abandonar su costumbre de correr en las mañanas, primero porque Snape andaba tras de Harry y segundo porque había empezado a nevar. Decidieron que en vez de correr practicarían defensa personal, de modo que temprano todas las mañanas Harry y Émil se la pasaban entrenando en el salón de prácticas de la HEF.

A pesar del tiempo que pasaba con Émil y el creciente aprecio que tenia por ella no dejó de investigar sobre las witte wieven. Según los libros que leyó estos decían que era la encarnación de la diosa de la muerte y rencarnación según los rumanos, otros decían que eran una especie de elfos, en otros encontró que decían que eran seres con la capacidad de caminar en dos mundos, que podían viajar en el pesado y ver el futuro, otros clamaban que las damas blancas tenían poderes de curación. En otro encontró que se trataban de espíritus de damas sabias, pero Émil estaba bastante viva. Hermione le decía constantemente que lo mejor era mantener la distancia, él intentaba pero algo en lo mas profundo de su ser hacia que buscara de ella, a veces temía a esta sensación pues le recordaba lo que se sintió cuando usó la Varita de Acero. Estaba sediento de poder.

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, y la fiesta de Slughorn era el tema en boca de todos, bueno más bien en boca de todas las chicas. En especial porque no se conocía o sabía de que Harry tuviera pareja lo cual hacia posible que llevara a cualquiera como compañía a la fiesta. Harry sabía muy bien a quien quería llevar pero si lo hacia Hermione se molestaría mucho, y él no quería perder su amistad. Émil en par de ocasiones les lanzó indirectas sobre el asunto, él para evitarse problemas se hacia que no comprendía de lo que ella hablaba, ella se molestaba y le dejaba solo pero al día siguiente le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hermione le advirtió a Harry que debía invitar a alguien al baile pronto pues muchas chicas, entre ellas Romilda Vane, habían ordenado pociones de amor de los gemelos y pesaban usarla en él. Harry le dijo que el correo estaba siendo revisado y ella le respondió que los paquetes eran revisados por Filch y que las pociones venían disfrazadas como otras cosas, con esto Harry volvió al tema de su teoría de que Malfoy era un mortifago y que podía haber logrado pasar el collar en el correo. Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por Madame Pince quien actuó de forma muy histérica al ver el libro de pociones de Harry. Hermione y él salieron rápido de la biblioteca antes de que ella les prohibiera la entrada. Harry aseguró que su reacción fue por que Hermione habló mal de Filch y que estos dos tenían algo. Para mala suerte de Harry se toparon con Ron y Lavander aperruchados en un sillón de la sala común y Romilda se acercó a Harry ofreciéndole una bebida, la cual el amablemente rechazo pero esta insistió en darle unos pasteles de calabaza con relleno de ´´chocolate´´, Hermione se fue directo a la habitación no sin antes darle la mirada de Te lo Dije.

El ultimo día de clases y serian libres!... temporalmente. Las cosas no mejoraron entre Ron y Hermione, en especial durante la clase de transfiguraciones cuando Ron se hizo un bigote del cual Hermione se rio, pero este se burló de como Hermione actuaba cuando se sabía las respuesta a las preguntas de los profesores haciendo que Lavander y Parvati se rieran. Hermione salió rápido del salón de clases dejando todas sus cosas. Harry la alcanzo después, Luna la consolaba, pero Hermione se fue dejándolo con Luna. De la nada a Harry se le ocurrió invitar a Luna a la fiesta de Slughorn como amigos, ella le dijo que estaba encantada. Peeves, que los espiaba, lo tomó por otro lado y empezó a gritar por todo el colegio que Harry amaba a Luna. Por un momento pensó que con esto las chicas no intentarían darle poción de amor. Pero en la entrada del comedor se encontró con Émil y Lilianna.

- Es cierto que llevaras a Luna Lovegood a la fiesta de Slughorn?- dijo Émil en un susurro sin ocultar que estaba molesta

- Recuerdo que dijiste que las fiestas de Slughorn eran para conocer personas nuevas y hacer contactos, lo justo era que llevara a alguien nuevo- dijo Harry a modo de excusa, ella lo miro molesta, Lilianna se reía.

Émil se fue muy molesta a la mesa de Slytherin. En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron le reclamó también por lo que había hecho.

- Podías llevar a quien quisieras a la fiesta, pero elegiste a Loquita Lovegood!

- No la llames así Ron- le reclamó Ginny que pasaba cerca- me alegra que la hayas invitado Harry, ella esta muy contenta.

Harry atrapó a Ron viendo a Hermione que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, le dijo que todo se solucionaría con un simple lo siento. Pero Ron dijo que no se iba a arriesgar a que lo picoteara otra bandada de canarios. Luego Hermione se acercó y se puso a hablar con Parvati sobre la fiesta. Hermione le dijo que iba a ir con Cormac McLaggen y por ahí siguió hablando que solo salía con buenos jugadores de quidditch. Harry no podía creer lo que eran capaces de hacer las chicas por venganza, y hablando de damas molesta había una en Slytherin. Harry miró hacia la otra mesa pero no encontró ni a Émil ni a Lilianna.

Cuando Harry bajó de la torre para reunirse con Luna en el recibidor se encontró con que este estaba repleto de personas, muchas chicas le miraban mal porque había optado por ir con Luna que con alguna de ellas. Por suerte Luna estaba bien vestida y no llevaba ninguno de sus inusuales artilugios. En la entrada de la oficina de Slughorn le estaba esperando Émil junto con un chico.

- Por fin aparecen, tenemos rato esperándolos- dijo Émil al verles llegar- sabes Harry tenias razón con lo que me dijiste en el comedor, así que invité a Tadeus Salborne, está en el quinto año al igual que Luna- ambos se saludaron con la mano- de modo que Luna y Tadeus pueden pasar la velada juntos mientras nosotros andamos juntos

- Como lo convenciste de esto?- preguntó al ver que el muchacho no parecía muy a gusto con esto

- No es tu asunto, pero él a prometido portarse como todo un caballero con la señorita Lovegood- dijo ella sonriendo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a su pareja

- Por su puesto- dijo Tadeus e hizo un ademan a Luna como ´´despues de usted´´ Luna miró a Harry extrañada con esto

- Antes de que entremos, cuando se nos acerque Zambini u otra persona de Slytherin tu vuelves con Luna y yo con Tadeus- dijo ella antes de entrar a la fiesta

- Lo planeaste muy bien- dijo Harry, ella sonrió

Slughorn se botó con la decoración del lugar, pues parecía una tienda de telas doradas, verde y rojo, un enorme candelabro colgaba del centro con hadas. Elfos caminaba entre las personas con enormes bandejas de picaderas y bebidas entre los invitados. Slughorn al ver a Harry entrar lo arrastró para presentarlo ante unos cuantos de sus amigos, Émil y los otros dos lo siguieron. Un tal Worple, acompañado de un vampiro llamado Sanguini, le ofrecía ser el escritor de su biografía Harry rechazó la oferta y con la excusa de reunirse con una amiga se alejó, arrastrando con él a Émil y a Luna, seguido por Tadeus.

- Hermione! Hermione!

- Harry, ahí estas, que suerte!- luego se fijó en el sequito- Hola Luna, Émil…em?

- Tadeus Salborne- dijo el chico

- Aja …Tadeus- Hermione miró a Harry buscando una explicación.

- Cita doble- dijo Émil explicando la situación

- Claro!

- Por cierto que te pasó? parece como si te hubiera atacado un lazo del diablo?- le preguntó Harry

- Oh, acabo de escapar…digo acabo de dejar a Cornac-dijo ella mientras miraba de un lado a otro, Harry la mira cuestionándola- debajo del muérdago- agregó

- Eso te pasa por haberlo invitado- le dijo, en eso Émil le hizo señas a Tadeus para que fuera por bebidas

- Deseas algo de tomar Luna? Puedo llamarte Luna verdad?- dijo Tadeus con amabilidad forzada

- Si claro, emm una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo Luna ignorando intencionalmente la conversación de Harry y Hermione, Tadeus fue por las bebidas.

- Creía que invitándolo Ron se molestaría- continuaba Hermione- era el o Zacharias Smith pero pensé…

- Tu consideraste a Zacharias Smith?- dijo Harry con disgusto

- Si lo hice, y estoy empezando a desear haberlo escogido a él, McLaggen hace que Grawp parezca todo un caballero. Vayamos en esa dirección, así podremos ver cuando el venga, él es tan alto

Y los cuatro se movieron hacia el otro lado de la habitación esquivando copas de hidromiel para luego toparse con la profesora Trelawney en el lugar. Luna y ella empezaron a conversar sobre las clases de adivinaciones y como Harry y Hermione seguirían discutiendo por lo de Cornac, Émil se retiró para conversar con sus amigas que vio no estaban muy lejos.

- Vamos a aclarar algo, tienes planeado decirle a Ron que interferiste con las pruebas para Guardián?- dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione, en lo que Trelawney hablaba mal de Firenze con Luna.

- Crees que yo caería tan bajo?- dijo Hermione asombrada

- Invitaste a McLaggen

- Eso es diferente, y no tengo planes de decirle a Ron lo que pudo o no haber pasado en las pruebas-se defendió Hermione

- Bien, porque él se desmoronaría de nuevo y perderíamos nuestro siguiente juego- dijo Harry muy ferviente, Tadeus logró encontrarlos y le llevó la bebida a Luna

- Quidditch! Es lo único que le interesa a los chicos? Cornac no me ha hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre mi, he sido tratada como 100 grandes salvadas hechas por Cornac McLaggen toda la velada- dijo Hermine molesta

- Aun siguen en lo mismo?-preguntó Tadeus a Luna, ella asintió.

- Oh no ahí viene!- y se movió tan rápido como si hubiera desaparecido

- Han visto a Hermione?- dijo McLaggen un momento después de que Hermione se fuera

- Nop- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para unirse a Luna y la profesora Trelawney-rayos! Donde esta Émil?-pensó cuando esta le empezó a hablar sobre los beneficios de seguir estudiando adivinación.

- Ah, Sybill, todos nosotros pensamos que nuestra materia es la mas importante!- vociferó Slughorn con una copa de hidromiel en una mano y en la otra un pedazo de pastel y empezó a alabar a Harry por sus dones en las pociones para luego arrastras a Snape en la conversación, este dijo que nunca pensó que Potter había aprendido algo de sus clases. Émil había regresado al lado de Harry y observaba todo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. La conversación ahora seguía en el futuro de Harry como auror en la que Luna intervino exponiendo una de sus extrañas teorías

- Gracioso el efecto del alcohol en las personas!- susurraba Emil cerca de Harry de modo que solo él la podía escuchar- olvídate del veritaserum! Emborráchalos y suéltalos y veras como se les cae la mascara a todos

- Por eso tu no tomas? Para no quedar expuesta- dijo Harry con un poco de malicia- te ocultas muy bien

- Tu no comprendes lo que es estar en mi situación

- Tienes que ser el doble de ruda y mala que el resto de los Slytherin para que estos no te hagan papilla- dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos- pero estás cansada de eso- Émil se sonrojó al quedar al descubierto, Harry se acercó a ella…

- Profesor Slughorn!- zumbaba Filch con felicidad de haber atrapado a alguien haciendo travesuras- he descubierto a este chico merodeando en el pasillo superior. Clama haber sido invitado a su fiesta y que se ha demorado. Usted le invitó?- y con eso la magia se perdió entre ellos dos pues ahora su atención estaba en Malfoy que era arrastrado por la oreja en manos de Filch, un espectáculo digno de admiración.

Malfoy se zafó de las manos de Filch y se arregló la túnica.

- Esta bien, no fui invitado, intentaba colarme- dijo él molesto- contento?

- No, no estoy contento- le respondió Filch- estas en problemas! no recuerdas que el director dijo que no pueden andar pasillando en la noche, a menos que tengan permiso, lo sabias eh?

- Esta bien, Argus, esta bien- dijo Slughorn quitándole importancia a la situación- es navidad y no es ningún crimen querer ir a una fiesta. Solo por esta ocasión nos olvidaremos del castigo, puedes quedarte Draco

Émil tenía la boca abierta sorprendida de que Malfoy lograra su objetivo y saliera impune, Filch también estaba molesto por esto, y Harry pudo observar que extrañamente Malfoy también parecía molesto con esto. Draco y Slughorn conversaban sobre el abuelo de Malfoy, Harry se quedó observando a Draco, parecía enfermo, tenía ojeras y su piel tenia un tono grisáceo. Snape logró llevarse a Draco aparte alegando como jefe de casa debía hablar con él.

- Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Harry al grupo- voy al baño

Y salió tras de los otros dos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por suerte no fueron muy lejos. Los encontró hablando en un aula cercana, pero tuvo que espiar atraves del cerrojo. Snape le llamaba la atención a Draco porque estaba actuando de manera muy descuidada, podía levantar sospecha y muchas ya creían que él había estado involucrado con lo del collar y Katie. Draco se defendió y dijo que el no tuvo que ver en eso. Luego Snape le preguntaba que cuales secretos le ocultaba a su Señor, Draco le respondió que no era a este que quería evitar sino a él. Snape le reclamaba porque no había ido a su oficina cuando él le había mandado a buscar y le decía que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable a su madre ofreciéndole ayuda y protección en su misión. Draco dijo que no necesitaba nada de eso, que tenia suficiente ayuda y acusaba a Snape de querer robarle su gloria. Snape le mencionó el encarcelamiento de su padre y con esto Draco salió del salón. Harry tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para que Draco no tropezara con el al salir del aula.

Harry esperó a que Snape saliera del aula, este regresó a la fiesta. La mente de Harry estaba a millón.

-uh cuando se lo dijera a Ron y a Hermione, no podrán seguir diciendo que todo era imaginación de él. Estaba en lo cierto, Malfoy era un mortifago y planeaba algo dentro de Hogwarts bajo órdenes de Voldemort. Y lo que era peor, Snape estaba jugando para el enemigo!

Harry también regresó a la fiesta pues Luna y Émil estaban allí esperándolo. Al regresar veía que Luna estaba sola con Tadeus en una amena conversación, Émil estaba con Mika y Lilianna también muy entretenida conversando con otros invitados. Émil le vio en la puerta y le hizo seña con la mano de que se acercara. Pasaron un rato conversando sobre vinter y vattenstyle. Émil se dio cuenta de que Tadeus le estaba gastando una broma a Luna, haciéndose que le creía sobre una de las criaturas mágicas de las que ella normalmente hablaba y le hacia preguntas para que esta siguiera hablando, Émil le hizo señas de ´´Te estoy Viendo´´, y Tadeus le cambio el tema de conversación a Luna. Los demás invitados se dispersaron cuando el tema de conversación se agotó. Mika se fue a un rincón apartado para estar con su cita, Lilianna se juntó con otro grupo que conversaban sobre un torneo de duelo.

- Quieres retomar nuestra conversación de hace un rato?- dijo Émil tentando terreno

- Umm bueno pero que tal si conversamos de camino, creo que he tenido suficiente y mañana debo levantarme temprano para irme con los Weasley

- Bien, busquemos a nuestras parejas- dijo en broma

- Ya nos vamos- dijo Harry a Luna y Tadeus

- Ok- dijo en su tono soñador pero no se movió de su lugar

- Tengan buenas noches- dijo Tadeus despidiéndolos

- Acaso se vana a quedar?- dijo Émil sorprendida de que ambos quisieran pasar mas rato juntos

- Yo no tengo prisa- dijo Luna

- Solo nos quedaremos unos minutos mas

- Bueno- dijo Harry desconfiando de las intenciones de Tadeus con Luna

- Oh, él se a portado bien conmigo Harry, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Luna- anda con Mortimer, y gracias por habernos invitado.

Y con esto ambos se marcharon pero no sin antes de que Émil por señas le recordara a Tadeus que debía portase bien o se las vería con ella.

- Eso si que fue un milagro de navidad- dijo Harry al salir de la fiesta

- Definitivamente, mas que el ver a Malfoy arrastrado por la oreja

- So…la fiera de Slytherin resultó ser una gatita- dijo Harry retomando la conversación anterior

- Es muy fácil ponerlo así, no sabes el infierno que es tener que siempre ser la mala de la obra, no sé que sería de mi si no tuviera a Lilianna

- Que hay de Mika?

- Ella es de Ravenclaw, compartimos muchas cosas pero no es mi compañera de cuarto y no tiene que soportar al resto de los pesados en la sala común de Slytherin.

- Yo también he pasado por malos ratos en la casa de Gryffindor, en el primer año cuando me atraparon andando de noche y perdimos muchos puntos de la casa nadie me hablaba a mi, ni a Hermione ni al pobre de Neville

- Umm recuerdo que también andaba Malfoy, nosotros hicimos algo parecido con él

- Claro…ah! Sin olvidar cuando creían que yo era el heredero de Slytherin

- Eso fue un poco gracioso, tu él heredero de Slytherin!

- Y en el cuarto año cuando fui el cuarto mago en la capa de los TRES magos

- Oh si! eso lo recuerdo bien, Malfoy insistió en hacer una campaña en tu contra

- En el quinto cuando Umbrige me expulsó junto con los gemelos del equipo de quidditch

- Uff eso fue muy injusto, ella nunca me cayó bien, puag, en especial porque nos hizo cancelar la HEF

- Hablando de la HEF Mika y Lilianna estuvieron increíbles cuando fuimos a Alemania

- Si bueno, no serian mis amigas si no fueran buenas estudiantes- dijo ella en broma, ambos rieron

- Hablando de amigas, viste que pasó con Hermione?

- Se me acercó poco después que salieras, le dije que habías ido al baño y ella se fue y no regresó mas, creo que se fue a la cama porque vi que McLaggen trató de alcanzarla en la salida, pobrecita!

- A veces no entiendo la actitud de las chicas

- Bueno a veces tienes que leer entre líneas

Ambos se habían detenido, Harry miraba a Émil pero no sabia como proceder. Ella señalo algo en el techo y el miro, era muérdago.

- Supongo que debemos besarnos-dijo él un poco tímido acercándose

- No si no quieres- dijo ella acercándose a él

- Quiero- dijo Harry envolviéndola entre sus brazos y se besaron.


	11. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

La Otra cara de la moneda

En la víspera de navidad casi a media noche, llegaron dos personas sin ser invitadas a la mansión de los Malfoy.

- Buenas noches Narcisa- dijo el mientras pasaba a la sala, ella simplemente inclinaba la cabeza y se quitaba de su camino, Bellatrix entro detrás

- En que puedo servirle mi Señor

- Tengo una nueva tarea para Draco- y con esto Bellatrix salió en busca del chico, Narcisa le seguía con la vista

- Hay algo mas en lo que le pueda ayudar

- No- dijo mientras se sentaba en sillón cerca de la chimenea

Bellatrix regreso con Draco quien al ver a Voldemort estaba muy nervioso, le hizo una reverencia antes de hablarle.

- Mi Señor me solicita un nuevo trabajo

- Así es Draco, veras hace unos meses atrás Potter se apodero de una poderosa arma, y si no me equivoco esta debe estar oculta en la escuela

- Quiere que la robe para usted

- No solo eso Draco, además quiero que investigues quienes eran las que acompañaron a Potter en Alemania, eran dos miembros de la HEF- con esto Draco se sorprendió mucho

- Necesito saber cuales serán las próximas movidas de Potter, quiero un reporte tan pronto vuelvas a Hogwarts

- Si mi señor- y Draco volvió a inclinarse

- Y también espero que cumplas con lo que primero te encomendé, pronto- le dijo después de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta para marcharse, Bellatrix le siguió, Narcisa y Draco volvieron a hacerle una reverencia antes de que este se marchara.

Ahora si que Draco estaba jodido, debía cumplir la primera tarea ante todo, pero averiguar los planes de Potter le quitarían tiempo muy preciado para lograr su principal objetivo.

- Por lo visto Voldemort no tenia muchas intenciones de que el triunfara, buscaba que el fallara, él no debía fallar, no podía- pesaba para si, su madre trataba de reconfortarlo pero esto no era suficiente

- Draco, debes cumplir tu primera tarea sobre todo, debes concentrarte en eso- le decía mientras frotaba sus hombros, él se la sacudió y se fue a su habitación

Él tenia muy claro las cosas, por suerte el tenia una idea muy clara sobre quienes de la HEF pudieron haber ido con Harry a Alemania, solo tenia que seguir esa pista…en cuanto a robar la espada, eso si le iba a dar mas trabajo.

Él se sentía como si hubiera pasado casi toda sus existencia dormido, pero algo había cambiado, le habían despertado, y aunque ninguno de los otros dos estaban conscientes de su existencia el si sabia de ellos dos. No toleraba seguir atrapado de esa forma, quería ser libre, tener control sobre su vida, pero no había manera de salir de allí, y si lo hacia podía morir. Durante todo un año fue usado indiscriminadamente como un simple puente de comunicación, mas bien de manipulación, por parte de uno sobre el otro sin saber que él estaba de por medio. Aunque ahora gozaba de cierta paz, pero él quería ser libre, tener control sobre su existencia, pero era muy débil para dominar a la otra parte por completo. O por lo menos no lo lograría sin ayuda. E increíblemente algo había surgido, había llegado a él sin necesidad de buscarlo, y pensar que había estado frente a sus ojos durante varios años. Allí estaba la clave para su libertad.

Solo tenia que dejar que el chico hiciera la parte difícil, lo demás seria pan comido para el. La verdad le sorprendía que incluso alguien así haya pasado desapercibido ante los ojos meticulosos de Dumbledore, que siempre andaba metiendo su narizota en los asuntos de los otros. Debía andarse con cuidado para que este no descubriera sus intenciones, pues ante cualquier sospecha lo alejaría de ella. Y ella era esencial para su liberación.

A veces el chico era medio lento y él tenia que meter la mano, no mucho para que él no se diera cuanta de lo que pasaba, pero se mantenía estimulándolo haciendo que pensara en ella muy a menudo. Y sus planes estaban resultando pues con cada día ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos. Ella debía enamorarse del chico, debía caer en la ilusión del amor, entregarse ciegamente a él, entonces en ese momento el entrara en acción y podrá realizar el sacrificio, liberándose de su cárcel humana, tendría su propio cuerpo, seria libre al fin.

Solo tenia que esperar…y él era un master en el arte de la paciencia…era una araña que había tejido su trampa mortal, él estaba en el centro de ella esperando con paciencia a que su victima quedara atrapara entre los hilos que él había tejido, ya lo podía saborear…solo debía esperar.

* * *

**Creo que este cap esta bien bueno a pesar de ser corto, me merezco un review! **


	12. Historias de Invierno

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Historias de invierno

Tan pronto Harry estuvo en la casa de los Weasley no perdió la oportunidad de contarle lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Snape y Malfoy, ya Ron no podía seguir negando la teoría de Harry, ahora la discusión era si de verdad Snape estaba ayudándolo o si solo se hacia pasar. Harry insistía en que Snape era un vendido. La casa de los Weasley estaría un poco mas llena de lo usual esa navidad, pues tanto Fleur como Bill se estaban quedando en la casa, los gemelos pasarían las festividades con la familia y sumados estaban Harry y Remus.

En la noche de víspera de navidad, Harry le conto al señor Weasley y a Remus sobre la conversación de Malfoy y Snape, aunque esta no fue tanto con respecto a la misión de Malfoy sino si realmente Snape era de confiar aunque tanto el señor Weasley como Lupin dijeron que Dumbledore confiaba en Snape y por tanto ellos también lo hacían. A pesar de todo Harry estaba decidido a contárselo a Dumbledore cuando regresara a Hogwarts. Pero como Harry estaba determinado a detestar a Snape desde lo mas profundo de su corazón Lupin no insistió en el tema, el cual Harry tampoco continuo pues le interesaba saber en que andaba su exprofesor en los últimos días.

Lupin le contó que se encontraba en cubierto conviviendo con una comunidad de hombres lobos, que lastimosamente estaban alineados con el lado oscuro ya que el macho alfa era un tal Greyback a quien Voldemort tenía comprado con la promesa de recompensarlo por cada nuevo hombre lobo que creara. Para Harry Remus no era diferente a los demás solo tenia un problema. Remus trajo a colación una memoria de James, quien también así lo veía y con esto Harry cambio el tema hacia el Half Blood Prince, con la ligera esperanza de que este fuera su padre, pero las respuesta de Lupin lo decepcionaron. Para cuando Fleur empezó a imitar a la cantante favorita e la señora Weasley, esta les indicó que ya era hora de que se fueran a la cama, antes de irse a dormir Harry hizo lo que Remus le sugirió, reviso la fecha de impresión del libro del Príncipe, así tendría una idea de en que fecha esta persona estuvo en Hogwarts, desafortunadamente la fecha de impresión era de alrededor unos cincuenta años atrás, fecha en la que ni su padre o los amigos de este estaban en la escuela de magia. Decepcionado se fue a dormir, primero soñó con bestias atacando a niños indefensos…luego en sus sueños se transportaba a una planicie cubierta de nieve, a lo lejos veía una figura blanca que emitía un brillo extraño, le llamaba y él camino hasta ella, era Émil, pero cuando se le acerco ella se transfiguraba como cuando entraba en el trance extraño, le tomaba del brazo y sentía como si se congelara. Despertó de un respingo, era otra pesadilla, con suerte Émil no estaba en peligro, o eso esperaba. Trató de calmarse y volver a dormir, por suerte las pesadillas no volvieron, por lo menos ninguna relacionada con la chica.

- Ella debe estar bromeando!- dijo Ron

Harry despertó y en medio de lo borroso alcanzó sus lentes, la nieve cubría la ventana y en frente de esta estaba Ron abriendo sus regalos, en sus manos sostenía una cadena de oro gruesa

- Que es eso?- le preguntó Harry

- Es de parte de Lavander, ella no puede estar pensado que yo la usare

Harry miro de cerca y pudo notar las palabras My Sweetheart.

- Lindo. Tiene clase, definitivamente tienes que usarlo en frente de Fred y George

- Si tu se los dices, yo, yo, yo voy- decía Ron mientras escondía la cadena

- Me vas a tartamudear, vamos, crees que yo se los diré?

- Como se le ocurrió que me gustaría algo así?

- Bueno trata de recordar, le has dejado dicho que te gustaría salir en publico con las palabras My Sweetheart en tu cuello?

- Bueno…nosotros no hablamos mucho…mayormente es

- Besuqueo

- Bueno sih…realmente Hermione esta saliendo con McLaggen?- preguntó Ron

- No lo se. Ellos fueron juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn pero eso no salió bien

Con esto Ron parecía un poco más feliz. Harry empezó a desenvolver sus regalos. Entre ellos estaba el abrigo tejido a mano de la señora Weasley, una caja de productos de bromas de parte de los gemelos, recibió un regalo de parte de Lilianna, una copia de un libro titulado Los mejores lugares del mundo para practicar Vatten y Vinterstyle. Mika también le mandó un regalo, la nota decía:

Ábrelo con cuidado, intentaran escapar.

Harry lo abrió con mucho cuidado, era una caja de galletitas de jengibre, se confió que eran simples galletas pero tan pronto dejo la taba abierta estas hicieron el intento de salir corriendo, unas cuantas se escaparon. Había un paquete envuelto con un lazo verde y plateado, sabía que era de parte de Émil. La nota decía:

Las chicas me comentaron que no tienes uno de estos, espero que te gustes y que le des uso.

Adjunta a la tarjeta había una foto de Émil con una capa roja entre varios pinos cubiertos de nieve. El regalo consistía en un conjunto de ropa de combate rojo con dorado, según la etiqueta de la caja la ropa estaba confeccionada con piel de dragón bola de fuego chino.

- Wow eso si que debió ser un regalo caro- dijo Ron al ver las prendas

- Si bueno…pero eso de usar mascaras no me gusta- dijo Harry sosteniendo la mascara protectora, tenia motivo de algo así como un demonio asiático y estaba hecha de una sola escama dorada del dragón chino.

- Si la HEF es tan vieja, crees que a Él haya sacado lo de los mortifagos de ahí?

- Es muy probable- dijo Harry mientras guardaba la mascara

- Oye, y que le regalaste a Mortimer?

- Una capa blanca

- Una capa!

- No quería darle ningún regalo que fuera muy comprometedor

- Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes

- Bueno eso fue antes de la fiesta de Slughorn

- So sales con el enemigo

- Ella no es como el resto

- Seguro que no!...pero no te confíes Harry

Luego Harry encontró un regalo que resulta que se lo había enviado Kreacher, el contenido eran larvas, Ron se burlo pero Harry le restregó lo de la cadena y ahí murió el tema. En el almuerzo todos vestían los abrigos tejidos por la señora Weasley, excepto Fleur quien no recibió uno. Mientras comían Molly hacia el fallido intento de tratar de interponerse en la relación de Bill y Fleur, pero pronto el almuerzo se vio interrumpido por una visita inesperada. Percy acompañado de Rufus Scrimgeur. Solo la señora Weasley le recibió con los brazos abiertos, el resto le miraba desde sus asientos. Ella les invito a pasar pero Scrimgeur le metió un cuento chino, que ella creyó, y Harry termino saliendo a mostrarle el patio al Ministro de Magia.

Por lo que le había contado Mika en su viaje a Alemania, lo más probable es que esta era una de sus estrategias para ´´reclutarlo´´. Pero en estos momentos no se sentía partidario de nadie, después de todo lo que la gente del ministerio le hizo pasar el año anterior no tenia la más mínima inclinación por este lado. Scrimgeur le dijo que desde hace mucho le quería conocer pero que la reunión no se pudo dar ya que Dumbledore se mostraba muy protector con el.

- Ese viejo, cree que no puedo yo solo- pensaba Harry, mientras le escuchaba hablar

Pero como Harry se negaba a soltar palabra alguna Scrimgeur siguió hablando, mencionó lo de la profecía y como Harry era visto por la comunidad mágica, e indirectamente le pidió que se paseara por el ministerio para dar la impresión de que ellos estaban trabajando juntos. Harry encolerizo. Le restregó todos los errores del ministerio, los de Barty Croach, los de Fudge y los de él. De todo lo que pasó el año anterior con la intervención del ministerio en Hogwarts y le advirtió que no se metiera pues terminaría igual que Fudge. Scrimgeur le dijo que él era un Hombre de Dumbledore una y otra vez.

- Solo busco la justicia y el bien- fue la respuesta de Harry antes de marcharse y dejarle solo.

El resto de los días en la Madriguera fueron tranquilos, Harry solía pasarse la gran mayor parte del tiempo practicando vinterstyle, le prestaba la escoba a Ginny y a Ron mientras se turnaban para bajar por la colina cubierta de nieve. La señora Weasley estaba muy triste y lloraba muy a menudo desde la visita de Percy. El ministerio arregló una conexión por un día entre las casas de los estudiantes y Hogwarts para asegurar que los estudiantes llegaran sanos y salvos. En la entrada de la torre, la Dama Gorda no los dejaba entrar, por suerte llegó Hermione y les dio la clave.

- Abstinencia, la Dama gorda se bebió una reserva de vino de 500 años durante las fiestas- le explicaba Hermione. Ella ignoró por completo a Ron.

Al entrar en la sala Hermione le dijo que tenía un mensaje de Dumbledore para él, su próxima sesión seria la noche siguiente. Harry tenia prisa para contarle lo de Draco y Snape pero pronto se vieron envueltos en un tema mas dramático, pues Lavander apareció gritando ´´Won-Won´´ mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de él. Hermione se molesto mucho, y aunque Harry intentó convencerla de olvidar el asunto, ella le dijo que no. De modo que volvieron al tema principal, Harry le contó lo de la conversación. Hermione tuvo que admitir que estuvo equivocada y que Harry tenia razón sobre que Malfoy era un mortifago y planeaba algo dentro de la escuela bajo ordenes de Voldemort, pero en cuanto a lo de Snape, su posición fue igual que la del padre de Ron y Remus, a pesar de esto Harry estaba determinado a contárselo a Dumbledore.

Luego cambiaron tema, empezaron a hablar sobre Remus cuando Harry trajo a colación a Fenrir Grayback, ella le dijo que ambos le habían escuchado antes, de boca de Malfoy cuando amenazó a Borgins con mandarlo a ver el progreso de la reparación del objeto, Hermione seguía tratando de negar que Draco fuera un Mortifago y Harry le dijo que ella tendría que tragarse sus palabras al igual que los del ministerio de magia, y procedió a contarle su altercado con el ministro.

La mañana siguiente, una noticia les esperaba a los estudiantes del sexto año. Las clases de aparición se empezarían a impartir, y Harry pronto se volvió mas famoso entre los estudiantes cuando Ron comento en la clase de encantamientos que Harry ya se había aparecido, y todos le preguntaba de como había sido su experiencia. Pero logró escabullirse en la biblioteca, donde se encontró con alguien que esperaba ver con muchas ansias.

- Vaya Harry! tu siempre logras llamar la atención- dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules tan claros y fríos como el hielo, ya había perdido su tono bronceado con el invierno

- Créeme que yo no la busco

- Sé que tu no…so que tal tu navidad?

- Bien, gracias por el regalo no tenias que haberte molestado

- No es nada, después de todo te debo una bien grande

- No me debes nada Émil- dijo cerrando el libro de pociones y acercándose a ella

- Gracias por la capa, me vino como anillo al dedo- dijo ella mientras un tono rosado aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas, ambos se acercaron y empezaron a besarse olvidándose de que estaban en medio de la biblioteca

- Ejem! Si se van a besar en la biblioteca por lo menos deberían buscar un lugar menos abierto al publico- dijo Lilianna haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojaran un poco al ser interrumpidos- por cierto Potter, al parecer Granger no se tomó muy bien la escena- les dijo mientras dejaba su pesada mochila en la mesa

- Ella estaba aquí?

- Si y sin duda los vio porque salió disparada, como cuando se le entra el mal genio, que últimamente es algo permanente en ella

- Rayos!- dijo Harry, ahora si estaba en tremendo lio

- No lo entiendo? ella nos vio juntos en la fiesta de Slughorn

- Y que importa la opinión de Granger en esto?- dijo Lilianna restándole importancia al asunto

- Bueno, si una de tus mejores amigas empezara a salir con Draco Malfoy supongo que eso te haría muy feliz!- dijo Harry molesto

- Esta bien, no hay que armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua

- Mejor voy a conversar con ella- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus libros

- Harry no te quedas a estudiar?- dijo Mika que se les unía

- No, tengo cosas que resolver,- le dijo-nos vemos luego- se despidió de Émil y fue tras Hermione.

Por suerte ella estaba en la sala común, haciendo de tripas corazón pues para el colmo Lavander y Ron estaban en una de sus tantas escenas. Harry se sentó con ella, ella pretendió ignorarle, el de todos modos le explicó lo que paso en la fiesta después de que ella se fuera.

- Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero ya nos habías vistos juntos en la fiesta, además de que solemos entrenar juntos

- Harry es que no lo ves! Ella es de Slytherin, así como Malfoy puede ser un mortifago ella también lo podría ser

- Si lo fuera se juntaría con él, y ellos nunca se han llevado bien desde que entramos a Hogwarts y tu más que yo lo sabes muy bien

- Harry! Ella es una witte wieven- dijo bajito Hermione para que solo Harry la escuchara- esto entre ustedes puede ser muy peligroso, tanto para ti como para ella- Harry le miraba, sabia de los riesgo que el podía correr pero nunca se le ocurrió en los riesgos en que la podía arrastrar a ella- solo piénsalo!

- Bien, pero no vas a andar molesta conmigo solo por eso

- Siempre y cuando no armes escenitas igual que cierta persona

- Seré mas discreto, lo prometo

- Bien

En la noche cuando fue a reunirse con Dumbledore el primer tema a tratar, antes de que Harry le contara lo de Snape y Malfoy, este le pregunto sobre la visita del Ministro de magia en navidad a la casa de los Weasley. Harry no tenia nada que ocultar sobre esto y se lo contó todo, especialmente el afán que tenia Scrimgeur en saber a donde iba Dumbledore cuando no estaba en Hogwarts, pero cuando Dumbledore se negó a decirle a Harry a donde el salía, Harry cambio el tema de conversación. Pero la actitud de Dumbledore mientras él le contaba todo, le decía que él ya lo sabia, y este le dijo que se olvidara del asunto y tratara de olvidarlo que debían apurarse en la lección de esa noche. Harry estaba muy molesto, pero no le quedo mas nada que seguir a Dumbledore por las memorias, en esta ocasión, de Morfin. Un joven Tom de unos 16 años al fin había dado con sus familiares maternos. No encontraba a su abuelo en la casa, si no al hijo de este quien por muy poco lo confundió con Tom Riddle padre, y de esta manera Tom encontraba también a su padre muggle. Harry notó que Morfin llevaba el anillo de Marvolo, el mismo que luego le vio a Dumbledore. En un momento la memoria se tornó negra y regresaron a la oficina donde Dumbledore le contó que en ese momento Morfin había perdido el conocimiento, y que esa misma noche Tom Riddle padre y sus padres murieron asesinados y como luego Morfin admitió haber sido el quien cometió el crimen. Pero a todo esto Dumbledore le agrego que Voldemort era el verdadero asesino, pues uso la varita de Morfin para cometer el crimen, y colocó una memoria falsa para que cuando este fuera interrogado confesara el crimen. Y en todo esto Morfin se lamentaba haber perdido la última posesión de valor de su familia.

La segunda memoria que vieron aquella noche pertenecía al profesor Slughorn, de unos años atrás, antes de quedarse calvo y ponerse todo barrigón. Estaban en un salón con asientos en diferentes niveles y el profesor estaba como en el centro. Riddle estaba presente y llevaba el anillo de Marvolo con el. Preguntó sobre el retiro de uno de los profesores, cosa que eludió Slughorn. Luego una neblina aparecía y se oía la voz de Slughorn pero nadie de la memoria parecía escuchar o verle. Al final de la reunión Tom se quedaba atrás para hacerle una pregunta de algo muy serio a Slughorn, le preguntaba sobre algo llamado Horcruxes, ahí si que la memoria se llenaba de neblina y la voz de Slughorn le decía que el no sabia nada de eso, y que aunque lo supiera, él no se lo diría.

Al regresar a la oficina Dumbledore le explicó que esta memoria había sido modificada, pues Slughorn se sentía de alguna manera avergonzado sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, y le pidió a Harry que era crucial que ellos obtuvieran la memoria original, y le encomendó conseguirla.

En otras ocasiones Harry les había contado a sus amigos lo que pasaba en la oficina de Dumbledore pero esta vez no s sentía muy seguro de hacerlo, pero necesitaría ayuda, ideas de como hacer que Slughorn le diera la memoria original. Ron le dijo que debía quedarse después de terminada la clase y preguntarle. Hermione no le agradó que Harry prefiriera usar esta técnica en vez de hacerle caso a ella, por tanto los ignoro a ambos en la clase de pociones, que ya de por si era difícil de llevar pues una cosa era que ella no le hablara a Ron y otra que los ignorara a ambos.

- Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez Émil, o Mika o incluso Lilianna podían saber que rayos eran los Horcruxes- pensaba mientras se distraía un momento de la clase, estaban trabajando con antídotos de venenos y casi nadie comprendió exactamente lo que dijo el profesor, aunque Émil y Lilianna parecían haber entendido todo, igual Mika- Primero le preguntaría a Émil, después de todo ella era una witte wieven, de seguro tenia conocimientos que ellos carecían.

Mientras ellas trabajaban en sus antídotos Harry no tenia ni puta idea de que hacer, pues en el libro del Príncipe no había ni una nota sobre el tema, Hermione disfrutaba el momento. Pero al final de la clase todo dio un giro, pues Harry logró encontrar una nota donde mencionaba que un bezoar servía como antídoto a todos los venenos, y Harry recordaba muy bien que lo había escuchado en la primera clase de pociones con Snape. Fue por la famosa piedra, y cuando Slughorn pasó por su lugar y él se la mostro todo volvió como en las otras ocasiones. Las chicas de Slytherin al igual que Malfoy, Mika y Hermione estaban molestos pues habían trabajado mucho en los antídotos para que Harry sin dar un palo se llevara toda la gloria de la clase. Al final de la clase cuando Harry deliberadamente se quedo a atrás, Ron se fue sin decirle media palabra. Harry hizo un intento de obtener la información sobre los Horcruxes de la misma manera que la había hecho Riddle, pero fue como cuando Hermione habló con Borgins, se delató muy rápido. Slughorn supo que Dumbledore lo había mandado y que le había mostrado la memoria. Este negó saber más sobre el asunto y se marchó molesto. Cuando Harry se lo contó a Ron y a Hermione fue como hablar con una pared pues ambos estaban muy molestos con él. De modo que Harry fue donde Émil.

- Oh vamos no tu también!- dijo al ver la forma en que ella le miraba cuando se reunió con ella en la biblioteca

- Esta bien, haré de cuanta que nada a pasado

- Gracias- dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla

- Supongo que Granger ahora si que no te dirige la palabra

- Sip

- Y Weasley…?

- Esta molesto porque no le dije la respuesta

- Hubiera sido muy obvio

- Exacto!

- Bueno mejor ponernos a trabajar en las tareas que ha dejado Profesore Muriaty

Y por un buen rato ambos se enfrascaron en la lectura sobre la Posesión de Cuerpos y la Teoría de los Cuatro elementos en el combate mágico. Lilianna y Mika se les unieron como de costumbre, trabajar con ellas era un poco mas ameno, pues discutían y compartían ideas, cuando él trabajaba con Ron y Hermione, el primero trataba de copiar el trabajo de ella, y ella hacia todo lo posible en evitar de que ambos se copiaran de sus trabajos, y algunas veces les ayudaba en lago, pero no mucho. Esa noche no pudo abordar el tema de los Horcruxes con Émil pues con las otras dos no se atrevía, de modo que esperaría en la mañana cuando se reunieran para entrenar.

Como de costumbre ambos se reunieron para entrenar, y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en eso, pero cuando Émil se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para marcharse Harry inicio la conversación. Pero no iría de una vez a al tema, pues creía que se vería muy sospecho, y temía que pasara lo mismo que paso con el profesor Slughorn.

- Sabes, cuando estábamos en la ruinas del castillo, Voldemort supo que las chicas eran de la HEF- dijo mientras veía a Émil empacar la ropa de combate

- La HEF es muy antigua y no es exactamente un club secreto- le dijo ella

- Crees que el haya podido pertenecer a la HEF?

- No lo dudaría, después de todo los duelos mágicos es un deporte antiguo de mucho prestigio, no es tan popular como el quidditch por tanto los fanáticos de la sangre lo prefieren más

- Sip definitivamente suena a Voldemort- pensó Harry, pues no se imaginaba a Voldemort jugando quidditch- jum, hay algo que no llego a comprender

- Que?

- Como tu siendo una witte wieven estas en Slytherin?

- Que yo sea una witte wieven no significa que no soy sangre pura, o que soy una especie de hibrido!

- Leí que eran especies de elfos

- Son teorías

- Y cual es la verdad?

- Es muy complicado de explicar, es una especie de don, corre en la familia. Yo no soy la primera de mi familia. Mi tatarabuela era una Witte Wieven o Dame Blanche, ella era la matriarca de nuestra familia, era del norte de Francia pero la familia se disperso cuando empezaron a trabajar en el comercio, mi bisabuelos se mudaron a Inglaterra y por ahí siguen las cosas. Mi tatarabuela se llamaba Emilia, en todas las familias descendientes de ella hay alguien con el nombre de Emely, Emille, Emil…

- O Émil

- Exacto

- Tienes algún otro familiar que haya sido una dama blanca

- Umm una tía abuela que vive al norte de Alemania, creo que el don aparece cada dos generaciones

- Como exactamente funciona eso de ser witte wieven?

- Nuestra magia es muy poderosa, por lo general se nos da muy bien lo de ser adivinas ya que podemos ver el futuro, pero también tenemos poderes para la curación, y control sobre la naturaleza

- Controlar la naturaleza!

- Si, podemos controlar los arboles, hacerlos crecer a nuestro antojo, podemos hacer también que se muevan, que tenga vida casi humana

- Algo así como el sauce boxeador?

- Te puedo apostar 50 galeones a que el sauce boxeador fue creado por una Dama Blanca, pues si buscas bien en las especies de plantas mágicas veras que los libros no pueden explicar por qué el árbol reacciona de esa manera.

- En serio!

- Es muy común que las damas blancas vivan en el centro de un bosque y que sus medios de seguridad sean los arboles encantados

- Las damas blanca tiene poderes sobre las artes oscuras?

- Podemos ser muy letales cuando nos inclinamos por ese lado de la moneda, los rumanos nos ven como si fuéramos la encarnación de la muerte o seres de destrucción, bueno después de Arya no lo dudo

- Quien fue Arya?

- La más malvada de todas las damas blancas de la historia. Aunque ella lo hizo todo al descubrir que su esposo la había engañado

- Oh!

Ya estaban a punto de salir de la sala cuando Harry se animo a preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

- Alguna vez has escuchado sobre algo llamado Horcruxes?

- Horcruxes?

- Si

- No, nunca lo había oído antes

- Oh!

- Por qué?

- Solo tengo curiosidad

- Le preguntaste a la profesora Moriaty?

- Nop…temo que lo tome por otro lado- ahora que lo pensaba podía preguntarle a ella

- Acaso es magia negra?

- Si

- Mm, Lilianna de seguro sabe algo, es una biblioteca andante sobre las artes oscuras, deberías preguntarle

- Gracias

Ambos se marcharon pues debían asearse antes de ir a tomar el desayuno e iniciar sus clases. Harry le encantó aclarar el asunto de que Émil fuera una Dama blanca, por lo visto no era algo tan peligroso como decía Hermione, bueno siempre y cuando no la engañara con otra. Hermione y Ron aun seguían molestos con Harry pero él no les dejaba de hablar. Hermione empezó a investigar en los libros de la biblioteca y por primera vez en su vida no encontraba nada. Inclusive los libros más terroríficos se negaban a hablar sobre el tema. Harry no había vuelto a preguntarle a Slughorn sobre el asunto y este de nuevo volvía a tratarle con todas sus antiguas atenciones, pero Slughorn no era tonto y por ahora no había vuelto a organizar ninguna de sus veladas para evitar que Harry de nuevo trajera el tema a colación.

A pesar de todo esto Harry no dejó pasar la oportunidad de practicar vinterstyle un domingo después de una fuerte nevada que cayo la noche anterior. Muchos estudiantes estaban en esa ladera del terreno del castillo. Algunos se turnaban las escobas y otros solo miraban. Harry no era un experto pero por lo menos no se caía. Mika, Lilianna y Émil se la lucían haciendo saltos y trucos. Ginny se encontraba allí, junto con Dean y Seamus, compartiendo la escoba de este ultimo. Y para sorpresa de Harry y de Émil, Tadeus estaba con Luna tratándole de enseñar como volar en la escoba para nieve.

- Increíble!- dijo Harry al ver a Tadues correr para ayudar a Luna que se había caído de la escoba

- Le pusiste un hechizo verdad Émil?- dijo una incrédula Lilianna

- Nop- dijo Émil también observando la escena

La ventaja de las escobas para nieve sobre los esquíes y otro elementos usados para deslizarse en la nieve, es que después de bajar la colina, no necesitaban subir la ladera caminando ya que podían subirla violando. Pero de todos modos, todas solían bajar por el mismo lado y subir por otro diferente para evitar accidentes. Algunos estudiantes que no tenían escobas para practicar vinterstyle se limitaban a volar bajito en sus escobas de carreras.

- Casi lo logras Luna- escuchó Harry que le decía Tadeus a Luna después de que esta se volvía a caer de la escoba

- Si bueno, pero creo que volar en escoba no es lo mio, que tal si yo me siento por allá donde están los otros y te observo volar a ti, si te das rápido podrás participar en la carrera que están organizando ahora- le dijo Luna

- Bueno- Luna le sonrió y se fue al otro lado donde estaba un grupo de chicos dando ánimos a los que iban a competir, Tadeus fue rápido donde estaban marcando la línea de salida.

Harry se quedo observando desde otro lado de la ladera junto con Émil y las chicas, correrían con otro grupo. Se le hacia un poco difícil imaginar a Luna con Tadeus. Después de unas carreras Harry pudo escuchar que unos chicos se burlaban de Tadeus por estar con Luna, él estaba casi por mandarlos a volar, Tadeus los ignoró y fue por luna, pues los demás se estaban portando muy pesado.

- Quieres ir por una taza de chocolate caliente?- le dijo él ignorando a los chicos que se burlaban de Luna y de él

- Claro- dijo ella, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo, y ambos bajaron la ladera para regresar al castillo

Émil había llegado al grupo después de terminar ganando esa ronda de carrera y al oír a los chicos hablando mal de Tadeus y de Luna saco su varita y los amenazo con darles la paliza de sus vidas si seguían molestándolos. El grupo se disperso. Algunos se fueron al castillo, otros se quedaron a disfrutar de los últimos minutos que les quedaban antes del toque de queda. Harry y Émil se quedaron de últimos en el grupo de regreso al castillo, así nadie los vería tomados de la mano. Había empezado a nevar de nuevo, pero esta vez el viento soplaba con fuerza y tuvieron que apurarse en regresar al castillo.

- Uuuh! Que frio! – dijo Émil al llegar dentro de uno de los pasillos del primer piso.

Harry se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo libre, y justo en ese momento sintió un frio enorme como si se estuviera congelando. Era como una fuerza magnética entre ambos, como si ella le drenara todo el calor.

- Bien Harry, más te vale hacer algo si no quieres morir congelado- se dijo para si, o mas bien una voz en su cabeza.

Con un impulso ajeno a su voluntad la besó, ambos dejaron caer las escobas que llevaban. Pronto se estaban besando con pasión, y el cuerpo de Harry recuperó su temperatura normal. Se separaron respirando un poco entrecortado. Tomaron las escobas y siguieron su camino. Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los espiaba. Harry no le dio mucha importancia a lo ocurrido en el pasillo.

Unos días después Harry esperó que Lilianna fuera a buscar unos libros, él se le unió con la excusa de ayudarla. Mientras ella se paseaba por los libreros él se decidió a preguntarle.

- Lilianna sabes que son los Horcruxes?- ella le miró sorprendida

- Por qué me preguntas sobre eso?

- Lo mencionaban en un libro pero no explicaban nada sobre ellos- en parte era verdad pues Hermione se lo había mostrado

- Hay una razón por la que nadie habla de eso

- Entonces sabes lo que es

- Parcialmente

- Que es?

- Es difícil explicar algo que no conoces- dijo ella tratando de evadir el tema

- Debe haber una forma

- Harry eso es magia oscura, de la mas oscura que hayas podido imaginar

- Aja…- Harry le miraba impaciente deseoso por saber

- Harry, conoces la leyenda de Davi Jones?

- Es una leyenda muggle sobre el capitán del Holandés Errante

- La leyenda muggle no dista mucho de la verdadera historia. Bueno resulta que Davi Jones era el más despiadado pirata, además de ser mago. Él amaba el mar, saquear los otros barcos y sobre todo matar personas, magos y muggles. Pero a pesar de todo él estaba profundamente enamorado de una mujer, muchos dicen que ella era una especie de deidad del océano, pero ella era una bruja con capacidad de controlar el océano…

- Como la posesión sobre los elementos naturales de la que habló la profesora Muriaty

- Si, pero imagínate que poderosa era ella si podía controlar el océano completo, en fin era una bruja de carácter muy volátil, Davy Jones había zarpado y ella prometió esperarle. Tiempo después, algunos dicen que fueron años, cuando el regreso al puerto no le encontró, y cuando salió a buscarla en el pueblo descubrió que ella le había sido infiel. Davy Jones estaba iracundo, el único ser humano en el cual confiaba y amaba le había roto el corazón, en su dolor descargó toda su ira sobre los dos amantes. Primero mato al otro hombre, y luego se permitió matar a su amada de la manera más dolorosa que se le pudo ocurrir. Después de terminar la sangrienta matanza Davy Jones se arrancó el corazón, de esa manera jamás caería en las trampas del amor y las mujeres. Lo puso en un cofre especial y lo enterró en una isla deshabitada- Harry le escuchaba con mucha atención pero aun no comprendía que tenia que ver todo eso con los Horcruxes – después de que Davi Jones se arrancara el corazón él se convirtió en inmortal – ahora Harry creía comprender- ahora tienes una idea de que es un Horcruxe?- le preguntó ella

- Eso creo

- Solo un desalmado seria capaz de arrancarse el corazón- agregó ella mientras tomaba un libro del estante y volvía a la mesa donde estaban las otras dos.

Esa noche Harry le contó a Hermione y a Ron lo que le había dicho Lilianna sobre los Horcruxes. Ron estuvo de acuerdo con Harry de que eso sonaba a algo que Voldemort haría. Hermione no se sentía muy satisfecha con la información, la consideraba muy vaga y ambigua, he insistió que debían seguir investigando. Harry meditaba mientras veía el fuego.

- Si hacer un Horcruxe le daba la capacidad de volverse inmortal, y Voldemort lo había hecho, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no lo pudo matar cuando se enfrentaron en el castillo de Haas D´ehrenfield!...y ahora como se mata a alguien que es inmortal?


	13. La Sombra de Draco

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

La Sombra de Draco

Después de regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco tenía aun más cosas que hacer que nunca, sin mencionar que debía seguir cumpliendo con los deberes escolares. Tenia la idea de saber quienes fueron las dos chicas de la HEF que acompañaron a Potter a Alemania. Pero necesitaba confirmar la información antes de dársela a su Señor. Y para lograr esto tenía un plan. Como definitivamente él no se llevaba nada bien con ellas, tratar de interrogarlas, extorsionarlas e incluso la simple idea de ponerlas bajo la maldición Imperius parecía una idea descabellada. Le pidió a Pansy ayuda, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a eso. Consistía en averiguar si una de las tres chicas tenía alguna otra amiga intima. Obviamente ni Mortimer ni Wolffang tenían otra amistad de este tipo. De modo que Pansy descubrió a Larissa, otra chica de Ravenclaw con quien Mika solía andar cuando no andaba con las dos fieras de Slytherin. Justo lo que necesitaba saber. Con ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle acorraló a la chica y la puso bajo su control usando la maldición Imperius.

- Quiero que me digas si Weismann salió en alguna ocasión del castillo sin permiso?

- El profesor Snape le puso varias noches de castigo durante el periodo pasado, ella no dijo porque pero sospecho que fue porque la descubrieron fuera del castillo

- Con quien mas andaba?

- Andaba con Wolffang, Mortimer estaba en la enfermería cuando eso pasó

- Escúchame bien. Quiero que las sigas muy de cerca en los momentos libres, en la HEF, en la biblioteca y los lugares por donde suelen andar- la chica asintió con la cabeza- yo te buscaré para que me cuentes todo. Puedes irte. Ah! Y disimula que no te vayan a descubrir.

La chica se fue. Y desde ese día seguía a Mika y sus amigas. Con esto Draco podía de cierta manera concentrarse en lo que realmente debía. Pero aun le quedaban dos cosas más. Averiguar en que andaba Potter y conseguir la espada. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía con todo. En el primer informe que obtuvo de la chica no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, así como en los siguientes. Lo único que tal vez era relevante era que Potter se reunía con las otras tres chicas en la biblioteca a hacer las tareas. Trataba de averiguar lo de la espada, pero la única persona que probablemente sabia de esta era Snape, y este no le daría información de gratis, lo mas seguro es que le pediría algo a cambio, y eso seria información sobre sus planes, así que estaba solo en esto. Aunque podía dar por seguro que la espada estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sabía que algo se le estaba pasando por alto pero no tenia idea de que, la verdad no tenía ánimos de caerle atrás a todos ellos. Y la noticia que menos se esperaba pronto le llegó, el último fin de semana de enero, después de una tormenta de nieve.

- Que tienes para contar?- le pregunto Draco a su títere

- Harry Potter anda con Émil Mortimer

- Ya sé que andan juntos

- Me refiero a que son novios, los vi besándose en un pasillo después que regresaban de practicar vinterstyle

- Motimer está con Potter?-dijo Malfoy mas para si

- Así es- el la vio de la mala manera- algo extraño paso mientras se besaban

- Que?- dijo draco sin darle mucha importancia

- Por un momento parecía como si ella le estuviera haciendo daño

- Jum- a Malfoy no le pareció la gran cosa- algo más?

- No

- Puedes irte- y con esto ella se marchó

- Así que la fiera de Slytherin anda con un Gryffindor, y no con cualquier Gryffindor, con Potter!- pensaba Draco mientras caminaba por un pasillo-esto es más que suficiente para destruir su reputación de chica dura, aunque ella sigue siendo la primera varita de la HEF. Algo aun no le cuadraba, algo se le estaba escapando…uhhh pero que era?- seguía carcomiéndose los sesos tratando de poder ver mas a allá. Analizaba todo por si acaso se le estaba pasando algo. Y de nuevo tenía la sensación de que Snape sabía, pero este no se lo diría.

La nieve se derritió y un muy mojado y lodoso febrero llegó a Hogwarts. Y al parecer tenía un poco de buena suerte, pues su espía había logrado escuchar una conversación muy importante entre las tres chicas.

- Mortimer le estaba contando algo que ocurrió el otro día cuando ella y Potter se besaron en el pasillo.

- Que importancia tiene eso?

- Ella dijo tener miedo de hacerle daño, que no se quería convertir en otra Arya.

- Otra Arya?

- Si

- Y que mas?

- Weismann le dijo que era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar por toda su vida pues era la maldición de ser una Witte Wieven, que debía andar con cuidado

- Una witte wieven?

- Si eso dijo

- Mortimer es una witte wieven!

- Al parecer

- Puedes irte

- No lo puedo creer!- se decía Draco mientas daba vueltas en el aula vacía- eso era! Estaba a simple vista pero oculto al mismo tiempo. Eso explicaba mucho, la verdad explicaba muchas cosas. Mortimer resultaba ser alguien con una magia increíble y sobre todo esa aura de imponerse sobre los demás, no necesitaba mucho para intimidar a los otros. Los de mayor edad siempre le mostraron respeto. Y como no se le ocurrió antes! Ella había tenido una especie de ataques durante el semestre pasado, se había enterado muy bien, su ausencia en las clases de pociones era muy obvia, y estos solo podían ser cuando hacia contacto con el futuro. Y eso de la maldición debía ser la capacidad de ella de absorber la vida de los otros seres, por lo general esto se les hacia mas fácil cuando era invierno o habían tormentas de nieve, como la de ese fin de semana…ufff Potter se salvó en tablita. Esto era toda información valiosa que debía darle al Señor Tenebroso. Pero con el correo siendo vigilado y los paseos de Hogsmade cancelados no veía como se lo haría hacer saber.

El primer fin de semana tuvieron la primera lección de aparición y esta se realizaría en el gran comedor ya que el clima no les permitía estar afuera. Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor las mesas había desaparecido y los cuatro jefes de casa estaban tratando de organizar a los estudiantes. Un encargado del ministerio era quien impartía la clase, y a Harry le parecía que el señor estaba gastado de tanto desaparecer y aparecer. McGonagall le llamó la atención a Draco, y esto fue como el estimulo que le hacia falta, pues Harry abandonó su puesto y fue hasta el fondo para colocarse detrás de Malfoy para poder escuchar lo que este le decía a Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy les decía que le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo planeado y que no sabía por cuanto más iba a tardar. También les regañaba diciéndoles que no tenían que saber lo que hacia y que simplemente hicieran lo que él les pedía. Harry le dijo bajito para que solo lo pudiera escuchar Malfoy, que él le solía decir a sus amigos en lo que andaba cuando él quería que ellos le cubriera, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y no se armó un reperpero porque el instructor comenzó a dar las indicaciones para poder desaparecer y aparacer. Harry no lograba concentrarse. En esa clase lo único interesante que paso fue cuando Susan Bones se incendio (un pie quedó mas atrás que el resto de su cuerpo). Terminada la clase Harry se esprinteo hasta la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor seguido de Ron, y le explicó lo que había escuchado decir a Malfoy. Buscó en el mapa del merodeador par ver donde andaba Malfoy, de ahora en adelante lo llevaría con el para poder averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Harry no lograba ver a Malfoy en ningún lugar donde no debía, e incluso en ocasiones no le lograba localizar en el mapa. En cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle estos andaban mas por el castillo de lo usual, y en ocasiones se quedaban como estacionados en corredores vacíos, pero Malfoy no solía estar con ellos. Un día después de terminada su practica con Émil, revisaba el mapa, pero según este Malfoy aun estaba en la habitación.

- Émil puedo pedirte un favor?

- Depende de lo que me pidas

- Errr

- Si Harry?

- Um has notado algo raro en Malfoy últimamente

- Como así?

- No has notado alguna ausencia repentina?

- Nunca ha faltado a ninguna de las clases en la que estamos juntos

- Que hay de el equipo de quidditch?

- No se, sabes que ellos se creen los muy machos y no admiten chicas

- Y en la HEF?

- El ya no esta asistiendo tanto como antes pero se deja ver por lo menos una vez en la semana, que es lo que pasa Harry?

- Creo que él ha estado saliendo del castillo

- Bueno si tu, Mika y Lilianna lograron salir sin ser detectados es muy posible que él también lo esté haciendo

- Exacto. Y quisiera saber a donde va!

- Ja! Podría estar en cualquier lugar!- Harry parecía estar decepcionado- sabes desde un tiempo acá él se ha portado muy extraño, se da mas aires de lo que acostumbra y en par de ocasiones ha dicho que este es el ultimo año que estará en Hogwarts y que todo esto será una perdida de tiempo. En especial cuando profesore Muriaty nos carga de tarea.

- Yo también le he escuchado. Se muy bien que anda en lago, en algo muy malo

- Oh vamos Malfoy no es una verdadera amenaza, solo es un ñoño hijito de mami que esta molesto porque metieron a su padre en prisión.

- Émil, ten cuidado con él

- Jajaja- rio ella, Harry seguía preocupado

- Si ves algo u oyes algo en lo que él esté involucrado por favor avísame

- Ok, bueno nos vemos en la tarde

- ok

Se despidieron con un piquito (un beso) y cada quien siguió su camino. El resto del día fue normal. Llegada la noche, Émil y Lilianna regresaban de las practicas de la HEF, pues el torneo de duelo se acercaba, y se encontraron con que Malfoy se había de cierta forma apoderado de la sala común y habla prácticamente a todo pulmón sobre lo inservible que era continuar estudiando en especial DADA ya que el Señor Tenebroso pronto tomaría el poder de todo. Émil y Lilianna se sentaron en el lado opuesto de la sala donde tenían una vista perfecta del espectáculo.

- Malfoy creo que has perdido la cordura!- dijo Émil cuando este hizo una pausa en su discurso demotivacional

- Solo digo la verdad, las días de esta escuela están contados

- Definitivamente estas demente!

- Ya veremos quien esta demente cuando el Señor tenebroso se apodere de Hogwarts

- Creo que antes de que eso pase primero él tendría que derrotar a Dumbledore, cosa que no ha logrado ni antes ni ahora y dudo que nunca lo logre

- Veo que Potter te ha lavado el cerebro- Émil le miró sorprendida por este comentario- has decidido traicionar a la noble casa de Slytherin para andar con un traidor como él, no eres mas que una sucia traidora y correrás la misma suerte que tu amado.

Toda sala común de Slytherin estaba al borde de sus asientos. Muchos no daban crédito a sus oídos, unos miraban a Draco y otro a Émil pero todos con cara de asombro. Émil se paró del sillón, varita en mano, y con esto Llilianna también lo hizo. Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron al lado de Malfoy. Émil se acercó a Malfoy.

- Te crees muy fuerte, muy poderoso. Pero no eres más que otra vaca de su ganado. Un juguete desechable el cual usará y luego botara como lo que yo ayer comí

- Cavas tu tumba con tus palabras Mortimer

- En serio! Demuéstramelo! De verdad que me gustaría verte intentarlo

Émil y Draco estaban frente a frente, con muy mínimo espacio entre ellos. Draco podía sentir el aura de poder que Mortime desprendía. Sus facciones no era ya suaves, eran duras y su mirada podía congelar hasta el más fuerte, estaba en desventaja, aunque contara con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. Se quedó quieto y no dijo nada más.

- Eso pensé- dijo Mortimer al demostrar delante de todos que Malfoy no era capaz de enfrentarla, y regresó a su sillón con Lilianna.

La casa de Slytherin estaba dividida, unos temían a Draco, pues Émil le acusaba de ser un Mortifago, y si ella lo decía de seguro era verdad. Y el resto prefería mantenerse lo más lejos de Émil pues el apodo de la Fiera de Slytherin no se lo había ganado haciendo buenas obras. Y aunque los de Slytherin no se suelen juntar mucho con los estudiantes de otras casas el rumor de que Mortimer y Potter eran novios pronto empezó a circular por la escuela.

Ya casi estaban por la mitad de febrero y por tanto el día de San Valentín estaba muy cerca. Al final de una de las prácticas de quidditch, después de discutir unas correcciones sobre las jugadas en el interior de los vestidores, pues afuera caía un diluvio torrencial, Harry estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Ginny le paso lo que parecía ser un cátalo que se había caído de sus cosas cuando él sacó el mapa del merodeador para ver donde andaba Malfoy, quien de nuevo aparentaba estar fuera del castillo.

- Por qué tienes uno de los catálogos de GoldenSilk? - le preguntó Ginny

- Estoy buscando un regalo para el día de san Valentín

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos? sales con Mortimer?

- Si, desde la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn

- Wow! Harry! … pero ella es de Slytherin! Ella es LA Fiera de Slytherin!

- Tu no la conoces

- Creo que la conozco bien

- No la conoces de verdad- Ginny no parecía muy convencida con esto- me gustaría que me pudieras entender pero tratar de explicarlo seria en vano

- Oh por Dios!- dijo Ginny más que asombrada

- Ahora que?

Ginny se cercioró de que ya el resto del equipo de había marchado.

- No es que ella simplemente te gusta…

Harry no tenias palabras para esto, simplemente estaba con la boca abierta pera no decía nada, luego la cerró apretando los labios.

- Estas enamorado de ella- dijo Ginny que parecía lamentar el hecho

- No lo se

- No te lo pregunto bobo, lo puedo ver

Harry suspiro y se dejo caer sobre un banco.

- Errr bueno me ayudas a buscarle un regalo? Hermione no se lleva bien con ella y no me atrevo a pedirle ayuda, y bueno Ron…

- No tiene la mas mínima idea de como manejar el asunto

- Exacto!

- Bien, tienes idea de lo que le quieres regalar?

- La verdad no

- Que tal uno de estos collares- dijo ella señalando una selección de camafeos en oro

- Umm no es algo muy trillado?

- Bueno- dijo mientras pasaba las paginas- y que tal una de estas capas? son muy bellas

- Le di una en navidad

- Uuuh- seguía ella mientras pasaba las paginas- y que tal algo de equipo de vinterstyle o vattenstyle?

- Ella lo practica desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que no le hace falta nada de eso

- Ok-y Ginny volvía a pasar las paginas- y que tal uno de estos sombreros?

- Ummm nop

- Bueno Harry! Solo faltan unos días y si quieres que el regalo este aquí para el 14 de febrero mas te vale tomar una decisión ahora!

- Lo se!

- Regálale alguna joya, un brazalete, aretes o un collar, algo delicado y sencillo, al fin de cuentas es la intención lo que realmente vale

Y como Harry no lograba decidirse Ginny le dijo que ordenara una de los camafeos en forma de corazón. Y le sugirió que hicieran algo romántico aunque era plena semana. Otra con problemas para encontrar que regalar el día de san Valentín era Émil. Lilianna le insistía en que le regalara ropa decente a Harry pues siempre andaba vistiendo ropa vieja que le quedaba muy holgada

- o un escudo que le hiciera juego a su fabulosa espada! –

Mika le dijo que le regalara un reloj o una montura nueva para los lentes.

El 14 de febrero cayó un día de clases. En la mañana cuando se reunieron para el entrenamiento Harry estaba más que dispuesto a entregarle el regalo a Émil pero ella le dijo que lo dejaran para más tarde que le tenía una sorpresa especial. Esto puso muy nervioso a Harry, pues el san Valentín pasado había ido con Cho a la tienda de Te, pero ella había sido quien lo propuso, se sentía un poco tonto porque se le pasaban los detalles. En la tarde cuando salía de la clase de encantamientos ella desde el final del pasillo le hizo señas. Harry se separo de sus amigos. Hermione estaba más molesta que nunca ese día, pues tenia que aguantarse a Ron y Lavander, aunque Ron ya no parecía muy contento con la actitud de Lavander en especial cuando esta le llamaba ´´Won-Won´´ en público.

* * *

**Breve interrupción, hagan una pausa y coloquen su melodía/canción romántica favorita a partir desde este punto**

* * *

Harry siguió a Émil por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno que estaba vacío. Su corazón latía rápido por lo nervioso que estaba. Émil se detuvo frente a un cuadro de un jardín. El lado derecho del marco paso la mano mientras decía unas palabras que Harry no logró comprender. El cuadro se movió hacia delante como si fuera una puerta.

- Vamos! te mostrare mi lugar favorito en todo el castillo!

Al mover el cuadro se revelaba un pasaje hacia el Jardín que se podía ver en el cuadro. Había una parte que era como una especia de terraza de piedra con columnas con arcos que daban hacia el resto del jardín. Habían enredaderas florecidas cubriendo el lugar, en la parte exterior había una fuente con nenúfares, y varios arboles con flores de diferentes colores decoraban el jardín. Era simplemente mágico. Ambos entraron. Una brisa fresca soplaba y movía las ramas desprendiendo las flores que flotaban por el lugar. El canto de las aves con el sonido de la fuente hacía una melodía incapaz de olvidar. El cielo esta despejado y tan azul como las no me olvides (muy diferente al real que no pasaba de las gamas del gris). Allí delante de la fuente ella le dio el regalo, con un suave y dulce beso

- feliz día de san Valentín Harry

-gracias!- y le volvió a besar

- no es la gran cosa pero quería que fuera algo que pudieras usar a diario

Harry desenvolvió la pequeña caja y dentro se encontraban unos lentes tenían las misma forma que los suyos pero estos tenían una montura mas delgada y eran dorados. Ella le quitó los de él y les puso los nuevos. Veía igual de claro.

- Estos son irrompibles, un gigante podrá pisarlos y nada les pasará,

- Esta hecho por Gobblins verdad?

- Sí, además de que el lente es adaptativo. O sea que si necesitas más o menos aumento él se graduara solo. Guardo los antiguos como repuesto en caso de que los pierdas, lo cual espero que nunca pase- dijo ella al final dejando escapar una risa nerviosa

- No los perderé- y volvió a besarla

La brisa soplaba y mas pétalos caían sobre ellos. Harry se sentía muy nervioso, y simplemente se dejo llevar por la ´´situación´´. La tomo de la mano y avanzaron un poco mas allá de la fuente. Y se recostaron en le pasto verde, uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, mientras nubes blancas se movían en el firmamento, y los rayos del sol los calentaba. La brisa fresca sonaba entre los arboles, el canto de las aves, y el agua en la fuente. El tiempo se les hacia eterno. Pasado un rato allí, Harry se sentó y sacó el camafeo. Émil se sentó de frente a él.

- Sé que se ve muy trillado- dijo mientras ella lo tomaba en las manos

- Es hermoso- dijo ella sonriendo

Y nuevamente Harry se dejó llevar por la ´´situación´´. Abrió el camafeo y con su varita, no supo como lo hizo, pero convocó magia sobre el.

- Cada vez que lo abras recordaras este momento

Una suave melodía sonaba y ambos se besaron tiernamente. Harry sostenía la mano de Émil en la que ella tenía el camafeo. Se oía un violín y un piano de fondo, los rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, y los pétalos de las flores caían sobre ellos. Después del beso solo estaban ahí, el uno al lado del otro, mejilla contra mejilla, absorbiendo aquel momento.

- No quiero que esto termine- dijo Émil bajito deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la magia no acabara

- Nuestro amor será eterno- las palabras salieron de Harry sin pensarlo

Se abrazaron por un largo rato. Pero no podían quedarse allí por más que desearan. Al ponerse de pie Harry cerró el camafeo y la música se detuvo, Émil se recogió el cabello para el que se lo pudiera poner. Y cuando terminó se besaron por ultima vez antes de marcharse del mágico Jardín.

* * *

**Porfaaaa déjenme reviews! TT**


	14. Tras la sombra de Draco

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Tras la sombra de Draco

Draco no podía estar más contento, su suerte estaba cambiando, lo mejor que había hecho en todo este tiempo había sido poner a Larissa bajo la maldición Imperius, pues esta hacia un magnifico papel de espía. En la última conversación que había escuchado de Émil y sus amigas, estas habían mencionado que Harry tenía una espada. Sin duda él debía tener la espada que tanto quería su Señor, y ahora debía idear un plan de como entrar en la torre y robarla.

Por otro lado…esperando en las sombras, pero lo suficientemente despierto para saber que sus planes rendían fruto, un poco, solo debía esperar un poco mas para dar el golpe final…la tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano…

Los siguientes días Émil se la pasó como si estuviera en la luna, aunque parecía estar distraída no dejaba de ponerle atención a las clases.

- Dios! Quita esa expresión! parece estar bajo poción de amor!- dijo Lilianna con su típica rudeza, Émil se sonrojó

- Disculpa!- y luego rio

- Uhg! No puedo con esto!

- Olvídalo lili! la hemos perdido- le dijo Mika detrás de un libro

- Ya si me pongo en la cosa,- dijo Émil cambiando la expresión soñadora de su rostro por su típica mirada fría- además no se pueden quejar! No es que esté armando escenitas!

- Eso seria el colmo! - dijo Lilianna

- Ya veras Lili! algún día conocerás a alguien que te derrita esa piedrecita que tienes por corazón- dijo Émil mientras hojeaba un diccionario de runas

Lilianna murmuraba algo sobre que algún día encontraría a la persona indicada, mientras escribía de mala gana la tarea de runas que estaban haciendo.

Como deben esperar se hizo de dominio publico que los rumores eran ciertos, la ´´Fiera´´ de Slytherin andaba de novia con ´´El Elejido´´. Aunque ellos se limitaban a sonreírse el uno al otro en los pasillos, a nadie se le escapaba esto. Febrero llegó a su fin, y Marzo continuó con el mismo panorama de lluvias interminables. La profesora Muriaty publicó un anuncio avisando que en abril se realizaría el torneo de duelos. En el momento en que Émil y los demás de la HEF se estaban apuntando para participar en el duelo, Draco pasaba acompañado de sus dos amigos.

- Malfoy que sorpresa verte!- este la miró con indiferencia- ya viste? El torneo de duelos será en abril, todos los miembros de la HEF van a participar, supongo que tu también lo harás?

- No voy a perder mi tiempo con sucios traidores como tu Mortimer

- Uhhh! Pero como vas a rechazar una oportunidad como esta?- dijo Lilianna, Malfoy le dio la espalda y se estaba por marchar

- Pero si a tu Señor le encantan los duelos, es mas si no me equivoco él fue miembro de la HEF, la primera varita

- Estas entrando a terreno peligroso Mortimer

- Y que vas a hacer al respecto? Ir a llorar con Mirtre!

Malfoy tomó la pluma y escribió su nombre en la lista para el duelo

- Te tragarás tus palabras Mortimer

- Eso lo veremos

La distancia entre ambos era muy pequeña, ambos se veían con el más profundo odio.

- Interrumpo algo?- dijo Harry al toparse con la escena

- Disfrútalo mientras te dure- dijo Malfoy a Harry antes de marcharse al gran comedor

- Que rayos fue eso?- dijo Harry a Émil mientras se inscribía en la lista

- No te preocupes, el muy baboso cree que puede salirse con la suya pero esta vez le daré una lección que no olvidará

- Solo ten cuidado

- No te preocupes

Con las visitas a Hogsmade canceladas lo único con un poco de emoción en la vida de los de sexto año eran las clases de aparición, aunque lo único que habían logrado hacer hasta ese momento era encendirse. Para Ron llegó una fecha muy especial, su cumpleaños, y mientras el destapaba los regalos, Harry sacaba un montón de cachivaches de su baúl para buscar el mapa del merodeador para darle un vistazo a Malfoy. Ron se atragantaba con unos pasteles de caldero rellenos de chocolate. Y de repente todo cambio, el empezó a actuar y hablar de una forma extraña, Harry lo tomó por una broma hasta que este intento pegarle por haberla insultado. Y fue como si le hubiera caído un balde agua fría. Ron se había comido los pasteles con la poción de amor que le había dado Romilda Vane antes de la navidad. Le dijo a Ron que se encontrarían con ella en la oficina del profesor Slughorn, pero de paso se toparon con Lavander, a quien Ron desprecio de una manera muy grosera. Al llegar con el profesor este le dijo a Harry que él era muy bueno en pociones y que pudo haber resuelto el problema solo, Harry se defendió alegando que no podría hacer el antídoto bien y mantener a Ron fuera de problemas al mismo tiempo. Slughorn preparo el tónico y Ron volvió a la normalidad, exceptuando que ahora estaba deprimido, Slughorn los trató de animar con una copa de hidromiel madurada en roble. Pero tan pronto Ron se tomo el contenido de la copa, este cayó en el suelo sacudiéndose y espuma le salía de la boca. Slughorn estaba atónito con lo que estaba pasando, Harry reacciono rápido y buscó el bezoar en el equipo del profesor y se lo metió en la garganta a su amigo, este se calmo.

El resto del día para Harry fue tedioso pues tuvo que contar la historia una y otra vez. Ron ahora se encontraba en la enfermería. Harry, Hermione y Ginny esperaban afuera a que madam Pomfrey les dejara pasar. Los gemelos fueron a visitar, y pronto estaba casi toda la familia Weasley en el lugar. Hermione explicó que quien andaba detrás de los ataques era una persona que no le importaba que murieran otros con el fin de poder llegar a su verdadera victima. Hagrid también fue a visitar a Ron en la enfermería, y como se permitían más de 6 visitantes Harry y Hermione se marcharon con él cuando los señores Weasley regresaron a la enfermería. En las escaleras antes de marcharse a Hagrid se le escapo que escuchó a Dumbledore discutir con Snape, al parecer este no quería seguir con algo que ya habían acordado pero Dumbledore insistía en que las cosas se harían según lo planeado. McLaggen esperó hasta muy tarde cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron de la enfermería, y Harry no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo como suplente en el puesto de guardián. Los siguientes días fueron una tortura por un lado debía soportar a Lavander que quería hacer valer sus ´´derechos´´ como novia o cada vez que se quejaba porque encontraba a Ron durmiendo o porque Hermione lo iba a visitar, y por el otro lado tenia a McLaggen que no dejaba de hablarle sobre como debían jugar en el próximo partido de quidditch, que por cierto era entra Hufflepuff, y Smith jugaría como cazador. Y después de los comentarios que este hizo en el juego previo no podían perder. El único consuelo de Harry eran los momentos a solas que tenia con Émil, o cuando ella se le acercaba los demás tomaban distancia.

El día del partido Harry pasó a darle una vuelta a su amigo, este se quejó por el hecho de que McLaggen pudiera quedarse en el equipo, Harry le aseguró que él no le quería y ningún otro miembro del equipo. Harry también le dijo que si quería terminar con Lavander lo hiciera de una vez por toda y que dejara de hacerse el dormido cuando ella le iba a visitar. Cuando Harry iba de camino al estadio se topó con Malfoy acompañado de dos chicas que no se veían nada contentas, Malfoy se burlo de él y Harry estuvo apunto de caerle atrás pero debía ir al estadio. Desde antes de que el partido empezara McLaggen estaba dando ordenes como si fuera el capitán, Harry lo puso en su lugar. Luna era quien comentaba el partido y dijo que Zacharias Smith sufría una enfermedad llamada ´´Loser´s Lurgy´´ y no llevaba bien la cuenta de los puntos. McLaggen en varias ocasiones dejo descuidado su puesto tratando de mostrar a los otros como debían jugar permitiendo que el equipo contrario anotara. En una Harry fue a llamarle la atención, pues este le había quitado a uno de los golpeadores su bate y le explicaba como usarlo en vez de vigilar los aros. McLaggen le golpeo con una de las bludger, hubo salpicaduras de sangre Harry caía inconsciente, los profesores fueron en su auxilio pero el partido no se detuvo por esto. Hufflepuff gano de una manera aplastante. A Lilianna le pareció algo gracioso, Mika lo veía como una ventaja para su equipo, Émil estaba que si la pinchaban no botaba sangre.

- Ese hijo de puta! Esto no se va a quedar así- decía furiosa Émil mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo.

Después de pasar por la enfermería a ver como estaba Harry, quien aun estaba inconsciente, Émil empezó a darle caza a Cormac, pero no era la única, casi todo el equipo de quidditch también quería lincharlo. McLaggen trató de escurrirse rápido dentro de la seguridad del castillo pero Hermione y Ginny le acorralaron. Hermione le desarmó. Y Ginny convocó un hechizo que le dejo atado de pies y manos para que no escapara. Ginny silbó y Émil apareció por uno de los pasillos.

- Creíste que te escaparías eh? Pues fíjate que esto no se va a quedar así

- Lo siento, lo siento- lloriqueaba temeroso Cormac

- No, tu aun no lo sientes- dijo Émil- aunque me encantaría escucharte cantar, no quiero que los profesores nos descubran- y con esto le dejo mudo- ahora McLaggen sentirás lo que es tener un cráneo fracturado- Émil apuntaba su varita a la frente de Cormac, este imploraba clemencia en vano

- No usaras la maldición cruciatos verdad? Eso esta prohibido- dijo Hermione mientras veía a Cormac revolcarse en el piso mientas Émil seguía apuntando a la cabeza de este

- No Granger, pero hay muchas otras maldiciones con la cual se puede infligir dolor- dijo ella muy fría, Cormac seguía revolcándose y lloraba de verdad

- Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Ginny

- Detente ya Mortimer!- dijo Hermione poniéndole un alto a la situación

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo Émil a Cormac pero este estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Las tres se marcharon por caminos diferentes y le dejaron tirado allí como un bulto. Si él era inteligente no hablaría. Harry se despertó en la cama que estaba al lado de Ron, era la tercera vez que terminaba en la enfermería por una lesión relacionada con el quidditch. Ron le contó como termino el partido y que Émil y Ginny le habían ido a ver. Ambos comentaron sobre las posibilidades de a donde pudo haber ido Malfoy cuando Harry se topó con el antes del partido. Harry deseaba poder contar con espías para que le siguieran como hacia el ministro con Dumbledore. Y nuevamente fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Llamo a Kreacher que se apareció junto con Dobby, pues estaban envueltos en una pelea y Peeves los incitaba. Harry se deshizo del poltergueist. Y le dio órdenes a Kreacher de no pelear con Dobby. También le ordeno a Kreacher seguir a Malfoy en todos los lugares y darle reporte detallado de las actividades de este, además de prohibirle cualquier contacto con este. Dobby se ofreció de voluntario. Y de esta manera Harry resolvería su enorme duda sobre lo que Malfoy estaba tramando.

El lunes en la mañana ambos fueron dados de alta. La ventaja de todo esto es que Ron y Hermione se habían reconciliado, además de que aparentemente Hermione y Émil se estaba llevando un poco mejor. Las dos fueron a recogerles para acompañarlos al comedor para el desayuno y de paso Hermione les informó que Ginny había tenido una disputa con Dean. El grupo se tropezó con una niña quien dejo caer unas balanzas muy pesadas, Hermione le ayudo.

- Por qué discutieron Ginny y Dean?- preguntó Harry

- Él se rio de cuando McLaggen te lanzó la buldger- dijo Hermione

- Eso debió ser gracioso- dijo Ron

- Para nada! De pura casualidad el cerebro de Harry no salió volando por el estadio- dijo Émil mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Ron

- Pero ellos siguen junto, verdad?- preguntó Harry

- Si

- Porque tanto interés?- dijo Émil tratando de no parecer celosa

- No quiero mas problemas con los miembros de mi equipo- dijo de manera muy sincera Harry

- Quidditch! eso es todo en los que piensan- dijo Émil y Hermione le secundo.

Luego se toparon con Luna quien llevaba un mensaje de Dumbledore para Harry, Ron trató de alagarla por sus comentarios en el partido pero ella pensó que él estaba siendo sarcástico pues todo el mundo decía que lo había hecho pésimo. Y ya casi en la puerta para el comedor se toparon con Lavander que le hizo una escena de celos a Ron. Hermione, Harry y Émil les dejaron solos. Hermione estaba de buen humor que ignoró todo aquello, incluso que Ron y Lavander se sentaran juntos durante el desayuno, aunque no cruzaron ni media palabra.

En la noche cuando Harry fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, se topó con Trelawney, quien aparentemente había estado bebiendo, y se quejaba de tener que compartir su materia con Firenze. Dumbledore le despachó y ella se fue muy ofendida murmurando. Dumbledore le explicó Harry la situación que tenia entre los dos profesores de adivinación.

- Y que hay de Snape, Slughron y Muriaty, ellos no se quejan por tener que compartir materia?

- En el principio no estaban muy contentos pero mantienen cierta ´´armonía´´ entre ellos, y hablando del profesor Slughorn, dime Harry has podido conseguir la memoria que te pedí?

Harry se disculpó por no haber logrado lo que se le había pedido, Dumbledore le dijo que estaba muy decepcionado, no era necesario que alzara la voz, sus palabras y expresión eran suficientes para que Harry lamentara no hacer lo que se le había pedido. Después de un incomodo momento en silencio Harry prometió a Dumbledore que conseguiría la memoria. Dumbledore retomó la historia de Voldemort, cuando este había terminado la escuela de magia, todos esperaban grandes cosas de él, en cambio este pidió el puesto de profesor de DADA, pero se le fue negado debido a que era muy joven. Entonces terminó trabajando para Borgin y Burkes, donde se suelen manejar objetos de mucho poder, y él hacia la función de negociador. Esta vez viajaron por la memoria de una elfa domestica quien servía a una señora Smith que tenia tanta cosas en la casa que apenas se podía caminar por ella. Recibieron a un joven y apuesto Voldemort que iba para negociar sobre una armadura hecha por gobblins, pero la señora insistía en querer mostrarle su más preciadas posesiones, pues solo alguien como el joven Riddle sabría apreciar. Y resulta ser que la señora Smith tenía en su poder una copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff y el relicario de Salazar Slytherin, que en una ocasión perteneció a la madre de Voldemort. La señora contó como este fue a parar en la tienda de Borgins a quien ella se lo compró. En esto los ojos de Voldemort cambiaron a rojo, tal y como el actual. Cuando regresaron a la realidad Dumbledore le explicó a Harry que la elfa enveneno a la señora Smith y aceptó los cargos por el asesinato, pero era el mismo caso que pasó con Morfin. Los familiares de la señora Smith no notaron la perdida de las valiosas alhajas hasta tiempo después. De Tom no se supo mucho hasta que luego este regresó de nuevo a Hogwarts para entrevistarse con Dumbledore, quien había empezado su trabajo como director de la escuela. Según Riddle iba solicitando el puesto de profesor de DADA pero Dumbledore se lo negó y aunque le preguntó cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones en volver a Hogwarts este nunca las dijo. Cuando Harry le preguntó a Dumbledore que era lo que quería Voldemort, Dumbledore le dijo que solo tenía una vaga idea, pero que solo tomaría sentido cuando Harry consiguiera la memoria de Slughorn.

_´´En mejor momento no se pudo haber despertado, ahora sabia en que andaba el viejo ese, sin duda alguna este sabia su secreto y ahora le estaba dando información al chico, debía hacer todo lo posible para que Potter no consiguiera la memoria de Slughorn, debía acelerar su trabajo con la chica pues solo así podría ser libre y de paso deshacerse del viejo decrepito´´_

Las siguientes dos semanas Harry estaba entre el entrenamiento para el torneo de duelos y buscando una manera de como sacarle la memoria a Slughorn y las clases de aparición, aunque Harry no tomaría el examen con los demás pues aun no estaría en edad para aplicar para el examen. Hermione le insistía que él debía persuadirlo porque si hubiera otro método Dumbledore ya lo hubiera usado. Estaban los tres solos en la sala común esperando que Ron terminara con su tarea, la cual Hermione se ofreció a corregir pues la pluma de Ron estaba cometiendo fallas. Y cuando él se disponía a escribir la conclusión de su ensayo aparecieron los dos elfos, Kreacher y Dobby, para dar su informe a Harry sobre las actividades de Malfoy. Ron derramó la tinta sobre su tarea y Hermione le ayudo a recogerla sin dañar su trabajo.

Después de soportar a Kreacher hablar en favor de Malfoy y de detener a Dobby de hacerse daño, por fin Harry obtuvo la información que tanto quería.

- Él ha estado haciendo visitas regulares al séptimo piso con una variedad de otros estudiantes que vigilan por el mientras el entra en la

- Sala de Requerimientos!- Harry se pegó con el libro de pociones del Príncipe, de nuevo era como si un balde de agua le cayera encima- y no era una variedad de estudiantes eran Crabbe y Goyle bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos que de seguro Malfoy robó en la primera clase de Slughorn!

Harry sabia ahora donde Malfoy iba cuando desaparecía del mapa, y sabia muy bien como funcionaba la sala pero Hermione le dijo que seria muy difícil que el lograra descubrir lo que Draco hacia pues el necesita saber como era la sala cuando el entraba, cosa que por ahora el no sabia. Aun así Harry estaba muy contento con esto. Hermione le recordó que lo que debía estar haciendo era conseguir la memoria de Slughorn.

El día siguiente Harry hizo el intento de entrar en la sala, pero en la sala a la que Draco solía ir, pero no lo logró aunque duro dos horas tratando diferentes variaciones de la misma orden no logró nada.

* * *

**Por Favor dejen Reviews, su opinion es muy valiosa para mi**


	15. El torneo de duelos

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

El torneo de duelos

Se estaban ofreciendo clases extras de aparición en Hogsmade para los que querían mejorar o aquellos que tomarían el examen a final de ese mes. Lo cual era la excusa perfecta para Draco poder reunirse con un mensajero y poder enviar el reporte de todo lo que había averiguado. De modo que en un momento muy rápido apareció en el punto de reunión, dejo un sobre y despareció para aparecer en el lugar que originalmente le habían pedido que fuera.

Bellatrix tomo el sobre y se dirigió hacia la guarida donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort, por el momento no podían estar en casa de los Malfoy después del cateo a principios de septiembre. Voldemort leyó el reporte, no estaba muy feliz pues una de las noticias no era muy buena. Potter andaba con una witte wieven, y no podía correr el riesgo de creer que él no la usaría para su beneficio.

- Tengo otra tarea para tu sobrino- dijo en tono bajo después de terminar de leer la carta

- Si- dijo Bellatrix mientras hacia una reverencia

- Quiero que capturen a la witte wieven y me la traigan, viva

- Hay una witte wieven en Hogwarts?- dijo Bellatrix asombrada

- Si, y la quiero viva- respondió el molesto por ser interrogado

- Si mi señor- dijo ella volviendo a inclinarse temerosa de recibir un castigo

Bellatrix debería esperar para volver a reunirse con Draco, para poder entregar el recado de su Señor, y de paso habían varias cosas que quería hablar con su sobrino.

Harry estaba pasando por un momento muy estresante, pues además de los entrenamientos para el torneo que estaba cada vez mas cerca, debía conseguir la memoria de Slughorn pero este se había vuelto un maestro en esquivarlo, pues tan pronto terminaban las clases de pociones este se marchaba tan rápido que parecía que desaparecía, y no importaba que Harry fuera a su despacho pues fingía no estar allí, aunque Harry podía escuchar la música de una megáfono en el fondo. Por otro lado estaba su obsesión con descubrir a Draco pero todos sus intentos de entrar en la Sala fueron en vano, aunque se dio tremendo gusto asustando a Crabbe y Goyle bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

En otra de las clases de aparición que se estaban llevando acabo en Hogsmade, Draco se desvio para reunirse con su tía.

- No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo al llegar al lugar

- El Señor Tenebroso quiere que captures a la witte wieven y se la entreguen con vida

- Debes estar bromeando!

- No lo esta, y por lo visto es algo muy importante…Draco, Dumbledore sabe que hay una witte wieven en la escuela?

- No lo se, pero creo que ella aun no ha completado el ciclo de maduración

- Ella tiene novio?

- Lo decía en la carta, no la leíste?

- No! Yo no leo la correspondencia de mi señor sin si autorización

- Bien, la muy traidora es novia de Potter

- Novia de Potter! Crees que él la esté utilizando?

- Lo dudo mucho, él no es tan inteligente

- De todos modos no podemos confiarnos, y si ella aun no ha terminado el proceso de maduración significa que es el momento adecuado, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado

- A pesar de eso no creo que podamos capturarla, ella siempre anda con otras dos chicas y…

- Y que? Son solo dos estudiantes!- dijo Bellatrix restándole importancia

- No son cualquier estudiante, son de la HEF! las dos chicas que acompañaron a Potter cuando este fue a Alemania, y resulta que la que es la witte wieven es la primera varita! No puedes confiarte porque sean menores de edad o porque aun estén en la escuela

Bellatrix le miraba fijamente, en parte no podía negar lo que le decía su sobrino, pues ella era la prueba viviente de ese error (ya que le faltaba un brazo que le había cortado Potter).

- Cuando des el golpe en Hogwarts necesitarás mas personas para poder capturarla

- Al menos unas seis mas

- Yo me encargo

- Bien

- Buena suerte Draco

Y con esto Draco regresó a Hogsmade con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

Llegó el tan esperado torneo de duelo. La preliminar se realizaría el viernes en la noche en el gran comedor después de la cena. Los jefes de casa harían de jueces, pero no en los duelos con participantes de sus respectivas casas apara evitar conflicto de intereses. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado. Terminada la cena las cuatro mesas fueron sustituidas por cuatro tarimas largas, los bancos se volvieron una especia de gradas de forma que los estudiantes podían observar los duelos. Solo participarían estudiantes del cuarto año en adelante, que correspondían a los grupos que daba Muriaty. La gran mayoría de la DA estaba participando, y la HEF completa estaba allí. Las reglas eran sencillas, nada de artes oscuras, el primero hechizado o expulsado de la tarima quedaba descalificado. Como eran muchos participantes tuvieron que poner un límite de tiempo, 10 min por combate, si en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había logrado hechizar a su contrincante o sacado de la tarima se otorgarían puntos por los hechizos empleados, y obviamente el que tuviera el puntaje mayor pasaba a la siguiente ronda. Los primeros en batirse serian los de cuarto año, fueron interesantes pero eran un poco lentos, aunque los de la DA y la HEF fueron los de mejor desempeño. Cuando llego el turno de los de quinto año, Harry mostró más interés pues Ginny y Luna estaban participando, y también pudo ver a Tadeus Salbourne. Por suerte a ninguno le toco pelear entre ellos en esta ronda. Ginny se llevó la ovación en su ronda ya que en tan solo dos hechizos mando a volar a su contrincante, una chico de Ravenclaw. Tadeus también se la lució en el duelo sacando a su contrincante de la tarima, pero lo hizo en cinco hechizos. Luna gasto sus diez minutos de combate con su contrincante de Slytherin, y como este empleó ciertos hechizos que se consideraron magia oscura, Luna ganó por mayor puntaje.

Llegó el turno de los de sexto año, por la casa de Griffindor estaban participando Harry, Hermione, Neville y Seamus. Ron no quiso, pues el aseguraba que las chicas de la HEF le darían una paliza y no quería ser ridiculizado en publico. Primero fue Hermione contra Padme Patil, como Hermione dominaba muy bien la técnica de hechizos noverbales en cinco minutos logró petrificar a Padme, calificando para la siguiente ronda. Seamus corrió la mala suerte pues le toco batirse con Lilianna Wolffang quien en dos hechizos le sacó de la tarima. Se armó una pequeña discusión entre los jueces pues McGonagall afirmaba que ella había utilizado magia oscura y Snape defendía a su estudiante. Muriaty intervino y revisaron la varita de Lilianna y confirmó que había ganado limpiamente. Draco concurso en esa ronda y le tocó con Ernie McMillan, el duelo duró casi los diez minutos, pero Draco logró derrotar a su contrincante. Mika también estuvo en esa ronda y le toco contra otra chica de Hufflepuff, que parecía tenerle mucho miedo, y al igual que Lilianna no necesito más de dos hechizos para sacarla de la tarima. Llegó el turno de Harry, rogaba que no le tocara contra Émil pues no quería que ese fuera su primer duelo en el torneo. Aunque todos en esa ronda parecían suplicar lo mismo. Harry fue dichoso porque le tocó con Zacarias Smith, y después de la aplastante derrota en quidditch este era el momento para la revancha. El pobre de Neville le toco con la Fiera de Slytherin (Émil), Zambini iba contra una estudiante de Ravenclaw, y otro estudiante de Ravenclaw contra otro de Hufflepuff.

Harry lo tomaría con calma, Zacarias no era muy bueno en la técnica noberval por lo que este tenía que decir la mayoría de los conjuros que le lanzaba. Harry era muy hábil con los hechizos protectores además de rápido y como tenía mayor tiempo entrenando que su contrincante solo necesito tres intentos para petrificarlo. Neville obviamente corrió la peor suerte en esa ronda pues Émil solo necesito dos hechizos para sacarlo de la tarima, cabe decir que Neville perdió mas por el hecho de que estaba muy nervioso, pero al menos se defendió del primer hechizo. Zambini fue derrotado por su contrincante de Ravenclaw después de un duelo muy apretado en los diez minutos establecidos. Y en la otra tarima Hufflepuff era descalificada del torneo cuando fue declarada Ravenclaw ganadora. Los duelos de los chicos de séptimo año fueron muy interesantes, la gran mayoría empleo casi todo el tiempo que les fue proporcionado por tanto las victorias fueron designadas por el puntaje.

Los cuartos de final serian el sábado en la mañana y la semifinal se realizaría el sábado en la noche, dejando la final para el domingo en la tarde. Los integrantes de la HEF organizaron una pequeña velada después del torneo donde asistieron muchos de los participantes y algunos del Slug club, ya que Slughorn no había vuelto a organizar una de sus veladas. Harry esperaba que Slughorn fuera a la velada, pero obviamente no se presentó para evitar que Harry trajera el tema de la memoria a colación.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba emocionado, una hora después del desayuno continuaría el torneo. El Gran Comedor estaba aun mas lleno que la noche anterior, ya que algunos estudiantes habían preferido hacer los deberes el viernes en la noche y no perderse la semifinal o la final en el fin de semana. De nuevo las mesas fueron transformadas en tarimas, esta vez se fusionaron formando solo dos tarimas, y los bancos de nuevo fueron gradas. Se realizarían dos duelos a la vez con una duración de 15 minutos para cada round. Los de cuarto año volvieron a ser los primeros en batirse. Slytherin y Ravenclaw eran quienes estaban dominando en esta categoría. Media hora después le tocó al grupo de sexto año, para subirle un poco la acción. Los primeros en batirse serian Hermione contra Lilianna y Malfoy contra Weismann. Ambos duelos dignos de ver. Flitwick y McGonagall dieron la señal y el los duelos empezaron.

Hermione y Lilianna convocaron escudos de combate, el de Hermione era dorado con el león de Gryffindor y el de Lilianna era plateado pero en lugar de tener la serpiente, símbolo de su casa en la escuela, tenía una especie de lobo. Las dos manejaban muy bien la técnica noverbal de modo que el único ruido provenía del choque de sus hechizos en los escudos. Hermione buscaba romper las defensas de Lilianna pero esta se movía mucho y le esquivaba, además de usar hechizos rebotantes lo cual hacia parecer que era una especia de pin pon mágico. En la otra tarima Draco y Mika también habían convocado sus escudos de combate, el escudo de Mika resaltaba pues era el único cuya forma era redonda y en el centro tenia un símbolo que se componía de tres espirales entrelazados (1). El duelo entre ellos era aun mas intenso pues Draco lanzaba una serie de hechizos que obligaba a Mika valerse de encantamientos para transformar las cosas que Malfoy le lanzaba en cosas inocuas. Draco intentó lanzarle algo que parecía ser aceite hirviendo a lo que ella contrarrestó con un hechizo haciendo que este se consumiera antes de tocarla. Luego intentó lanzándole una lluvia de flechas que ella transformó en rosas. Draco luego convoco un hechizo que hizo que la tarima del lado de Mika empezara a desmoronarse y abajo había lava, ella hizo que el pedazo donde ella estaba parada se elevara y también hizo que la parte de la tarima donde estaba Draco también se empezara a desmoronar, el hizo lo mismo que ella, ahora ambos estaban unos metros por encima de los demás, casi topaban con el techo. Y entonces empezaron a lanzarse hechizos intentando derribarse el uno al otro, de nuevo parecía pin pon.

Del lado de Hermione y Lilianna, ambas seguían sin lograr hacerse ni un rasguño, pero estaban lanzando hechizos a una velocidad increíble que a los espectadores les costaba seguirles el ritmo. De repente una nube negra cubrió la tarima donde estaban las dos chicas, la nube negra se extendía hasta la otra tarima y cubría parte de los estudiantes que estaban en las gradas. Draco y Mika estban flotando por encima de la nube negra por tanto ambos aun podían ver donde estaba su contrincante. Lilianna había convocado un hechizo provocando esto, Hermione estaba desconcertada por la oscuridad a su alrededor, no recordaba que ninguno de los hechizos de Lilianna la había tocado, por tanto no estaba ciega, era como si un humo negro lo cubriera todo, mantenía el escudo en alto en caso de que Lilianna la atacara pero no contaba con que esta pudiera rodearla y antes de que se diera cuenta su varita salía volando, y después ella, entonces la nube negra desapareció. Cuando la nube negra cubrió todo Draco se distrajo y Mika aprovecho para derribarlo, se valió de un hechizo que hacia aparecer una especie de látigo en la punta de su varita, con un movimiento hizo que se enredara en los pies de Draco y le lanzó fuera de lo que restaba de la tarima. Muchos de los espectadores se quejaban de lo que había pasado, y Hermione alegaba que Lilianna había utilizado un artilugio de los gemelos Weasley, Draco también se quejaba pues decía que el duelo de al lado había intervenido en el suyo. Muriaty y los profesores tuvieron que intervenir para aclarar el asunto.

- Granger, Wolffang no ha utilizado ningún artilugio fuera de su magia, el hechizo que utilizo se llama Tenebrius Pallium y crea un manto negro que cubre a dos personas que se están batiendo, se puede utilizar como técnica de escape o para atacar al enemigo sin que pueda ver de donde proviene el ataque, un sencillo Finite Incantatem lo hubiera resuelto. Has dado una buena batalla y lamento mucho que hayas perdido- le dijo Muriaty y ahí acabo ese pleito- Malfoy, que te hayas distraído con lo que pasaba alrededor no hace que se anule lo que pasó, un duelista ya sea en un evento deportivo o en un combate real no puede perder la concentración, lo siento pero Weismann es la legitima ganadora.

Y con esto Lilianna y Mika pasaban a la semifinal, McGonagall tubo que reparar la tarima donde se habían estado batiendo Malfoy y Weismann. Cuando todo estuvo en orden empezaban los dos siguientes duelos. Harry se enfrentaría contra un chico de Ravenclaw, y Émil también se enfrentaría contra otro chico de Ravenclaw. Snape era el juez en la tarima en la que Harry se iba a batir, y Sprout hacia de jueza en la otra tarima donde estaba Émil, ambos dieron la señal y las chispas empezaron a rebotar. Igual que los cuatro anteriores los nuevos participantes también convocaron sus escudos de combates, Harry no pudo ver en como era su escudo, era dorado y el supuso que era igual al de Hermione, con el león de Gryffindor, pero no se dio cuanta de que este no era asi. El de Émil se parecía mucho al de MIka, era redondo, pero era plateado, tenia tres círculos entrelazados y en el centro se realzaba una figura que parecían tres hojas entrelazadas (2), a Harry le recordó el símbolo que estaba en la roca donde estaba enterrada Excalibur.

El chico con el cual se iba a enfrentar Émil también era parte de la HEF, y al igual que Neville se veía que estaba nervioso por tener que enfrentarse con La Fiera de Slytherin. El chico solo quería sobrevivir, durar lo suficiente en la tarima para no quedar en completo ridículo, por tanto se mostro muy agresivo. Convocó un hechizo muy parecido al que hizo Mika, pero en vez de aparecer un látigo en la punta de su varita apareció un cadena con un piña que se alargaba y encogía según lanzaba sus ataques, muchos de los estudiantes en las tarimas tenían que encogerse en sus asientos para no salir heridos cuando la piña pasaba zumbando cerca de ellos. Émil se movía de un lado a otro y se protegía con el escudo, pero ella tenia una ventaja, el otro chico no podía lanzar hechizos mientras la piña estuviera colgando de la varita, pero este se valía de su escudo para protegerse de los ataques de Émil. En una Émil, cansada de la tediosa piña, lanzó un hechizo haciendo que la cadena se rompiera y la piña salió volando hacia el publico, que gritó y se movió del lugar donde parecía que la peligrosa arma caería. El chico intentó hacerla caer haciendo que el lado de la tarima donde ella estaba se abrirá, pero ella brinco y al tiempo que brincaba un tornado se formaba de la punta de su varita, antes de que el chico se pudiera defender estaba atrapado en las fuertes ráfagas de viento que los succionaban hacia el vórtice, ella le mando a volar muy pero muy lejos. El pobre chico primero se estrelló con la alto de la pared (casi en el tope con el techo) y luego cayó en al piso, Madam Pomfrey tuvo que asistirlo. A pesar de eso Émil no había rompido ninguna regla establecida en el torneo por lo que fue declarada ganadora y pasaba a la semifinal.

En la otra tarima, el chico contra el cual Harry se batía, también era miembro de la HEF, por tanto no podía confiarse. Este le lanzó una enorme llamarada, Harry se valió de su escudo y del hechizo de agua para contrarrestar el ataque, aunque tuvo que convocar un chorro muy fuerte, como el de una manguera de bomberos y no el chorrito de fuente con el que habían practicado en la clase de encantamientos del profesor Flitwick. Ahora la mayor parte de la tarima estaba mojada, y unos cuantos de los estudiantes también se habían mojado. Snape casi queda chamuscado cuando el joven de Ravenclaw lanzo el fuego contra Harry, y luego quedó empapado cuando Harry contra atacó, estaba molesto pero con un flick de su varita compuso todo. El chico se valió del agua aposada para hacer una enorme esfera y encerrar a Harry en ella convirtiéndola en hielo, Snape ya casi iba a fallar en favor de Ravenclaw, pero Harry hizo explotar las paredes de la esfera cubriendo a los que estaban cerca con trocitos de hielo, entre ellos a Sanpe. El chico atacaba a Harry con mucha rapidez lo cual hacia que el tuviera que hacer mas hechizos protectores dándole muy poco tiempo para atacarlo, si lograba atacarlo podría sacarlo de la tarima de una vez por todas, de nuevo el duelo parecía una especie de pin pon mágico con tantos hechizos rebotando. Harry pudo ver una brecha, cuando su adversario utilizaba su escudo para hacer rebotar los hechizos que Harry le lanzaba este movía el brazo y su torso quedaba brevemente descubierto antes de que este utilizara su otro brazo para lanzar el ataque. Necesitaría mucha puntería además de rapidez. Pero era eso lo que haría. Harry lanzó un hechizo paralizante al cual su oponente esquivo haciéndolo rebotar en su escudo, y en el breve lapsus de tiempo en que este esquivaba el hechizo y lanzaba su ataque, Harry volvió a contra atacar. El chico de Ravenclaw pudo ver el flash de luz pero ya era demasiado tarde para convocar un hechizo protector o rebotante pues estaba en pleno lanzamiento de un hechizo paralizante, y término flotando cabeza abajo, y Harry lo lanzo fuera de la tarima. Los de Gryffindor vitoreaban y celebraban, pero Harry pudo notar que los profesores discutían algo, volteo a mirar y Hermione lo veía de mala manera.

Snape discutía con Muriaty, y McGonagall parecía que defendía la posición de Muriaty, después de unos minutos, que a Harry le parecieron eternos, Muriaty le declaró ganador. Harry se acercó a Hermione pues desde el lugar donde ella estaba sentada pudo haber oído por que discutían los profesores.

- Que fue lo que pasó?- le pregunto cuando fue a tomar asiento junto a ella y Ron

- Snape le decía a Muriaty que debía descalificarte por usar magia oscura!

- Pero yo no he hecho nada de eso, es mas la única magia oscura que conozco son las maldiciones imperdonables- dijo con ingenuidad Harry

- Uhh! Te he dicho que deberías de dejar de hacer esos hechizos que lees en el libro de pociones

- Ya Harry te había dicho que ese hechizo su padre lo había utilizado- le defendió Ron

Harry cayó en cuanta que fue por esto por lo que Snape se había molestado, porque había utilizado el mismo hechizo que había utilizado su padre para hacerle quedar en ridículo frente a los demás estudiantes.

- Bueno al parecer Muriaty no lo considera asi, porque de lo contrario yo no hubiera ganado- dijo Harry sintiéndose tranquilo de su inocencia, Hermione parecía estar molesta y les ignoro por el rato que duraron los duelos de los de quinto año.

En los dos primeros round participaron Tadeus y Ginny, por suerte no combatieron el uno contra el otro. Ginny domino logrando vencer a su adversario con tan solo tres hechizos, Tadeus tardo un poco mas en vencer a su oponente pero también califico a la semifinal. En uno de los segundos round estaba participando Luna, quien aunque utilizo todo su tiempo y no saco a su oponente de la tarima pero si logró desarmarlo, por lo que pasó a la semifinal.

- Mira Granger, Lovegood pasó a la semifinal y tu no- dijo Lilianna desde los otros asientos que no estaban muy lejos de ellos tres

- Ella no esta en nuestro año Wolffang, además estoy muy contenta por ella- respondió Hermione tratando de no molestarse por el comentario

Lilianna se dio la vuelta pues los duelos de los de séptimo año ya iban a empezar, y fueron tan entretenidos como los anteriores. Terminados los cuartos de final, los chicos salieron un rato del comedor a tomar un poco de aire. El clima no había cambiado mucho, los días seguían grises y mojados, no llovía a cantaros pero no había un día en que al menos no cayera una ligera llovizna. Los mejores días era cuando el cielo parecía una colcha remendada, parches de nubes dejaban ver un poco de cielo, pero este no era del todo azul mas bien era un azul sucio de gris, pero al menos el pasto estaba verde. Soplaba una suave briza y como casi era medio la temperatura era perfecta.

- Hagamos un picnic!- dijo muy alegre Émil mientras giraba con los brazos abiertos

- Yo estoy agotada, podría quedarme dormida el resto del día- dijo Lilianna

- Yo también estoy cansada- dijo Mika sentándose en una piedra que sobresalía

- Solo hace falta un poco mas de sol y el día seria perfecto- dijo Luna con su tono soñador

- Exacto!- dijo Émil como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Tadeus mientras le echaba una mirada a Harry y Ron

- Ustedes pueden ir por la comida y yo me encargo de la manta- dijo el joven de Ravenclaw con el que Harry se había batido, ahora se daba cuenta de que le había visto junto con Mika en la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn

- Claro, vamos Ron- dijo Harry

- Pero…- dijo Ron

- Por favor- dijo Hermione a Ron

- Esta bien- y siguió a Harry y a Tadeus que iban a la cocina por la comida- acaso no podíamos almorzar en el comedor- se quejaba cuando ya estaban entrando en el castillo

- Es un dia muy bonito para desperdiciarlo- le dijo Tadeus

Ron siguió murmurando todo el camino de ida y aun más en el de regreso pues al igual que los otros dos iba cargado con una enorme y pesada canasta de comida. La gran mayoría de estudiantes ya habían vuelto al interior del castillo para almorzar unos cuantos habían preferido quedarse un rato mas afuera. Los tres chicos se toparon con una enorme manta verde hecha con el pasto, las chicas, Hermione, Luna, Émil y Ginny, estaban recostadas viendo el cielo y descansando. Mika estaba en uno de los extremos recostada sobre el hombro del chico. Lilianna estaba en una esquina tratando de dormir pero tan pronto olfateo la comida abrió los ojos y se sentó.

- Bien aquí tenemos pasteles de caldero surtidos, carne asada, sándwiches, frutas y jugo de calabaza- dijo Tadeus mientras colocaban las pesadas canastas en el centro de la manta.

Se sirvieron y comían como si hacer un picnic entre ellos fuera lo más común.

- Oye Weasley, creía que salías con Lavander Brown- dijo Lilianna después de un rato mientras mordisqueba un sándwich de ensalada de pollo

- Errr, Asi es- dijo Ron despegándose de la chuleta asada que estaba comiendo, Ginny le lanzaba una mirada despectiva mientras bebía jugo de calabaza y Hermione se hacia la indiferente al tema en lo que ella se servía otro pastel de caldero relleno de guisado de cordero

- Uuuh a Granger le gustan los chicos prohibidos- dijo Émil mientras también tomaba uno de los pasteles de caldero, Hermione y Ron casi se asfixian con la comida que tenían en sus bocas, Émil, Lilianna y Mika rieron

- Nosotros somos amigos desde el primer año- se defendió Hermione después de recuperar el aliento, Ron estaba tosiendo y Ginny le dio ´´una palmada´´ para que dejara de toser

- Claro- dijo Lilianna en tono burlón

- Si fuera verdad, por que Lavander no nos esta acompañando ahora?- dijo Mika, Émil puso cara de asco con el comentario

- Dean tampoco esta aquí acompañando a Ginny y eso no significa nada- intervino Harry

- Exacto!- dijo Ginny, Luna y Tadeus asentían, las otras tres chicas se habían quedado sin argumento valido

- So Lilianna tu no tienes ningún amigo especial?- preguntó Harry dándole un giro a la conversación, Mika se sorprendió con la pregunta de Harry y Émil le dio un codazo. Harry no llegó a comprender por que el alboroto porque Lilianna respondió con mucha calma

- Creo que Granger y yo nos quedaremos para vestir santos- dijo Lilianna lanzando una mirada a Hermione y esta se sonrojó, Mika y Émil intercambiaban miradas pero por suerte la cosa no pasó de ahí.

Cambiaron el tema a resumir los duelos y luego a predecir quien iría contra quien en la semifinal. Habían unos cuantos pasteles de caldero con relleno dulce que se comieron de postre, estaban tan llenos que podían rodar. Se quedaron a dormir la siesta en la manta de pasto tejido. Unas horas mas tarde tuvieron que regresar al interior del castillo pues empezaba a lloviznar, y cada quien tomo su camino, ya se volverían a reunir en la noche para la semifinal del torneo.

Una hora después de la cena nuevamente el Gran Comedor era transformado para la realización del torneo de duelos. Esta vez solo había una sola tarima, le explicaron que cada duelo tendría un tiempo limite de 15 mins al igual que en la mañana. Y como en las otras veces los de cuarto año serian los primeros en batirse, demostraron porque eran los cuatro que habían llegado a la semifinal dando un espectáculo digno de ver, los que pasaron a la final eran de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, se corría el rumor que el chico de Hufflepuff era primo del difunto Cedric Diggory. Los siguientes en batirse fueron los de séptimo año, quienes también sacaron a relucir un buen repertorio de hechizos, quedaron en la final Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Y la cosa se puso aun mejor cuando llamaron a los de quinto año, en el primer round fue Ginny contra un chico de Hufflepuff, Ginny no pudo deshacerse de él tan rápido como con los otros pero fue una victoria aplastante pues no le dejo lanzar ningún ataque, cinco intensos minutos, Gryffindor victoreo a su ganadora a todo pulmón. Pero el nivel de tensión subió aun mas cuando le toco a Tadeus Salbourn batirse contra ´´su novia´´ Luna Lovegood.

- Espero que esto no traiga problemas en su relación- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba asiento cerca de Harry en las bancas donde estaban los duelista

- Ya también espero lo mismo- dijo Harry- es extraño pero creo que a él de verdad le gusta ella

- Yo también

Sprout dio la señal y empezó el duelo, Luna se defendía muy bien pero Tadeus se movía con mucha rapidez. El duelo se extendió por aproximadamente diez minutos cuando Tadeus lanzó un hechizo a Luna que la puso a dormir, los de Slytherin brincaban. El muy cuidadosamente fue hasta donde estaba Luna y la despertó (con un beso) y un unánime Awwww! Se escuchó en el Gran Comedor, aunque algunos de Slytherin no parecían muy contentos con esto.

- Bueno, al menos no tendré que pelear contra Luna- dijo Ginny a Harry

Y por lo visto el torneo de duelos no seria un obstáculo en la relación de Luna y Tadeus. Ahora era el turno de los de sexto año, y se había quedado para el final porque a la profesora Muriaty no le pareció que seria para menos, Weismann se batiría contra Wolffang y Potter iría contra Mortimer.

McGonagall dio la señal y el duelo entre Weismann y Wolffang empezó, ambas convocaron sus respectivos escudos y con los primeros hechizos que se lanzaron sonó una explosión y una bola de humo y fuego se formó en medio de la tarima. Entre el humo ambas seguían lanzándose hechizos que también terminaban causando pequeñas explosiones, la visibilidad se reducía, pero nadie fuera del duelo podía intervenir, a las chicas no perecía importarle. Lilianna hizo que la nube de homo se concentrara alrededor de Mika, pero esta las disperso convocando una fuerte ventisca con la cual casi logra hacer que Lilianna saliera volando de la tarima, pero esta había hecho algo con sus zapatos que parecía que la había pegado al suelo. Mika lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la tarima empezara a derrumbarse a lo que Lilianna tuvo que deshacer su hechizo de los zapatos pegados y luego detener las tablas que trataban de atacarla. Se defendió de los ataques de su amiga y se volvía a dar la escena del pin pon con los hechizos rebotando de un lado al otro. McGonagall dio la señal de que solo quedaban un minuto para que el duelo terminara. Mika movió su varita pero nadie vio que nada pasara, Lilianna seguía lanzando hechizos tratando desesperadamente de desarmarla. De repente lo que parecía ser un enorme bloque de piedra se levanta en medio de la tarima donde Mika había hecho quitar las tablas. Lilianna lanzo un ataque, con lo que parecía una especia de espada de aire, en el vano esfuerzo de romperla antes de que la aplastara.

- Es de mármol mensa!- le grito Mika desde el otro extremo de la tarima

- Te odio perra!- gritaba Lilianna mientras la enorme roca chocaba contra ella y la sacaba de la tarima justo a tiempo en que se terminaban los quince minutos.

Los de Ravenclaw brincaban de alegría. Después de reparada la tarima le tocó el turno a Harry y a Émil. Todos estaban emocionados, de nuevo una pareja de novios se enfrentarían, y no era cualquier pareja, era Harry Potter El Elegido contra Émil Mortimer La Fiera de Slytherin. Muchos estaban en el borde de sus asientos, otros estaban de pie, pues la emoción no era para nada más.

Flickwick dio la señal y ambos convocaron sus escudos, al segundo movimiento de sus varitas empezó la verdadera acción. Ambos tenían tiempo entrenando juntos y conocían sus puntos débiles, Émil sabia que Harry siempre optaba por el desarme y Harry sabia que Émil optaba por controlar los elementos. Harry debía ser muy rápido para desarmar de modo que pudiera evitar que ella no tuviera control sobre los elementos y evitar lo que le paso a Lilianna con la piedra. Harry variaba sus hechizos pero su repertorio se mantenía en expelliarmus, stupeffi, desmaius y otros cuantos más hechizos paralizantes y petrificantes, pero tanto el escudo protector como el de combate de Émil eran muy resistentes. Cuando Émil convocó uno de los hechizos rebotantes ambos se vieron envueltos en el pin pon mágico con los hechizos rebotando de un lugar a otro y ambos tratando de evitarlos al tiempo que lanzaban mas. Émil hizo un movimiento con su varita pero ningún hechizo salió de la punta de esta.

- Rayos!- se dijo Harry ahora debía tener cuidado con lo que saliera del suelo.

Intento desarmarla pero ella se protegió con su escudo, agua empezaba a filtrarse por el piso, y lo que era más inusual era que esta corría hacia el techo. Unos cuantos lo notaron pero Harry estaba tratando de hechizar a Émil a toda costa pero ella no se dejaba. Hermione en las gradas se tapaba la boca con las manos para no gritar, muchos ahora señalaban al techo, Harry empezó a notarlo pero no podía descuidarse pues Émil podía lograr hechizarlo, ambos seguían lanzándose hechizos, casi todo el mundo en las tribunas estaban de pie. Émil hizo un movimientos de varita como si le fuera a tirar un hechizo pero nada paso, Harry instintivamente había convocado un hechizo protector pero al ver que no salían chispas comprendió que fuera lo que fuera que había en el techo de seguro le caería encima, no podía salir corriendo de modo que en el poco lapsus de tiempo en que el enorme mazo de agua le caía encima convoco de nuevo el hechizo protector. No le sirvió de mucho pues el mazo de agua hizo un movimiento como un swing de bateo, Harry cayó fuera de la tarima un poco aturdido por el peso de agua que le había caído encima. Los de Slytherin y la HEF brincaban celebrando la victoria de Émil.

Con esto terminaban los duelos por ese día. Despues de que la profesora Muriaty anunciara que se volverían a reunir en la tarde del día siguiente, Émil anuncio fiesta en el salón de la HEF. Y gran parte de los estudiantes fueron a celebrar.

- De donde sacas tanta energía?- le decía Lilianna mientras se dirigían al salón de practica

- Oh vamos! No me digas que vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad- le decía Émil que estaba super contenta y ni mencionar el rush de adrenalina por el duelo.

- No, pero mañana voy a dormir hasta pasado el medio día- le dijo Lilianna

La fiesta no duró mucho pues los profesores le mandaron a dormir después de pasada la una de la madrugada, ya celebrarían después de la final del torneo. El domingo gran parte de los estudiantes se levantaron a tarde y otros casi al medio día. La final del torneo empezaría a las 4 de la tarde. De nuevo la emoción se apoderaba de todo el castillo, y si los otros días el Gran Comedor se veía atestado, esa tarde parecía que no cabía un alma más, incluso Dumbledore estaba presente, este no había estado en los otro dos días. Como en las cuatro categorías la casa de Slytherin tenia un participante esa tarde Snape no haría de juez.

El primer duelo era entre los dos estudiantes de cuarto año, Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, Flickwick dio la señal y empezó el combate, esta vez contarían con 20 mins de tiempo límite. Muchos daban por seguro que Slytherin ganaría ese round, y los mismo pensaba el chico que estaba participando, esta muy confiado, lo cual no le dejaba ver que tan bueno era su contrincante y justo cuando anunciaban que solo les quedaba un minuto, BUM! Una explosión en los pies del chico de Slytherin y este salía volando de la tarima, Hufflepuff ganaba, y un mar de amarillo brincaban en su lado de las tribunas. El siguiente round correspondía al quinto año, todas las esperanzas de Gryffindor estaban puestas en Ginny quien se batiría con Tadeus, Sprout dio la señal y ambos se atacaban con su mejor repertorio, Tadeus se valía de modificar el entorno utilizando los elementos pero no era tan diestro como las chicas de sexto año, Ginny se veía forzada a moverse contantemente para evitar caer, pero esto no le impedía contra atacar. Justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido para Ginny, logró ver una brecha y atacó a Tadeus con su famoso encantamiento bat-bogey y el duelo entre ellos terminó. La casa completa de Gryffindor brincaba haciendo que las tribunas temblaran.

Y llegó el tercer duelo, Mortimer contra Weismann, McGonagall dio la señal y empezó el duelo. Ambas volvieron a convocar sus escudos de combate, uno era dorado y el otro plateado, ambas se miraban fijamente, la tensión se acumulaba, y justo cuando ya nadie podía esperar más ambas lanzaban unos rayos de sus varitas que chocaban en el centro de la tarima, ambas los sostuvieron por un momentos pero luego Émil hacia que ambos rayos se desviaran hacia el techo, los estudiantes gritaban cuando este parecía que se iba a derrumbar pero Dumbledore lo reparó, Mika y Émil seguían batiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. Émil convocaba una enorme maza de metal con la cual intentaba aplastar a Mika como si fuera una cucaracha dejando hoyos en la tarima cada vez que caía con fuerza sobre esta, Mika utilizaba unos hechizos que le hacían levitar y volar sin salirse de la tarima, y en una de paso le mandó una fuerte ráfaga contra Émil, pero esta se protegió con una enorme pared de roca que hizo salir del suelo que luego derribo tratando de aplastar con ella a Mika. Mika rompió la pared utilizando el hechizo de la espada de aire, que esta vez si dio resultado porque la piedra era de tierra y no de mármol. Émil se movió con agilidad esquivando el ataque, luego esta volvía a retomar la maza y Mika volvía a esquivarle. Mika hacia un movimiento de su varita y como ya se habían acostumbrado no fue sorpresa que ningún haz de luz saliera de esta, luego una onda en la tierra hacia que la tarima se tambaleara y Émil se valía de la misma técnica de Mika para evitar caer fuera de la tarima, y por poco Mika la hechiza, pero esta se protegió rápidamente con un hechizo rebotante, y la escena del pin pon con los hechizos no faltó. Entre las chispas Émil había hecho un movimiento con su varita similar al de su contrincante y momentos después agua salía a chorros desde el suelo, Émil formó una gigante ola que lanzó a Mika, Harry pensó que la barrería como le pasó a él, pero Mika no empleo un hechizo protector, en cambio lanzo una enorme llama que evaporo el agua en la zona donde ella estaba evitando que el agua la arrastrara fuera de la tarima. Émil convertía el agua restante en enormes burbujas en las cuales trataba de atrapar a Mika y esta se valía del fuego para evadirlas y escapar de ellas, y justo en el momento en que Mika lograba escapar de una de las ultimas burbujas, antes de lograr poner los pies de vuelta en la tarima, de la nada algo como un cohete salía en el punto donde ella estaba y Mika salía volando de la tarima maldiciendo en alemán. Mika no tuvo una mala caída por que los profesores la atraparon a tiempo, los de Slytherin gritaban y brincaban celebrando la victoria de Émil.

Dumbledore tuvo que reparar las tuberías que Émil había roto antes de que mas agua siguiera saliendo. La tarima fue reparada y los de séptimo año tuvieron su duelo, los de Ravenclaw estaban al borde de sus asientos pues si perdían este round los de Slytherin tendrían dos victorias y ellos se irían en blanco. Por suerte el chico de Ravenclaw le ganó al de Slytherin después de un combate muy apretado. La casa de Ravenclaw grito más que las otras tres. Terminado el último duelo y reparada la tarima, la profesora Muriaty acompañada de Dumblendore bajaron a ella para entregar los trofeos. Además de los trofeos cada casa se llevo unos puntos extras para la copa de la casa.

- Y para el final, este un reconocimiento especial- decía Muriaty- en cada duelo se tomó en cuenta la complejidad de los hechizos utilizados, y el tiempo en lograr vencer a su contrincante, a todo esto se le dio una puntuación, y quien obtuvo la mayor puntuación en todo el torneo, la primera varita es…-hizo una breve pausa dejando a todos en suspenso- Émil Mortimer de Slytherin!

Todos aplaudían, pero los de Slytherin gritaban de alegría. Émil brincó en su puesto y luego se acercó muy seria donde Dumbledore, quien le puso una medalla. Después de entregada la medalla, Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

- Felicidades a todos los participantes en este torneo de duelos, han logrado demostrar que ustedes son capaces de dar la batalla contra el enemigo y salir victoriosos, ustedes ponen en alto esta escuela y nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes. Esperamos que triunfe en la vida con la misma fuerza y tengan éxito en ella.

Entre aplausos se terminaron de marchar, cada casa tenía motivos para celebrar esa noche.

* * *

**(1) y (2) referencia externa el link se encuentra en mi profile, **

**Gracias por leer y dejen su review**


	16. Operación Santo Grial

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**El Grecoromano y el personaje del Senador Leench pertenecen a Maritza Chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Operación Santo Grial

Desde que él estaba a la cabeza de la escuela los torneos de duelos fueron cancelados, es mas los clubes de duelo fueron mermados y solo quedo funcional la HEF, porque después de todo había que enseñarles a los estudiantes como batirse con éxito. Pero luego las actividades de la HEF fueron decayendo cada vez mas debido a que los profesores de DADA no duraban mas de un año trabajando. Luego se había visto obligado a incentivar a los estudiantes a participar en el club de duelo cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta de nuevo, aunque el resultado fue pésimo. Ahora recién se había celebrado de nuevo un torneo de duelos y después de mas de 50 años volvían a otorgar la medalla de la primera varita, quien la había ganado era un ser tan peculiar, entre sus afanes se había olvidado totalmente de ella, un grave error, pues debía cerciorarse de que ella estuviera a salvo y sobre todo lejos del alcance del enemigo. Porque si ella caía en manos de Voldemort este se volvería indestructible, sus esfuerzos por descifrar el mayor de los secretos de este serian en vano, pues aunque destruyeran todos los horocruxes el nunca moriría.

En la casa común de Slytherin tenían un fiestón celebrando la victoria de Émil. Las diferencias entre los dos bandos temporalmente eran olvidadas, y todos disfrutaban del momento, excepto Draco, que estaba sentado en un rincón observándolo todo.

- Sin duda alguna necesitaría refuerzos para poder capturar a Émil, muchos mas de lo que tenia calculado para la operación original. Y para el colmo tenia el tiempo encima, si no lograba arreglarlo antes de que terminaran el semestre se podía dar por muerto. Necesitaba calcular todo muy bien, no podía fallar. Y luego estaba lo de la espada, no tenia la clave para poder entrar a la torre, necesitaría poner a alguien de Gryffindor bajo su poder, uno de primer año, seria pan comido….

Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, calculando el próximo golpe.

En la casa de Gryffindor también había fiesta, pues Ginny había ganado el primer lugar de su categoría, pero aun necesitarían ganar la copa de quidditch para ganar su victoria en la copa de las casas. Con lo del torneo de duelos y ahora con las celebraciones Harry había olvidado que le había prometido a Dumbledore que conseguiría la memoria de Slughorn para terminar el rompecabezas. Es mas hasta se había olvidado de perseguir a Draco. Y por un par de días era como si estuviera en una burbuja, ajeno a todos los planes del enemigo, incluso de su existencia, hasta que llegó a la clase de Slughorn y fue como chocar con una enorme pared. Draco se veía en peor estado, miraba de mala manera a las dos chicas con las que él y Zambini compartían la mesa. Slughorn seguían tratando a Harry de la misma manera de siempre, pero Harry podía apostar un galeón con seguridad de que tan pronto terminara la clase Slughorn se marcharía en bola de humo del aula.

Ya estaban a finales de abril, la prueba para el examen de aparición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que además de los deberes Ron y Hermione estaban más atareados, aun así esta le insistía que se olvidara de Malfoy y se concentrara en la memoria, pero los esfuerzos de Harry no daban resultado. En una noche en la sala común, los tres amigos conversaban mientras terminaban los deberes, Ron menciono que necesitaría mucha suerte para poder pasar el examen de aparición pues no quería que los gemelos se burlaran de él. Hermione brincó del asiento.

- Eso es Harry!

- Que?- dijo el sin entender a que ella se refería

- Puedes usar felix felicis para obtener la memoria!

- Umm la estoy guardando para alguna emergencia o algo de mucha importancia

- Harry, tienes el tiempo encima para cumplir con lo que te ordeno Dumbledore, creo que eso cuenta como emergencia? y que puede ser ahora mas importante que conseguir esa memoria?

Harry no tenia argumento contra esto, pensándolo bien seria un buen uso, y así por fin saldría de su deber con Dumbledore. Pero ya no seria ese día, seria el día siguiente, estaba decidido.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño muy vivido, estaban en lugar que parecía una especia de templo griego, el piso estaba cubierto por agua, y una extraña vasija estaba en un pedestal, una figura encapuchada se acerba a la vasija, y la tomaba con sus largos dedos pálidos, Voldemort la tomaba y bebía de ella y empezaba a desprender un brillo azulado, se sentía indestructible. Harry despertó sudando frio, cuando trato de volverse a dormir volvió a soñar lo mismo con unas cuantas variaciones, estaba pasando lo mismo como aquella vez en la que Voldemort iba tras la Varita de Acero.

Como ya había pasado el torneo Émil y Harry volvieron a su corrida matinal. Harry aprovechó para contarle sobre sus extraños sueños, le explico que había soñado cosas parecidas cuando Voldemort andaba tras la Varita de Acero. Ella le dijo que no había tenido ningún trance, que tal vez solo era un sueño pero Harry insistió en que era algo real y lo que sea que había en esa copa Voldemort lo quería. Émil le dijo que investigaría que después discutirían el tema. Harry también le conto sobre sus sueños a Ron y Hermione, ambos dijeron que podía ser una trampa de nuevo pero Harry se defendió diciendo que había pasado lo mismo cuando Voldemort estaba tras la varita de acero, que no resultó ser una trampa, y como Ron no estaba enterado del viaje de Harry a Alemania este le tuvo que contar todo.

- En lo que te deberías concentrar es en la obtener la memoria- le decía Hermione cuando Harry terminaba su relato a Ron

- Voldemort anda tras cualquier cosa que le pueda dar poder, fue tras la espada, tras la varita y ahora va tras la vasija y debemos detenerle

- Olvídate de la vasija Harry, es en la memoria

- Si él se bebe el contenido de la vasija de nada servirá obtener la memoria- dijo Harry cortante

- Bueno, no crees que primero deberías investigar que es lo que hay en la vasija?- dijo Hermione también con tono cortante antes de marcharse a sus clases de aritmacia.

El resto de la mañana fue muy tedioso pues Harry no lograba concentrarse en las clases. Cuando quedó libre de clases se fue directamente a la biblioteca donde se reunió con Émil y las demás chicas.

- Hola- saludo el en tuno nervioso

- Hola, oye les conté a las chicas sobre lo que me hablaste esta mañana, espero que no sea problema- dijo Émil

- No al contrario…me van a ayudar?- les pregunto el

- Crees que puedas hacer un dibujo de como era la vasija? Para ver si logramos identificarla- dijo Mika

Harry tomo pergamino, pluma y tinta he hizo su mejor esfuerzo en reproducir una imagen de la vasija que había visto en sus sueños. Terminado el dibujo las tres chicas lo observaban detenidamente

- Y de que color era?- pregunto Lilianna

- Era como de un blanco azulado

- Era de barro o metal?- pregunto Mika

- Ninguno de los dos materiales, parecía un tipo de piedra- con esto las chicas intercambiaron miradas, Harry se sentía que se estaba quedando fuera de algo- saben que es?

- Creemos que se trata del Santo Grial- dijo Émil

- Es una especie de copa con poderes mágicos que otorga la inmortalidad a quien bebe de ella- dijo Mika

- Se lo que es, conozco la leyenda del Rey Arturo- dijo Harry en su defensa

- Disculpa- dijo Mika

- Antes de que esta estuviera bajo el poder de la corte del Rey Arturo, quien la tuvo fue una hechicera del sur de Francia llamada Sara- dijo Lilianna

- Pero no es quien la haya tenido antes lo que importa, es saber donde esta ahora- dijo Harry

- Por la descripción del lugar que me dijiste se podría encontrar en cualquier parte del mediterráneo- dijo Émil, Harry se sentía derrotado no tenían tiempo suficiente para buscarla en tantos lugares

- Aunque yo creo saber donde esta- dijo Lilianna dándose importancia, los otros tres le miraron asombrados

- Donde?- dijo Harry al borde de su silla

- Calma Potter. Si de veras El anda tras el santo grial, y esta donde yo sospecho no la obtendrá fácilmente

- Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de correr un riesgo así- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia

- Baja la voz- le regaño Émil

- Se dice…- Lilianna les hizo seña de que se acercaran, y continuo hablando muy bajito- que la Logia de los Siete Mares tiene en su posesión un objeto sagrado del cual brota agua, y quien la bebe de esta nunca muere- Harry iba a decir algo y ella le hizo señas de que no le interrumpiera- pero el agua solo brota cada cien años.

- Entonces quieres decir que el santo grial esta en el Grecoromano- dijo Émil bajito

- La escuela donde estudio la profesora Muryati!- dijo Harry

- Shhh si- le dijo Mika- y la logia de los siete mares no son personas agradables y lo mas seguro es que la tengan en una catacumba, bien protegida…

- Si ellos son como los mortifagos eso no será problema para él- dijo Harry

- Harry lo que estas pensando hacer es sumamente peligroso- le dijo Mika

- También lo fue ir a Alemania y enfrentarlo, o se te olvida que tu peleaste con él

- No se me olvida, fue lo mas peligroso que he hecho en mi vida, y no olvides que por muy poco no logramos escapar

- Pero valió la pena, no puedo hacer esto solo, ni siquiera tengo idea de donde esta el colegio ese, me van a ayudar?

- Puedes contar con migo- dijo Émil, luego les hecho una mirada a sus dos amigas que no decían nada

- Vale- dijo Mika- necesitaras todas las varitas posibles para poder salir con vida de ahí

- Y tu Wolffang?- le preguntó Harry

- Uh esta bien, iré con ustedes.

- Bien entonces necesitaremos investigar sobre el colegio, para saber como llegar y poder trazar un plan – dijo Mika

- Bueno será mejor que empecemos ahora, pues tengo la impresión de que el hará su ataque pronto- le apuro Harry

Y con esto los cuatros hicieron aun lado sus deberes para ponerse a trabajar en el plan. Y como cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una, cuando cayó la noche casi tenían completo el plan. Cuando Harry regreso a la sala común le conto a Ron y a Hermione sobre lo que estaban planeando el y las otras tres chicas, Hermione se opuso a toda costa.

- Para que quiere Voldemort ser inmortal si ya lo es?- dijo ella tratando de persuadir a Harry de no ir al Grecoromano

- Aun no estamos seguro si de verdad el hizo un horcrux, no tenemos la prueba de esto

- Y es por eso que deberías concentrarte en conseguirla, no en hacer planes de salir del colegio para ir a otro donde esta una de las logias mas peligrosas!

- Hermione si no quieres venir lo entiendo pero no dejare de ir- y con esto Harry se fue a la cama.

Ron no estaba muy animado con la idea de ir a enfrentar a un montón de estudiantes que disfrutaban de torturar a los otros, en una escuela diferente y que para el colmo estuviera la posibilidad de toparse con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Además de que en dos días seria el examen de aparición y quería estar vivo en una sola pieza para poder pasarlo. Harry no los iba a presionar, el iria junto con las chicas y enfrentaría a Voldemort y todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino y se aseguraría de destruir la vasija, y luego traería los trozos para demostrarle a Hermione que él decía la verdad.

La mañana siguiente Harry no hablo mucho con Ron y Hermione, en la tarde se volvió a reunir con las chicas de la HEF, terminaron con los últimos detalles del plan. Irían esa noche, destruirían la vasija, pues si debían enfrentar a la logia y a Voldemort, preferían que fuera solo a la logia. Cuando Harry regresó a la casa común se topo con un alboroto, al parecer alguien había entrado a la habitación de los chicos y había puesto la habitación patas arriba. Harry subió rápido a la habitación, y por suerte encontró la media donde guardaba el pequeño frasco con la poción dorada. Como solía llevar el mapa, la capa de invisibilidad y la Varita de Acero con el en la Heavyless, lo que sea que estuvieran buscando en la habitación no pondría en riesgo sus mas valiosas posesiones.

Harry completó todos sus deberes lo mas rápido posible, subió a la habitación se puso su ropa de combate y por primera vez se puso la mascara, se sentía extraño, se llevaría la Varita de Acero, solo por si se ofrecía una emergencia, se echó la capa de invisibilidad por encima y bajó, tuvo que esperar un rato junto al cuadro para poder salir. Se reunió con las otras tres en la misma aula vacía del primer piso donde se habían reunido antes de partir a Alemania. Las chicas le esperaban, también llevaban sus ropas de combate.

- Linda mascara Potter- dijo Lilianna en su típico tono burlón, Harry la ignoró

- La puerta principal esta cerrada- les dijo

- Saldremos por la ventana- dijo Émil al tiempo que abría una.

Los cuatro saltaron hacia el patio, la altura no era mucha pero como quiera usaron hechizos para no tener una mala caída. Se dirigieron al lago, no podían usar los therstrals porque el colegio Grecoromano quedabas muy lejos, además de que era una serie de islas que estaban en movimiento constante. Mika tomo un tronco seco que estaba a la orilla del lago y lo transformo en una especie de embarcación vikinga. Los cuatro subieron, Émil manipulo el agua y el aire hasta colocarlos al centro del lago, donde parecía ser mas profundo. Lilianna había dibujado unas runas en el piso.

- Muy bien hagan sus hechizos impermeables y sosténganse con todas sus fuerzas, que nos vamos a sumergir- les dijo ella

Hicieron los que ella les dijo, ella pronuncio unas palabras y antes de que se dieran cuenta la embarcación se hundía en el agua como si esta fuera succionada. Viajaban a una velocidad increíble por aguas tan oscuras que la idea de que se pudieran caer de la embarcación solo podía significar muerte segura. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban empezaron a ascender. Salieron a la superficie bajo un cielo estrellado sin una sola nube, con la luz de la luna iluminando el mar. Los cuatros estaban asombrados hacia mucho tiempo que no podían observar las estrellas, y desde allí podían ver muchas de ellas. A lo lejos lograron ver un montículo de luces en el horizonte.

- Crees que se ahí?- le pregunto Harry a Lilianna

- Mas vala que lo sea y que pongamos esto en movimiento porque esas islas se mueven y pronto estarán más lejos- le respondió ella y con esto las otras dos se pusieron a trabajar.

Émil volvió a convocar su magia sobre los elementos, de modo que tanto el viento como el agua los impulsaban hacia la dirección donde estaban las islas, como ayuda extra Mika hechizo los remos que tenia la embarcación de modo que estaban navegando aun mas rápido. En menos de una hora lograron darle alcance a las islas, dejaron el barco en la playa. Desde allí podían ver un cerro donde en el tope había una gran edificación de mármol blanco con muchas columnas, pero alrededor de esta habían otras más pequeñas.

- Esto nos tomara mucho tiempo- dijo Harry perdiendo las esperanzas

- Animo, solo debemos encontrar el símbolo de la logia- le dijo Mika

- Y cual es?- dijo Harry

- Un tridente como el de Poseidón, estará tallado en la piedra indicando la entrada a las catacumbas de la logia- dijo Lilianna.

- Será mejor que utilicemos un hechizo de camuflaje- dijo Émil, y los cuatro lo emplearon antes de adentrarse entre las diferentes edificaciones, donde de vez en cuando veían a algún estudiante o profesor pasar.

Después de un rato buscando si dar pie con bola, Lilianna sugirió que fueran al anfiteatro, que no era mas que el estadio de quidditch, que se parecía mucho al coliseo romano, pues allí además del quiddicht los de la logia organizaban los duelos mágicos y las batallas al estilo de los gladiadores. Pero al llegar al anfiteatro se dieron cuenta de que si allí se encontraba una puerta hacia las catacumbas de la logia jamás la lograrían encontrar, porque justamente esa noche había un partido de quidditch en proceso, lo que explicaba porque el resto del lugar estada desolado.

- Veamos las cosas por el lado positivo, todos están atentos al partido que no van a notar nuestra presencia- les dijo Émil

Tomaron el camino de regreso hacia los otros edificios cuando pasaron frente a una fuente, en esta una estatua de Poseidon estaba en el centro con el tridente en lo alto (muy parecida a la Fontana de Trevi), Harry se detuvo en el frente

- Pasa algo Harry?- le preguntó Émil

- Que tal si esta fuente es una entrada, tiene el tridente con todo y Poseidón- dijo el

- Seria algo muy obvio- dijo Lilianna

- Exacto!

Los cuatros se vieron

- Bueno es lo mas cerca que estamos- dijo Mika- mas vale intentarlo

Harry y las demás le siguieron al interior de la fuente, Mika lanzo un haz de luz a las rocas y estas bajaron mostrando un pasadizo, los cuatro se miraron contentos, y se adentraron en el.

- Como sabias que hechizo utilizar?

- Ahh es un secreto, me lo enseño un mago de arabia y dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie mas - dijo Mika mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Harry le hizo señas a Émil para ver si esta sabia, ella encogió los hombros.

Llegaron a una sala redonda con tres puertas de madera, por suerte estas no tenían ningún tipo de seguro, las dos laterales daban a otros pasillos con columnas iluminados con antorchas, la puerta del centro daba hacia lo que parecía un despacho. La puerta hacia el otro lado estaba bajo un tapete y daba hacia la silla de quien ocupaba el escritorio, al parecer era una ruta de escape.

- Busquemos un mapa del lugar- dijo Mika al entrar al despacho.

Rápidamente los cuatro se pusieron a buscar en los estantes, entre libros y rollos de pergaminos, tratando de no desorganizar mucho el lugar.

- Creo que lo encontré- dijo Émil mostrado un libro grueso, con forro de piel azul, con el símbolo del tridente en dorado.

Se reunieron alrededor del escritorio, al abrir el libro este no contenía hojas normales, pues resultaba ser que era un enorme pergamino plegado, al desplegarlo estaba mostraba los planos de las catacumbas, incluso mostraba los planos de las edificaciones superiores que correspondían al colegio. Después de recorrer con la vista el mapa por un rato, una parte llamo la atención de Harry.

- Que significa Templum de aqua de vita?

- Significa Templo de agua de vida- le dijo Émil

- Donde esta eso?- le preguntó Lilianna

- Aquí en el tercer nivel bajo, no sé que dice aquí- dijo señalando las letras extrañas

- Dice domátio voleftikós, sala senatorial, si salimos por este pasillo- dijo Émil señalando una puerta que estaba enfrente a la puerta por donde entraron- llegaremos a la sala

- Y cruzando la sala hay unas escaleras que llevan al Templo- dijo Lilianna señalándolas

- No parece complicado pero será mejor ir preparados para cualquier evento- dijo Mika- Émil devuelve el libro a su lugar, pongámonos en marcha

Varita en mano los cuatro recorrieron el pasillo de columnas iluminado con antorchas, hasta que llegaron a unas puertas dobles de madera, las abrieron y entraron en una sala redonda llena de sillas y en la dirección por donde entraron daba hacia lo que parecía un trono. Atravesaron la sala y al salir solo vieron mas columnas formando un pasillo como los otros.

- Las escaleras deben estar ocultas, busquen en el piso algún símbolo- dijo Mika, y más adelante Harry dio con el.

Mika volvió a emplear el hechizo con que había abierto la puerta en la fuente. El piso frente a ellos se hundió formando las escaleras, bajaron y llegaron a una sala con iluminación tenue, que provenía de lámparas con fuego azul, el piso estaba cubierto de agua y justo en el medio, sobre un pilar estaba una vasija de color blanco azulado, ahora que la veía bien a Harry le recordaba el cáliz de fuego.

- Ve por ella león- dijo Lilianna

- Que?- dijo Harry algo con temor a que se repitiera lo del caliz de fuego

- Si puedes tener a Excalibur puedes tener el Santo Grial- dijo Mika.

Harry respiró profundo y empezó a caminar hacia la vasija, las chicas le seguían, el tendió su mano temeroso y agarro la vasija, no paso nada, o por lo menos no se traslado a ningún otro sitio pero al darse la vuelta, los cuatros se toparon con alguien que vestía una túnica azul con adornos dorados y llevaba una mascara blanca, que en las ranuras de los ojos y la boca brillaba una luz lumínica, mostraba expresión de enojo. La persona dijo algo que Harry no puso entender, Mika le respondió, de repente los dos estaban discutiendo.

- Que esta pasando?- preguntó Harry a Émil

- Él nos ordena que dejemos la vasija, Mika le dice que debemos destruirla para evitar que el señor tenebroso la robe…

Y antes de que Émil terminara de explicar un haz de luz chocaba con el pilar, la otra persona les atacaba.

- Hora de salir de aquí- dijo Lilianna, los cuatro contra atacaron al mismo tiempo y dejaron al otro inconsciente en el piso.

salieron del templo pero no contaban con que se toparían con tantas personas encapuchadas afuera, gritaban y le lanzaban hechizos, como solo conocían el camino por donde habían llegado por ahí mismo era por donde pretendían salir. Atravesaron la sala senatorial y corrían como locos hacia el despacho, los otros les seguían lanzando maldiciones, las cueles ellos hacían rebotar mientras lanzaban los contra hechizos sobre sus hombros. Tampoco contaba con toparse con más encapuchados dentro del despacho. Una, Harry supo que era chica por el tono de su vos, que vestía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados, señalaba la vasija y gritaba algo a los otros, que vestían túnicas doradas con adornos negro. De pronto cada una estaba batiéndose contra cuatro de los encapuchados al mismo tiempo, las chicas lo hacían de forma increíble, pero Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Y luego de la nada sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

- No Harry!- gritaba Émil, y antes de darse cuenta también era golpeada en la cabeza y caía inconsciente, y así paso con las otras dos.

Los estudiantes del Grecoromano se encontraban viendo el partido de la casa del Olimpo contra el Hades, era una noche despejadas y el partido estaba bien apretado, cuando los pertenecientes de la logia de los Siete Mares recibieron el aviso de que habían intrusos en las catacumbas, para ser mas específicos habían irrumpido en el Templo del Agua.

- Malditos de la logia de Ra, vienen justamente cuando el partido esta mejor X(

- Nos perderems el final ( ¬¬ )

Se quejaban mientras empezaban a movilizarse del anfiteatro. Se cambiaron sus ropas normales por las vestimentas de la logia. Los novatos iniciados vestían túnicas con capuchas negras con adornos azules y dorados, los del pueblo vestían túnicas azules con adornos dorados y negros, los del senado vestían túnicas doradas con adornos azules y negros, la jefa vestía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados. Todos en general también llevaban unas mascaras blancas que cambiaban la expresión según como se sintiera la persona que la llevaba, además de que emitían un brillo azul eléctrico por las ranuras de los ojos y la boca.

- La única forma de que hayan podido llegar al templo es que hayan entrado a mi despacho, allí están los planos y demás cosas importantes de la logia, quiero que los senadores me acompañe al despacho, los demás divídanse, quiero que cubran todas las salidas. – les decía la chica en la túnica blanca a los demás, y así lo hicieron

Llegaron al despacho sin toparse con nadie de la logia de Ra (organización secreta de la escuela de magia de Egipto, rivales del Grecoromano). Al llegar al despacho empezaron a revisar que no faltara nada, sobre todo el registro de los miembros.

Y de la nada la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, y cuatro personas vistiendo ropas de combate corrían en su dirección. La jefa pudo notar que uno de ellos tenía la Vasija sagrada.

- Tiene la Vasija Sagrada! (:O) Recupérenla!( X )- les gritaba a los senadores.

Estos empezaron a batirse con los cuatro intrusos, y a pesar de que ellos le superaban en número se les estaba haciendo difícil vencerlos.

- La Vasija! No dejen que se rompa!- decía preocupada la Jefa desde su lugar tras el escritorio.

Uno de los senadores se movió con rapidez y se coloco tras el que vestía de rojo y tenia la vasija y le golpeo con un objeto que parecía una especie de bate de metal (la varita del olvido), al momento en que el que vestía de rojo caía el senador le quitaba la vasija para que no se fuera a romper. Seguido se movió rápido y golpeo con el bate a las otras, una a una cayeron como moscas.

- Bien hecho senador Leech- decía la jefa ya calmada con la vasija en sus manos- y bien que tenemos aquí?

- Estos no son de la logia de Ra (¬¬)- dijo otro de los senadores mientras observaba las ropas de los cuatro intrusos inconscientes en el piso

- Como así? (oO)No parecen ser Dragones tampoco- dijo la jefa acercándose

- Son ingleses- dijo el senador Leech

- Ingleses? (oO)- dijo la jefa sorprendida

- Si, tienen los escudos de sus respectivas casas de la escuela de Hogwarts, estas dos de verde son de la casa Slytherin- le explicó el senador Leech señalando el pequeño bordado de un escudo con una serpiente haciendo una ese

- Jum! Bueno sin importar de donde sean, o quienes sean, no son bienvenidos, además de que han transgredido los limites de nuestras instalaciones

- Que vamos a hacer con ellos?- pregunto otro de los senadores

- Llévenlos a la isla del minotauro, y si se despiertan en el camino le vuelven a pegar con la Varita del Olvido- dijo la jefa viendo con disgusto el grupo de intrusos

- Como usted ordene- dijeron a coro los senadores, Leech movía la ´´varita del olvido´´ en su mano

Aunque los senadores se morían por poder usar la ´´varita del olvido´´ sobre los transgresores ninguno de ellos se despertó en todo el camino, les dejaron no muy lejos de la playa en la isla del minotauro y se marcharon.

Harry sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba, era como si se hubiera fracturado el cráneo, cuando movió las manos para tantear si tenia alguna venda o fractura se dio cuenta de que llevaba la mascara de su ropa de combate, entonces pudo notar que no estaba en Hogwarts, vio a Émil, Lilianna y Mika que también estaban tiradas cerca de él, y estaban inconscientes. Émil fue la siguiente en despertar y también estaba desorientada, luego Lilianna y por ultimo Mika. Los cuatros experimentaban 8una combinación de amnesia retrograda de dos días atrás, una sensación de resaca mas un dolor de cabeza tipo migraña. Y para completar no tenían ni puta idea de donde estaban. Estaba oscuro y si no hubiera luna llena no hubieran notado que estaban en un lugar de tierra medio seca cubierta por arbustos, y sobre todo estaban cerca de la costa.

- La cabeza me va explotar!- se quejaba Lilianna

- No grites! – se quejó Mika

- Uhh- se lamentaba Émil con la cabeza entre ambas manos

- Debemos regresar al colegio- dijo Harry

- Pero no tenemos idea de donde rayos estamos- dijo Lilianna

- Podemos estar muy lejos, y en este estado es muy fácil que nos encindamos- dijo Émil levantando la cabeza

- Mira en el horizonte se ven luces, parece ser de un estadio- Dijo Harry señalando el pequeño montículo de luces

- No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que no debemos ir para allá- dijo Lilianna logrando ponerse de pie

- Pero necesitamos ayuda- dijo Mika frotándose la sien

- Y como llegaremos allá? No tenemos escobas, y no creo que nadar seria la mejor opción- dijo Émil también poniéndose de pie

- Soy yo o la tierra esta temblando- dijo Lilianna después de ponerse de pie, se oyó un bufido, los cuatros iluminaron en la dirección donde creían que provenía el ruido y vieron un enorme minotauro marrón oscuro que parecía estar muy molesto con su presencia allí- corran por su vida!- grito Lilianna y empezó a correr

- Hacia la playa! Rápido! debemos entrar en el agua- dijo Mika mientras le seguía

Los cuatro corrían como un chele a la jonda del diablo.

- Rápido! busquen una barca- les decía Émil

- Aquí no hay nada- dijo Harry desesperado, el minotauro estaba cargando contra ellos, ellos corrían y gritaban despavoridos

Mika vio un pedazo de tronco seco y lo volvió una pequeña barcaza, los cuatro se montaron y Émil la propulso con magia para salir del alcance del minotauro. Este mugió enojado desde la playa

- Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró Mika.

Los cuatro se recostaron en la barcaza recuperando el aliento y consciencia de nuevo del terrible dolor de cabeza

- Hacia donde vamos?- preguntó Harry

- No lo se- dijo Émil

- Yo se como podemos regresar- dijo Lilianna de la nada

- Que esperas entonces?- preguntó Mika malhumorada

Lilianna se puso de pie con dificultad y con mucho trabajo dibujo con su varita unos símbolos en el piso de la barcaza.

- Agárrense bien!

Todos se aferraron con sus fuerzas remanentes a un pedazo de la embarcación, Lilianna convoco un conjuro y el barco se hundió y empezó a viajar a gran velocidad bajo el agua. Momento después cuando ya pensaban que jamás saldrían a la superficie, salieron en el lago negro, casi todas las luces del castillo estaban apagadas. Émil hizo que la barcaza llegara a la orilla y los cuatro bajaron.

- Y ahora como entraremos? el castillo esta cerrado- dijo Mika

- Por esa ventana que esta abierta- dijo Harry

Tuvieron que ayudarse uno con otro para poder subir a la ventana. Ya dentro del castillo cada quien siguió su camino a sus respectivas casas. Afortunadamente ninguno se topo con nadie en el camino. Harry no supo como llego a la habitación pues cayó en la cama y no supo más de si.

En cambio las chicas en la habitación de Slytherin se las ingeniaron para quitarse las ropas de combate antes de irse a la cama, fue entonces que Lilianna notó que su antebrazo izquierdo tenía una especie de tatuaje en azul brillante, consistía en siete conchas formando un arco sobre un tridente y abajo tenia letras griegas, decía ´´Orden de Poseidón´´

- Te odio Harry Potter!- grito a todo pulmón levantando el brazo con la marca antes de caer rendida en su cama

- Mi cabeza va a estallar- se quejó Émil

* * *

**Si desean leer mas sobre la Logia de Los Siete Mares pueden leer el fic Antología de Maritza Chan**

**y espero Reviews!**


	17. Revelando Secretos

**los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**si desean saber mas sobre el Grecoromano diríjanse a los fics de Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Revelando Secretos

La mañana siguiente tanto Harry como las chicas seguían sintiéndose mal, como si estuvieran resacados y sin recordar que fue lo que les había pasado, en el desayuno Hermione le preguntó a Harry como le había ido en la noche

- Tu sabes lo que paso anoche? porque yo no me recuerdo de nada- le dijo Harry

- No recuerdas que paso cuando fueron al Grecoromano? Bueno si es que llegaron a ir

- A donde? De que hablas?

- En serio no recuerdas nada?

- Nada, solo sé que despertamos en una isla donde había un minotauro que nos quería matar, escapamos en una barcaza que Mika hizo de un palo seco y que Lilianna convocó una magia extraña para traernos de vuelta, y claro esta el horrible dolor de cabeza que no se me quita

- Ja! Yo tenia razón solo era una trampa

- Y por cierto desperté con esto en el brazo- dijo Harry enseñándole por debajo de la mesa la marca azul en su brazo

- Fuiste marcado por la logia de los siete mares- dijo Hermione entre risas

- Creo que eso no es gracioso- dijo Harry sintiéndose como una vil vaca

- Bueno en parte es bueno que no recuerdes nada de lo anterior asi tal vez de una vez por todas te pones a hacer lo que realmente deberías estar haciendo

- Conseguir la memoria

- Exacto, y creo que deberías hacerlo hoy, no olvides usar felixis felicis para asegurarte de que esta vez él te la de- dijo Hermione mientras se retiraba a su clase de runas.

El resto de la mañana Harry se la paso tirado en un sillón en la sala común huyéndole a la luz y al ruido y no fue hasta la clase de DADA que se volvió a reunir con Hermione y las demás chicas que por lo visto estaban tan mal como el, Hermione disfrutaba el momento. Profesore Muriaty le llamo la atención en par de ocasiones a los cuatros por su bajo rendimiento y concentración durante la clase. Al final de la clase profesore Muriaty les pidió a los cuatro que se quedaran un momento pues tenia que conversar con ellos.

- Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que les pasa? Esta ha sido la peor de las clases, por lo general ustedes son los mejores y hoy parecían gusarajos que han dejado añejar en hidromiel!

- Bueno no estamos muy lejos de sentirnos así- dijo Lilianna en su típico tono sarcástico

- Espero que la razón no sea que estuvieron consumiendo alcohol- dijo profesore Muriaty respirando profundo para controlar su enojo

- Bueno la verdad es que no recordamos absolutamente nada sobre lo que paso- dijo Harry

- Ah si!- dijo ella no muy sorprendida- pues empiecen a explicarse

- Errr bueno…- empezó Mika

- Estuvieron fuera del castillo- dijo la profesora

- Sihh- dijo Émil con pena

- Fueron a Hogsmade

- Nop- dijo Harry- creo que fuimos a otro colegio…-la profesora lo miraba fijamente, Harry tragó en seco- creo que estuvimos en el Grecoromano- confesó, Lilianna le veía con cara de que lo quería matar por lengua floja

- Enséñenme sus brazos- le ordeno la profesora, los cuatro con vergüenza se remangaron la túnica dejando al descubiertos los sellos azules brillantes

- Ahh la marca de la vergüenza y supongo que ahora se sienten con un enorme dolor de cabeza, no recuerdan nada incluso de dos días atrás- dijo ella con satisfacción, los cuatro asintieron- sin duda le pegaron con la varita del olvido, tendrán que ir con madam Pomfrey para que les de algo que le quite el dolor de cabeza ya después recuperaran la memoria, bueno parcialmente, le quedaran unas lagunas

- Que hay de las marcas de la vergüenza? Como no las quitamos?- preguntó Lilianna

- Se quitan solas, tardan unos dos o tres meses en desvanecerse- les dijo ella haciendo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto

- QUE! Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Mika preocupada

- Créame que eso no es lo peor señorita Weismann, los cuatro tiene detención conmigo, los próximos tres domingo en la mañana los esperare en mi oficina, pueden retirarse ahora

Lilianna iba a protestar pero una mirada de Émil hizo que se callara, los cuatro se pusieron de pies y fueron a la enfermería por un tónico que les ayudara a mejorar.

El día siguiente en la tarde Harry recibió una nota de Hagrid pidiendo que le acompañara al entierro de Aragog, Hermione le dijo que era algo muy tonto por lo cual ganarse otro castigo en cambio debía tratar de convencer a Slughorn de que le diera la memoria, después de todo ese día elle y Ron tenían el examen de aparición al igual que muchos otros por lo que el salón de clases de pociones estaría mas vacío de lo acostumbrado y con la poción de la suerte el éxito era casi seguro.

En la clase de pociones solo estaban él, Ernie y Draco, lo cual le sorprendió porque le había visto partir a Hogsmade en varias ocasiones para tomar las clases extra de aparición, esto le pareció muy sospechoso. Draco se veía en muy mal estado, estaba mas pálido y falco y no tenia su típico aire de arrogancia, todo esto solo podía significar que su misión se estaba yendo por el caño, lo cual puso a Harry de muy buen humor y encontró una poción que se ajustaba a las ambiguas instrucciones que dio el profesor, un elixir para la euforia, si lograba que Slughorn lo probara tenia la posibilidad de que este le diera la memoria. Pero al terminar la clase, aunque Slughorn le felicito por su magnifico trabajo, este se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo sin probar la poción.

Hermione paso el examen y Ron reprobó por dejar media ceja atrás, pasaron toda la cena hablando mal sobre el examinador, Hermione convenció a Harry que tomara la poción esa noche y fuera a visitar a Slughorn a su oficina después que este terminara la cena. Cuando empezó a caer la noche Harry subió y tomo un poco de la poción, era la segunda vez que la usaba. Sentido un impulso de que debía ir a donde Hagrid y aunque a sus dos amigos el parecía algo ilógico y un desperdicio del tiempo de suerte que proporcionaba la poción, Harry de todas formas bajó.

Harry se dejaba llevar por los efectos de la poción, de salida de la torre tropezó con Ginny pero esta pensó que había sido Dean por lo que empezaron a discutir, en el camino por los corredores no se topo con absolutamente nadie, y luego Filch olvidó cerrar la puerta principal, ya fuera pensó que seria muy bonito pasar por los invernaderos y BINGO! Allí estaba Slughorn hablando con la profesora Sprout. Cuando estos terminaron de conversar y Slughorn emprendió la marcha, justo en la dirección donde estaba Harry, Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad, y obviamente empezó a conversar con Slughorn sobre sus motivos por los cuales estaba fuera del castillo, Slughorn se emociono mucho con la idea de poder obtener un poco de veneno de acromantula totalmente gratis, lo único que debía hacer era ir al entierro de Aragog. Slughorn se cambio la vestimenta y llevó una cuantas botellas para beber en nombre de Aragog, despues de obtener el veneno, claro que a escondidas de Hagrid quien lloraba tanto que no se dio cuanta de lo que Slughron hacia, Slughorn dijo unas palabras muy conmovedoras para despedir a la enorme araña en una noche de luna llena. Luego fueron a la cabaña para beber el vino que Slughorn había llevado, Harry sabia que debía mantenerse sobrio para poder obtener la memoria, en cambio Slughorn y Hagird bebían fuertemente mientras conversaban sobre las diferentes criaturas que habían en el bosque. Harry se valió del hechizo de rellanado para mantener a los otros dos entretenidos y bebiendo hasta llegar al punto que deseaba, y entre una canción tiste sobre un mago llamado Odo, Hagrid trajo el tema de la muerte de los padres de Harry a colación. Y Harry se aprovechó de la situación, como sabia lo mucho que Slughorn apreciaba a su madre comenzó a contar con lujos de detalles su trágica muerte, y cuando slughorn ya no pudo soportarlo más Harry le pidió que le diera la memoria, Slughorn admitió remordimiento de lo que en ella se mostrara y temor de que Voldemort se enterara de que él había ayudado a Harry, pero este le convenció que se la diera, por fin Harry tenia la ultima pieza del rompecabezas.

De regreso en el castillo se topo con que la clave para entrar en la sala común había cambiado pero Nick casi decapitado le dijo que Dumbledore había regresado y que este estaba en su oficina, de modo que fue hacia allá. Se encontró con un muy contento Dumbledore, quien se alegró aun más de saber que Harry tenía la memoria, y no perdieron tiempo en adentrarse en los recuerdos de Slughorn de aquella noche. Tom se valió de sus habilidades de persuasión para obtener toda la información que quería sobre los horcrux, y por lo que dijo Sughorn sobre estos Lilianna no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solo un desalmado seria capaz de hacerlo. Dividir el alma para así poder esquivar la muerte y de cierta forma ser inmortal, ahora comprendía porque Voldemort no murió cuando le ataco usando todo el poder de la Varita de Acero.

Luego vino la charla con Dumbledore donde este le dijo que la primera señal que tuvo de un horcrux de Voldemort fue el diario de Tom, la prueba de que él era el heredero de Slyhtherin, y después cuando recupero su cuerpo se jacto ante los mortifagos de que solo él había llegado donde ningún otro mago había ido o hecho para lograr ser inmortal, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fue que Dumbledore le aseguro que Voldemort había logrado hacer siete Horcruxes. Entonces Dumbledore le contó como se había lastimado la mano, que fue cuando destruyo un horcruxe que estaba en el anillo que una vez fue de Marvolo, luego procedió a explicar que dos de los siete eran objetos relacionados a Hogwarts, la copa de Hufflepuff y el collar de Slytherin, y que tenia la ligera sospecha de que tal vez un objeto relacionado a Ravenclaw fuera otro horcruxes pero solo estaba adivinando. También le conto sobre sus sospechas acerca de la serpiente Nagini, no era algo 100% seguro pero creía que ella era el sexto. Dumbledore confeso que sus salidas de la escuela eran para cazar los horcruxes y que sentía que estaba cerca de dar con otro de ellos, Harry le pregunto si podía acompañarle y Dumbledore acepto.

- Después de todo en este año has llevado a cavo varias misiones con éxito, excepto con ese pequeño incidente en el Grecoromano

- Me gustaría poder explicarlo pero aun no recupero la memoria sobre lo que paso- dijo Harry sintiéndose avergonzado

La conversación luego paso sobre la profecía, pues Harry sentía que la capacidad de amar no era un arma suficiente con la cual poder eliminar a Voldemort. Dumbledore paso un buen rato conversando con Harry tratando de hacerle ver la cosas de la manera mas clara posible. Hasta que al final Harry pudo comprender que el tenia la opción de darle la espalda a la profecía que era libre de decidir su futuro pero estaba claro cuales eran los planes de Voldemort.

La siguiente mañana mientras estaban en la clase de encantamientos Harry le conto todo a Hermione y Ron, y de paso se entero que Lavander rompió con Ron, también se entero que Ginny y Dean habían roto, y por lo que dijo Hermione era culpa de él, solo que nadie lo sabia, ahora tendría problemas con dos de sus jugadores. Pero tuvo suerte cuando regresaron a la sala común pues se encontraron con Katie, quien finalmente se había recuperado, las preocupaciones por el quidditch se fueron y la mente de Harry volvió a su manía por perseguir a Malfoy. Katie le aseguró que no recordaba nada sobre quien le puso la maldición, solo recordaba haber abierto la puerta del baño de mujeres, en este punto Hermione insistía que por tanto no pudo haber sido Draco pero Harry le recordó que ellos se habían robado un poco de la poción multijugos con la cual Crabbe y Goyle se hacían pasar por niñas mientras montaban guardia en el pasillo. Harry mencionó que tomaría un poco de Felix para intentar atrapara a Draco pero Hermione le convenció de que seria un desperdicio total.

La presión por el ultimo partido de quidditch era bastante pues las posibilidades eran muchas, para garantizar la copa debían ganarle a Ravenclaw por encima de 300 puntos sino quedaban en segundo lugar, si perdían con menos de 100 quedaban en tercer lugar y si perdían por un margen mayor de cien estarían en el fondo, y Gryffindor no había estado en el fondo en dos siglos. Y para completar la capitana de Ravenclaw era nada mas y nada menos que Mika Weismann, lo cual el daba una idea a Harry de lo apretado que seria el partido.

Por otro lado, Émil había logrado controlar un poco sus nuevos poderes por lo que ya no le daban los extraños ataques cuando hacia contacto con el futuro pero esto no dejaba de perturbarla. Una tarde mientras trabajaba con sus compañeras en una tarea de aritmancia, mientras Harry estaba en la practica de quidditch, ella puso captar un desprendimiento de energía que le proporcionaba una visión sobre el futuro, vio a Draco en una sala llena de cachivaches sosteniendo la puerta de lo que parecía un viejo armario y de ellos salían un grupo de personas con vestimentas negras, luego veía la marca tenebrosa sobre la torre de astronomía.

- Sucede algo?- le pregunto Lilianna al ver que estaba con la vista fija en el pergamino y no se movía

- No es nada, solo pensaba- dijo Émil actuando natural

El resto del día fue normal, pero la mente de Émil estaba en Malfoy, ahora comprendía porque Harry se preocupaba por lo que andaba tramando Draco, solo que ella si sabía en lo que este andaba por tanto podía detenerle antes de que su visión del futuro se hiciera realidad. Lo único que le impedía acabar con los planes de Malfoy era localizar la ubicación de la sala donde estaba el armario, por tanto se valio de un encantamiento digno de una witte wieven, un escarabajo muy parecido a una garrapata se le pego a Malfoy de modo que ella lo podía rastrear. Cuando dio con la sala solo encontró una solida pared.

- Como rayos voy a poder entrar!- se dijo mientras examinaba la pared donde se suponía que estaba la entrada a la sala.

No habían armaduras, ni cuadros, ni tapices tras los cuales se pudiera esconder una puerta secreta. Estaba parada sola en plena noche frente a una simple pared.

- Debe haber una magia especial sobre esta sala- se dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de la piedras, antes de desplegar su forma de witte wieven para leer la magia que cubría la sala- interesante- dijo regresando a su forma normal y retirando la mano de la pared- Solo debo preguntar por lo que quiero, jum en ese caso quiero encontrar el armario que usa Draco Malfoy- dijo mientras pensaba en la sala llena de cachivaches donde se encontraba el armario.

La puerta apareció entre las piedras y Émil se apresuró a entrar, al ver el interior se sorprendió pues le tomaría un buen rato dar con el lugar donde estaba el armario.

Lo que no sabia Émil era que Draco sabia que ella le estaba siguiendo, pues gracias a la información que le proporcionaba Larissa estaba al tanto de lo que hacían las tres chicas. Pero dudaba de que ella supiera como funcionaba la sala, estaba dando vueltas en la cama, mejor se cercioraba de que esta no había ido a la sala, se levanto y despertó a Pansy quien le confirmo que Émil no estaba en la habitación. Draco corrió a su habitación y después salió de la sala común. Anduvo con mucho cuidado pues no quería que Filch o su gata lo pescaran fuera de la cama, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad logro alcanzar el pasillo del séptimo piso, se paro frente a la pared y la puerta apareció, entro y la cerro con mucho cuidado, camino aprisa pero sigilosamente y a unos metros de donde estaba lo que parecía un viejo armario vio a Émil para justo enfrente de este con la varita en mano, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un silencioso hechizo desarmador. Émil se sorprendió cuando su varita salió volando y cayo junto a otra pila de cachivaches a unos metros de ella, miro rápido y vio a Draco.

- Sucia rata, como supiste que estaba aquí?- dijo ella haciéndole frente

- De la misma manera que tu llegaste aquí- dijo Draco sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, se tu secreto, se muy bien lo que tramas

- Y aun así decidiste resolverlo tu misma en vez de delatarme con Snape o Dumbledore, sin duda alguna tu y Potter se merecen el uno al otro, ambos quieren quedarse con toda la gloria

- El ladrón juzga por su condición- dijo Émil

Draco lanzo un hechizo contra ella pero Émil se transfiguró de modo que hizo que una pila de cachivaches le sirvieran de escudo, movió su mano en la dirección en que cayo su varita

- Accio varita!- pensó, y su varita voló de regreso a su mano.

Malfoy se liberaba de los cachivaches que estaban en medio para alcanzarla en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo contra el armario, entonces empezó un duelo entre los dos, un duelos buscado por ambos que ahora se hacia realidad, Draco defendía el viejo aparato como una madre dragón defiende su nido. Sabia que no tenia ningún chance de derrotar a Émil, pero el conocía su secreto y por tanto sabia sus pocos puntos débiles, se fue acercando poco a poco disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, pues necesitaba acercarse para poder lograr un ataque efectivo, y sin que ella se percatara se acercó lo suficiente para cortarla con una daga. Émil grito al sentir la hoja cuando le corto en el brazo, haciéndole soltar la varita.

- Maldito hijo de …- dijo mientras se sostenía en el lugar donde Draco le había cortado

- Sé que eres una witte wieven- dijo Draco mientras le apuntaba tanto con la varita como con la daga- la magia normal no te podrá destruir pero tienes tus puntos débiles

- Si eres tan valiente porque no lo haces de una vez por toda

- No me tientes Mortimer, no tengo nada que perder, en cambio tu si

Émil le miraba con odio mientras seguía haciendo presión donde tenía la herida

- Debiste haber hablado cuando pudiste, ahora no puedes decirle nada a nadie porque te aseguro que te arrastrare a la tumba conmigo, te tendré vigilada de cerca, sabré si vuelves aquí- recogió la varita de ella- camina- le ordenó, ella le vio de mala manera y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

De regreso en la sala común Draco le devolvió la varita, Émil improviso un vendaje para su herida y se fue a la habitación, Draco no se movió de su lugar hasta cerciorarse de que ella fue a la habitación. Émil supuso que Draco pasaría la noche en vela en la sala común para evitar que ella le fuera con el chisme a Snape o Dumbledore por lo que se quedo en su cama, ya averiguaría como intervenir sin que en los planes de él pero primero necesitaría deshacerse del chivo expiatorio, la idea de que Lilianna o Mika estuvieran bajo la maldición imperius le parecía ridícula pues ninguna había cambiado su forma de actuar, así que debía ser otro estudiante, y no era Pansy porque ellas le evitaban, se durmió tratando de pensar quien podría ser el espía de Draco en sus filas. Ahora Émil estaba bajo una condición de las witte wieven al ser cortada con la hoja de una daga de obsidiana, cada vez que ella intentara hablar del secreto de Draco incluso escribirlo la herida se abriría y se haría mas profunda hasta que ella se desangrara. El resto de los días Émil se la paso viendo a Draco de mala manera. En cambio él sabia que ella no podía hablar y hasta ahora no había vuelto a la sala de requerimientos.

Mayo llego tan gris como los demás meses pero de vez en cuando el cielo permitía que uno que otro rayo de luz se colara entre las nubes grises. Harry aun seguía tratando de atrapar a Draco por lo que de tanto en tanto revisaba el mapa. Una noche mientras se dirigía solo al comedor y tomaba su desvió por el séptimo piso noto que Draco estaba en uno de los baños en el piso de abajo por lo que decidió pasar. Encontró a Draco en compañía de Mirtle la llorona y para completar Draco estaba llorando de verdad porque Voldemort le había amenazado con matarle si no cumplía con la misión en el plazo establecido. Cuando Draco se percato de la presencia de Harry en el baño empezó un duelo entre ambos, haciendo estallar varias cosas, entre ellas una de las cisternas haciendo que el piso del baño se inundara. Justo cuando Draco empezaba a lanzar un cruciuo sobre Harry, este desde el piso le lanzo uno de los hechizos del Príncipe

- Sectumsempra!

Y fue como si una espada huebiera cortado a Draco en la cara, pecho y brazos. De repente todo se cubría de sangre y Mirtle empezaba a gritar. Snape apareció y empujo a Harry aun lado para atender las heridas de Malfoy, cuando este dejo de sangrar le ayudo a ir a la enfermería, pero antes de salir Snape le ordenó a Harry que le esperara allí. Harry no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba parado. Snape regresó diez minutos después. Snape le interrogo sobre donde había aprendido esa maldición Harry mintió y trato de bloquear su mente pero aun asi Snape le pidió que fuera por su mochila y le llevara todos sus libros, Harry corrió todo mojado y cubierto de sangre por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde busco su mochila, luego bajo al comedor y le pidió a Ron su libro de pociones, evitando contestar cualquier pregunta.

- Harry que paso?- le pregunto Émil en la entrada del comedor

- No puedo ahora- dijo el mientras empezaba a correr

Por unos segundos ella se quedó desconcertada pero luego empezó a correr tras el. Harry fue hasta el séptimo piso y empezó a caminar en frente de la pared de la sala donde estaba el armario.

- Harry!- grito Émil justo antes de que este cerrara la puerta, Harry dio un respingo

- No puedo ahora- dijo dándose la vuelta, Émil vio un leve rayo de esperanza

- Esperame- dijo metiendo la mano antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Era la sala en forma de catedral con montañas de objetos viejos, rotos y oxidados.

- Por que me sigues?- dijo Harry unh poco molesto, caminando rápido sin saber por donde iba

- Harry, sígueme- dijo ella tomándole del brazo

Le llevo justo donde estaba el armario desvanecente donde los gemelos habían encerrado a Montague el año anterior. Émil no podia hablar ni escribir que era eso en lo que Draco estaba trabajando, simplemente lo señalaba, se sentía como un bebe que no logra darse a entender, Harry llevaba prisa y no le ponía atención.

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, que pasa con el armario?- dijo el desesperado mientras buscaba un lugar donde poner su libro

Émil ni si quiera podia decir por que no podia hablar.

- Me lo dices después, debo irme- dijo Harry marchándose dejándole sola allí, después de haber dejado su libro en un armario que había sido rociado con acido y colocado un busto con una peluca y una tiara encima.

Ella saco su varita pero cuando la levantó para lanzar un conjuro para destruir el armario, la herida empezó a sangrar profusamente.

- Maldito Malfoy!- dijo mientras se hacia presión en la herida y caía de rodillas en el suelo

Harry corrió hasta el baño donde Snape le esperaba, Harry le entrego la mochila y Snape reviso uno por uno todos los libros hasta que llego al ultimo, el libro de pociones. Harry le dijo que lo había comprado a Flourish y Blotts.

- Entonces porque dice ´Roonil Wazlib´ detrás de la portada?- le inquirió Snape

- No me di cuenta de que use una pluma de broma de los gemelos cuando lo escribía- mintió Harry sin aliento, tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de Snape

- Sabes lo que creo que eres, un mentiroso y un tramposo, y que mereces estar en detención con migo todos los sábados hasta el final del curso, que crees de eso Potter?

- Yo… yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, señor- dijo Harry aun negándose a verle directamente a los ojos

- Bien ya veremos como te sientes después de tus detenciones, diez en punto el sábado en la mañana, Potter, en mi oficina

- Pero señor…quidditch….el ultimo partido…

- Diez en punto, pobres Gryffindor…cuarto lugar este año me temo- dijo Snape sonriendo antes de marcharse del baño

Mas tarde en la sala común Harry le conto todo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sin mencionar que Mirtle se encargo de esparcir la noticia por todo el colegio, que McGonagall le regañó por quince largos minutos. Hermione no para de atacar a Harry por no haberle hecho caso, pero Harry defendía al Príncipe, después de todos eran notas personales, no era que decía que lo practicara con nadie. Hermione y Ginny terminaron discutiendo porque una atacaba a Harry y la otra le defendía.

- Escuchaste las buenas nuevas, Malfoy esta en la enfermería y todo gracias a tu novio- dijo Lilianna cuando Émil regreso a la habitaacion

- El muy maldito se lo merecia- dijo Émil mientras se acercaba con cuidado a su baúl

- Estas bien?

- Si

- Segura? te vez palida

- Yo siempre estoy palida

- Te vez mas palida de lo normal

- Estoy bien

- Harry te hizo algo?- dijo Lilianna pensanso que Harry tal vez había roto con su amiga

- No él

- Quien entonces?- dijo ella sin dar crédito a sus oídos

Émil se quedó muda, las palabras no le salían.

- Fue Malfoy!

- Cállate!- dijo ella sosteniéndose el brazo

- Oh por dios!- dijo Lilianna corriendo al lado de su amiga

- No digas mas- dijo Émil respirando profundo

- Yo no diré nada

Lilianna ayudo a Émil a ´curar´ su herida.

- Como lo supo?

- Insinuó que nos ha estado siguiendo, bueno supongo que tiene a alguien espiándonos

- Pansy, esa…

- No es ella, nosotras nunca estamos cerca, solo en la habitación y por lo general no hablamos cuando ella anda cerca

- Mika!? Lo dudo mucho

- No. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, aunque el daño ya esta hecho.

Llego el sábado y Harry marcho hasta la oficina de Snape a cumplir con su castigo, el cual consistía en transcribir los records de los castigos de otros estudiantes, entre ellos figuraban su padre y su padrino de vez en cuando acompañados por Peter o Remus. Y después de lo que parecía una eternidad Harry pudo volver a la sala común, ansioso por saber como había resultado todo. Al mover el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se topo con una fiesta, habían ganado la copa.

Si el libro del Príncipe el desempeño de Harry en pociones empezó a decaer, Harry no se atrevía a ir a buscar el libro con temor de que Snape se lo quitara, y Hermione simplemente no soltaba el tema, había buscado unos periódicos viejos donde encontró una chica llamada Eileen Prince, y ella aseguraba que esta era la antigua dueña del libro, Harry no tenia nada en contra de las chicas y muy bien sabia que estas le superaban en inteligencia (buen ejemplo era Hermione sin mencionar el trio, Émil, Lilianna y Mika).

Los días fueron pasando y aunque ya el verano se aproximaba el cielo seguía tan gris como antes y Harry aun tenía que cumplir el castigo impuesto por Snape. Una noche mientras trabaja en una tarea de herbologia recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore, quería verle ya. De camino Harry escucho a alguien gritar en el corredor del séptimo piso, resulta que era la profesora Trelawney quien había tratado de esconder unas botellas de licor en la sala de requerimientos pero según ella cuando entro escucho una voz que se reía y luego todo se puso negro y fue arrastrada hasta afuera de la sala. Sin duda alguna Malfoy había logrado reparar el objeto, Harry convenció a Trelawney de que fuera con el a ver a Dumbledore para que le contara lo que le había pasado. En el camino hacia la oficina Trelwney empezó a contarle a Harry como obtuvo su trabajo, Harry por primera vez le puso atención, pues fue en esa ocasión cuando ella hizo la profecía que le cambiaria la vida a él. cuando ella dijo que Snape había interrumpido su entrevista, que este aparentemente estaba espiando tras la puerta para Harry fue como si le huebiera caído un balde de agua super helada, incluso se había detenido dejando a la profesora caminando sola. Habia sido Snape quien le conto sobre la profecía a Voldemort, era culpa de Snape, todo era culpa de Snape.

- Esta noche- dijo Émil con una voz con eco, antes de caer de su cama sosteniéndose el brazo donde la herida se abría y sangraba copiosamente, Lilianna corrió en su auxilio

- No digas nada

- Tengo que

- Morirás

- Debo de…tengo que decírselo al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Émil sacando fuerzas- ayúdame

Lilianna no tuvo opción, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le acompaño a la oficina del director.

Harry dejo sola a la profesora Trelawney y fue hasta la oficina, prácticamente entro sin tocar, por un leve momento se olvido de lo que le dijo la profesora cuando al ver a Dumbledore este le dijo que había encontrado un horcruxe en una distante cueva donde una vez Voldemort aterrorizo a dos niños del orfanato. Pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba a Harry, Harry lucho por controlar su enojo mientras discutía con Dumbledore sobre Snape, como después de lo que había hecho aun este confiaba en alguien que era capaz de semejante atrocidad, y peor aun que estaba a punto de hacer algo junto con Malfoy.

- Suficiente- le corto Dumbledore- Crees que he dejado sin protección la escuela cada vez que he salido

- No señor

- Esta noche cuando salgamos la escuela tendrá protección extra, yo no tomo a la liegra la protección de los alumnos

- Yo no quise…

- No deseo seguir discutiendo sobre esto- le corto de nuevo Dumbledore, Harry se mordio los labios para no responderle- Deseas venir con migo esta noche?

- Si- dijo Harry

Entonces Dumbledore le hizo prometer que bajo cualquier circunstancia Harry le obedecería aunque eso significara dejarle solo, después le mando a buscar su capa de invisibilidad. Harry sabía lo que tenia que hacer, pero al salir se topo con Lilianna y Émil, quien lucia pálida y tenia un vendaje en un brazo.

- Que te paso?- le preguntó pero Émil no respondio

- No te podemos decir- dijo Lilianna

- Uhhh- se quejó Émil cuando la herida volvió a sangrar

- No comprendo- dijo Harry preocupado por Émil

- Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, advertirle sobre algo malo que va a pasar esta noche- dijo Lilianna

- Ahhh- se volvió a quejar Émil sangrando mas

- Por qué cada vez que dices algo ella sangra?

- Una maldición

- No estas ayudando- se quejo Émil

- Entonces fue Mal…

- Ahhhhh!

- Shhhh! no digas nada! – le dijo Lilianna- entonces tu ya lo sabes?

- Si

- Le dijiste a Dumbledore?- le pregunto Émil

- Si pero el confía plenamente en Snape y no quiere saber sobre el tema

- Snape que tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto Lilianna

- Un cuento muy largo, mejor síganme debo buscar algo en la sala común

Las dos chicas siguieron a Harry, en el camino les dijo que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, que debían vigilar el pasillo del séptimo piso donde estaba la sala donde se reunía la DA para las practicas extras de DADA, les dijo que Hermione y Ron y otros miembros de la DA acudirían pero él tendría que salir con Dumbledore, con las instrucciones dadas Émil y Lilianna se fueron a buscar a Mika. Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común, Harry subió rápido a la habitación busco su capa de invisibilidad y se puso la ropa de combate que le había regalado Émil. Busco el mapa y lo que le quedaba de la poción para la suerte, se los entrego y les dio las mismas instrucciones que a Lilianna y a Émil, Hermione se mostraba dispuesta a discutir sobre el asunto pero Harry no tenia mucho tiempo. Se reunió con Dumbledore en la puerta de entrada, allí Dumbledore le entregó a Excallibur.

- Por si se ofrece alguna emergencia- le dijo cuando se la paso- por favor ponte la capa- le pidió Dumbledore y Harry se cubrió con ella.

Caminaron hacia Hogsmade y se detuvieron frente al Hogs Head, no sin antes haberse topado con Rosmerta, de las Tres Escobas. Dumbledore le indico a Harry que no había necesidad de que apretara con fuerza su mano ya que solo le guiara hasta el lugar, y ambos desaparecieron en la noche.

* * *

espero sus reviews...andele no sean tacaños XD


	18. La ultima mision de Dumnbledore

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

**Este cap es una version resumida del cap26 del 6to libro de la seria de HP, hay sutiles modificaciones**

* * *

La ultima misión de Dumbledore

Harry y Dumbledore llegaron al tope de un risco desde donde podían observar varias rocas medio sumergidas en el mar y este se arremolinaba furioso entre ellas. Harry siguió a Dumbledore entre las rocas este le señalo las grietas entre ellas, allí estaba la cueva, pero solo podían llegar nadando, y como si los años no le pesaran Dumbledore se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar. Harry minimizo la capa de invisibilidad y se la guardo en un bolsillo, seria un poco difícil nadar y darle alcance al viejo director portando la espada, pero Harry se las ingenio, después de todo el entrenamiento físico con la profesora Muriaty no se le hizo tan difícil como pensaba, por suerte la ropa de combate era impermeable ya que estaba hecha con piel de dragón, pero esto no evitaba que el agua fría se colara entre el cuello, las mangas y por los tobillos. Pudo ver un túnel que no se elevaba mucho del nivel de mar, por lo que de seguro este se inundaba con la marea alta, pero el techo se continuaba con lo alto del risco, llego hasta unas rocas que formaban unos escalones en la entrada del pasaje, estilando agua y titiritando del frio, Dumbledore inspeccionaba el lugar.

- Este es el lugar- dijo el hombre de barbas blancas

- Como lo sabe?

- Ha conocido magia

Dumbledore menciono que de ese momento en adelante solo los detenía los obstáculos de Voldemort, y se paso un momento inspeccionando el lugar, murmurando en una lengua que Harry había escuchado en otras ocasiones pero no sabia cual era- debí de haber estudiado runas!- se dijo para si, después de un momento en que Dumbledore sobo varias veces el mismo pedazo de roca dijo que allí estaba la entrada pero que esta estaba sellada, Dumbledore apunto por un momento su varita hacia la roca saliente y un arco blanco se dibujo en la pared por un momento pero luego desapareció. A Harry le hubiera encantado saber el hechizo árabe de Mika, de seguro con ese podría abrirla. Luego Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort había bajado sus estándares, pues la puerta solicitaba un pago para dar paso y este era sangre, de modo que saco un cuchillo y se corto en el brazo de la mano medio muerta.

- Yo podía hacerlo- dijo Harry

- Tu sangre es mas valiosa que la mía – dijo Dumbledore mientras curaba su herida usando magia

La roca saliente desapareció y el arco blanco se dibujo en la puerta dándoles paso. Harry siguió a Dumbledore al interior y se toparon con algo que parecía ser un lago. El lago era tan grande que no alcanzaban a ver la otra orilla, y una luz verde se veía a la distancia, parecía que estaba ubicada en el centro del lago. Aun con la luz de sus varitas la oscuridad era muy densa. Dumbledore le pidió que lo siguiera y que tuviera mucho cuidado de no pisar el agua, sus pasos hacían eco, Harry quería salir lo más pronto de allí.

- Esta seguro de que aquí hay un Horcrux?

- Si- dijo Dumbledore

- Podríamos probar un hechizo convocador?- dijo Harry sintiéndose muy estúpido

- Podríamos intentarlo, adelantes hazlo

- Yo!...okey- Harry aclaro su garganta, levanto la varita- Accio Horcrux!

Se oyó una explosión y un cuerpo pálido salió disparado del lago para volver a caer en sus oscuras aguas, Harry se asusto y retrocedió hasta que dio con la pared.

- Que fue eso?

- Algo listo para responder si intentamos tomar el horcrux

Dumbledore explico que debían cruzar el lago para poder llegar al medio, pues creía que allí estaba el horcrux, Harry no le agradaba la idea de estar cerca del agua, aun más cuando Dumbledore le dijo que podían haber mas cosas en ella. Harry siguió a Dumbledore por el borde del lago y cuando este se detuvo de repente Harry tropezó con el y casi cae en el agua. Dumbledore se disculpo, y luego empezó a mover la mano como si tratara de agarra algo que estaba en el aire, se movió hasta el borde de la roca con el agua, apunto a su puño cerrado y una cadena cobriza con un brillo verde se materializo, y empezó a jalar algo desde el fondo del agua con un ruido metálico que hacia eco en toda la cueva, un pequeño barco con el mismo brillo verde surgió del agua. Tendrían que ir bien recogiditos pues solo había espacio para una persona, a Harry no le pareció que era seguro pero Dumbledore le dijo que lo era pues no había otra forma de Voldemort pudiera llegar hasta su Horcrux. Mientras navegaban por el oscuro lago sin ayuda de nada, Harry pudo notar que había cadáveres en el agua, Dumbledore le aseguro que por el momento no se preocupara por ellos, que el peligro vendría cuando tuvieran que navegar de regreso. Harry tenia miedo y el tiempo transcurrido le parecía una eternidad, deseaba haberse despedido apropiadamente de sus amigos, sobre todo de Émil quien estaba herida y bajo una maldición hecha por Malfoy, tenían que salir de allí rápido y volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes. Después de un momento llegaron a una pequeña isla en medio del lago donde se encontraba una fuente sobre un pedestal, de la cual emanaba la luz verde brillante.

Ambos trataron de introducir sus manos en la vasija pero una barrera invisible se los impedía, Dumbledore duró un rato murmurando conjuros sobre la vasija hasta que este dijo en voz alta que la poción debía ser bebida, y convoco una copa de la nada, Harry discutió pero Dumbledore le hizo prometer que si fuera necesario él le forzaría beber la poción. Con la primera copa Dumbledore cerro los ojos pero siguió bebiendo a ciegas, a la mitad de la cuarta copa Dumbledore cayo sobre la vasija y Harry tuvo que empezar a ayudarle a suministrarle la poción, mientras mas bebía peor se tornaba, hasta que cayo en el piso, Harry le mentía diciendo que con la poción su dolor se calmaría, pero con la decimotercera copa Dumbledore quedo inconsciente Harry logro que despertara. Dumbledore pedía agua desesperadamente, Harry trataba de convocarla pero cada vez que acercaba la copa a los labios de Dumbledore esta desaparecía, no quería pero era su única opción, fue hasta el borde de la isla y tomo un poco del agua del lago, no sin antes tomar el medallón dorado que estaba en el fondo de la vasija.

Llevo el agua fría hasta Dumbledore quien la bebió, Harry sentía el brazo frio pero no era porque lo había entrado en el agua sino porque una mano pálida y pegajosa le tiraba de él, la superficie del algo ya no era lisa, burbujeaba con cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños que se movían hacia ellos. Harry se valió de hechizos petrificadores, obstáculos y hasta de ataques como el Sectusempra pero los que caían se apilaban uno sobre el otro pero mas subían al pedazo de isla. Harry desenvaino la espada que brillaba con una extraña luz roja, los inferies mas cercano se paralizaron y Harry los decapito, empezó a cortar cabezas pero eran demasiados, decapitaba a todos a su alrededor pero mas y mas salían del agua, de repente unas llamas surgieron detrás de él, ahora todos los cuerpos pálidos se alejaban, Dumbledore se había levantado varita en mano, tan pálido como los cuerpos de los cadáveres que los atacaban.

- El Horcruxe!- dijo Dumbledore al acercarse a la vasija y no ver nada en el fondo

- Yo lo tengo señor

- Bien, sube al bote

Harry subió y ayudo a Dumbledore a subir, todo el camino de regreso a la otra orilla Dumbledore mantuvo el anillo de fuego a su alrededor de modo que ningún inferi se les acerco, tampoco cuando llegaron a la orilla, después de dejar el bote, que volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades, Dumbledore estaba muy débil por lo que Harry tuvo que ayudarle a caminar hasta la salida. Harry no supo de donde saco fuerzas para poder nadar en el inclemente mar, llevar a Dumbledore y la pesada espada, pero cuando estuvo en suelo solido todas sus fuerzas fueron para concentrarse en su destino, Hogsmade. Aparecieron exitosamente en la High Street de Hogsmade, después de la extraña sensación de ser comprimidos, Dumbledore estaba peor y cayó al suelo, pedía a Harry que buscara a Severus, por suerte apareció madam Rosmerta.

- Les vi aparecerse cuando cerraba las cortina de mi habitación- dijo ella acercándoseles

- Podría el profesor Dumbledore quedarse en Las Tres Escobas en lo que yo voy por ayuda a Hogwarts- dijo rápido Harry

- No puedes ir para allá solo! Acaso no te diste cuenta, acaso no viste?

- Que ha pasado? Que anda mal?- inquirió Dumbledore

- La…la marca tenebrosa, Albus- dijo señalando en el cielo


	19. La Fiera, la Loba y la Arpía

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

La Fiera, La Loba y La Arpía

Émil no necesitaba que Harry le explicara donde quedaba la sala de requerimientos sabia muy bien donde estaba el armario y lo que planeaba Malfoy, se dirigió con Lilianna hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, ambas tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que alguien que iba a entrar le dio el mensaje a Mika de que la buscaban.

- Que sucede?- pregunto Mika al verlas

- No podemos decirte mucho, solo que necesitamos que vengas con nosotras al pasillo del séptimo piso - le dijo Émil

- Ponte tu ropa de combate- le dijo Lilianna ayudando a Émil a ponerse de pie que estaba sentada en el suelo

- Que rayos esta pasando?- dijo Mika al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga

- Muy parecido a lo que nos impulso a ir a Alemania solo que esta vez será aquí- le dijo Lilianna

- Él vendrá al colegio!

- Es muy probable, date prisa nos juntaremos allá- le dijo Émil antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

Ambas chicas regresaron a su habitación en las mazmorras.

- Deberías ir con madam Pomfrey- dijo Lilianna mientras se vestía

- Estoy bien, pero creo que seria bueno que le digamos a Tadeus que venga con nosotras

- No creo que estés en condiciones de pelear Émil- dijo Lilianna preocupada

- Necesitamos todas las varitas posibles, nadie fuera de nosotros sabe lo que esta apunto de pasar- dijo Émil mientras se vestia con dificultad.

Después de hablar con Tadeus los tres se dirigieron al pasillo del 7mo piso donde ya les esperaba Mika junto con Darius (su novio), Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos en parejas- dijo Mika, los demás asintieron

- Harry nos dejo esto para que lo repartamos entre nosotros- dijo Hermione mostrando la pequeña botella con el liquido dorado

- No hay suficiente para todos- dijo Lilianna

- Mejor tómenlo ustedes- dijo Mika

- Sabes que nosotros nos enfrentamos contra los mortifagos hace un año en el ministerio de magia-dijo Ginny orgullosa

- Y terminaron en la enfermería- le dijo Émil, Hermione bajo la vista pues ella había sido una de las mas afectados

- Mika y yo nos batimos con el mismísimo señor Oscuro en Alemania y regresamos sin un rasguño- dijo Lilianna- Longbotton la necesitara mucho

- Si queda algo ustedes la pueden tomar, no esta de mas tener suerte extra- intervino Luna, Tadeus asintió.

Los chicos de la DA tomaron la poción y solo quedo un poco para una sola persona.

- Tómala tu Émil, después de todo estas herida- dijo Lilianna

- Estas herida?- dijo asombrada Hermione

- Cuento largo, que la beba Tadeus es el mas joven de nuestro grupo- dijo Émil, Tadeus no replico y se bebió el ultimo sorbo de la poción para la suerte.

Ginny y Neville vigilarían un extremo del pasillo y Lilianna y Émil estarían en el otro extremo, Ron y Tadeus vigilarían el siguiente pasillo, Mika y Darius una de las escaleras, y Luna y Hermione vigilarían la oficina de Snape.

- Ya veras cuando le pongas las manos encima- decía Lilianna mientras rondaba

- Sé que puedo contar contigo- le respondió Émil quien estaba apoyada contra la pared

Todo estaba calmado y como una hora después de que empezaran a montar guardia Draco salió de la sala de Requerimiento solo y llevaba con lo que parecía una mano momificada

- Malfoy!- grito Neville al verle, Lilianna y Émil se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Draco hacer que todo se volviera negro

- Oh desgraciado! Finite Incantatem!- dijo Lilianna pero el pasillo no aclaró

- Se escapa! esto no es un hechizo Lili, ve da la vuelta que yo trataré detenerlos- dijo Émil

- Como?

Y Émil tomo su forma de witte wieven que le daba un brillo fantasmagórico, su cabello se movía con vida propia y su cuerpo se elevaba del piso y como si volara se sumergió en la oscuridad, Lilianna tomo el pasillo que estaba despejado pero tendría que dar una vuelta muy grande antes de volver a salir por el otro lado, de modo que corría lo mas rápido posible por los pasillos. Émil no necesita ningún hechizo para poder ver pues podía guiarse por la energía de los cuerpos y pronto le dio alcance, Draco los guiaba en una fila, esparcía el polvo y se iluminaba con la mano petrificada (Hand of Glory), eran unos 13 mortifagos. Émil opto por hacer que se separaran de Draco, de modo que también quedarían atrapados en la oscuridad y empezó a correr (volar) entre ellos.

- Mortimer!- se quejo Draco al ver la figura de brillo plateado hacer que varios de los mortifasgos se quedaran atrás.

Unos cuantos trataron de atacarla pero ella convoco su escudo de batalla evitando los conjuros y al mismo tiempo se lanzo sobre uno de ellos aplastándolo contra la pared.

- Ignórenla por ahora y síganme! – les decía Draco, ya habían dejado atrás a Ginny y a Longbotton pero ahora estaba Mika y Darius en su camino lanzando hechizos a la oscuridad que caminaba hacia ellos

- Weasley ve por ayuda!- le grito Mika desde el tope de la escalera y Ron salió corriendo junto con Tadeus en busca de ayuda, pronto Mika y Darius también quedaron atrapados en la oscuridad incapaces de hacer nada, Émil hacia todo lo posible por romper la fila de los mortifagos pero estos se las ingeniaban para no detener el paso

- Émil! Ayudanos a salir!- grito Mika tratando de hallar el camino fuera de la oscuridad tanteando las paredes

- Rayos!- grito asustado Darius al toparse con Émil en su versión transfigurada

- Síganme!- dijo Émil con una voz con un eco de ultratumba

- En algún momento se le acabara el polvo ese- dijo Darius

- Y nosotros le esperaremos listos para atacar- dijo Mika

Émil logro sacarlos de la oscuridad, a una parte del siguiente pasillo que aun estaba claro donde se reunieron con Ron, Tadeus, el ex profesor Lupin y joven que parecía ser el hermano mayor de Ron (Bill) y una mujer que no habían visto antes dentro del personal del colegio.

- Una witte wieven!- dijo Lupin asombrado al ver a Émil, quien retomaba su forma normal

- Están de nuestro lado- dijo rápido Tadeus pues con las ropas de combate fácilmente se confundían con los mortifagos

- Donde esta Lili?- pregunto Mika

- Debe estar en camino, dando la vuelta- dijo Émil, mientras todos se formaban en una fila para atacar cualquier cosa que saliera de la nube negra.

De repente de la nube de un salto salió un hombre peludo y musculoso de un brinco cayendo encima de Bill, y antes de que todo se volviera negro de nuevo Émil se transfiguraba para lanzar por el aire al hombre peludo

- Rayos! Se escapan!- dijo Tonks

- Émil guíanos!- dijo Mika y Émil volvía a transfigurarse para ayudarlos a salir de la oscuridad, esta vez tardaron mas porque Ron y Lupin tuvieron que cargar con Bill quien estaba muy mal herido

- Ron y Tadeus llévenlo a la enfermería, mas adelante están la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick junto con Lilianna batiéndose con los mortifagos pero ellos los superan en numero, no salgan de la nube hasta que nosotros le demos paso seguro- dijo Émil

- Okey- dijeron Ron y Tadeus quienes ahora cargaban con Bill

- A mi señal- indico Émil, el resto se alisto varita en mano para enfrentar al enemigo que aun no podían ver- Ahora!- y el grupo salió para enfrentar a los mortifagos

- Ya era hora!- dijo Lilianna al ver a sus amigas salir de la nube negra

Los hechizos rebotaban por doquier, era una batalla a muerte. Ron y Tadeus esperaban en la oscuridad

- Creo que ya podemos salir- dijo Ron

- Bien

Y ambos se guiaron por la pared y al salir a la luz pudieron ver la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la torre de astronomía, Tadeus apuro a Ron a que se moviera pues debían ponerse a salvo para poder llevar a Bill a la enfermería .

Draco al ver a Émil emerger de la nube negra dio una señal a unos de los mortifagos, este asintió y un grupo se separo pues debían atrapar a la witte wieven con vida para entregársela a su Señor, empezaron a atacar con mas fuerza para separarla del grupo, Émil se defendía de los ataques, haciendo que estos salieran rebotando por lo que los demás debían cuidarse no solo de los taques que les eran lanzados sino también de los otros ataques que salían rebotando, y uno de los mortifagos caía, Neville y Ginny emergían de la nube negra y se sumaban al combate, un grupo estaba concentrado frente a la escalera de la torre de astronomía mientras otro grupo se batía en el pasillo y cada vez se alejaban mas.

Émil se batía contra cuatro mortifagos al mismo tiempo y no muy lejos estaban Mika y Lilianna cada una contra otro mortifago, Malfoy podía observar la pelea oculto en la escalera de la torre, por la ventana podía ver una figura a lo lejos en el cielo estrellado, sin duda era Dumbledore que caería en la trampa, solo debía asegurar que capturaran a Mortimer, tomo la daga, apunto al pecho de Mortimer, estaba lejos pero la daga llegaría sola a su destino y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo, no era su intención matarla sino distraerla para que los otros pudieran capturarla. Y en efecto, en la fracción de momento en que Émil hacia un hechizo para deshacerse de la daga unas sogas la envolvían, dos de los mortifagos cargaron con ella. Y los otros dos empezaron a corren tras ellos.

- Émil!- grito Mika al ver que se llevaban a su amiga

- Ve por ella!- Dijo Lilianna al momento en que se encargaba de batirse con el otro mortifago dándole suficiente tiempo a su amiga para salir tras el grupo que escapaba.

Mika corría lanzando hechizos pero los dos mortifagos que acompañaban a los que cargaban con Émil se detuvieron unos pisos mas abajo para enfrentarla para garantizar el escape de los otros dos. Mientras arriba, Neville caia herido, Darius iba en ayuda de Lilianna quien utilizaba todo tipo de magia para poder detener a los dos mortifagos con los que peleaba pero por sobre todo quería llegar donde Malfoy. Y este se mantenía en lo seguro de la escalera a espera de que Dumbledore llegara, ya podía verle bien, pero de repente vio que este se desviaba hacia los terrenos del colegio, ahora las cosas tomaban un giro que no había podido prevenir, la guardia de Dumbledore le bloqueaba el paso hacia la salida.

Harry volaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto con Dumbledore hacia la torre de astronomía donde encima se había convocado la marca tenebrosa, unas chispas de combate en los terrenos llamaron su atención, entre los destellos de luz pudo ver un escudo redondo dorado y unas ropas de color azul, Mika se batía con dos Mortifagos.

Mika desde los terrenos pudo ver una figura de barbas blancas que volaba hacia la torre y otra escoba vacía

- Harry! –pensó y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo unas luces de bengala en la dirección por donde iban los otros dos mortífagos cargando con Émil.

Las bengalas estallaron iluminando los terrenos del colegio con una luz roja y Harry pudio ver a dos mortifagos que corrían hacia los limites del colegio y cargaban con una chica que pataleaba tratando de escapar, reconoció la mascara

- Émil!- dijo Harry y se separó del lado de Dumbledore para volar en rescate de ella, Dumbledore desvió su vista de la marca tenebrosa y pudo presenciar la escena que se llevaba en los terrenos, Mika tratando de detener a los mortifagos, los otros dos que cargaban con Émil y Harry que volaba en su ayuda, entonces cayo en cuenta del perverso plan de Voldemort, quien al parecer se había enterado de la presencia de la witte wieven

- Como se le había pasado, de nuevo había cometido un error, y como las otras veces seria uno de los mas grandes, no podía permitir que los mortifagos escaparan con Émil- de modo que cambio su dirección y empezó a volar tras la escoba donde iba Harry

Con un sonido de explosión Mika salía volando y caía inconsciente unos metros mas allá de sus atacantes quienes se reunían con los otros dos que cargaban con Émil, Harry bajó de la escoba y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, convocó su escudo de combate y empezó a batirse con los mortifagos, por suerte Dumbledore fue en su ayuda para poder detener a los otros dos que huían con Émil. El mortal duelo se estaba llevando acabo no muy lejos del limite de los terrenos del colegio con el bosque Prohibido, Dumbledore estaba sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, pues después de haber bebido la pócima de Voldemort estaba sumamente débil, Harry peleaba con una destreza con la que nunca lo había visto, sin duda movido por los sentimientos que sentía por la chica, entonces el escudo de Harry se rompía por el efecto de un maleficio que le era lanzado y el caía al suelo, en el tiempo en que Harry se volvía a poner de pie, los otros dos mortifagos tomaban a Émil como escudo y comenzaban a alejarse hacia el bosque, y fue cuando Dumbledore lo pudo ver, un destello de rojo en los ojos de Harry, y comprendió que solo había una salida para el problema que ahora estaba enfrentando, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Un rayo de luz azul claro (azul hielo) alcanza a Émil justo en el centro del pecho y de ella se desprendía un brillo plateado y un grito fantasmagórico, Harry siguió con la vista el rayo de luz azul y pudo ver que provenía de la varita de Dumbledore, volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraban los mortifagos con Émil, y el cuerpo de ella quedaba sin vida en los brazos de sus captores mientras el fantasma de la witte wieven se desvanecía en el bosque. Harry sentía una enorme ira en su interior, ya no tenia control sobre su cuerpo ni sobre su mente solo quería matar a la persona que había puesto fin a la vida de Émil, se dio la vuelta y desenvaino la espada, sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego pero no le importaba, cargo contra aquel hombre de ojos claros, quien le veía con una pena profunda

- Perdóname Harry!- dijo Dumbledore con su ultimo aliento antes de que Harry lo atravesara con la espada poniendo fin a su vida

- Que rayos!- gritaba uno de los mortifagos al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando

- Están muertos! Larguémonos de aquí!- decía otro

- Rápido!- decía otro al ver en Harry uno ojos rojos llenos de ira y odio, quien ahora se preparaba para arremeter contra ellos

En el castillo, Draco intentaba sacar a su grupo de la entrada de la torre de astronomía para ir a donde ahora estaba Dumbledore, que al parecer había preferido ir a rescatar a Émil que ir donde se había convocado la marca tenebrosa, había dado la orden de salir del castillo pero se les estaba haciendo difícil deshacerse de la guardia de Dumbledore, McGonagall había enviado al profesor Flitwick a buscar a Snape, justo lo que necesitaba Draco, refuerzos. Uno de los mortifagos había convocado un hechizo de bala de cañón logrando hacer que la guardia de Dumbledore se dispersara tratando de evadirla, pero Darius y Lilianna se encontraban mas alejados de la escena, al ver la enorme bola de fuego venir en su dirección Darius se lanzo al piso, en cambio Lilianna no se llegó a percatar de lo que pasaba porque estaba de espaldas. Todo paso como si fuera una cámara lenta, la enorme bola de metal en llamas choco con todas sus fuerzas y con una enorme velocidad con la cabeza de Lilianna, destrozándola y esparciendo sangre por todo el lugar, Ginny dejo escapar un grito de terror por la escena, Draco estaba mas pálido que nunca, el detestaba a Wolfang pero la escena era demasiado fuerte, aprovecharon el estado de shock de los demás para poder salir del castillo pero no sin antes bloquearles el paso para que no pudieran darles alcance.

Lupin trato de ir tras los mortifagos pero la barrera le impedía el paso, Ginny temblaba conmocionada, Tonks ayudaba a Neville y McGonagall ayuda a Darius.

- Tendremos que dar la vuelta rápido- dijo Lupin- rápido o escaparan, dejen el cuerpo aquí después de todo ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella- dijo apartando a Darius del cadáver de Lilianna y empezaron a correr por lo pasillos que no estaban bloqueados.

Draco y su grupo de Mortifagos dieron con Snape mientras bajaban a toda velocidad.

- Que rayos esta pasando Draco?- inquirió Snape al ver el grupo bajando en su dirección

- No puedo decirte ahora- dijo Draco sin disminuir el paso de modo que Snape se unió al grupo- se supone que vendría a la torre donde estaba la marca pero ahora se ha ido a los terrenos

Snape les facilito la salida abriendo las puertas, y se topo con que los terrenos estaban iluminados bajo la luz roja de unas bengalas que brillaban en el cielo, Snape pudo ver que no muy lejos estaba Weismann inconsciente en el suelo, y cerca de los limites del colegio con el bosque Prohibido, Harry y Dumbledore se batían contra cuatro mortifagos y Mortimer amordazada en el suelo tratando de deshacerse de sus ataduras, el grupo apretó el paso pues desde donde estaban no tenían posibilidad de dar al blanco.

Y luego, Snape paro en seco al ver a Dumbledore atacar a Mortimer y ver como el espíritu de esta se desvanecía en el bosque, y la escena que le continuo fue aun mas increíble y terrorífica, y se quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre. Potter desenvaino la espada y arremetió contra Dumbledore atravesándolo como si fuera un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, la sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones y corría del pecho del viejo de barbas blancas como el agua que fluye en un rio. Incluso el mismo Draco había parado en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando a unos metros de él, sus ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa además de que se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de hielo encima pues tenia la piel de gallina. Los cuatro mortifagos, antes captores de Mortimer, al ver a la chica muerta y lo que le había hecho Potter a Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, esos ojos rojos llenos de ira, se dieron la vuelta y huyeron por el bosque, y pronto el resto pudo ver porque la actitud de ellos pues Potter ahora se dirigía contra ellos.

- Corran!- dijo Snape al ver esos ojos rojos que tantas veces antes había visto en otra persona

Claro que no se fueron intactos pues Harry les logro hacer unos cuantos cortes con la espada, pero ellos no se detuvieron, siguieron corriendo hasta pasar la puerta y poder desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry sentía que el cuerpo se le quemaba pero por sobre todo que sus manos le ardían como si las hubiera agarrado con ellas un metal ardiendo, al parecer se había desmayado, estaba bocabajo, sentía la grama en su cara, con mucho trabajo se incorporo y pudo ver el remanente de la escena, ya las bengalas de Mika se estaban apagando y bajo la tenue luz roja pudo ver a Émil sin vida cerca de los limites del bosque, y no muy lejos de ella a Dumbledore en un charco de sangre con una enorme herida en el pecho como si lo hubieran atravesado con una espada

- Una espada!- se dijo Harry para si

Miro alrededor y a unos pies de él estaba Excalibur cubierta de sangre, Harry empezaba a respirar rápido, se miro las manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, muy adoloridas y como si se la hubiera quemado de modo que en el momento le resultaba aun mas confuso si la sangre en ellas era de él o de Dumbledore, los recuerdos de los últimos minutos de la batalla estaban muy borrosos en mente. Hagrid llegaba y le preguntaba si estaba bien, Harry asentía y luego señalaba el cadáver del viejo director, Hagrid cayo de rodillas y aulló como un perro/lobo al ver a Dumbledore muerto, estudiantes empezaban salir del castillo para ver lo que pasaba, el corazón de Harry empezó a latir rápido, tomo la espada y la enfundo para luego colocarla bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Una multitud de estudiantes y se aglomeraban para ver la tétrica escena. Harry sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba del tumulto.

- McGonagall quiere que nos reunamos en la enfermería- dijo Ginny mientras llevaba a Harry medio arrastras de vuelta al castillo

- Hay mas heridos?- preguntó Harry al percatarse de la realidad

- Bill esta herido, Greyback le atacó- dijo Ginny en voz baja y entrecortada pero no puedo decir mas, el silencio se prolongo hasta que llego a la enfermería

Al entrar Harry pudo ver a Mika llorando en brazos de Darius, quien estaba cubierto de sangre, y en la cama próxima a ellos un cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por las sabanas, a unas camas en la dirección opuesta se encontraba Bill con unas terribles heridas en el rostro rodeado por Tonks, Lupin, Tadeus que lloraba en silencio en los brazos de Luna, Hermione también lloraba en silencio en los brazos de Ron y Neville se encontraba en la cama continua a Bill. Harry camino hacia el grupo y sentía que lo hacia en cámara lenta pues le era difícil pensar que Lilianna era la persona que yacía en la otra cama. Cuando Harry se acercó al grupo Hermione corrió a abrazarle y Lupin se aproximó a inspeccionarlo pues después de toda también estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Te encuentras bien Harry?- pregunto Lupin

- Si – dijo Harry

- Harry tus manos! parecen como si te las hubieras quemado- dijo Hermione apartándose de el un poco y viendo sus manos

- No recuerdo bien lo que paso- dijo Harry entre tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado y recordarlo al mismo tiempo, madam Pomfrey se acercó para inspeccionarlas, no logro que se acostara en una de las camas pero al menos se sentó mientras ella buscaba vendajes y unas pociones

- Que le paso a ella?- pregunto Harry bajito a Hermione y Ginny que estaban mas cerca de el

- Una bola de cañón le dio en la cabeza- dijo Ginny bajito estremeciéndose con el recuerdo de la escena, Hermione sollozaba, y Harry ahora pudo notar que Ginny también estaba cubierta con sangre aunque aparentemente estaba ilesa

- Harry sino hubiera sido por la poción de Felix…todos hubiéramos muerto- dijo Ginny

- Pero Lilianna no la tomo, no había suficiente para todos- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida

- No – dijo Ginny, y Hermione se percato de que falta alguien mas entre ellos

- Tampoco Mortimer…donde…donde esta ella Harry?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione con voz temblorosa, la mirada de Harry se perdió totalmente en el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de la batalla antes de que todo se volviera confuso, Émil desvaneciéndose en el bosque.

Hermione no necesito respuestas, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Ron, quien la abrazo sin saber porque ella volvía a llorar. Ginny quería consolar a Harry pero en ese momento madam Pomfrey trataba de curar las extrañas quemaduras que tenia Harry en las manos. La conversación sobre las heridas de Bill y la posibilidad de que él se convirtiera en un verdadero hombre lobo se le hacían distantes a Harry, hasta que Ron reclamaba que Dumbledore debía reparar las heridas de Bill

- Ron…Dumbledore esta muerto- dijo Ginny

- No!- dijo Lupin buscando a Harry con la mirada esperando que este lo negara, Harry se limito a bajar la cabeza y Lupin se dejo caer en la silla mas próxima con la cara entre las manos, Ron tampoco daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Mika estaba en tanta dolor y pena por la perdida de su amiga que aun no se enteraba del resto

- Como el murió? Como paso todo?- dijo en un susurro Tonks

- Yo…no lo recuerdo bien, íbamos hacia la torre de astronomía donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, yo vi chispas en los terrenos y luego Mika lanzó unas bengalas y pude ver que un grupo de mortifagos habían capturado a Émil…yo decidí ir en su ayuda, al parecer Dumbledore creyó que también era importante pues fue a ayudarme…estábamos peleando, él estaba débil y enfermo… yo había perdido mi escudo, estaba medio aturdido, cuando me puse de pie…Émil…recibía un ataque…y luego…y luego todo es borroso, no sé que pasó después, solo recuerdo haber despertado en el piso, me sentía como si me hubieran prendido fuego, cuando me logre poner de pie…vi a Dumbledore muerto- Harry temía de si mismo y omitió el dato de la herida en el pecho- en un charco de sangre…y no muy lejos estaba Émil…muerta…- terminó Harry

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el canto de un fénix, como si fuera un lamento, y hacia eco en las paredes del castillo y podía oír por todo el lugar. McGongall entro en la enfermería, se veía que había estado en una batalla.

- Molly y Arthur vienen en camino- dijo y el hechizo del canto del fénix se perdió, un grupo volvió hacia donde Bill, el resto se limpiaba las lagrimas, madam Pomfrey había terminado de vendar las manos de Harry quien se quedaba viéndolas como si estas no le pertenecieran – Harry, que paso? Según Hagrid tu te encontrabas con el profesor Dumbledore cuando el… cuando paso todo…el dice que vio a Snape irse con los Mortifagos, sabes algo al respecto?- Harry vovlio a la realidad

- No recuerdo bien como paso lo del profesor Dumbledore, pero creo haber oído a Snape decirle a los demás mortifagos que debían huir- flashes de memoria venían a su cabeza- el huía con ellos y Malfoy, luego desaparecieron cuando pasaron la cerca

McGonagall se dejaba caer en un banquillo que madam Pomfrey convovaba bajo ella

- Snape! Pero Él siempre confiaba en el…

Y la conversación sobre como Dumbledore confiaba en Snape hizo que Harry se molestara pues a su mente regresaba la memoria de lo que le había contado la profesora Trelawney, entonces Harry lo soltó todo, que había sido Snape quien dio la información de la profecía a Voldemort haciendo que este fuera tras sus padres y como Snape había convencido a Dumbledore de que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, Lupin se molesto con el hecho de Dumbledore se había tragado el cuento de Snape lamentaba la muerte de James cuando ambos se odiaban a muerte, y Harry agrego que Snape despreciaba a su madre por ser hija de muggles. Luego la profesora McGonagall empezaba a decir que ella era culpable pues había mandado a Flitwick a buscarle, Lupin le dijo que no era su culpa que todos querían un poco de ayuda, Harry pregunto que si cuando Snape llego a la batalla se unió a los mortifagos, y McGonagall empezó a explicar que Dumbledore le había avisado que iba a salir y les había dejado patrullando los pasajes secretos y como estaban bien protegidas las entradas al castillo, simplemente no lograba comprender como habían entrado. Mika se había calmado y escuchaba a la profesora hablar, Harry se quedo viéndola un momento, de alguna manera verla a ella le recordaba a Émil, entonces recordó un suceso extraño entre ellos en la sala de Requerimientos

- Yo se- dijo Harry – bueno fue Émil quien descubrió lo que Draco estaba haciendo en la sala y le puso una maldición para que ella no pudiera hablar…que tonto fui! Como no me di cuenta!- decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba- en la sala de Requerimientos hay un Armario Desvanecente, el año pasado los gemelos encerraron a XXX ahí, para que funcionen tienen que ser pareja y el otro esta en Burgins! – y sin ninguna intensión miro hacia Ron y Hermione, ambos se veían devastados

- Yo metí la pata Harry!- dijo Ron- ambos hicimos lo que nos pediste, revisamos el mapa y Malfoy no estaba en parte alguna, de modo que pensamos que estaba en la sala de Requerimientos…un grupo nos quedamos de guardia en el pasillo, pero Malfoy logro pasarnos

- El salió de la sala como una hora después de que empezamos a rondar- dijo Mika con voz entrecortada

- Estaba solo, y llevaba el brazo petrificado ese…- dijo Ginny

- Su ´´Hand of Glory´´ da luz solo a quien la sostiene- dijo Ron

- De seguro salió a revisar que la costa estaba despejada para que los mortifagos pudieran salir porque al momento en que nos vio lanzo algo en el aire que hizo que todo se volviera negro

- Polvos de oscuridad instantánea peruanos de Fred y George- dijo Ron con amargura y empezó a murmurar sobre tener una charla seria con ellos dos

Mika y Lupin le contaron a Harry como se desenvolvió la batalla a los pies de la escalera de la torre de astronomía.

- Y donde estavas…?- empezó a pregunta Harry a Hermione al no escucharla mencionar en la batalla

- Afuera de la oficina de Snape- dijo ella rápido en un susurro, con lagrimas en sus ojos- con Luna, estuvimos por rato rondando y nada pasaba…no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando en los pisos de arriba…Ron tenia el mapa…era casi media noche cuando el profesor Flitwick bajo a las mazmorras, gritaba sobre mortifagos en el castillo, no creo que se dio cuanta de que Luna y yo estábamos allí, entro a la oficina de Snape, y le oímos decir que Snape debía ir a ayudarlos, y luego oímos un fuerte golpe el piso, y Snape salio rápido de la habitación y dijo…y…

- Que?- le apuro Harry

- Fui tan tonta Harry!- dijo ella con voz chillona- Snape dijo que el profesor Flitwick había colapsado y que necesitaba que nosotras le atendiéramos mientras el…mientras el iba a ayudar a combatir contra los mortifagos- y se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza que sentía mientras seguía hablando- entramos a la oficina y encontramos al profesor Flitwck inconsciente en el piso…y oh! Es tan obvio ahora, Snape debio haber paralizado a Flitwck, pero nosotras no nos dimos cuenta y le dejamos ir!

Lupin trato de consolarla diciéndole que lo mejor fue no confrontar a Snape.

- Entonces el subió al séptimo piso…- empezó a decir Harry

- No exactamente- intervino Tonks- estábamos perdiendo, Bill estaba herido camino a la enfermería, Neville también estaba herido, un grupo de mortifagos había capturado a una de las chicas y otra se fue en su rescate…y luego…maldiciones volando por todas partes…y luego…

- Uno de los mortifagos había convocado una bala de cañón que estaba rebotando por el pasillo- dijo Darius sosteniendo contra así a una temblorosa Mika- yo logre esquivarla por muy poco pero Wolffang estaba de espaldas y no la vio venir- Ginny dejo escapar un sollozo

- Estábamos todos en shock- dijo Tonks- y ellos aprovecharon para salir del pasillo-cuando logramos reaccionar y tratamos de darles alcance bloquearon las escaleras y no podíamos pasar, de modo que tuvimos que dar la vuelta por un camino mas largo

- Cuando logramos dar la vuelta al pasillo bloqueado nos topamos con que habían derrumbado parte del techo bloqueando las escaleras, desde lo alto vi a Snape que bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras junto con Malfoy, pensé…pensé que los mortifagos iban tras ellos, no que se iban con ellos!- dijo McGonagall

Y de nuevo la enfermería estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el canto de Fawkes, Harry se preocupaba si ya habían recogido los cuerpos de Dumbledore y Émil, donde los colocarían, Harry se entró la mano en el bolsillo y sintió el medallón, sintió una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien con este, pues al parecer se había abierto, lo mas seguro cuando se cayó cuando los mortifagos rompieron su escudo. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y todos respingaron del susto, los señores Weasley entraban rápido seguidos de Fleur y la conversación sobre la heridas de Bill y al posibilidad de que Bill se volviera en hombre lobo era retomada, Molly y Arthur confirmaban la fatídica noticia de que Dumbledore estaba muerto, Molly lloraba y decía que su hijo iba a casarse entonces Fleur dijo que ella se casaría con Bill de todas formas, que ella era suficientemente hermosa por los dos y de la nada todas las asperezas entre ambas mujeres quedaron olvidadas, y el nuevo tema era que Tonks estaba enamorada de Remus y que este no quería corresponderle por su condición de Hombre Lobo por mas que esta le decía que no le importaba, y todos opinaban sobre el asunto, hasta que Hagrid llegó a la enfermería cargando con el cuerpo de una chica con ropa de combate verde con plateado y le dejo en una cama cerca de la entrada, lagrimas corrian por el rostro de Harry, Ginny le abrazó, Mika corrió a la cama

- No!...No!...NOOO!- lloraba Mika sobre el cadáver de Émil, el resto de los presentes guardaba silencio, Darius fue a su lado, pero sabia que el dolor de Mika era muy profundo

Hagrid se acerco a McGonagall y en un susurro le informo que todo lo que le había encomendado estaba hecho, ya había informado al ministerio de magia, habían movido el cadáver de Dumbledore y se había mandado una lechuza a la familia Mortimer. McGonagall le dio nuevas instrucciones y Hagrid se marcho a cumplir con sus nuevas tareas, luego McGonagall le dijo a Harry que quería hablar con el, y ella salio y Harry fue tras ella, en la puerta se toparon con tres personas, al parecer los padres de Lilianna y su hermano habían llegado, este ultimo corrió al ver a Émil en la cama cercana para luego darse cuenta del cuerpo cubierto con la sabana unas camas mas allá

- Vamos!- le apuro McGonagall, Harry dio una ultima mirada atrás y pudo ver como la señora Wolffang caia de rodillas mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor al ver a su hija muerta

Harry siguió a McGonagall hasta la antigua oficina de Dumbledore, al entrar todo estaba prácticamente igual como se le había dejado excepto por un nuevo cuadro donde ahora estaba una imagen de Dumbledore y la percha vacía de Fewkus. McGonagall interrogo a Harry sobre lo que el y Dumbledore habían salido a hacer, Harry le dijo que Dumbledore le había prohibido difundir la información, pero antes de que McGonagall pudiera seguir insistiendo en el tema los jefes de casa llegaron y empezaron a discutir sobre si la escuela volvería no a abrir el siguiente año, luego el tema cambio sobre la evacuación del colegio y Harry intervino preguntando sobre el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, de modo que acordaron enterrar a Dumbledore en los terrenos del colegio y permitir a los estudiantes despedirse de su director, McGonagall aviso que el ministro había llegado junto con una delegación y Harry pidió marcharse, y McGonagall le apuro.

Harry caminaba rápido por los pasillos desiertos, entro la mano en el bolsillo y por primera vez vio de cerca y examino el medallón, este no era el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, estaba roto y en la parte donde debía ir una foto había un papel doblado Harry lo saco con mucho trabajo pues sus manos aun estaban adoloridas y llenas de vendajes que le limitaban el movimiento. La nota decía:

_Al Señor Tenebroso_

_Yo sé que yo llevare tiempo muerto para cuando usted lea esto pero yo quiero que usted sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. Yo he robado el verdadero Horcrux e intento destruirlo lo más pronto posible. Enfrento la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando usted encuentre su igual usted sea mortal una vez más._

_R. A. B._

Harry sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies púes todos los esfuerzos de Dumbledore habían sido en vano. Camino a pasa lento el resto del camino de vuelta a la enfermería, miraba el medallón con pesar y antes de colocarlo en su bolsillo recordó el camafeo que le había regalado a Émil en san Valentín, quería recuperarlo, seria algo que le recordaría los pocos buenos momentos juntos. Cuando regreso a la enfermería pudo ver que Mika estaba dormida en una cama y Darius estaba a su lado, el hermano de Lilianna aun estaba a su lado llorando pero los padres de ella ya no estaban, lo mas seguro estaban arreglando las cosas para retirar el cuerpo de su hija. Y allí cerca de la puerta estaba Émil, quien aun tenía su ropa de combate con los colores de la casa de Slytherin y la mascara protectora. Con manos temblorosas Harry la retiro con mano temblorosa, estaba mas pálida que nunca y el color de sus labios también se había marchado, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, Harry acaricio sus cabellos, termino de cerrarle los ojos y la beso, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y con gentileza retiro el camafeo de su cuello, se apartó unos pasos y la observaba. Momentos después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y una pareja entro, se paró en seco frente a la cama, por las facciones de ambos Harry pudo identificarlos como los padres de Émil. La señora Mortimer se sentó en la cama junto al cuerpo de su hija mientras lloraba y decía algo que Harry no podía comprender, Harry decidió darles espacio y se marchó en silencio hacia la casa común de Gryffindor, al llegar la encontró toda alborotada, muchos le hacían pregunta sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero Harry los ignoró y subió al habitación donde encontró a Ron, hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que cerraran la escuela, Ron pregunto sobre lo que había pasado en el viaje entonces Harry le mostro el medallón roto con la nota.

Los siguientes días las clases fueron suspendidas, pero Hermione seguía yendo a la biblioteca esta vez buscando toda la información posible sobre R.A.B. pero nada de lo que leía le daba una pista clara sobre el asunto, pero encontró algo que compartió con Harry, después de todo ella estaba en lo cierto el libro del príncipe había pertenecido una vez a Eileen Prince, esta se había casado con un muggle de nombre Tobias Snape y había tenido un hijo que resulto ser Severus Snape, Harry se detesto aun mas por haber usado el libro y odio mas a Snape por haber sido un doble agente, por haberles abandonado en plena batalla, pero por sobre todo por haber pasado la información a Voldemort llevando a sus padres a la tumba.

Pero mas allá del odio y rencor que sentía por Snape, del dolor por la muerte de Émil, por la desesperación y decepción que sentía por no tener en su poder el verdadero Horcruxe, lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño a Harry eran las lagunas en su memoria de los últimos eventos de la batalla en los terrenos del colegio y el temor de descubrir y que descubrieran que había sido el quien le diera fin a la vida de Dumbledore.

* * *

**espero haberlos dejado al borde de la silla, con el corazón en la mano y gritando NOOOOO!**

**por fis dejen reviews!**


	20. Enfrentando la realidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Para los lectores que siguen este fic, disculpen por dejarlos esperando el capitulo de la semana, me estaba recuperando de un resfriado y tenia trabajo acumulado que atender

* * *

Enfrentando la Realidad

Harry volaba hacia el sur, atravesando el canal de la mancha, podía sentir el calor del sol y la brisa del mar, era como si los estuviera experimentando por primera vez, en su mente analizaba el ultimo acontecimiento, los mortifagos habían irrumpido en la casa de sus tíos, por un momento pensaba que estaba a salvo allí pero ahora que lo pensaba bien todos los hechizos protectores que Dumbledore había colocado habían dejado de funcionar y el hechizo protector que su madre había colocado en el antes de morir solo evitaba que Voldemort le hiciera daño no los mortifagos por tanto ellos podían intentar capturarle para Voldemort y solo tendrían que esperar el momento en que la protección se levantara, que seria en dos días, un plan razonable. Claro como siempre Voldemort subestimaba las capacidades de los otros, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja a él.

Harry volaba en dirección sur con una ligera inclinación hacia el este, a la costa norte de Francia, según avanza el día el sol le calentaba mas y mas, después de horas de vuelo Harry por fin diviso la costa, el estomago le rugía del hambre, había empacado todas sus pertenencias pero no había tomado comida para el camino, cosa que ahora lamentaba enormemente. Fue descendiendo poco a poco buscando un lugar donde no hubieran personas cercas, luego de estirar las piernas camino hasta la parte de la playa donde estaban los puestos de comida, como había cambiando unas cuantas monedas en el banco del aeropuerto ahora contaba con dinero muggle.

Después de un buen y sustancioso almuerzo Harry se quedo meditando mientras miraba las olas del mar, habían muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia y el necesitaba organizar su mente antes de empezar su ultima misión. Como el no tenia la capacidad mental de Hermione o de Mika o…aparto ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza y simplemente se dedico a apuntar las cosas que recordaba y que el consideraba importantes…

7 Horcruxes: el diario, el anillo, el collar, la copa, la serpiente y algo de Ravenclaw

El diario lo había eliminado el en la cámara de los secretos, antes lo había tenido Lucius Malfoy

El anillo, lo había destruido Dumbledore, lo había encontrado en la casa de los Gounts, la familia materna de Voldemort

El collar, lo había encontrado R.A.B. en la cueva donde Tom torturo a dos de los niños del orfanato, no sabia si lo había destruido y desconocía la identidad de RAB y el paradero del Horcuxe

La copa…localización desconocida

La serpiente, Voldemort siempre la tenia con el…donde estaba Voldemort estaría el Horcruxe

El objeto misterioso de Ravenclaw…desconocía que era y donde estaba…

Lugares donde podían estar los otros Horcuxes…Hogwarts- definitivamente (pensó Harry mientras lo escribía)- la casa de los Riddles- existe la posibilidad pero Voldemort preferiría negar su linaje muggle- el orfanato- aunque seria otro lugar al que de seguro Voldemort nunca querría volver o verse involucrado, lo cual lo dejaba prácticamente con nada…

Harry suspiro y nueva mente se perdió en el vaivén de la olas, lo relajaba, le daba cierta paz pero en el fondo sabia que esa paz era solo ficticia, efímera, un ligero receso pues la realidad de la cosas era que debía volver a Inglaterra, tal vez no a Hogwarts, por ahora, pues llegaría el momento en que debería volver, pero debía darle caza a los Horcruxes. Él quería hacerlo solo pues temía arriesgar a peligros mayores sus dos mejores amigos, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para poder resolver el rompecabezas pues al final de cuentas la información que le había dejado Dumbledore estaba incompleta.

Harry respiro hondo, paso la pagina de la libreta, y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

Muerte de Dumbledore (escribió como titulo, trato de recordar el evento)

4 mortifagos tenían capturada a Émil,

Émil con sogas y mordazas,

Estaba yo,

Estaba Dumbledore,

…y Harry hacia un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de recordar pero solo venían flashes de memoria, pero podía recordar algo de manera muy clara

Dumbledore mata a Émil (escribe en la libreta, mientras en su mente el recuerdo de la escena cobra vida)

- Y ahí se hace todo borroso- pensaba Harry antes de continuar escribiendo- bien! Tratemos de recordar las cosas después del blackout- se dijo Harry para si mismo

El cadáver de Émil intacto en el límite del terreno con el bosque

El cadáver de Dumbledore a unos de metro del cuerpo de Émil, con una enorme herida en el pecho y en un charco de sangre…

Yo a unos metros de ambos cuerpos…no muy lejos de mi, Excalibur…la hoja cubierta de sangre…mis manos cubiertas de sangre? Quemadas?

Harry sabia la respuesta, sabia cual era el lazo entre cada una de esas cosas, tal vez no era capaz de recordarlo pero no había que ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado, pero no quería admitirlo, debía existir una razón, él no era capaz de hacer semejante cosa, aunque hubiera atacado a Malfoy con aquella terrible maldición él nunca hubiera matado a otro persona. Su vista se perdia en el horizonte, un horizonte de azul tan claro como los ojos de la que una vez el amara, bueno aun la amaba, Harry volvió a la libreta y escribió al lado de sus apuntes sobre el cadáver de Dumbledore

… la Herida parece haber sido realizada con una espada

Un flash de memoria y apunta

Los 4 mortifagos escapan por el bosque…

Otro flash de memoria,

Luego pasan mas mortifagos, entre ellos Snape y Draco Malfoy, desaparecen tras haber pasado la cerca

Otro flash que le recuerda un detalle importante del evento de la noche, Harry podía recordar la mirada de Snape al verle y al ver la escena del crimen, era una mirada llena de miedo, no peor era terror

- Por qué corren con tanto miedo?- pensaba Harry mientras recordaba la mirada de Snape- el vio algo, vio algo en él que lo lleno de miedo, que lo aterrorizo- pensaba Harry y con las ultimas palabras a su mente vino una idea, era algo demente pero si lo pensaba bien explicaba muchas cosas- si era cierto eso explicaba la razón por la cual sus mentes estaban conectadas, la razón por la que el podía hablar con las serpientes, la razón por la que sus manos se habían quemado mientras usaba la espada para matar a Dumbledore, entendía la razón por la cual Él quería matar a Dumbledore, las típicas, pero no entendía por que reacciono de esa manera cuando Dumbledore mato a Émil, si a Él le repelían todas las emociones relacionadas con el amor? Lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse por qué rayos Dumbledore mató a Émil?- entonces recordó la vez que Émil se puso grave cuando Voldemort iba tras la Varita de Acero

Harry vuelve a sus apuntes

4 mortifagos tenían capturada a Émil… por que querían llevársela?

Émil con sogas y mordazas, mi novia…witte wieven…

Dumbledore mata a Émil…por qué?

Yo a unos metros de ambos cuerpos…no muy lejos de mi, Excalibur…la hoja cubierta de sangre…mis manos cubiertas de sangre? Quemadas?, la espada tiene propiedades que evitan que caiga en manos malignas…Bellatrix se quemó con la espada en el templo cuando intento sacarla de la piedra…

Los 4 mortifagos escapan por el bosque…ven algo que los asusta y se van lo mas rápido posible

Luego pasan mas mortifagos, entre ellos Snape y Draco Malfoy, desaparecen tras haber pasado la cerca…ven algo que los asusta mucho

Harry se sentía confundido en algunos puntos en otros simplemente sentía miedo, miedo de caer de nuevo y dejarse llevar, de ser poseído. Harry volvió a las páginas anteriores y apunto

7 Horcruxes: el diario, el anillo, el collar, la copa, la serpiente y algo de Ravenclaw…YO?

Harry cerro la libreta y se la guardo en un bolsillo, se había quitado los zapatos para sentir la arena de la playa, camino hacia el agua y temeroso se fue acercando, y hasta que llego a un punto lo suficiente mente hondo como para que el agua proyectara su reflejo pero no muy adentro de la misma. Mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, un poco distorsionado por las olas, recordaba la muerte de Émil y trataba de pensar en Dumbledore de buena manera de recordarlo antes del cambio, pero era como si su mente estuviera contaminada con alguna clase de veneno, un odio terrible y atroz. Y Harry pudo verlo, unos ojos rojos como la sangre con pupilas como serpiente le devolvían la mirada desde su reflejo.

* * *

espero ansiosa sus reviews!


	21. Antes de partir

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Antes de partir

Si Harry no hubiera visto ese flash rojo antes en cierta persona jamás lo hubiera notado, y aunque deseaba con ansias de que solo fuera producto de su imaginación, sabia bien que lo que había visto era real, tan real como que Dumbledore estaba muerto, tan real como que jamás en la vida volvería ver a Émil, o a Sirius. Harry se apartó del agua y regreso a la arena, se sentó a observar la puesta del sol, de uno de sus bolsillos saco el relicario que le había dado a Émil en san Valentín, lo abrió y en su interior estaba una foto, había remplazo la suya con una de ella, una suave melodía de violín, piano, cantos de aves y el agua que corrían en una fuente se podían escuchar mientras una imagen de una pareja que se besaba en un jardín se proyectaba con un brillo dorado desde el centro del camafeo, la brisa fresca soplaba y Harry daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Cuando se percato de la oscuridad creciente se dio cuenta de que no había empacado una casa de campaña, y aunque le dijeron que había una posada muy buena cerca donde podía pasar la noche, Harry prefirió comer una buena cena y comprar unas cuantas chucherías para el vuelo de regreso.

Después de todo debía volver, mientras cenaba pensaba en sus descuidos, como el no tener comida con el, ni contar con una casa de campaña, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, aunque quisiera no podía llevar la misión acabo solo. Harry no volvería a casa de los Dursley, se iría directamente a casa de los Weasley, después de todo estaba invitado a la boda de Bill y Fleur, y lo mas seguro es que Hermione estuviera allí también. Harry paso un poco de trabajo en el diminuto baño del café pues necesitaba alimentar a Hedwig que estaba dentro del baúl antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso. Hedwig estaba muy molesta con Harry, pues no solo había estado encerrada en la jaula mientras estuvieron en la casa de los Dursley sino que ahora estaba dentro de un baúl lleno de libros y otras tantas chucherías, por lo que permanecía con la cabeza bajo el ala ignorando a Harry.

Harry camino por la playa hasta llegar al lugar por donde había aterrizado, lejos del bulevar y sus luces, saco el diminuto baúl de uno de sus bolsillos, lo regreso a su tamaño normal, tomo su firebolt y volvió a encoger el baúl para luego colocarlo en el bolsillo. Mientras ascendía su mirada estaba fija en las luces del bulevar, pensaba en las personas que allí estaban, disfrutando del verano ajenas de todo el peligro que se encontraba cruzando el mar. Tomo dirección norte con una ligera inclinación oeste y empezó el vuelo de regreso. Harry volaba con su varita en mano pues sospechaba que Voldemort pudiera tener mortifagos vigilando el cielo, además tenia la Varita de Acero entre una de las medias que llevaba puesta, pero solo la usaría en caso de emergencia y esperaba no tener que usarla. Harry ya había tomado una merienda de medio vuelo cuando alcanzo a ver las luces de la costa de Inglaterra, pero le faltaba un buen recorrido antes de poder alcanzar la enorme red de luces que era Londres. Pasó la costa y ya sobrevolaba tierra y aun no había señas del enemigo cerca pero Harry sabia que debía mantenerse en guardia. Tan pronto empezó a sobre volar sobre Londres Harry pudo ver a los lejos figuras que sobre volaban el área, Harry sabia que debía cruzar lo mas rápido posible, podía ver que las figuras se percataban de su presencia y volaban hacia él. De repente se producían choques de hechizos por encima de él, el daba piruetas para poder evadir los hechizos, tanto mortifagos como los miembro de la orden le rodeaban. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, el Sr Weasly, Kingsley y Mundungus volaban en escobas junto con Hagrid que andaba en la motocicleta que había sido se Sirius. Lupin se apartó de los demás y se coloco cerca de Harry.

- Toma esto- le dijo Lupin tratando de no gritar

- Que es eso?- pregunto Harry al ver que Lupin le pasaba una pequeña bolsa de tela azul

- Necesitamos llevarte a un lugar seguro sin que ellos sepan cual- respondió Lupin pasándole lo que parecía una especie de marioneta de metal

Al instante en que Harry tomo la marioneta en sus manos esta empezó a crecer y toma la forma de Harry, lupin convoco el manto oscuro sobre ellos para que los mortifagos no supieran lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la marioneta quedo justo igual que Harry, Lupin hizo que esta se multiplicara de modo que ahora había ocho Harry.

- Cuando remueva la nube los demás romperán el círculo- le explicaba Lupin- y tú deberás seguir a Hagrid, cada uno tomara una dirección diferente. Listo?- Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

Lupin removió la nube oscura sobre ellos, y en fracciones de segundo los de la Orden hacían que el circulo se rompiera, Harry se coloco al lado de Hagrid no sin antes dar una ultima mirada atrás, las marionetas se colocaban una a cada al lado de los demás miembros de la orden y volaban en direcciones diferentes. Cuatro mortifagos le estaban dando caza y lanzaban maldiciones contra Hagrid.

- Mantente cerca Harry!- le gritaba Hagrid pues con todos las maldiciones que le lanzaban Harry debía hacer piruetas para esquivarlas y de tanto en tanto se aleja un poco de la motocicleta- No debes separarte de mi!

- Eso intento!- respondió Harry

Pero ya Harry se estaba cansando de solo esquivar, se preguntaba si las marionetas harían lo mismo que el, y le preocupaba usar magia y que estos descubrieran que él era el de verdad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo- le dijo Harry a Hagrid

- Adelántate un poco- le dijo Hagrid

Harry así lo hizo, vio a Hagrid presionar un botón verde y segundos después una pared de ladrillos salía del escape de la motocicleta, tres de los mortifagos lograban esquivarla pero uno de ellos tropezó y cayo, uno de sus compañeros fue en su rescate, aun así los otros seguían lanzándole maldiciones.

- Súbete a la motocicleta!- le dijo Hagrid

- Que!

- Súbete!- insistió Hagrid

Harry hizo una maniobra de modo que pudo colocarse en el poco espacio que quedaba libre en el asiento de la motocicleta

- Agárrate fuerte!- le dijo Hagrid, Harry trato de sostenerse lo mas fuertemente del enorme cuerpo de Hagrid sin dejar de soltar su varita ni la escoba

Hagrid presiono un botón morado que estaba al lado del velocímetro y Harry pudo oír el motor rugir, del escape salían llamas azules como el fuego de un dragón y la motocicleta empezaba a volar a una velocidad increíble, Harry apenas podía mantenerse sobre la motocicleta y aparentemente había dejado a los mortifagos atrás.

- Me estoy resbalando!- dijo Harry con mucha dificultad

- Creo que los perdimos!- dijo Hagrid al tiempo en que dejaba de presionar el botón morado

Cuando la motocicleta disminuyo la velocidad Harry volvió sobre su escoba.

- Arthur le hizo unas cuantas modificaciones a la motocicleta- empezaba a explicarle Hagrid

- Ya me di cuenta

- Sabíamos que no podías andar muy lejos por eso estábamos vigilando

- Hacia donde vamos?- dijo Harry

- A casa de los padres de Tonks, después de llegar allí iremos a la Madriguera

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los mortifagos volvieran a darle alcance, ahora tenían tres detrás de ellos. Hagrid volvió a intentar el truco de la pared pero ellos lograron esquivarla, Hagrid intento con una red pero ellos volvieron a esquivarla, uno de los mortifagos convocaba una bola de cañón que le dio en la cabeza a Hagrid y este caía inconsciente de la motocicleta.

- Noooo! Hagrid!- Harry hacia todo lo posible por poder detener la caída- Accio Hagrid! Wingardium Leviosa!- y Hagrid quedaba sus pendido en el aire

Harry trataba de volar y de sostener el cuerpo de Hagrid pero los mortifagos iban detrás de él, Harry se las arreglo para volver a subir a Hagrid en la motocicleta que caía en picada

- Wingardiun Leviosa!- decía Harry apuntando hacia la motocicleta, voló hacia ella y después de unas cuantas piruetas logro subirse y colocarse delante, aunque Hagrid lo estaba aplastando

- Enervate!- dijo Harry apuntando hacia la cabeza del semigigante pero este no despertaba, Harry hacia todo lo posible por volar la motocicleta, despertar a Hagrid y esquivar a los mortifagos, pero no podía hacer piruetas pues Hagrid se caería de modo que empezó a lanzar hechizos paralizantes a sus perseguidores y consiguió darle a uno de los encapuchados.

Harry convoco un tornado que salía de la punta de su varita y lo batía tras de si tratando de hacer que los mortifagos quedaran atrapados en el remolino, en todo el jaleo unos de los mortifagos perdió su capucha y Harry lo pudo identificar, era Stan Shunpike y Harry no lo pensó mucho

- Expelliarmus!- grito apuntando hacia este

- Él es el de verdad! Él es el real!- Empezó a gritar el otro y de repente desaparecieron

Harry entro en pánico, Hagrid seguía inconsciente y no podía volar la motocicleta y batirse con Voldemort al mismo tiempo, de modo que empezó a lanzar hechizos tratando de despertar a Hagrid. Al quinto hechizo consecutivo un somnoliento Hagrid abrió los ojos.

- Que paso?

- Rápido, agárrate!- al momento en que Hagrid se agarró de la motocicleta Harry presiono el botón morado y las llamas de dragón salían por el escape mientras ellos volaban a toda velocidad

- Que esta pasando!- grito Hagrid

- Ya sabe! Viene por mi!- le respondió Harry

- Creo que los perdimos!- dijo Hagrid desacelerando

El corazón de Harry latía con rapidez y la cabeza le empezaba a doler, entonces Voldemort apareció tras de ellos volando sobre…NADA! Volaba como una especie de humo, y estaba acompañado por más mortifagos.

- El chico es mio!- le gritaba a los demás

Harry sabia que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle a Voldemort en ese duelo pero no podía dejar a Hagrid como escudo humano. Harry salto sobre su escoba para hacer unas piruetas antes de poder colocarse en el poco espacio que quedaba en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta

- Que rayos haces! – le gritaba Hagrid

- Tu sigue conduciendo!- le respondió Harry

Sabia que Voldemort no podría ganarle usando su varita pues era la hermana de Harry, pero Harry sentía como si su varita le hablara, quería que Harry usara la Varita de Acero, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos, Voldemort se lanzaba sobre el, Harry sacó la Varita de Acero y sin pensar en lo que hacia, enormes llamas doradas salían, Voldemort y sus secuaces quedaban un poco atrás

- Tu varita! Selwyn dame tu varita!- podía escuchar Harry gritar a Voldemort

- Ahora Hagrid!- y Hagrid volvió a presionar el botón morado

Con toda la velocidad que llevaban Voldemort le estaba dando casa, Harry sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, Voldemort acortaba distancia yo solo las llamas azules del escape impedían que Voldemort se acercara y de repente Voldemort desapareció.

- Estamos a Salvo! – le dijo Hagrid empezando el descenso pero Harry apenas le podía escuchar.

El dolor era tan intenso que Harry perdía el conocimiento y caía de la motocicleta, para suerte de Hagrid, ya no tenían mucha altura cuando Harry cayó en pozo lodoso, pero se tubo que apurar pues Harry podía ahogarse.

Harry despertó en un sillón de una sala desconocida, Hagrid esta a su lado junto un hombre panzon.

- Harry estas vivo!- dijo Hagrid al momento en lo abrazaba, Harry sentía que le iba a romper una costilla

- No con tanta fuerza lo acabo de remendar- dijo el otro hombre, y Hagrid soltó a Harry en el sofá- Soy Ted, Ted Tonks, el padre de Dora, te repare una costilla y el brazo y una herida que te hiciste en la cabeza cuando caíste en el pozo, alguna otra cosa que remendar?

- No…muchas gracias- dijo Harry pero el dolor en su cabeza no era por el golpe - Que paso?

- Tu-sabes-quien venia tras de nosotros pero logramos alcanzar la barrera protectora y poco después te caíste de la motocicleta, por un momento pensé que te había matado- Dijo Hagrid al borde del llanto

- Alguna de estas es tuya?- pregunto Ted mostrando la varita de Harry y la Varita de Acero

- Ambas son mías- dijo Harry tomando rápidamente ambas varitas

- Muy buena idea! Tener una de repuesto- dijo Ted, Harry revisaba sus bolsillos todo estaba en su lugar

En la sala entro una mujer de aspecto familiar Harry se levanto de golpe, varita en mano y estaba apunto de atacarla

- Hey! Ella es mi esposa!- dijo rápidamente Ted, Harry no bajo su varita de inmediato hasta que comprobó que la mujer no era Bellatrix, después de todo a Bellatrix le faltaba un brazo. La señora Tonks pregunto por su hija pera ni Harry ni Hagrid sabían que había pasado con los demás, Ted trato de calmar a su mujer, Harry se sentía culpable por los peligros que había sometido a los demás.

- El traslador se ira en tres minutos, si aun lo quieren tomar- dijo Ted

- Si por favor – respondió Harry

Y ambos siguieron a Ted hasta una habitación él les indico un cepillo plateado, ambos lo toparon y de repente ambos flotaban y viajan en un espiral, ambos cayeron en el patio de la casa de los Weasley. Harry pudo escuchar ruido en la casa y un grupo salió por la puerta de la cocina.

- Harry, eres tu?- dijo la Sra Weasley al verle

- Estábamos preocupados, cuando nos enteramos del ataque en la casa de tus tíos, pensábamos que…- dijo Hermione sin poder terminar

- Pero luego te vieron salir del país- dijo Ginny

- Pero sabíamos que ibas a regresar- dijo Ron

Todos estaban a su alrededor

- Que paso?- pregunto la Sra Weasley

- Cuando llegue a Londres los de la orden me rodearon pero también los mortifagos, luego Lupin hizo una marionetas que se parecían para poder distraer a los mortifagos, yo me fui con Hagrid pero unos cuantos iban tras de nosotros y luego…luego Voldemort fue tras de nosotros

- Que bueno que estas bien!- y la Sra Weasley abrazo a Harry

Hagrid pidió un poco de Brandy y Molly fue al interior de la casa a buscarlo

- Se supone que Tonks ya debería haber regresado- dijo Ginny

- Y papa- dijo Ron

- Tu y Hagrid estaban supuesto de llegar de terceros- dijo Hermione

- Si Lupin logra alcanzar su traslador llegara en unos minutos- dijo Ginny- Mama!- grito Ginny al ver una luz aparecer a unos metros de distancia

Lupin apareció su ropa estaba hecha tirones y llena de sangre, Harry y Ron corrieron a socorrerlo

- Que paso?- pregunto Harry mientras le ayudaba a caminar, los gemelos fueron a ayudarlo a mover a un sillón

- Donde esta Tonks?- dijo Lupin con dificultad

- Aun no ha llegado- le dijo Molly mientras empezaba a revisar las heridas, Lupin tenia varias pedazos de metal incrustado en el cuerpo

- Snape lanzo una maldición y use la marioneta como escudo, la marioneta estallo- explicaba Lupin-…arrrrrg!- exclamo cuando Molly empezó a remover los pedazos de metal- que ha pasado con los otros?

- No sabemos- dijo Harry y luego le conto lo que le había pasado a él y a Hagrid en el camino hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks.

Aunque Molly le estaba remendando las heridas esto no impidió que Lupin regañara a Harry por mostrar piedad ante su adversario y le advirtió que no podía dejar que el hechizo desarmador se volviera algo así como su firma, Harry se defendiendo bajo el hecho de que no quería volverse un asesino, mas bien no quería ser responsable por otra muerte. Una luz apareció en el patio y momentos después Kingsley entraba por la cocina.

- Que te paso?- pregunto al ver a Lupin lleno de vendajes

- Nada grave, que tal te fue?

- Al principio me seguían cinco mortifagos, herí a dos posiblemente uno este muerto, luego me siguió Voldemort por un rato pero luego desapareció, Lupin él puede

- Volar- interrumpió Harry- yo también lo vi, él nos siguió

- Entonces por eso fue que desapareció! Pero que lo hizo cambiar?- dijo Kingsley

- Harry se porto muy amable con Stan- dijo Lupin

- Stan! Pero no se supone que el debería estar en Azkaban?- intervino Hermione

- Si el y Travers pero el ministerio a mantenido oculto que hubo un escape masivo de la prisión

Poco después regreso el señor Weasley y todos los involucrados volvieron contar sus relatos mientras esperaban que regresaran los demás miembros de la orden, como ya estaban medio apretados en la sala decidieron salir a esperar por lo demás, Lupin se quedo recostado en el sofá de la sala pues aun estaba muy mal herido como para ponerse de pie, mientras tanto Molly trabaja en algo para que Lupin recuperara sus fuerzas. Harry y los demás esperaban en silencio en el jardín y después de lo que parecio una eternidad Tonks llego volando en escoba. Tan pronto se bajo de la escoba pregunto por Remus, Kingsley le dijo que estaba herido pero que Molly le estaba atendiendo, ella corrió al interior seguida por el resto del grupo, ya dentro ella les conto que Bellatrix le había seguido muy de cerca y trataba matarla a toda costa. El tiempo pasaba y ni Moody, ni Bill ni Mundungus regresaban, Kingsley debía regresar a Londres de modo que se marcho, los demás le avisarían cualquier cosa. Mientras esperaban de nuevo en el interior de la casa de los Weasley Lupin y Tonks le dijeron a Harry que se habían casado, que había sido una ceremonia muy personal y que lamentaban que él no hubiera podido asistir, pero antes de poder seguir hablando sobre la boda, Ginny les aviso que Bill había regresado y todos salieron en su encuentro, pero quien iba delante de todos era Fleur quien corrió y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Después de que Fleur le soltara y antes de que su madre le fuera a abrazar, Bill miro directo hacia su padre y dijo- Ojoloco esta muerto - Todos se quedaron sin moverse, nadie dijo nada- yo lo vi, fue poco después de que rompiéramos el circulo, Mundungus y Ojoloco también iban en dirección norte, no estábamos muy lejos uno del otro, Voldemort fue detrás de él, Mundungus entro en pánico y desapareció, Voldemort …él puede volar…fue tras Moody y le lanzo la maldición directo en la cara, luego él se cayo de la escoba…yo no pude hacer nada, tenia a seis mortifagos tras de mi…

- claro que no podías hacer nada- le reconforto el Señor Weasley, y como ya no tenia sentido seguir esperando todos regresaron al interior, donde informaron a Remus y a Tonks sobre la tragedia, esta se vio mas afectada pues había sido la favorita y la protegida del famoso auror.

Bill saco un firewiskey y lo repartió entre los presentes y todos bebieron en la memoria de Ojoloco. Después de un momento en silencio procedieron a discutir lo ocurrido, empezando por el ataque de los mortifagos en la casa de los Dursley, le informaron a Harry que los mortifagos habían logrado infiltrarse bien hondo en el ministerio y de esa manera habían logrado remover la protección de la casa, también le dijeron que dos miembros de la orden tomaron en protección a sus familiares, lo cual justificaba que no encontrara a nadie en la casa después de que el regresara del aeropuerto, y le comentaron sobre los vigías que habían colocado en la costa para saber cuando el regresara y que por lo visto los mortifagos habían hecho algo parecido pues tan pronto ellos emprendieron vuelo se toparon con estos. La idea de la marioneta fue una alternativa al plan original, que era una poción multijugos, según le dijo Lupin la marioneta la había conseguido Moody de un viejo amigo, Harry recordó que el abuelo de Mika era un amigo cercano de Alastor y muy probablemente había sido este quien facilito tan peculiar objeto. Moody también había predicho que Voldemort iría tras los mas fuertes primero, por eso fue tras el y después tras Kingsley. Después de discutir el error de Harry con Stan, Bill y el señor Weasley salieron a ver si podían recuperar el cuerpo de Moody antes de que los mortifagos lo profanaran.

Por mas que Harry se quisiera marchar lo mas pronto posible para alejar a todos los demás de la amenaza de peligro sabia que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y planificar las cosas, pues ya sabia bien que no podía tomar las decisiones al azar, debía mantenerse vivo hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Se sentía atrapado y el dolor en la cabeza le estaba matando, salió a tomar un poco de aire al patio, camino hasta la cerca donde reposo la cabeza un momento, de paso la brecha entre su mente y la de Voldemort le permitía ver lo que este le hacia a Ollivander, Voldemort le reclamaba porque no había podido vencer a Potter usando otra varita y que ahora la varita de Lucius estaba reducida a cenizas, para suerte de Harry Voldemort no se percato de que este tenia la Varita de Acero en su poder. Ron y Hermione salieron a hacerle compañía, Harry les conto sobre la visión de Voldemort y Ollivander, tenia mas cosas que contarles pero ya habían tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, como Ron le había advertido, la Sra Weasley trato de sacarle información sobre la misión que le había dejado Dumbledore y después trato de persuadirlo de no abandonar la escuela y como no pudo convencerlo de ninguna de las dos cosas creyó que separando al trio en muchas tareas para la boda de Bill y Fleur impediría que ellos preparan su plan de viaje. Pero los tres lograron escapar de los quehaceres y poder conversar una tarde, mientras se suponía que Ron debía estar limpiando su habitación. Hermione estaba revisando los libros en un rincón, Harry por primera vez en siete años estaba limpiando su baúl. Conversaron un poco sobre la posibilidad de que los mortifagos volvieran a Moody en un Inferi pero Hermione llego a su limite y rompió a llorar, Harry la iba a consolar pero Ron fue mas rápido y por primera vez en seis años Harry vio a Ron portarse con mas tacto. Después ella siguió revolviendo en los libros, Ron pregunto para que lo hacia y ella le respondio que era para cuando fueran a cazar los Horcruxes

- se me olvidaba que iríamos en una biblioteca móvil- dijo Ron desde su cama

- no estaría de mas- dijo Harry- cuando hui a Francia no tome en cuanta mucho detalles, no lleve comida ni agua, no tenia casa de campaña, por mera suerte tenia dinero muggle que había conseguido cambiar en el aeropuerto, debemos planear esto con cuidado, cualquier simple error o descuido y nuestras vidas podrían terminar antes de que terminemos nuestra misión-termino Harry muy serio

Hermione y Ron le dijero sus planes para no dejar pistas tras ellos, Hermione había modificado la memoria de sus padres y los había enviado a Australia, Ron con ayuda de sus hermanos y de su padre había disfrazado al goul como el con spattergroit. Entonces procedieron a hablar sobre el collar y sobre R.A.B. y la posibilidad de que ese horcrux ya hubiese sido destruido, pero lo mejor era confirmar que asi había sido, y como no tenían ninguna pista sobre los otros horcruxs, por ahí seria por donde empezarían. Harry saco la libreta donde había hecho los apuntes sobre los Horcruxes y les comento que la localización de dos de los Horcruxes esta mas que segura, una era Hogwarts y otra era la serpiente de Voldemort, pero el consideraba que debían dejarlos para el final.

- Y después de que lo tengamos, como se destruye un Horcrux?- intervino Ron

- Bueno, he estado investigando- dijo Hermione

- Donde encontraste los libro?- pregunto Harry con asombro

- Bueno Dumbledore no los destruyo, y técnicamente son libros de la biblioteca…

- Al punto!- dijo Ron

- Si el realmente hubiera querido que no los encontraran él los hubiera puesto mas seguridad

- Hermione….- dijo Harry exasperado

- Los convoque con un hechizo y ellos salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore

- Cuando?- demando Harry

- Después del funeral- dijo ella

Ella saco los libros de una funda negra como si se tratara del cadáver de alguna criatura despreciable y les comento que había una forma en que se podía restaurar los pedazos del alma que se habían quitado pero según una nota del libro el dolor podía matar a la persona y ninguno de ellos veían a Voldemort arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Luego Hermione comento que una de las formas de destruir un horcrux era con veneno de basilisco, Ron hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre el asunto, ella continuo hablando de las propiedades de los horcruxs pero antes de poder decir la otra forma de destruirlo fueron interrumpidos por la Sra Weasley quien les puso mas quehaceres. El siguiente día llegaron los padres de Fleur junto con la hermana menor de esta y la casa no podía estar más llena, pero por suerte estos cooperaban en todo lo que podían.

Harry ´´soñaba´´ que iba hacia una pequeña villa en busca de alguien, cuando Ron le despertó y le dijo que estaba hablando dormido, que mencionaba a un tal Gregorovitch, Harry busco su libreta y apunto el nombre, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba de donde. Ron le felicito por su cumpleaños y Harry convoco sus lentes que no estaban muy lejos y estos volaron directo a su cara, no sin antes recordarle a Harry quien le había regalado aquel par de lentes forjado por duendes y prácticamente indestructible. Ron le paso un paquete rectangular a Harry, que resulto ser un libro sobre como ´´seducir´´ a las brujas

- Aunque creo que tu no lo necesitas tanto, después de todo …

- Yo ´´seduje a La Fiera´´- completo Harry con pesar

Ron se disculpó y salió de la habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño dejándole solo con sus pensamientos. Al bajar a la cocina para el desayuno se topo con una pila de regalos en la mesa, los señores Weasley le regalaron un reloj de oro con estrellas que se movían en vez de manesillas como era la tradición entre los magos, de parte de Bill y Fleur recibió una rasuradora, Hermione le dio un nuevo chivatoscopio, Fred y George le direron una caja con todos los nuevos productos de broma, de parte de los Delacour recibió chocolates. Habia un paquete que Harry pudo identificar su emisario sin tener que leer la tarjeta, Mika le había regalo un pequeño cofre de madera con serojo muy peculiar, pero aparentemente se había olvidado de mandarle la llave. Hermione se llevó los paquetes para empacarlos con las demás cosas. Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para subir con ellos. Tan pronto Hermione coloco los paquetes en la cama el tomo la tarjeta de Mika, que parecía tan inofensiva como cualquier otra

- Revelio!- dijo Harry apuntando al centro y las letras cambiaron de Feliz Cumplaños a La llave esta en el falso fondo, espero que te sean útiles.

Harry tomo el pequeño cofre trato de remover el falso fondo pero Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo revelando la extraña llave, Harry la giro 45° a la derecha y abrió el cofre, no había nada, lo cerro y volvió a girar la llave 45° pero hacia la izquierda y dentro del cofre aprecieron tres velas Babilonia

- Con razón las puso dentro de ese cofre, de lo contrario no hubieran llegado- dijo Hermione examinando una en sus manos

- sabes como funcionan?- dijo Ron mientras tomaba otra en sus manos

- Si, solo hay que pensar en el destino, encenderlas y ella te llevara, Liliana uso una cuando estábamos en Alemania- dijo Harry recordando su encuentro con Voldemort en el castillo de HansDhenderfield

- Crees que hayan mas cosas allí?- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba las velas junto con las demás cosas que iba a empacar

Harry probó varias combinaciones de giros hasta que dio con una pequeña caja de metal con unas letras extrañas

- Vaya! Mika si se la lucio- dijo Hermione tomando la cajita de metal

- Que es?

- _tiza scriptorium_, es sumamente rara y costosa y mira que regalarte un caja completa

- para que quiere Harry tiza?- dijo Ron

- no es cualquier tiza, con esta tiza y utilizando ciertos conjuros especiales se pueden crear portales y también se utiliza en ciertos conjuros antiguos que están en runas- dijo Hermione un poco emocionada

- en ese caso debió regalártelas a ti no a Harry- dijo Ron

Hermione ignoró ese comentario y las empaco con cuidado junto con las velas. Harry aprovecho y le paso la espada a Hermione para que la empacara con las demás cosas. Hermione se había inspirado en la Heavyless de Harry y había hechizado un pequeño bolso donde esta poniendo todas las cosas que se llevarían, debían estar listos para cualquier evento, en caso de tener que huir esa misma noche no les faltaría nada. Harry había insistido en que llevaran unas cuantas previsiones de comida de modo que los gemelos fueron al pueblo cercano donde compraron comida en conserva.

En la noche todos salieron a cenar al jardín donde Hermione, Fred y George se esmeraron en la decoración, la señora Weasley preparo un enorme bizcocho en forma de snitch, los invitados llegaron a las siete en punto, Hagrid lucia el mejor de sus espantosos trajes peludos, le dio a Harry de regalo Mokeskin, Harry podía esconder cualquier cosa en ella y nadie fuera de él podría sacarlo, un lugar perfecto para esconder la Varita de Acero. Estaban todos en la mesa solo esperando por el Sr Weasley que aun no regresaba cuando un patronus en forma de comadreja se poso en la mesa avisando que el ministro llegaría, Tonks y Lupin debieron marcharse y poco después de que estos desaparecieran, llego Arthur junto con Scrimgeour, quien lucia más viejo que antes. Este se disculpó por interrumpir la fiesta y pidió hablar a solas con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de la sala trato de separar al trio pero estos se negaron a hablar por separado, de modo que no le quedo de otra.

La visita se debía a que el ministro iba a entregarles las posesiones que les había dejado Dumbledore, según explico Hermione estos ya no podían seguir reteniéndolas sin pruebas de que los objetos contuvieran magia oscura. Ron recibió el deluminador, Hermione una copia de los cuentos de Beedle The Bard y Harry recibió la primera snitch que atrapo. Scrimgeour los cuestiono sobre las posibles razones de que Dumbledore les había dejado los objetos pero ninguno dio respuestas concretas. Dumbledore también le había dejado la espada de Gryffindor a Harry pero el ministerio la estaba reteniendo bajo la escusa de que la espada no era de Dumbledore para darse a Harry, se armó un pequeño barullo entre el ministro y los chicos pues Harry non concordaba con las cosas que estaba haciendo Scrimgeour y este perdió los estribos, por suerte los señores Weasley entraron a la casa y poco después el ministro se marcho. El resto de la vela se la pasaron revisando los objetos y comiendo, y cuando todos comieron hasta saciarse se fueron a sus habitaciones, después de todo la boda seria el día siguiente.

Los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Ron para discutir lo que había pasado con Scrimgeour, sobre todo la cuando no paso nada cuando Harry toco la snitch, que luego él les recordó que había sido la que el casi se traga, al presionar sus labios sobre ella unas palabras aparecieron.

_Me abro al acercarse_

Hermione y Ron duraron un rato dándole vuelta al asunto, Harry lo escribió en su libreta junto con el hecho de que los del ministerios se habían quedado con la espada de Gryffindor, que fue el siguiente tema a discutir, Harry no veía razón alguna para que le dejaran la espada de Gryffindor cuando el ya tenia a Excalibur, por ultimo hablaron sobre el libro que recibió Hermione, que según Ron era la versión original de todos los cuantos infantiles del mundo mágico ingles. Se oyó un ruido en los pisos inferiores y prefirieron irse a dormir después de todo la boda seria el día siguiente.

Para la boda Harry fue disfrazado como el primo ´´Barny´´ utilizando poción multijugos y cabello de un chico pelirrojo que vivía en el pueblo cercano. Harry junto con Ron y los gemelos eran los encargados de recibir a los invitados y ayudarlos a ubicar sus asientos. Xenophilus Lovegood y Luna estaban entre los invitados y destacaban por estar vestidos de un amarillo brillante que hasta hacia daño a la vista, Luna logro identificar a Harry a pesar de la poción, por ciertas expresiones conocidas. Luego Hermione se unió al grupo, llevaba un vestido lila vaporoso con tacones altos y el cabello lacio y brillante, poco después llego un invitado que por lo menos el trio no esperaba entre todos los invitados, Viktor Krum, quien se mostro muy amistoso con Hermione, y esta toda nerviosa haciendo que Ron se pusiera celoso. Sin más invitados que acomodar todos tomaron sus asientos para la ceremonia. La mente de Harry viajaba a memorias de un pasado no tan lejano mientras el disfrutaba de sus pequeños momentos libres con una persona que jamas volevria ver. Terminada la ceremonia la tienda se transformo para dar lugar a la recepción, Ron los arrastro hasta el otro extremo en una mesa donde solo estaba Luna, pero poco después esta se paro para bailar sola y su asiento fue ocupado por Krum, quien pregunto por el padre de Luna, Ron le corto en seco y antes de cualquier palabra se llevo a Hermione a bailar dejando a Harry solo con Krum. Este había preguntado por el padre de Luna porque según el este llevaba puesto el símbolo de Grindelwal, quien había matado al abuelo de Krum y se sentía muy molesto por el símbolo, Harry trato de defender a al Sr Lovegood, Krum saco su varita y Harry se recordó de donde había escuchado antes el nombre de Gregorovitch, era el que había hecho la varita de Krum, pero según Krum este se había retirado hace ya varios años. Harry quería apuntarlo en su libreta antes de que se le olvidara, poco después Krum se levanto para buscar pareja con quien bailar, Harry también se puso de pie y se apartó un poco de la multitud para tomar apuntes, justo al lado de Gregorovitch escribió

Voldemort le busca, solía hacer varitas

El tiempo transcurría y Harry merodeaba el lugar, recordando la última fiesta a la que había asistido, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Harry se encontró con Elphias Dodge, se presento ante el, Dodge le invito a sentarse, Harry tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, pero luego fueron interrumpidos por Muriel, y ella si que no le daba mente antes de hablar. Según Muriel la hermana menor de Dumbledore era una squib que había muerto en circunstancias muy extraña y que la madre de Dumbledore era mujer muy regia, pero la madre había muerto también bajo circunstancias extrañas poco antes que la hija. Luego comento que la hija podía haber matado a la madre en un desesperado intento de liberarse, según Muriel Aberforth le había roto la nariz a Albus durante el funeral de Ariana, y según le había contado Bathilda Bagshot a la madre de Muriel, Dumbledore no se defendió del ataque de su hermano, quien le culpaba por la muerte de la hermana. Muriel disfrutaba torturando a Elphias sacando todos los trapitos sucios de los Dumbledores, siguió hablando de que era muy posible que la fuente de Rita Skeeter fuera Bathilda pues después de todo había sido muy cercana a los Dumbledores y su vecina en el valle de Godric. Harry estaba en shock con toda la información no sabia como reaccionar, que pensar sobre todo lo que Muriel acababa de decir, Dodge no tenia argumentos con los cuales refutar todo lo que Muriel decía fuera de que Ariana estaba muy enferma.

Hermione se aproximó a ellos y se sentó en una silla cercana, donde se quito los zapatos y empezó a frotarse los pies pues estaba cansada de bailar, Ron había ido por cervezas de mantequilla, Harry apenas la escuchaba, luego un barullo se armó cuando un patronus en forma de lince aterrizo en medio de la pista de baile y hablo con la voz de Kingsley

- el Ministro ha caído, Scrimgeour esta muerto. Ellos viene!

* * *

un poco largo...pero aun asi espero reviews...por fis


	22. En la guarida

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

_Hola! Disculpen que no he publicado por varias semanas pero por motivo de las festividades no estaba concentrada, pero ya estoy de vuelta...Feliz Año 2013!_

* * *

En la guarida

No paso mucho antes de que los mortifagos irrumpieran en la fiesta, Hermione que se había sentado cerca de Harry mientras Ron iba por bebidas se puso de pie rápido, tomo la mano de Harry y le arrastraba entre la multitud que caía presa del pánico, flashes de luces pasaban volando sobre sus cabezas, personas se desvanecían en el acto, Hermione llamaba a Ron con voz frenética hasta que por fin dio con el, le tomo de la mano y los tres desaparecieron. De repente estaban en una calle llena de luces y gente caminando.

- Donde estamos?- pregunto Ron

- Tottenham Court Road- respondió Hermione- sigan caminando, necesitamos buscar un lugar donde se puedan cambiar la ropa

- Rayos! Mi capa de invisibilidad!- dijo Harry parando en seco al darse cuenta de que no la tenia con el

- No te preocupes tengo todo aquí- dijo Hermione mientras indicaba su pequeña cartera de noche- empecé a empacar hace unos días, termine de recoger tus cosas esta mañana, tu capa de invisibilidad y tu mochila están aquí

- Fantástico!- dijo Harry

Después de pasar por un grupo de personas que salían de un club y que se rieron de la vestimenta que llevaban Ron y Harry, Hermione los condujo a un callejón medio oscuro y solitario donde Harry y Ron pudieron cambiarse de ropa, Harry se coloco la capa de invisibilidad y luego siguió a Ron y a Hermione a un café. Ordenaron dos capuchinos y las mesera les trajo algo que distaba mucho de ser café, Ron discutía con Hermione pues el insistía que fuera al Leaky Couldrum para saber lo que había pasado o como habían terminado las cosas

- No necesitamos ir a al Leaky Couldrum para saber lo que paso, Voldemort se apodero del ministerio- le corto ella

- Esto sabe horrible- se quejo Ron después de tomar un sorbo del supuesto capuchino

Estaban en silencio, dos hombres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cercanas a ellos, a Harry le resultaba conocido uno de ellos, Hermione se acercó a ellos y en voz baja les dijo que debían buscar un lugar donde desaparecer y marcharse al campo para luego mandar un mensaje a la Orden, Ron asintió y en lo que Hermione buscaba el dinero en el fondo de su bolso para pagar los capuchinos, Harry pudo reconocer la cara, uno de ellos estaba entre el grupo de mortifagos que capturaron a Émil, Harry se puso de pie sacando su varita prácticamente al mismo tiempo que sus contrincantes, pero como estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad ellos no pudieron ver de donde venia el ataque.

Uno de los mortifagos caía, Ron saco su varita y trato de detener al restante pero el hechizo rebota dando con la camarera que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta no sin antes romper unas cuantas piezas de porcelana, sin mucho esfuerzo Harry logro detener al mortifago restante, Hermione había quedado atrapada entre el asiento y la mesa, Ron le ayudo a salir.

- Como rayos nos encontraron?- decía Harry mientras se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad

- Que hacemos ahora con ellos?- decía Ron mientras examinaba a los mortifagos- los matamos?

- NO! Si los matamos sabrán que fuimos nosotros- dijo Harry – Mejor modifiquemos sus memorias

- Yo nunca he modificado la memoria de alguien- dijo Ron

- Yo si- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

- Bien tu encárgate de eso y nosotros limpiamos-dijo Harry

- Limpiar!- dijo Ron

- Bueno no esperas que se despierten en un lugar que parece haber sido bombardeado- le dijo Harry

- Si…claro- respondió Ron mientras reparaba la loza rota

- Aun sigo sin entender como dieron con nosotros, estábamos en una zona de puro muggles- decía Hermione después de terminar de borrar las memorias de los mortifagos – crees que…aun tengas la Marca sobre ti?

- Eso es imposible Hermione, la Marca se remueve a los 17 años es una ley mágica y Harry no a estado cerca de ningún mortifago como para que la vuelva a colocar- dijo Ron

- Si ustedes no pueden hacer magia cerca de mi lo preferible seria…- comenzó Harry

- NO! No nos vamos a separar!- dijo Hermione con voz determinada

- Bien, entonces debemos buscar un lugar donde escondernos

- Pero a donde?- pregunto Ron

- Grimmould Place

- Pero Snape sabe su localización y la pudo haber divulgado a los demás mortifagos- dijo Hermione

- Él es solo uno y si se cruza en mi camino el muy traidor va a terminar peor que Bellatrix- dijo Harry

Hermione y Ron siguieron a Harry fuera del café, los tres se tomaron de la mano y Hermione los arrastro con ella hasta que aparecieron frente a la antigua casona de los Black, los tres miraron a su alrededor en busca de personas que le estuvieran siguiendo pero nada se movía, se dirigieron hacia el frente y con un toque de la varita de Harry la puerta se abrió. El interior lucia prácticamente como lo recordaban, oscuro y lleno de telarañas lo único anormal era que las piernas de Troll estaban en el suelo como si alguien hubiera tropezado con ellas, ninguno se atrevió a moverse por un momento, tan pronto Harry se aventuro a caminar se oyó una voz que sonaba igual que Moody

- Severus Snape?

- No soy Severus- dijo Harry sin poder evitar sentir que por un momento su lengua se rizaba- seguro ese era una de los hechizos que dejo Moody para Snape- dijo Harry a los demás quienes también habían sentido lo mismo

Harry camino un poco mas pero no llego muy lejos cuando una figura se levando del tapete, parecía estar hecha de polvo y se parecía a Dumbledore, Hermione dejo escapar un grito lo que hizo que el retrato de la señora Black empezara a maldecir a todo pulmón. La figura se abalanzo sobre ellos mientras los acusaba de su muerte, Harry temblaba en su interior pues estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, la figura estaba prácticamente encima de el

- No era yo!- grito Harry, y la tétrica figura se desvaneció cubriendo a los tres con una fina capa de polvo

- Eso estuvo feo- dijo Ron – estas bien?

- Si- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, pues se había vuelto un bulto junto a la puerta- mejor cerciorémonos que la casa esta vacía o que ya no hayan mas de esos encantamientos- dijo con voz entrecortada

- Ok- dijo Harry reponiéndose del susto

Harry avanzo con cuidado por el resto del pasillo con la varita en lo alto, pero ningún otro hechizo espeluznante se activó con presencia, solo quedaban los chillidos de la difunta madre de Sirius, Harry cerro las cortinas mandándola a callar, Hermione convoco un hechizo que se desvaneció entre la casa

- Y para que fue eso?- pregunto Ron al ver que nada pasaba

- Era para revelar la presencia de alguna otra presencia humana, pero solo estamos nosotros tres- le respondió Hermione

- Perfecto -dijo Harry dirigiéndose al antiguo salón de dibujos en el primer piso

Ron echo una mi8rada entre las viejas y pesadas cortinas

- No hay nadie fuera de la casa, no creo que tengas una marca encima amigo- dijo Ron y Harry se sintió un poco mejor

- No quiero que nos separemos, por esta noche que tal si dormimos aquí, tengo nuestros sacos de dormir dijo Hermione al tiempo en que empezaba a buscarlos en su pequeño bolso

- Esta bien- dijeron Ron y Harry, se oyó un fuerte golpe que provenía del bolso

- Oh genial los libros se cayeron y yo que los organice por materia- dijo Hermione al tiempo en que sacaba las bolsas de dormir

En eso Harry se sentía que algo se apoderaba de él, sentía una ola de furia, una furia que no era de él y que no podía controlar, bajo la excusa de que necesitaba el baño se marcho rápido, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de si, no podía arriesgarse ni arriesgar la vida de sus amigos. Harry se sostenía frente a viejo y mugroso lavabo, podía ver su reflejo atraves de la mugre del espejo frente a él, sentía que se le partía la cabeza en dos, un flash rojo en sus ojos y ya no estaba en el baño, estaba en una sala que apenas estaba iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea y a sus pies estaba uno de los mortifagos con los cuales se habían batido en el café, revolcándose del dolor

- Mas, Rowle, o lo terminamos y te damos de cena a Nagini?- dijo Harry con una voz fría y sin piedad que no le pertenecía- no sabría si perdonarte esta vez… me llamaste para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter escapo de nuevo? Draco dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro descontento…hazlo o tu mismo sentirás mi ira!

Alguien atizo el fuego y Harry pudo ver el aterrorizado rostro de Malfoy, regreso al baño respirando profundo como si hubiera estado bajo el agua, sentía lastima por la vida que ahora llevaba Malfoy. Hermione toco la puerta y Harry brinco del susto

- Estas bien Harry?- pregunto ella desde el otro lado

- Si estoy bien

- Quiere tu cepillo de dientes?

- Oh si claro- dijo Harry tratando de sonar casual, se dio una mirada en el espejo para cerciorarse de que sus ojos estaban normales antes de abrir la puerta- gracias!- dijo tomando el cepillo

- Estas bien?- dijo Hermione pero Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta

- Estoy bien- contesto Harry mientras empezaba a cepillarse los dientes

Ron insistió en que Hermione durmiera en el sofá de modo que el y Harry durmieron en el suelo, Harry se dio la vuelta y se tapo con su saco de dormir de modo que ninguno de los otros dos pudieran notar la magia del camafeo cuando él lo abriera, era un vicio, sabia que se hacia daño pero no podía evitar hacerlo era la única forma de verla con vida de nuevo, Harry se durmió preguntándose porque Dumbledore la mato, porque había cometido semejante crimen. El sueño de Harry fue intranquilo entre los flashes de memoria que venían a su mente, lo que hizo que se despertara temprano, el cielo aun estaba oscuro pero podía ver que se aclaraba en el horizonte, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver las siluetas de sus amigos, aparentemente se habían dormido sosteniéndose de las manos, le hizo sentiré mas solo que nunca.

Se quedo un momento viendo hacia el techo, el candelabro lleno de telarañas, y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos que atormentaron sus sueños, Dumbledore matando a Émil, y luego recordaba todas la cosas que había dicho Muriel sobre Dumbledore en la boda, Harry sabia que algo oscuro había y que esto no solo envolvía a Voldemort sino también a Dumbledore, él quería la verdad, necesitaba saber la verdad, ya no podía seguir acostado sin hacer nada, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, empezó a subir las escaleras, paso por la habitación que unos años atrás el y Ron habían ocupado, parecía como si alguien había estado buscando algo y la había dejado toda revoloteada, tal vez había sido Snape

- Mundungus- dijo para si Harry.

Después de todo ya lo había atrapado en Hogsmade vendiendo las antiguas posesiones de los Black. Harry siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego al último piso donde se encontraba la habitación que una vez perteneció a su padrino. Harry entro y se topo con un montón de fotografías muggles de motocicletas y para completar el disgustos que de seguro sintieron los padres de Sirius, fotos de chicas muggles en bikini, también habían estandartes y letreros de Gryffindor, entre todas las fotos pegadas en la pared encontró una en especial en la que estaban los cuatro merodeadores, Harry trato de despegarla pero fue imposible. Luego Harry se fijo en unos papeles y libros que estaban tirados en el piso, al igual que las otras habitaciones alguien había estado buscando algo por ahí, Harry levanto un libro de historia de Bathilda Bagshot cuando dio con un papel con una caligrafía que le parecía familiar, Harry empezó a leer la carta y mientras se daba cuenta que estaba había sido escrita por su madre quizás la ultima carta que Lily Potter había escrito la leyó absorbiendo cada palabra que había en esta. Falta una página y para Harry esta se volvió la más importante pues Lily no terminaba de decir que le contaba Bathilda del pasado de Dumbledore, aparentemente algo difícil de creer, entonces Harry empezó a buscar desesperadamente en la habitación. Paso un buen rato y lo único que logro encontrar fue parte de una foto que había adjuntado su madre a la carta, alguien había arrancado un pedazo de ella, pero aun se podía ver a un Harry bebe montado en una mini escoba volando entre los pies de su padre. Harry se sento al borde de la cama y saco su libreta donde estaban los apuntes relacionado a la muerte de Dumbledore y de Émil y donde también tenia escrito las cosas que pensaba que eran importante sobre los Horcruxes. Busco unas paginas vacias y escribió:

_Dumbledore con un oscuro pasado_

_Padre preso por asecinar muggles_

_Hermana -sciub-enferma-muere-probablemente encarcelada en la casa_

_Madre estricta- muere joven_

_Abeforth-Hermano-le acusa de la muerte de la hermana y Dumbledore no se defiende_

_Bathilda Bagshot- vecina y amiga cercana de la familia- aun vive en Godrics Hallow- también fue vecina de mis padres_

- Harry! Harry!- gritaba Hermione desde las escaleras

- Estoy aquí arriba- respondió Harry, guardando la libreta de nuevo en su bolsillo y tomando la carta y la foto,

Poco después apareció Hermione en la puerta

- Sucede algo?

- No- dijo ella recuperando el aliento- es que no te vimos y pensamos que te habías ido…tu hiciste este desorden?

- Bueno parte ya estaba así, porque?

- Por qué las otras habitaciones también lucen como si alguien las hubiera revisado

- Tal vez Snape o Mundungus…mira lo que encontré- y le enseño la foto y luego le paso la carta, Hermione la leyó- sabes creo que deberíamos ir a Godrics Hallow

- No creo que sea algo seguro Harry, es muy probable que hayan mortifagos vigilando

- Necesito hablar con esta tal Bathilda ella sabe cosas

- Sé que quieres saber como eran tus padres pero…

- No es solo por mis padres, ella conocía bien a Dumbledore también, ella sabe cosas, escucha, Muriel menciono algo sobre un oscuro pasado de Dumbledore y…

- Harry porque le haces caso a Muriel, ella y Rita son iguales, como permites que arruinen tu memoria sobre Dumbledore…

- Pues la ultima memoria que tengo de Dumbledore no es exactamente la mejor y quisiera poder aclarar unas cuantas cosas- le corto Harry

- A que te refieres?

- A la verdad sobre lo que paso en los terrenos del colegio- Harry se dio la vuelta no podía ver a Hermione a la cara – Émil no murió bajo la mano de los mortifagos que la capturaron…

- Quien la mato entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione temerosa de la respuesta que iba a obtener

- Dumbledore, el lanzo una hechizo haciendo que su espíritu se separara de su cuerpo y luego desapareció en el bosque…

- Por qué? Por qué el haría algo asi? Estas seguro de que fue el?

- Estoy muy seguro- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta- un rayo de luz azul salió de su varita y dio justo en el pecho de Émil y segundos después ella estaba muerta, el por que lo hizo no lo se y créeme que quiero saber por que hizo algo así?- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa- por que mato a la chica a la que yo amaba?- dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione, ella podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de dolor

- Yo…no….Harry… mejor bajemos a desayunar…y pensamos que es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Hermione sintiéndose tonta, Harry asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación Harry se percato de un letrero en la otra puerta, estaba hecho con una caligrafía que nuevamente le parecía demasiado familiar.

No Entrar sin el permiso de Regulus Arcturus Black

- Hermione! Ven acá- le llamo Harry pues ya ella iba unas escaleras abajo

- Que pasa?- dijo ella mientras subía rápido

- Creo que acabo de encontrar a R.A.B- dijo Harry señalando el letrero, ella lo leyó

- El hermano de Sirius!?

- Sirius me conto que él se había unido a los mortifagos y que poco después se acobardo y desapareció

- Encaja, el tuvo contacto con Voldemort y al enterarse de la verdad no desaparecio…lo desaparecieron!- dijo Hermione

Antes de entrar a la habitación llamaron a Ron para que se les uniera, los tres juntos entraron en la habitación que distaba mucho de la de Sirius, al igual que las otras habitaciones de la casa alguien había pasado por allí buscando algo y había dejado un desastre en el escritorio. Hermione trato de usar un hechizo convocador pero nada paso, los tres se tomaron un buen rato revisando cada centímetro de la habitación en busca del verdadero Horcrux pero no dieron con nada, al salir de habitación ya pasa del medio día, Harry y Ron estaban desanimados pero Hermione no se daba por vencida.

- Debe de estar en alguna parte de la casa. aunque lo destruyera o no, el habría querido mantenerlo protegido de Voldemort? Recuerdan todas esas cosas horribles de las que nos deshicimos la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí? El reloj que lanzaba flechas a todo el mundo y las viejas túnicas que intentaron estrangular a Ron, Regulus de seguro las puso para proteger el escondite del collar, aunque nosotros no nos dimos cuenta en…en…en…

Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione que parecía como si le acababan de hacer un Obliviate, hasta tenia la vista desviada

- …En el momento- dijo Hermione en un susurro

- Al anda mal?- le pregunto Ron

- Había un medallón

- Que?- dijeron a coro Ron y Harry

- En un armario de la sala de dibujo, nadie lo pudo abrir, y nosotros…nosotros

Harry sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, recordó cuando el tuvo el objeto en sus manos, todos trataron de abrirlo pero nadie pudo, lo habían tirado en un saco junto con la demás basura, una caja llena de polvo de wartcap y la caja de música que hizo que todos se volvieran somnolientos

- Kreacher tomaba varias de las cosas- dijo Harry- las guardaba en su armario en la cocina, vamos- dijo Harry sosteniéndose a su ultima esperanza

Los tres bajaron a toda velocidad sin prestarle atención a los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black, Harry abrió el armario donde se encontraba la cama-nido de Kreacher. Pero no había nada solo sabanas sucias y el cadáver de un ratón muerto, y una copia de un libro: Naturaleza Nobiliara. Una Genealogía de Magos. Harry tomo el libro y lo sacudió para luego dejarlo a un lado.

- Aun no estamos perdidos- dijo Harry- Kreacher!- llamo Harry y con un intenso crack el viejo elfo en harapos se apareció en la cocina

- Amo- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- devuelta en la casa de mi señora junto con el traidor Weasley y la sangre sucia

- Te prohíbo llamarlos traidor y sangre sucia…tengo una pregunta para ti y te ordeno a responderme con toda la verdad, me comprendes?

- Si amo- dijo Kreacher aunque seguía insultando por lo bajo

- Hace dos años…había un enorme medallón de oro en el salón de dibujos de arriba, nosotros lo tiramos a la basura. Acaso tu lo robaste devuelta?

- Si- dijo Kreacher después de un largo silencio

- Y donde esta ahora?- pregunto Harry con esperanzas

- Se fue

- Se fue! A que te refieres con que se fue?

Kreacher temblaba

- Kreacher, te ordeno…

- Mundungus Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher se robo todo, los cuadros de las señoritas Bella y Cissy, los guantes de mi señora, la oredn de primera clase de Merlin, las copas con el escudo familiar y…y- Kreacher respiraba rápido, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y empezó a gritar- y el collar, el collar del amo Regulus, Kreacher hizo mal, Kreacher fallo sus ordenes!

El elfo se lanzo hacia el atizador pero Harry lo detuvo aplastándolo, Hermione gritaba, Harry le ordeno a Kreacher detenerse y contarle la verdad. Kreacher le conto como vio a Mundungus robarse sus preciadas posesiones entre las cuales estaba el medallón. Harry le ordeno que le contara como Regulus había obtenido el medallón y todo lo que sabia sobre el. Kreacher se sentó agarrándose las piernas, y empezó a contar el relato mas tétrico que Harry jamás había escuchado, la voz de Kreacher era distante asi como los recuerdos de Harry sobre la ultima misión que Dumbledore emprendiera. Kreacher les conto que poco después de que Sirius se fuera de la casa el joven Regulus se unió a los mortifagos, poco tiempo después este fue por Kreacher pues el Señor Tenebroso había requerido los servicios de un elfo domestico y Regulus pensó que seria un honor que Kreacher le sirviera de modo que le ordeno que hiciera todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenara y después regresara a casa. Kreacher conto con lujos de detalles todo lo que Voldemort hizo para entrar a la cueva en la playa y para llegar a la isla en el lago oscuro y como luego abandono a Kreacher moribundo en la isla después de hacerle beber toda la poción que había en la vasija. Cuando Harry pregunto como había logrado escapar de los inferí Kreacher se limito a decir que le habían dicho que regresara a casa de modo que regreso a casa, Harry seguía sin comprender y Hermione le explico que la magia de los elfos es diferente a la de ellos y Harry recordó como Voldemort subestimaba a los demás en especial aquellos seres a los cuales consideraba inferiores. Harry le pregunto a Kreacher sobre lo que paso después, este les conto que al regresar Regulus le ordeno esconderse y no dejar la casa y que un tiempo después este fue por el y le pidió que le llevara al lugar que había visitado con el señor tenebroso, Kreacher se sabia el camino y llevo a Regulus hasta la isla en el lago, Regulus le ordeno cambiar los collares, marcharse sin el y destruir el collar original, le prohibió contarle a su madre sobre lo que había pasado. Hermione estaba conmocionada con todo lo que había pasado el elfo y trato de consolarlo pero Kreacher se apartó de ella y empezó a lastimarse, Harry le ordeno detenerse y le pidió que le contara que había pasado con el medallón. Kreacher conto sus infructíferos intento de destruir el medallón y como su fría su señora por la desaparición de su hijo. Harry no comprendía la actitud de Kreacher si él quería detener a Voldemort como había sido capaz de vender a Sirius. Hermione le tuvo que explicar Kreacher no razonaba igual que ellos, actuaba según como las personas le trataban y Sirius nunca le trato bien y de seguro que Bellatrix y Narcissa le trataron bien para sacarle información. Entonces Harry fue más cortes con sus órdenes, espero a que Kreacher se calmara y luego le pidió que fuera tras Mundungus y se los trajera, antes de que este desapareciera Harry le dio el falso Horcruxe.

Lastimosamente la espera por Kreacher se hizo mas prolongada de lo que Harry esperaba pues este no regreso en la noche, tampoco los dos días siguiente, pero si habían aparecido dos hombres extraños en la calle que se quedaban viendo el espacio donde se supone que debía estar el numero 12. Sin duda se trataba de mortifagos pero aparentemente estos no sabían que Harry y sus amigos estaban dentro de la casa. Hermione le aseguro a Harry que lo mas probable estaban vigilando el lugar en caso de que alguien saliera o entrara pues debido a que la ley mágica permitía rastrear los testamentos de seguro estaba en conocimiento del enemigo que la casa de los Black ahora le pertenecía a Harry. Para prevenir un escape en la peor de las situaciones Harry decidió repartir las velas de Mesopotamia (las bengalas negras que le había regalado Mika para su cumpleaños) una para cada uno en caso de necesitar salir del lugar.

En la espera por Kreacher Hermione se había dedicado a leer y estudiar el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore, Ron había desarrollado el tick molestoso de encender y apagar las luces con el deluminador lo que irritaba a Hermione, Harry buscaba en que entretenerse, de vez en cuando repasa sus apuntes y trataba de recordar una que otra cosa para poder apuntarla, pero nada nuevo surgía en su memoria, como solía pasar constantemente por la cocina para ver si Kreacher había regresado se topo con el libro que había encontrado en la ´´cama´´ de Kreacher, el libro sobre genealogía de los brujos, esta aburrido y no tenia mas nada que hacer, solo esperar de modo que empezó a hojear el libro. La familia Black ocupaba una buena parte del libro y no era raro ver surgir el nombre de alguno de ellos en otros de los arboles genealógicos, mientras pasaba las paginas dio con la familia de los Gaunt, aunque Harry sabia como terminaba solo por puro aburrimiento empezó a rastrear los antepasados de los Gaunt, dos generaciones antes de Marvolo Gount, uno de ellos se había casado con Theoreen Peverell unica hija de Cadmus Peverell y Helvetica Slytherin. Lo que llamo la atención de Harry en esto fue el escudo de armas que había sobre la familia Peverell, si es que se le podía llamar escudo de armas mas bien parecía un símbolo y Harry sentía que lo había visto antes, cuando se le veía por primera vez de forma rápido parecía un ojo pero en realidad era un triangulo con un circulo dentro atravesado por una línea. Harry busco en su libreta de apuntes y copio el símbolo y anoto bajo este Familia Peverell. Pero antes de volver al libro un ruido en el piso de arriba llamo su atención y fue rápido al pasillo para toparse con que alguien había entrado.

- No se mueva!- grito Harry desde las sombras, Hermione y Ron se le unieron y apuntaban con la varita a la extraña figura

- No disparen, soy yo, Remus!

- Oh gracias a Dios!- dijo Hermione y ella y Ron bajaron sus varitas

- Muéstrate!- siguió Harry sin bajar la guardia, y Remus se movió hacia la luz y dio varios datos que solo el verdadero Remus podría dar de modo que Harry bajo su varita.

Remus regaño a Hermione y a Ron por ser tan confianzudos, luego bajaron a la cocina donde se sentaron a platicar. Remus le comento sobre los dos mortifagos que estaban fuera de la casa, aunque ya ellos lo sabían, luego les conto lo que paso de después de que ellos abandonaran la fiesta y como estaban las cosas ahora que el ministerio estaba bajo las manos de Voldemort, les llevo un periódico donde en la primera plana aparecía una foto de Harry bajo el titular de Se Busca Por la Muerte de Dumbledore, Harry le pareció que era u poco gracioso que la única verdad que se publicaba en mucho tiempo en el Profeta fuera la única que el quisiera poder ocultar hasta saber como justificar tan sanguinario acto. Hermione al ver el titular trato de no mirar a Harry pues ella tenia sus sospechas después de que Harry le contara que Dumbledore había sido quien matara a Émil. Trataron de cambiar el tema, la verdadera razón por la cual Remus había ido a visitarles era porque quería unirse a su grupo para cumplir con la misión que le había dejado Dumbledore, Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda pues creía que algo andaba mal, Harry le dijo que si el pudiera hacerlo solo evitaría tener que arrastrar a Ron y a Hermione a los peligros que sabia que los estaba exponiendo y que él no quería exponer a mas personas, Remus trato de convencerlo de que él estaba bien capacitado para enfrentar cualquier situación, pero Hermione intervino preguntando como estaba la situación en su matrimonio y si pasaba algo con Tonks, lo que hizo poner las cosas mas incomodas entre ellos, pero después Lupin soltó todo, pues resultaba que Tonks estaba embarazada y Lupin sentía que lo mejor era que él se fuera, Harry se molesto mucho con el y se armó tremendo barullo que termino con Lupin arrojando a Harry contra la pared y se fue todo disgustados, Hermione se molesto por la forma en que Harry actuó pero este se justifico diciendo que los padres no deberían abandonar a sus hijos.

Todos se quedaron en la cocina, mientras Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas Harry prefirió leer el profeta y se topo con otro de los escritos de Rita sobre la vida de Dumbledore, y como todo lo que había dicho Muriel hacia sentir a Harry como si nunca hubiera conocido a Dumbledore. Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, por fracción de segundos Harry pensó que Lupin había regresado pero Kreacher que traía consigo a Mundungus, Hermione actuó rápido y le desarmo a tiempo. Harry le apunto con la varita y procedió a interrogar a Mundungus, no sin antes de que Kreacher le diera variaos golpes con un sartén. Cuando Harry menciono el medallón Mundungus pregunto si este era valioso, Hermione le pregunto si aun lo tenia pero Ron dedujo que este lo había vendido y se estaba preguntando si debió haber pedido mas dinero, pero Mundungus les conto que una mujer del ministerio lo agarro vendiendo de forma ilegal en el callejón Diagon y cuando vio el medallón lo tomo y le dejo ir.

- Quien era?- pregunto Harry

- No se, una vieja del ministerio, bajita con un moño en el pelo…parecía un sapo- dijo Mundungus y los otros tres intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

Por fis dejen reviews


	23. Plan A fase II

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Plan A Fase II

Con la constante vigilancia de los mortifagos frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place los chicos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para poder salir y hacer sus viajes de reconocimiento en la entrada principal del ministerio de magia, por lo general se turnaban por día y salían bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero Hermione prefería usar un portal creado con la Tiza Scriptorium que Harry había recibido por parte de Mika. Por el momento habían tratado de recopilar toda la información posible mediante escuchar las conversaciones de los trabajadores en la entrada, definitivamente después de una semana de constante viaje dedujeron que Umbrige definitivamente era una de las pocas que tenía el privilegio de usar la red floo, de modo que seguir yendo con la esperanza de poder robar el medallón en la entrada quedaba totalmente descartado, pero seguían yendo para poder tener información extra, como que la oficina de la pesada estaba en el primer piso o que ya no era posible aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro del ministerio.

Hermione insistía en seguir observando e investigando antes de dar el golpe pero Harry tenía sus motivos para querer hacer las cosas a un paso más rápido. No podía concentrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo principalmente si estas dos cosas demandaban de él tanta dedicación como era el salir a cazar los Horcruxes y el tener que batallar todos los días con el creciente ´´tumor´´ que tenía, Harry estaba tan seguro de que dentro de él se encontraba un pedazo de la corrompida alma de Voldemort que podía apostar toda su fortuna y saldría ganando. Y lo peor era que el ´´tumor´´ estaba ganando fuerzas, aparentemente al igual que la porción principal de Voldemort, lo que preocupaba mucho a Harry pues temía no poder mantenerlo a raya por mucho más tiempo.

Por lo menos la estadía en Grimmauld había mejorado, Kreacher tenía todo limpio había mejorado con la comida y los trataba con mucha amabilidad después de recibir el medallón de Regulus. Agosto siguió su curso y las temperaturas subían cada vez más pero eso no detenía a que cada día mas hombres en largos abrigos negros aparecieran en frente de la casa. Harry insistió en que se infiltraran una noche en el ministerio, Hermione discutió por varias horas pero Harry insistió hasta que no quedo de otra. Hermione dibujo una pequeña puerta en la pared de la cocina, como ella conocía la dirección del ministerio no habría problema de que Harry terminara en otro lugar pero siempre había riesgo de terminar en otro lugar. Harry empujo la pequeña puerta, la entrada estaba desierta, pero podía oír personas, de modo que salió rápido y cerró la puerta, estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad pues estaba la posibilidad de que también hubieran bloqueado los hechizos de camuflaje. Harry pudo notar que la fuente dorada había sido reemplazada por una enorme escultura de piedra, eran un mago y una bruja sentados sobre lo que parecía tronos ornamentados y a sus pies un letrero que decía La Magia es Poder. Harry camino y mientras se acercaba a la estatua pudo fijarse en los detalles de los tronos que resultaban ser cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños desnudos con expresiones ridículas, sin duda era una expresión de que los brujos estaban por encima de los muggles. Harry se movió rápido y con cuidado. Para su suerte unos cuantos trabajadores salían del ascensor de modo que tan pronto estos terminaron de salir Harry entro y presiono el botón para bajar al piso uno. Mientras bajaba el ascensor se detuvo en un piso y dos jóvenes empleados entraron, se saludaron y marcaron el piso del recibidor

- Alguien dejo marcado el número uno- dijo el joven que no pasaba de la edad de Percy

- Quien en su sano juicio querría ir allí- dijo la joven

Los dos jóvenes conversaron un rato sobre las horribles cosas que hacia Umbrige a los muggle-borns, Harry escuchaba todo mientras se mantenía lo más pegado al fondo del ascensor, como los empleados del ministerio le obstruían la salida tuvo que esperar todo el viaje de regreso hacia la entrada y rogaba que nadie más entrara al ascensor. Después de los otros dos se bajaran, y las puertas se cerraran Harry volvió a presionar el botón para ir al primer piso, por suerte nadie más volvió a tomar el ascensor y Harry pudo bajar sin problemas, no quedaba nadie en el primer piso de modo que Harry pudo moverse con cierta libertad.

El primer piso era un laberinto de puertas y pasillos, le tomaría un buen tiempo dar con la oficina, después de caminar un buen rato dio con una sala donde habían varios escritorios formando unas cuantas filas, pilas de papeles en una canasta llamaron su atención, se acercó y leyó uno: Sangresucias y los peligros que poseen para una pacífica sociedad de Sangre Pura. A Harry esto le sonaba a algo muy Umbrige principalmente porque los panfletos estaban hechos de un papel rosado, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero dio una última mirada entonces pudo ver algo que llamo su atención, era un ojo de pupila azul eléctrico que estaba pegada en una puerta donde debería estar la mirilla, Harry camino rápido hacia el lugar, sin duda se trataba del ojo de cristal de Moody, bajo este en placa dorada se podía leer: Dolores Umbrige, Secretaria del Ministro. Cabeza de la comisión de registro de los muggleborn.

Harry abrió la puerta y era como volver en el tiempo pues la oficina era tal cual como la oficina que una vez tuvo Umbrige en Hogwarts, toda rosada llena de flores y con la colección de platos con dibujos de gatos. Harry reviso cada recodo de la oficina en busca del medallón pero no dio con este, aunque encontró un archivo sobre la familia de Ron en el cual decía que vigilaban cada paso del sr Weasley y claro un poster de el con el título de Indeseable No1. Sus planes para dar el golpe se complicaban, pues solo significaba que el medallón estaba en la casa del ´´sapo´´. Antes de marcharse Harry sintió el enorme de deseo de arrancar el ojo de la puerta, pero si lo hacia podía levantar sospecha y podían aumentar aún más la seguridad en el ministerio, de modo que lo dejo allí, mientras tanto. Harry no necesitaba volver al recibidor pues conocía la localización de la casa, saco un papel de su bolsillo donde Hermione había escrito las instrucciones, tomo una tiza y dibujo una pequeña puerta en la pared mientras murmuraba palabras que desconocía junto con la dirección del lugar al que quería ir, cuando termino de dibujar la puerta el contorno emitió un brillo dorado, Harry la empujo y pudo ver la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld levemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie con sus varitas listas

- Soy yo Harry, estoy solo- dijo mientras entraba y se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad

- Pruébalo- dijo Hermione sin bajar la varita

- Somos amigos desde el primer año después de que un Troll entrara en Hogwarts el día de Halloween, en el quinto año volamos al ministerio en therstrals, y Dumbledore me dejo la misión de destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort…

- Suficiente para mí- dijo Hermione bajando la varita

- Ok- dijo Ron bajando la suya

- La cena esta lista- les aviso Kreacher y los tres se sentaron

- Gracias- dijo Harry mientras Kreacher tomaba la capa de invisibilidad y lo colgaba en un gancho junto con otras túnicas

- Y bien que encontraste?- le pregunto Ron emocionado

- Bueno ya sé dónde está la oficina del ´´sapo´´ pero definitivamente el medallón no está allí

- Eso dificulta nuestros planes- dijo Hermione con pesar

- La muy condenada tiene el ojo de cristal de Moody pegado a un telescopio en la puerta de su oficina

- Eso es terrible!- dijo Ron

- No me lo traje porque no quería que se notara que alguien anduvo por allí

- Bien, no queremos que aumenten más la seguridad si planeamos entrar a asaltarla- dijo Hermione mientras comía sopa de cebolla que le había servido Kreacher

- También encontré un archivo donde decía que estaban siguiendo de cerca a tu familia Ron- Ron se preocupó un poco con este comentario- pero aun no encuentran nada con que inculparlo

- Entonces el plan será esperar a Umbrige en su oficina para asaltarla?- dijo Hermione con duda

- Si es que lleva el medallón con ella- dijo Ron

- Exacto! Esta la posibilidad que este en su casa, si pudiéramos rastrear la conexión de la red floo hasta su casa…

- Harry no seas tonto! Estamos en lo mismo que con la Tiza Scriptoruim, para poder ir a su casa aunque usáramos la conexión de las chimeneas del ministerio necesitaríamos SABER la dirección del lugar a donde vamos- dijo Hermione resaltando lo que parecía ser tan obvio

- Hermione no existe algún hechizo que sirva para rastrear a las personas, algo así como la que utilizan para saber si los menores de edad hacen magia fuera de la escuela?- dijo Ron

- Corrección Ron, si hacen magia en frente de muggles, según me dijo Dumbledore el ministerio no puede distinguir entre la magia que hace un menor de edad y un adulto que están bajo un mismo techo o lugar

- En serio?- dijo Ron sorprendido- o sea que todo este tiempo podía hacer magia en la casa de mis padres y los del ministerio nunca podían saber si era yo o…

- Tu madre o tu padre- termino Harry

- Tú lo sabias?- pregunto Ron a Hermione

- Sí, pero como mis padres son muggles no podía hacer nada en casa

- Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- se quejó Ron, Hermione se encogió de hombros

- En fin, Hermione, sabes de algún hechizo con el cual podamos rastrear a Umbrige hasta su casa?- pregunto Harry

- Bueno…hay maneras de lograrlo…pero es magia muy avanzada-empezó Hermione, Harry la miro como si esto no fuera un obstáculo para ella- incluso para mi Harry, no creo que pueda hacerlo…lo siento pero está fuera de mi alcance- y con esto terminaron de comer la sopa en silencio, luego Kreacher les sirvió un guiso acompañado de pastel, los tres seguían comiendo en silencio.

- Solo los empleados de alto rango del ministerio tienen conexión directa de sus casas al ministerios por la red floo- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio

- Y?- dijo Ron restándole importancia

- Las direcciones deben estar registradas en el departamento de transporte!- dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que habían pasado esto por alto

- De modo que solo necesitamos ir al departamento de regulación de transporte mágico y buscar el archivo con la dirección de la casa de Umbrige!- dijo Harry emocionado

- Fabuloso!- respondió Ron

- Perfecto mañana en la noche iremos al ministerio…- empezó Hermione

- Mañana! Por qué esperar a mañana cuando aún podemos ir hoy!- dijo Harry – es más, si vamos ahora estará más desierto que cuando yo fui.

- Tal vez no deberíamos presionar nuestra suerte Harry- dijo Hermione

- Con más razón Hermione! No podemos esperar a que mañana en la mañana el ´´sapo´´ sospeche que alguien irrumpió en su oficina durante la noche, el momento es ahora, no podemos arriesgarnos a que aumenten más la seguridad- dijo Harry

- Harry tiene razón, pero mejor vamos después que terminemos de cenar - dijo Ron mientras Kreacher les servía el postre

- Está bien- dijo Hermione al verse sin excusas validas

Terminada la cena, los tres se alistaron para irrumpir en los pacíficos y desolados pasillos del ministerio de magia. Valiéndose nuevamente de la Tiza Scriptorium Hermione dibujo una pequeña puerta que les permitió entrar al recibidor del ministerio, estaba aún más oscuro que cuando Harry estuvo por allí.

- Eso es horrible!- dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras observaba la grotesca escultura de piedra

- Vamos debemos apurarnos- dijo Harry, y los tres se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, marcaron el número del piso y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Al abrirse las puertas en el piso donde se encontraban las oficinas del departamento de regulación de transporte mágico, los tres tenían sus varitas en lo alto pero el piso estaba tan vacío como el recibidor. Ron usando el deluminador logro convocar tres esferas de luz que flotaban sobre ellos mientras ellos revisaban el lugar en busca de las oficinas del sub departamento de la red floo. Cuando por fin dieron con esta, empezaron a revisar cada gaveta, armario y archivero en el lugar, fue un trabajo tedioso, buscaron por orden alfabético bajo la U pero no encontraron nada, el tiempo transcurría y aun no daban con la información que deseaban.

- Harry ya van a ser las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo Hermione entre bostezos- mejor nos vamos y regresamos mañana

- Está bien, no vaya ser que alguien llegue y nos encuentre- dijo Harry mientras de volvia unos documentos a la gaveta de un archivero

- Hey! chicos creo que encontré algo!- dijo Ron que estaba un poco alejado de ellos

- Qué?- dijo Harry perdiendo el sueño

- Esta gaveta tiene una especie de hechizo y no abre con _alohomora _– dijo Ron señalando la última gaveta de un archivero

- Déjame intentar algo- dijo Hermione colocándose frente a la gaveta- _eufero cataracta_- dijo apuntando hacia la gaveta luego la jalo pero aun no abría - _verwiden vergrendel_- volvió a decir Hermione y esta vez sonó un clic metálico, ella tiro de la gaveta y esta se abrió

- Perfecto! – dijo Harry emocionado, y los tres empezaron a revisar los documentos

- Lo tengo!- dijo Ron después de unos minutos, los tres se reunieron.

En la parte delantera del folder se podía leer Confidencial en letras rojas, en el se encontraban todas las direcciones de las casas de los altos rangos del ministerio que tenían una conexión especial de la red floo, incluso estaba la dirección del mismísimo ministro.

- No puede ser!- dijo Harry

- Qué?- pregunto Ron

- El sapo vive en Surrey!

- No bromees!- dijo Hermione, Harry le paso el papel

- Increíble! no queda tan lejos de la casa de tus tíos- dijo Hermione mientras la copiaba en un trozo de pergamino, se oyó el ruido como si alguien estuviera entrando en las oficinas

- Rápido, pongamos todo en su lugar!- dijo Harry.

Hermione se fue a la pared más cercana y comenzó a dibujar la puerta que los llevaría a la casa, Ron y Harry devolvieron todos los documentos que habían sacado a su lugar y cerraron la gaveta, se oía un ruido de pasos que se aproximaban, Ron hizo un clic con el deluminador y las tres luces volvieron al interior del aparato, los dos siguieron el brillo tenue que provenía del portal abriéndose y antes de que se abriera la puerta de la oficina los tres estaban a salvo en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld, un somnoliento Kreacher les esperaba, Harry le despacho a dormir.

- Bien, cuando sean las nueve de seguro que Umbrige estará en el ministerio y será nuestra oportunidad de ir a revisar su casa- dijo Harry

- Harry son casi las 5 de la mañana y no hemos pegado un ojo!- se quejó Hermione

- Amigo tengo sueño y dudo que me vaya a levantar a las nueve, no podemos hacer lo en la noche o mañana en la mañana?- dijo Ron estrujándose la cara

- Vale! Descansemos- dijo Harry, y los tres se fueron a descansar.

Efectivamente ninguno de los tres se levantó hasta el mediodía.

- Deberíamos aprovechar ahora para ir a la casa de Umbrige, es muy probable que aun este en el ministerio- dijo Harry mientras los tres comían su brunch

- Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?- dijo Ron mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza

- Podemos hacerlo ahora antes de que regrese del ministerio, no tenemos más nada que hacer- insistió Harry

- Vale- dijo Hermione- la cosa es como entraremos a la casa, casi todas las casas de los brujos que están entre las casas de los muggles estaban bajo un hechizo impidiendo que sea visible, también está la posibilidad de que la casa tenga un hechizo protector y sin que su localización sea revelada por el Guardián no podremos entrar

- Hermione dudo que su casa este bajo esa clase de hechizo protector porque después de todo está conectada a la red floo- dijo Ron

- La mejor manera para evitar todo eso es usar la tiza- dijo Harry

- Sabes que no conocemos como luce por dentro la casa de Umbrige, y eso podía alterar el curso del portal, además ya hemos gastado tres tizas creo que deberíamos empezar a ahorrarlas- dijo Hermione

- Creo que este es el uso para el cual me las regalaron, además aun queda suficiente como para empezar a preocuparnos, en cuanto al riesgo de terminar en otro lugar creo que es algo que podemos manejar- dijo Harry

Después de terminar de comer los tres se prepararon para ir a la casa de Umbrige. Hermione dibujo la pequeña puerta que le serviría de portal en una de las paredes de la cocina. Al empujarla pudieron ver lo que parecía una sala de te decorada en un color rosa, con flores por doquier, manteles de encaje y claro no podían faltar las imágenes de gatos.

- Definitivamente esta es la casa de Umbrige- dijo Harry

- De todas formas tengamos mucho cuidado- advirtió Hermione

Los tres entraron y el portal tras de ellos desapareció. La casa tenía dos piso y estaba completamente decorada con ese odioso tema super empalagoso, subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación, la decoración les hacía querer vomitar, revisaron cada centímetro de la habitación, cada gaveta, el armario, cada pequeña caja en el tocador pero no encontraron nada, su último intento fue en el baño pero allí tampoco se encontraba el medallón, de modo que decidieron dar un vistazo en el primer piso, no encontraron nada pero si se toparon con un gato blanco que podía ser el hermano de Crockshang, Hermione le lanzo un hechizo que lo puso a dormir, no fuera ser que avisara a su dueña que había intrusos en la casa.

- Qué tal si ella lo está usando, y hoy decidió ponérselo para ir al ministerio- dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de revisar cada estancia de la casa

- Bueno ya casi son las seis- dijo Harry- uno podemos quedarnos y esperarla en la chimenea, o dos podemos volver a la casa para regresar en la noche cuando este dormida

- Ya estamos aquí- dijo Ron

- Bien entonces debemos colocarnos en un lugar que ella no nos pueda ver tan pronto aparezca por la chimenea- dijo Hermione

- Mejor ponte bajo la capa te colocas frente a la chimenea a una distancia prudente tan pronto llegue la paralizas, Ron y yo estaremos en las escaleras

- Perfecto…rápido a sus posiciones- dijo Hermione colocándose bajo la capa, Ron y Harry corrieron a las escaleras mientras el reloj cucú avisaba que eran las seis en punto.

Segundos después Umbrige aparecía en la chimenea de la sala de té, tan pronto dio unos pasos fuera de la chimenea Hermione silenciosamente lanzo sobre esta un hechizo paralizador. Ron y Harry bajaron corriendo.

- Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a despertar- dijo Hermione

- Tu revísala- dijo Ron con cara de asco

- Está bien- y Hermione empezó a revisarla, no necesito hacer mucho pues Umbrige llevaba puesto el medallón

- Perfecto larguémonos antes de que despierte- dijo Ron

- Esperen- dijo Harry- hay algo que quiero hacer- dijo con malicia, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Harry valiéndose de un hechizo que había leído durante el año anterior le tatuó en la frente SAPO, Ron se rio un poco a Hermione no le agrado mucho, luego Umbrige empezó a moverse

- Larguémonos!- dijo Harry y Hermione dibujo el portal para regresar a la casa

- Rápido!- les apuro ella mientras abría la puerta que los conducía a la tan familiar cocina, Harry fue el último en entrar no sin antes dejar que una confundida Umbrige le viera desaparecer de su propia casa.

- Va a estar super enojada- dijo Ron ya en la seguridad de su escondite

- Principalmente porque fue en su propia casa- dijo Hermione

- No podrá quitarse el letrero en un buen tiempo- dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa- ahora, Hermione, nunca terminaste de explicar cómo se destruye un Horcruxe…

* * *

Espero sus reviews!


	24. UN desvio en el plan

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

_¡Hola! D__isculpen la tardanza en publicar, es que tuve unos inconvenientes técnicos con mi pc. Puede que ahora mis fics presenten más faltas, pero es que mi nuevo procesador de palabras no tiene muy buen corrector ortográfico. (Gracias a Maritza chan por editar el capítulo).  
_

_En fin, espero que disfruten del chap._

* * *

Un desvio en el plan

Después de que cada uno inspeccionara el medallón y tratara de abrirlo por diferentes medios o probara algunos hechizos para tratar de destruirlo sin lograr nada, decidieron ponerlo dentro del cofre que Mika le regaló a Harry. Mientras, pasaban los días y discutían una manera de destruir el Horcruxe, pero ninguna de las opciones que Hermione ofrecía era factibles en el momento, pues la gran mayoría inquiría aventurarse en el mercado negro de la magia. Agosto estaba llegando a su final y con cada día que pasaba aumentaban los ´´extraños´´ visitantes que pasaban por la calle. Aunque últimamente ninguno de los tres había vuelto a salir desde que estuvieron en la casa de Umbrige, pero de seguro esta había dicho algo a las personas del ministerio.

Hermione se escabulló un día para buscar un periódico para informarse de la situación y efectivamente Umbrige había reportado ´´el ataque´´ y el profeta no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de ensuciar el nombre de Harry. Harry insistía en hacer un último viaje al ministerio para rescatar el ojo de Moody, Hermione insistía en que era muy peligroso pues era muy probable de que habían aumentado la seguridad en el ministerio. Pero después de darle muchas vuelta al asunto, y de que Harry lograra poner a Ron de su parte, Hermione accedió a una última expedición al ministerio, como Harry conocía la exacta localización de la oficina de Umbrige fue más fácil que la vez anterior. Esperaron a que la noche estuviera bien entrada para ir, por suerte no había nadie, pero Hermione se aseguró bien de remover los hechizos protectores de la puerta de la oficina de la vieja cara de sapo antes de entrar y poder remover el ojo de Moody. Harry hizo algo con lo que Hermione no se sintió muy a gusto pero era de nuevo como restregarle en la cara al ministerio que Harry se estaba saliendo con la suya. Harry dejo un letrero en la puerta diciendo:

_"Te estaré vigilando. HP"_

Unos días después Hermione salió de nuevo para buscar algún periódico viejo pero no encontró nada sobre robo o vandalismo en el ministerio, aparentemente no les convenía decir que a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad, Harry había logrado irrumpir en el lugar sin ser detectado o atrapado.

El primero de septiembre llegó y los tres se sentían invadidos por las ansias de tomar el expreso y regresar a Hogwarts, aunque Harry sólo planeaba volver por dos razones en el momento, una buscar un Horcrux y la otra sería enfrentarse a Voldemort, por lo que por el momento ese viaje no se daría. Nuevamente se encontraban en la cocina con el cofre sobre la mesa mientras discutían sobre las diferentes maneras de destruir el Horcrux.

- El ácido de Hydra sería muy efectivo, pero es tan corrosivo que es muy difícil de poder conservar – comentaba Hermione

- Déjame adivinar, es otra sustancia cuya venta está prohibida en Inglaterra – dijo Ron con mal humor

- Si – dijo Hermione con pesar

- En la Cámara de los Secretos yace el cuerpo de un basilisco con prácticamente todos sus colmillos, ¿Crees que a pesar de llevar varios años muerto estos aun tengan veneno? – preguntó Harry

- El veneno puede conservarse si está en un lugar oscuro y frio… - dijo Hermione pensativa

- Entonces lo que debemos hacer es entrar a la cámara y buscarlos - dijo Harry

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso sin ser detectados? - dijo Hermione

- Tiza Scriptorium - dijo Harry como si la respuesta fuera obvia

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes? - dijo Ron emocionado con la posibilidad de al fin haber encontrado una solución al problema.

- ¡Arrr! - se quejó Hermione poniéndose de pie – Harry, una cosa es irrumpir en el ministerio de magia o la casa de Umbrige, pero para poder llegar a Hogwarts solo hay una manera y esa, definitivamente, no es con tiza. La magia del castillo es tan fuerte que por más que trates no lograrás abrir un portal que te lleve a él…

- Pero después de nuestro encuentro con Voldemort en Alemania usamos una vela de Babilonia para regresar al castillo

- Eso es imposible - dijo Hermione - ¿La vela les llevó dentro del castillo o les dejo en los terrenos?

- Errr… bueno terminamos en los terrenos - dijo Harry recordando el mal aterrizaje

- Exacto, en todo caso con la tiza sería lo mismo, no lograríamos pasar desapercibidos

- Ok lograste tu punto Hermione, lo cual nos deja en la misma posición que en el principio - se quejó Ron

- Solo soy realista - le respondió ella

- Bien, entonces quedan descartadas todas las sustancias que has mencionado. Ahora Hermione, ¿Existe de manera remota algún hechizo o maldición que podamos usar?- dijo Harry sintiéndose sin esperanzas

- Claro que hay maldiciones, varias, pero es claro que es magia negra tan avanzada y oscura como el mismo proceso de hacer un Horcrux - dijo Hermione

- Bueno por algún lado debemos empezar - dijo Harry con pesar

- ¡Harry! ¿No pensarás hacer magia oscura? - dijo ella casi escandalizada

- Si no hay otra salida… - empezó a decir Harry, pero su cicatriz empezó a dolerle de la misma manera que le había dolido hace un tiempo, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir y sabía que solo sería cuestión de segundos para que la conexión se completara, se puso de pie y se fue al baño.

Frente al espejo, Harry pudo presenciar cuando sus ojos nuevamente dejaron de ser verdes y de repente estaba caminando por un pueblo muy pintoresco, las casa parecían sacada de un cuento para niños, se detuvo en una y toco la puerta, se podían oír la risa y la conversación de las otras personas en el interior, una señora llenita abrió y al ver quien tocaba palideció. Voldemort pregunto por Gregorovich y esta le dijo que este no se encontraba que se había ido y que no sabía dónde estaba, caminaba tratando de alejarse. Voldemort al comprobar que allí no se encontraba el creador de varitas se deshizo de la familia.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Harry volviera en sí, al abrirla una preocupada Hermione entró.

- Harry, ¿Estas de nuevo teniendo las visiones?

- Lo siento Hermione, pero es algo que no puedo controlar y créeme que no es que quiera verlo.

- Harry debes hacer un esfuerzo y hacer Occlumencia para mantenerlo lejos.

- No es tan fácil como piensas… - dijo Harry pensando en lo grotesca conexión entre él y Voldemort - él acaba de matar a toda una familia que se encontraba viviendo en la antigua casa de Gregorovich, no tenía por qué hacerlo… pero el solo…

- ¿Para qué quiere a otro creador de varitas si ya tiene a Ollivander? - preguntó Ron

- Creo que es por esto - Harry salió del oscuro baño y del pequeño saco de piel de XX que le había regalo Hagrid saco una varita que emitía un brillo metálico y se la mostro a sus dos amigos.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos horrorizada por lo que veía, Ron no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando la varita de metal

- ¡Dijiste que la habías destruido! – dijo Hermione tratando de no subir la voz

- No pude destruirla, pero si le hice creer que la había destruido. Lamentablemente, la noche que volaba de regreso a la casa de Ron cuando lo tenía prácticamente encima de mí no me quedo de otra que usarla, no estoy del todo seguro si se dio cuenta de que la tengo, pero es muy probable que quiera al otro creador de varitas para que le hagan una que sea tan poderosa o más que la Varita de Acero.

- Pero Harry, esa varita es malvada…es una varita corrupta – decía Hermione

- Pero es bastante poderosa y si Voldemort no hubiera tenido Horcruxes cuando lo enfrente usándola ya el estaría seis pies bajo tierra.

- Disculpen, pero yo aún sigo sin entender - dijo Ron molesto por haber sido dejado fuera de la conversación

- Ron si le hubieras puesto atención a la clase de historia sabrías que _esa_ varita es la Varita de Acero, creada por el mago tenebroso Raymund Hansd´ehrenfield, él era un aprendiz de creador de varitas que tenía la ambición de crear la varita más poderosa, de modo que después de aprender el oficio de su maestro convenció a unos duendes de que le ayudaran a forjar una varita de metal y a cambio de los conocimiento de los duendes sobre sus procedimientos con los metales Hansd´ehrenfield les ayudaría a crear varitas para ellos, pero después que se vio con la Varita de Acero en sus manos, él mato a los duendes que le habían ayudado y con esto se desató una de las guerras más sangrientas entre duendes y magos - le resumió Hermione

- Para no decir que también fue magos contra Hansd´ehrenfield, el bisabuelo de Mika ayudó a eliminarlo- agregó Harry

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Él en todo esto?- preguntó Ron

- Él quería esta varita pero Mika… Lilianna y yo fuimos a Alemania a las ruinas del castillo de Hansd´ehrenfield y evitamos que él se apoderada de ella.

- Entonces él ahora quiere a Gregorovich para que le haga una mejor - dijo Ron

- Eso es lo que creo…y debemos hacer algo con ese Horcrux antes de que él de con Gregorovich - dijo Harry preocupado - Hermione necesito saber cuáles hechizos o maldiciones puedo usar para destruirlo.

- Bueno el más sencillo es el FiendFyre, pero es sumamente peligroso pues el fuego no se puede apagar con nada excepto su contra hechizo que es aún más complicado de hacer… podrías terminar destruyendo toda la casa - dijo Hermione

- En ese caso debemos ir a un lugar donde no haya nada que pueda incendiarse - dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo qué lugar?- pregunto Ron

- Hay una playa al sureste, recuerdo haber sobrevolado por ese lugar, no tiene arena. Toda la costa es de piedra, no hay árboles ni arbustos - dijo Harry

- Bueno lo mejor sería que averiguáramos la localización del lugar antes de ir - dijo Hermione

- Podemos hacer todo hoy - le apremió Harry – no podemos seguir aplazando las cosas

Después de que Hermione consiguiera un mapa de Inglaterra y que Harry pudiera ubicar el lugar exacto, Harry les insistió en que debían hacerlo aquel mismo día. Así que mientras media docena de mortífagos les esperaban fuera de la casa con la falsa esperanza de que estos fueran a la estación para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, los tres usaron la tiza para llegar a la playa rocosa. Fuera de las rocas que cubrían todo el suelo y los farallones de piedra no había ni una rama seca por todo el lugar. Harry le pidió a Hermione que colocara el medallón en dirección hacia el mar pero en un lugar que las olas no lo fueran a arrastrar. Harry se sentía seguro de que no necesitaría decir el hechizo más de una vez, pues con la Varita de Acero en las manos podía sentir el poder de esta y la voluntad de la misma, era como si tuviera vida propia.

- ¿No crees que debemos abrirlo primero? - preguntó Ron con temor

- Ya sé cómo hacerlo, colóquense tras de mí - les indicó Harry. Ron y Hermione se colocaron unos pasos atrás de Harry.

Harry se concentró en la S que brillaba en el medallón y se imaginó que esta era una pequeña serpiente y en parcel le pidió que se abriera. Un humo gris comenzó salir del medallón, pero Harry no espero a ver lo que sucedía, sabía que debía actuar ya.

- ¡FiendFyre!- dijo Harry lo más claro que pudo y llamaradas en forma de un grifo se abalanzaron sobre el humo que tomaba la forma de una mujer haciendo que esta se desvaneciera, en el segundo lanzamiento un fénix de fuego dio con el medallón y de este empezó a brotar una sustancia negra y emitir un chirrido metálico.

Después de reducir el medallón de oro a un líquido dorado Harry necesito intentar tres veces el contra hechizo para dejar de lanzar llamaradas.

- Uno menos, quedan tres - dijo Harry echando un vistazo a los restos del medallón.

- ¿Crees que él haya sentido algo? - preguntó Ron un poco preocupado

- Según lo que me dijo Dumbledore, Voldemort no puede sentir o percibir cuando se destruye uno de sus Horcruxes - explicó Harry

- ¿Y ahora? Debemos buscar el otro, ¿Tienes idea de donde pueda estar? - quiso saber Ron

- Según Dumbledore uno de los Horcruxes es la serpiente y el siempre la lleva consigo, de modo que ese será uno de los últimos en destruir - dijo Harry mientras echaba un vistazo a sus apuntes

- Nos quedan dos - dijo Hermione

- Esta la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, que podría estar en cualquier lado, y el otro objeto nunca supimos con exactitud qué es, pero sospecho que es algo relacionado a Ravenclaw. También está la posibilidad de que Voldemort haya escondido uno de los Horcruxes en Hogwarts, Dumbledore me dijo que cuando él volvió por el puesto de DADA también fue por algo más al castillo - dijo Harry.

- No crees que de haber escondido alguno en el castillo, Dumbledore lo hubiera encontrado - empezó Hermione pero antes de poder terminar su argumento dos seres con vestimenta negra y capuchas aparecieron en la playa

La reacción de los tres chicos fue instantánea y de repente estaban en vueltos en un fiero combate, todo pasaba tan rápido que Harry sólo llego a percibir algo como una explosión, segundos después sentía que era arrastrado por una tubería, que algo le hacia presión y no podía respirar y segundos después cuando sentía que ya no podía aguantar más la respiración caía de espaldas sobre ramas y hojas secas.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

- ¡No lo sé! Fue como en el café, ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos? - dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor

- Ron, ¿Dónde está Ron? - dijo Harry al ver que él no estaba junto con ellos en el bosque.

- Yo... yo... no se... - dijo Hermione con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos - en un momento él estaba a tu lado y luego uno de los mortífagos lanzo una maldición y algo explotaba, yo te tome de la mano, pero no vi a Ron con la explosión - dijo ella rompiendo en llanto

- Debemos regresar y ver si aun esté en la playa - dijo Harry determinado a no dejar a su amigo, sacó la capa de invisibilidad - vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Entonces Hermione se puso de pie sollozando y ambos regresaron a la playa rocosa, a unos metros de donde habían estado. Desde el lugar donde aparecieron podían ver el área de la playa donde hace unos segundos habían estado luchando con los mortífagos. No había nadie, solo una enorme mancha negra donde hubo la explosión, no había rastros de Ron en ninguna parte. Harry tuvo que agarrar a Hermione para que esta no se fuera a caer mientras sucumbía en llanto.

Harry le propuso acampar allí en caso de que Ron hubiera desaparecido y después regresara, pero Hermione creyó que sería muy riesgoso quedarse allí, pues si lo habían capturado era muy probable que volvieran al mismo lugar a buscarles a ellos. Ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto con marcharse, de modo que acordaron acampar en una zona cerca, pero no muy abierta. Hermione sacó todas las cosas de su cartera de mano, montó la casa de campaña y luego convocó varios hechizos protectores mientras caminaba en un círculo alrededor de la casa de campaña. Ambos se turnaron en la noche, pero no hubo ningún movimiento en la playa, ni Ron ni los mortífagos volvieron en toda la tarde y la noche.

Durante uno de sus turnos de guardia en la noche, Harry volvió a tener una de sus visiones sobre Voldemort, esta vez había dado con Gregorovitch, lo tenía colgando de cabeza y este le aseguraba que no lo tenía que se lo habían robado hace muchos años. Voldemort no le creía al viejo de barbas blancas y de pronto Harry, junto con Voldemort, entró en las memorias de Gregorovitch. Este corría por un pasillo con una lámpara en la mano y justo en una ventana pudieron ver a un joven de cabellos rizados con expresión burlona sobre el marco de la puerta y luego se marchaba. Voldemort al comprobar que el creador de varitas ya no tenía el objeto que buscaba y no le servía para nada mas, lo asesinó. Hermione le encontró tirado bocabajo en el piso rocoso, él le contó lo que vio y ella simplemente le pidió que fuera a dormir mientras ella hacia la guardia.

En la mañana, después de turnarse haciendo guardia y sin señales de vida de Ron, Hermione y Harry optaron por regresar al número doce Grinmauld. Al regresar por un portal dibujado con la tiza, un preocupado Kreacher les recibió en la cocina, Harry y Hermione le preguntaron si Ron había regresado a la casa por su cuenta o si había llegado algún mensaje de parte de él o su familia, pero ante la negativa del elfo, Hermione volvió a sucumbir ante el llanto. Harry no sabía cómo consolarla, pues él también se sentía desolado ante la idea de que su mejor amigo pudiera estar capturado por los mortífagos o en su peor caso, muerto. Kreacher les insistió en que desayunaran, ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos, pero aun así comieron un poco. Después Harry se fue a la habitación que había sido de Sirius, que se había vuelto la suya mientras estaban en la casa, y Hermione se fue a dar un baño. Harry se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a analizar todo lo sucedido en la playa. No había nadie más fuera de ellos, y Dumbledore le había asegurado que Voldemort no podía sentir cuando se destruía uno de sus Horcruxes, aun no entendía como los mortífagos dieron con ellos.

Los mortífagos que solían quedarse fuera del número doce haciendo vigilia habían disminuido, pero no dejaban de ir. Tres días después de su regreso de la playa, seguían sin tener noticias de Ron. Hermione habló con Harry en el desayuno para retomar la cacería de los Horcruxes, ambos se sentían decaídos pero no podían detenerse, debían actuar rápido antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. De modo que retomaron la discusión sobre los posibles lugares en que Voldemort podía esconder uno de los Horcrux, Harry insistía en que había uno en Hogwarts, pero Hermione le refutaba que de haber uno allí Dumbledore lo hubiera encontrado, Harry le refutaba que había uno que Dumbledore no sabía que era exactamente de modo que podía todavía estar en el castillo y se les iba buena parte del tiempo discutiendo sobre el tema. A petición de Hermione, fueron a lugar donde una vez estuvo el orfanato donde se había criado Tom, pero este ya no estaba pues habían construido un edificio de oficinas después de que un terremoto destruyera el orfanato. Harry daba por seguro que no fue un terremoto lo que había destruido el orfanato. El edificio gris que ahora estaba allí no inspiraba para nada a Harry y este le señaló a Hermione que Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort escondía sus Horcruxes en lugares que él consideraba que guardaban magia poderosa o relacionados con grandeza o buenas memorias de él, y el orfanato era un lugar del cual él quería alejarse y no volver.

Mientras discutían el asunto en la gris calle de Londres, Hermione se percató de la presencia de dos hombres que empezaban a seguirlos, de manera que antes de que estos los alcanzaran o fueran a hacer algo en frente de los muggles, Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano y de nuevo fueron a parar al bosque.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó Harry desconcertado

- Harry, ¡De nuevo los mortífagos dieron con nuestra localización! ¿Estás seguro de que Él no sabe nada? - preguntó Hermione preocupada

- la verdad ya no lo sé - dijo Harry con pesar - por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

- Estamos en el bosque donde acampamos para ver la copa de Quidditch - se explicó Hermione - ya deben saber que estamos de vuelta en Londres, tal vez no deberíamos volver a la casa... por lo menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Sugieres que acampemos aquí?

- Bueno, desde un principio nos preparamos para esto y claro que la casa es más segura, pero si nos atrapan dentro de ella nuestras posibilidades de escapar son más reducidas que en un lugar abierto - explicó Hermione

- Vale, coloquemos el campamento - dijo Harry y ambos se pusieron a trabajar en eso.

Después de montar el campamento y colocar los hechizos protectores, en el interior de la casa de campaña Harry y Hermione retomaron el tema principal. Harry le recordó lo que le estaba diciendo fuera del edificio de oficinas

- Tal vez no sería bueno decir su nombre - le interrumpió Hermione antes de que Harry mencionara a Voldemort

- ¿Por qué? Dumbledore lo usaba, dijo que debíamos llamar las cosas por su nombre

- En todo caso deberíamos llamarlo Tom Riddle - le corrigió ella

- Vale Tom Riddle será- dijo Harry sin discutir mucho con ella pues no quería complicar las cosas, después de todo sólo le quedaba Hermione.

- Como te iba diciendo, Tom prefiere lugares con grandeza como Hogwarts o Gringots

- Ya creo que quedó claro lo de Hogwarts, y Gringots, hay cientos de bóvedas, sin contar que es el lugar más seguro. Entrar y salir de allí es prácticamente imposible - dijo Hermione sintiéndose frustrada

Harry le comentó que Tom había pasado un buen tiempo en Albania, la idea de tener que recorre todo un país para poder buscar un objeto tal vez muy pequeño complicaba aun más las cosas, apenas podían dar con los que estaban en Inglaterra. Harry también el habló en la posibilidad de ir al valle de Godric, pero Hermione le decía que era una movida muy predecible y que era altamente probable que le estuvieran esperando allí. De modo que los siguientes días se la pasaban cambiando de lugar, por lo general estaban en algún bosque cerca de algún rio, o en la costa, en par de ocasiones regresaron a la playa rocosa con la ligera esperanza de que tal vez Ron pudiera estar allí pero nunca le volvieron a ver.

Ya tenían dos semanas andando entre la campiña inglesa cuando por primera vez se pusieron a prueba sus hechizos protectores, pues una noche Harry y Hermione escucharon voces, Hermione identificó dos como duendes y el otro se identifico como Dirk, entre los tres conversaban sobre las razones por la cual estaban en la fuga, Dirk comento que escaba de Azkaban, en cambio los dos duendes dijeron que habían abandonado el banco por razones de seguridad y que ninguno de los dos reconocía a ningún brujo como su amo, que no eran elfos domésticos. A Harry le picaba el gusanillo de la curiosidad, quería saber más, pero Dirk no parecía muy interesado en los detalles. Harry tomó la varita de acero, se acerco al límite del hechizo protector, lo más cerca posible de de Dirk. Hermione le siguió preocupada por lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer.

- Imperius - susurró Harry, Dirk se quedó un momento quieto mientras se suponía que debía estar moviendo un guiso que preparaban con una liebre que habían cazado

- ¿Qué exactamente les pidieron que hicieran que les hizo abandonar el banco?- dijo Dirk con la mirada perdida

- Cosas que denigran nuestra raza- fue la respuesta que obtuvieron por parte de uno de los duendes, luego estos hicieron una especie de broma en su idioma que ellos no pudieron comprender

- Sigo sin comprender- dijo todavía Dirk bajo el efecto del hechizo de Harry

- Hay cosas que los brujos tampoco reconocen- dijo uno de los duendes

- Sigo sin comprender - volvió a decir Dirk

- Tuve mi pequeña venganza antes de irme- dijo el duende

- Encerraste algún mortífago en uno de las bóvedas?- pregunto Harry a través de Dirk para obtener mas información

- De ser así la espada no le habría servido de nada - y ambos duendes volvieron a reír

- Sigo perdiéndome de algo - dijo Dirk bajo el efecto del hechizo

- También Severus Snape, aunque él no lo sabe

- ¿A que se refieren?

- Un grupo de estudiantes irrumpieron en la oficina de Severus Snape en Hogwarts y trataron de robar la espada de Gryffindor, una de los estudiantes es la hermana menor de uno de los brujos que trabaja en el banco, Bill Weasley - Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación ya era suficiente martirio hacerse la idea de que Ron se había ido, tal vez para siempre, para ahora enterarse de que Ginny estaba en aprietos, si aún seguía con vida - ¿Y qué paso después?- preguntaron a través de Dirk

- Creemos que Severus actuó bajo órdenes de Tu-sabes-quien y fue a Gringotts a guardar la espada- y volvieron a reír

- Sigo perdido- dijo Dirk

- ¡La espada es falsa!- dijo uno de los duendes entre risas

- ¡Oh si! Es una copia, una muy buena pero hecha por brujos. La original fue forjada por duendes hace muchos siglos y tiene propiedades que sólo las armaduras hechas por duendes tienen. Donde quiera que esté la verdadera espada de Gryffindor, no está en una bóveda en Gringotts

- ¿Y los mortífagos no saben esto?

- No vimos la razón por la cual preocuparlos con esto - y ambos duendes volvieron a reír, Harry y Hermione volvieron a intercambiar miradas

- ¿Qué paso con los estudiantes?- pregunto Harry a través de Dirk

- Fueron castigados cruelmente pero no sufrieron mucho daño es lo que tengo entendido - dijo uno de los duendes con indiferencia- Harry y Hermione respiraron un poco aliviados, Hermione le indicó a Harry que ya era suficientes y que mejor dejara a Dirk tranquilo.

Harry libero a Dirk, que después de recuperarse se puso a servir el guiso de liebre. Hermione y él fueron al interior de la tienda para conversar con un poco mas de libertad. Hermione sacó de su cartera de mano el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus que se había traído de la casa de los Black. Después de convocarlo y de ´´vendarle´´ los ojos los dos procedieron a hacerle preguntas sobre el incidente relacionado con la espada. Según los datos proporcionados por Phineas los estudiantes habían sido castigados enviándolos al bosque prohibido con Hagrid, a Harry esto no le pareció nada grave, pero Phineas comentó que Weismann había atacado al profesor Snape, por lo cual había sido encerrada en una celda de las mazmorras, Harry se sentía mal por Mika pues de seguro estaba pasando un muy mal momento en el colegio sin sus dos amigas.

Hermione insistió en detalles que le podrían ubicar sobre el cambio de las espadas, Phineas mencionó que las espadas hechas por duendes repelen el sucio y el óxido y que solo absorben lo que las hace más fuertes, cuando Hermione insistió en saber cuando había sido la última vez que la espada había sido sacada de la caja antes del intento de robo, Phineas le comentó que quien la había sacado había sido Dumbledore para romper un anillo. Después de que Phineas se marchara del cuadro, molesto por el trato recibido, Hermione volvió a colocar el cuadro en el bolso.

- ¡Harry! - dijo Hermione en un tono alegre

- ¡Lo sé! - le respondió el

- ¡La espada puede destruir Horcruxes! Las espadas hechas por duendes solo absorben lo que las hace más fuerte, ¡La espada está impregnada de veneno de basilisco!

- Y Dumbledore no me la había dado porque el aun pensaba usarla con el medallón - dijo Harry

- Y el debió pensar que de seguro no te la dejarían tener si la ponía en su testamento

- De modo que hizo una copia

- Y puso la falsa en la repisa

- Y dejo la verdadera... ¿Dónde? - terminó Harry sin más, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que había conversado con Dumbledore no podía evitar que se le escaparan muchos detalles.

- Piensa Harry, ¿Dónde la pudo haber dejado?

Entonces empezaron a discutir sobre los posibles lugares donde Dumbledore pudo haber escondido la verdadera espada, Hermione se sentía perdida y desolada por el hecho de que aun no habían dado con el siguiente Horcruxe y ahora se le sumaba el tener que buscar la espada.

- La verdad es que no es que la necesitemos - dijo Harry tratando de reconfortarla - puedo destruir los otros usando la Varita de Acero y el hechizo de fuego

- Aunque la espada seria un método más seguro y menos peligroso - dijo Hermione

- Pero ya no es tan necesario, creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos en los Horcruxes - insistió Harry

A pesar de que los dos trataban de ser fuertes, la ausencia de Ron creaba un vacio entre ellos, según pasaban los días y el no tener noticias de él les hacía pensar que lo habían perdido para siempre. Hermione comenzó a sacar el cuadro de Phineas y lo colocaba en una silla, y aunque este había dicho que no volvería, de vez en cuando les visitaba a pesar de que le vendaran los ojos y les contaba sobre las cosas que pasaban en Hogwarts, aunque Phineas era un pésimo informante, pues el veneraba a Snape como director y Harry y Hermione debían cuidar lo que decían para no enfadarlo. Entre los comentarios de Phienas, Harry pudo extraer que Ginny había vuelto a formar la DA pero que Mika aun seguía encerrada en un calabozo, al cual habían aumentado la seguridad después de que un grupo de estudiantes trataran de sacarla de su lugar de aislamiento. En ocasiones a Harry le invadía el deseo de regresar a la escuela, pero recordaba que no podía, pues su cabeza tenía un precio muy alto y de pisar el castillo se estaría jugando su vida.

Los días pasaban y la temporada de lluvia cubría toda la campiña al tiempo que los arboles cambiaban de color, Hermione se dedicaba a leer los cuantos de Beedle el Bardo mientras Harry leía detalladamente Hogwarts: Una Historia de magia en búsqueda de detalles que le pudieran orientar sobre que objeto de Ravenclaw que Voldemort podía haber usado para hacer un Horcrux. Con cada día que pasaba Harry se sentía desesperado por el hecho de no dar con nada que le ayudara a progresar en su misión y, mientras leía sobre Godric Gryffindor, a Harry le volvieron los deseos de visitar el valle, pero debía convencer a Hermione antes. Una tarde mientras ella leía el libro de cuentos, Harry trató de abordar el tema, pero antes de que él le planteara su idea ella le pidió que identificara un símbolo en el libro, a Harry le pareció familiar, demasiado familiar.

- Creo que lo he visto antes... ¿Acaso no es el extraño símbolo que llevaba el padre de Luna en la boda? - le comentó Harry

- Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo

- Entonces es el símbolo de Grindelwald

- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione sin comprender.

Harry le contó lo que Krum le había dicho sobre el símbolo. Ella aun no llegaba a comprender todo, pues aseguraba nunca haber leído sobre el símbolo de Grindelwald y lo que más extraño le parecía es que un símbolo de magia negra o relacionado con esta apareciera en un libro de cuentos para niños, luego se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- Hermione he estado leyendo los libros y creo que tal vez deberíamos visitar el valle de Godric, Dumbledore vivió allí y es posible que haya escondido la espada y quien sabe, tal vez encontremos alguna pista del paradero de uno de los Horcruxes - dijo Harry omitiendo sus verdaderas razones

- Yo también lo creo - dijo ella, entonces Hermione empezó a hablar sobre los detalles para el viaje, pues ella prefería estar preparada para cualquier cosa y le insistía en que debían ir bien disfrazados para no ser identificados en la villa, Harry simplemente asentía a todo lo que ella decía pues no quería que ella fuera a arrepentirse sobre el plan.

Pasaron unos días antes de que Hermione se sintiera a gusto con los preparativos, habían obtenido cabellos de una pareja de muggles en un mercado y aparecerían en la villa bajo la capa de invisibilidad y sobre todo, irían en la noche, por lo que realizaron el viaje horas después de que el sol se acostara.

Las casas en la villa estaban decoradas con lámparas de calabaza que iluminaban todo el camino hasta el centro, donde había un pub, una iglesia, una oficina de correo y varias tiendas. Algunas personas vestían disfraces otros simplemente llevaban túnicas y la música del Pub demostraba que a pesar de los malos tiempos que la comunidad mágica pasaba, no les impedía tener un poco de felicidad. Harry y Hermione caminaron bajo la capa evadiendo a las demás personas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plazoleta donde había una especie de memorial de guerra.

- Tus padres deben estar allí- dijo Hermione señalando el cementerio al lado de la iglesia, el corazón de Harry se aceleró, Hermione le tomó de la mano y prácticamente le arrastró por la calle - ¡Harry mira! - dijo al pasar junto al obelisco, este se había transformado en una estatua representando a dos personas y un bebe, Harry se sintió extraño al ver una representación suya en piedra, un niño feliz y sin cicatriz, Hermione le haló del brazo y ambos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el cementerio.

Ambos caminaron entre las sombras revisando cada lapida, Hermione dio con las tumbas de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore, Harry al verlas no se sintió exactamente feliz de encontrar que compartía con Dumbledore un lazo, pues su memoria sobre este estaba muy manchada. Ambos siguieron buscando entre las lápidas y nuevamente Hermione le llamó para mostrarle una muy peculiar, esta lucia ser más vieja que todas las demás apenas se podía leer el nombre sobre esta pero había algo que definitivamente ambos pudieron identificar, era el símbolo en forma de ojo relacionado con Grindelwal, con mucho trabajo lograron leer el nombre Ignatus escrito en la tumba, por el momento Harry no se sentía muy interesado en ese asunto, pero antes de marcharse lo escribió en su libreta y volvió a buscar la tumba de sus padres, la tercera vez que Hermione le llamo si fue por la tumba de sus padres que por cierto no estaban muy lejos de las de la familia Dumbledore. Al ver la tumba de mármol blanco que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna Harry revivió sus peores memorias del verano, los funerales de Lilianna, Dumbledore y Émil. Harry simplemente dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran, Hermione convocó un ramo de lirios blancos y Harry los coloco sobre la tumba de sus padres, al ponerse de pie sólo quería salir de allí.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Hermione le aseguró a Harry que algo o alguien les seguía, pero después de echar unas cuantas miradas atrás sin poder ver a nada o nadie, ambos volvieron hacia la plazoleta, la música en el pub sonaba alta y se podía ver el movimiento de las personas en el pueblo, Hermione le insistió en tomar un camino diferente al que habían usado para entrar a la villa, después de pasar varias casas mientras parecían acercarse al campo algo llamo la atención de Harry. Era una casa en ruinas, sin duda alguna esa había sido su casa. Hermione y él se acercaron a la casa, que estaba cubierta en su gran mayoría por hiedras, al tocar la puerta un letrero de madera con letras doradas surgió de la tierra, en este explicaba un poco sobre la historia de la casa, varias personas habían dejado un mensaje en el cartel o escritos sus nombre o iniciales. Hermione empezó a quejarse sobre el vandalismo cuando Harry le mando a callar, pues una extraña figura se acercaba a ellos por la calle, parecía ser una mujer, bajita que caminaba con dificultad, Harry tenía la impresión de que se trataba de Bathilda. Esta se acerco a ellos bastante, se supone que nadie podía verlos pues estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad pero a pesar de esto la mujer tomo a Harry por el brazo.

- ¿Usted es Bathilda? - preguntó Harry haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara

La mujer asintió y se aparató. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, entonces Harry se movió hacia la mujer y ésta echó a andar por el camino, Harry y Hermione le siguieron hasta una casa que estaba tan llena de enredaderas como las ruinas de la casa de los Potter. Al entrar a la casa un mal olor los invadió, la casa estaba sucia, y el aspecto de Bathilda era tan malo como el de la casa, que Harry se lo achacaba a la edad. Bathilda encendió varias velas pero aun así la casa lucia oscura, Hermione le susurró a Harry que no se sentía segura, pero él le aseguro que ellos eran más jóvenes y fuertes por tanto no habría problema.

- ¡Ven!- dijo Bathilda desde una sala de estar, Hermione volvió a brincar de susto pero Harry le aseguro que todo estaba bien

- Déjeme ayudarle - dijo Harry al ver a las manos temblorosas de Bathilda tratando de encender unas velas, un mal olor a carne podrida invadía la sala, al parecer la avanzada edad le había hecho olvidar que podía hacer magia, Harry encendió las velas y luego se distrajo con unas fotos, más bien, con unos portarretratos vacíos, pero encontró uno cuya foto llamo su atención pues esa cara le era imposible de olvidar, se trataba del joven que había robado a Gregorovitch

- Bathilda, ¿Quién es este?- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y a Hermione que estaban encendiendo el fuego en la chimenea, Bathilda solo asintió, Harry volvió a preguntar tratando enfatizar cada palabra para que esta le pudiera comprender

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Hermione

- Esta es la persona que robo a Gregorovitch... Tom anda tras él - pero Harry no lograba sacar palabra alguna de la señora

- Señora Bagshot, ¿Por qué nos pidió que viniéramos aquí? - le preguntó Hermione alzando la voz - ¿Hay algo que nos quiera decir?

Entonces Bathilda empezó a señalar a Harry y hacia el techo, este le preguntó si quería que subiera, ella asintió. Cuando Hermione les empezó a seguir, Bathilda le indicó que sólo Harry, de modo que Hermione se quedó preocupada merodeando por los libreros, y mientras ninguna de las dos lo veía, Harry tomo la foto del portarretrato y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Harry siguió a Bathilda hasta una habitación oscura.

- ¿Tú eres Potter? - preguntó ella en un susurro

- Si - respondió Harry. Ella asintió con solemnidad y al momento en que ella cerró los ojos, algo extraño paso con Harry. Podía sentir que se le partía la cabeza y una voz fría hablaba.

- ¡Atrápalo!

Harry sentía un dolor intenso que brotaba de su cicatriz en la frente y con mucho esfuerzo se mantuvo en pie y le pregunto a Bathilda si ella tenía algo para él, ella le indico el lugar y Harry fue hasta donde había una pila de ropa mugrienta tratando de no perderla de vista, pero tan pronto empezó a buscar la espada, un movimiento llamo si atención. Era como si fuera parte de una película de terror, pues el cuerpo de Bathilda se desmoronaba y de donde debía estar el cuello salía una enorme serpiente. Harry levantó su varita pero la serpiente le mordió el brazo haciendo que la perdiera en la oscuridad, luego la serpiente le golpeó con la cola haciendo que perdiera el aliento y tirándolo en el piso. Hermione le llamó desde el piso de abajo, Harry no podía responderle porque la serpiente le envolvía, trató de llamar a su varita pero no logro nada, la serpiente le hacía tanta presión que no le dejaba respirar y encima de todo, el dolor de cabeza que le hacía perder noción de la realidad, por un momento estaba feliz muy feliz y se encontraba volando sin la necesidad de usar una escoba o un therstral.

Harry volvió en si para ver un poco de luz que provenía de la puerta, Hermione se movió rápido para esquivar a la serpiente y luego lanzó una maldición sobre esta que rebotó haciendo estallar una de las ventana en pedazos, Harry se movió para esquivar la lluvia de vidrio roto y terminó pisando algo que parecía ser un lápiz y terminó siendo su varita, pero con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, Harry sacó la Varita de Acero, era una oportunidad única de deshacerse de la serpiente, pero primero debía asegurarse de no poner en riesgo la vida de Hermione. La cicatriz le dolía como nunca antes, debía actuar antes de perder el control.

- ¡El viene! ¡El viene! ¡El viene! - gritaba Harry mientras trataban de salir de la habitación.

Un fuerte estallido hizo que la serpiente saliera disparada hacia el techo y luego cayera destruyendo todo, Harry se lanzó sobre Hermione y la arrastró hasta la puerta sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía pues el sabia que Él estaba cerca.

- ¡FiendFyre! - gritó Harry usando la Varita de Acero al mismo tiempo en que apuntaba hacia Nagini

- ¡Nooooo! - gritaba Hermione

Todo empezaba a quemarse, Harry podía escuchar un sonido extraño, como de un animal muriendo y podía oler el humo y la carne chamuscada, el fuego se extendía rápido, él sentía que caía, y después estaba volando como propulsado por un cohete.

Ahora él era Voldemort, que llegaba a la casa que estaba en llamas, no muy lejos brujos gritaban y trataban de contener el fuego para que no se expandiera a sus casas, estaba enojado, muy enojado. Por un momento lo tenía atrapado, listo para matarlo, pero ahora el chico había escapado y si sus sospechas eran ciertas había perdido a Nagini en el incendio, lo cual lo molestaba mucho, MUCHO. Voldemort dejo escapar un grito, un grito de ira y frustración.

Harry sentía tanto dolor que no sabía de si de repente perdía la razón y volvía a ser Voldemort. Ahora era Voldemort que estaba andando por la villa por la cual muggles celebraban algo en lo que no creían, un niño se le acercó y elogio su ´´disfraz´´ pero al verle el rostro salió corriendo. Por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de matar así que le dejo ir, después de todo no era a _él _a quien él quería eliminar, tomó una calle oscura y luego se introdujo en una de las casas, sus habitantes no sabían de su visita. Es más no se habían percatado que él les observada desde el patio delantero, una mujer pelirroja se llevo al bebe al segundo piso y el hombre de cabellos negro se recostó en el sofá, entonces él hizo estallar la puerta y el hombre corrió al mismo tiempo en que le advertía a su esposa que se fuera con el bebe, todo le era fácil, muy fácil, pues el hombre ni varita tenía a mano de modo que solo necesitó un movimiento y la mortal maldición acabó con él. Podía escucharla gritar y como trataba de armar una barricada, pues ella tampoco tenía su varita a mano, que estúpidos eran, ¡Como andan tan confiados y desarmados! El no necesito mucho para deshacerse de los obstáculos entre él y ella, al entrar en la habitación ella dejó al bebe en la cuna y se colocó en frente, con los brazos abiertos como si esto fuera a impedirle a él hacer lo que quería, entonces empezó a rogarle, a él le encantaba ver como los demás imploraban clemencia, él le pidió que se hiciera a un lado pero ella seguía en medio pidiendo que la matara a ella en vez de a su hijo, él volvió a advertirle que se quitara del medio, pudo haberla empujado, pero le parecía más racional acabar con todos de modo que lanzó la maldición sobre ella y ella cayo igual que su esposo, luego se aproximó al bebe que estaba en la cuna. No lloraba, pero luego empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de que ese no era su padre, apunto directamente sobre la frente del bebe...

- ¡Avada kedabra!

Entonces se rompió, se volvió nada, nada más que dolor y terror, debía huir, esconderse, pero no allí entre la basura de la casa en ruinas donde el bebe estaba atrapado y llorando, debía irse lejos...muy lejos.

- ¡NO! - gritó mientras contemplaba los restos de la serpiente entre los escombro de la casa de Bathilda, la ira se apoderaba de él – ¿Cómo había podido pasar semejante accidente? ¡CÓMO! - lanzaba hechizos destruyendo los remanentes de la casa, entonces algo a medio quemar llamó su atención.

- ¡No!

- Harry, está todo bien, ¿Estás bien? - Hermione trataba de traerlo a la realidad, pero su mirada perdida una y un extraño brillo en sus ojos la tenían aterrada

Él se detuvo y recogió lo que quedaba de la foto y allí estaba el ladrón que estaba buscando.

- ¡NO! La deje caer...la deje caer

- Harry despierta, despierta, por favor- lloraba Hermione al mismo tiempo en que lo sacudía

Harry lucho por recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo y despertó bañado en sudor.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien? - susurró Hermione

- Si - mintió él - ¿Cómo escapamos del incendio?

- Use la vela de Babilonia. Estabas inconsciente, tuve que usar un hechizo para poder ponerte en tu litera, has estado muy mal toda la noche - le dijo ella. Harry pudo ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, además de darse cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta de ´´su tumor´´.

- ¿Estuve inconsciente todo este tiempo? - preguntó Harry

- No exactamente, estuviste gritando, llorando... y cosas por el estilo. Tenías una mordida de la serpiente, te la limpie y te coloqué un poco de Dittany en ella...

Después de inspeccionar la herida en su brazo, Harry le dijo a Hermione que lamentaba haberle insistido en ir al valle de Godric, pero esta le dijo que ella también quería ir, pues tenía la falsa esperanza de encontrar la espada allí.

- Hablando de la espada, ¿Crees que la serpiente haya muerto en el incendio? - le preguntó Hermione

- Esta muerta, la vi a través de él - dijo Harry recordando lo que había visto a través de la mente de Voldemort

- ¿Crees que el empiece a sospechar? - dijo Hermione preocupada

- No, por ahora hay algo más que le tiene muy ocupado

- ¿Qué?

- Él encontró la foto del ladrón, se me debió haber caído en todo el jaleo con la serpiente y de seguro que ahora va detrás de él

- ¿Cómo exactamente llego la serpiente allí? - le preguntó Hermione y Harry le comentó lo que paso en la habitación, pero no le dio los horribles detalles de la transformación de Bathilda en la serpiente.

Sin más que comentar Harry decidió ponerse de pie, Hermione trató de convencerlo de que descansara, pero él le insistió a ella en que descansara.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita? - le preguntó Harry, Hermione le ignoro - ¿Hermione, dónde está mi varita?

Hermione le pasó su varita, estaba rota en dos y una delgada porción de la pluma de fénix mantenía unido ambos pedazos.

- Por favor, dime que no perdí la Varita de Acero- dijo Harry respirando profundo

- No, aquí esta - le dijo ella mientras, evitando tocarla mucho.

Usando la Varita de Acero Harry reparó su varita, pero al intentar hacer magia con ella, ésta de nuevo volvía a despegarse. Hermione le explicó que probablemente necesitaría una varita nueva, con Ollivander prisionero y Gregorovitch muerto las posibilidades de eso eran muy bajas.

- Bueno supongo que tendré que usar la Varita de Acero, descansa mientras yo hago la guardia- le dijo Harry.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Please dejen sus reviews.


	25. Reparador de Memorias

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Reparador de Memorias

El amanecer sobre la cerro daba una imagen bella, pero Harry no podía contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza sin antes caer en las memorias de un amor perdido, y mientras escuchaba la melodía del camafeo que una vez perteneció a Émil, sus pensamientos divagaban en los eventos recientes. La serpiente le había dejado una enorme cicatriz en el brazo derecho, parecía una especie de costura extraña, ademas de que había perdido su varita, la varita gemela de la de Tom, aunque ahora tenia La Varita de Acero, la varita con el centro de pluma de fénix provista por Fawkes, tenia mucho valor para él, de modo que termino guardando los pedazos junto con los demás cosas. Al menos ya se habían deshecho de la serpiente, pero le preocupaba el siguiente paso de Tom, ahora sabia quien era el ladrón y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que este le encontrara.

Hermione le llamó temerosa, pero Harry se mantuvo calmado, ella le llevó té, y llevaba algo bajo el brazo.

- Harry, creo que podemos encontrar la foto de nuevo aquí - dijo mostrando una copia del grotesco libro de Rita

- donde lo conseguiste?

- Estaba en la casa de Bathilda, aparentemente Rita le saco información antes de que pasara...

Harry no necesito mas y ambos empezaron a buscar la foto, y cuando dieron con ella tuvieron que leer par de veces el pie de la foto pues parecía algo difícil de creer. El joven de cabellos rizados y dorados resultaba ser Gellert Grindelwal. Harry y Hermione empezaron a leer el capitulo del libro titulado Por El Mayor Bien. Si las memorias de Harry sobre Dumbledore no estuvieran manchadas con la muerte de Émil se le hubiera sido muy difícil de creer todo lo que Rita exponía sobre la juventud de Dumbledore y su amistad con uno de los magos mas tenebrosos. Hermione en cambio parecía renuente a creer palabra alguna, o le defendía diciendo que el había cambiado. Harry se molesto, y se alejo un poco de ella, el había dejado de confiar en Dumbledore hace mucho.

- Hermione, te conté como fue que murió Émil?- dijo Harry sin verla

- ella fue capturada y asesinada por los mortifagos- dijo vagamente Hermione

- ella fue capturada por los mortifagos, pero no fueron ellos quienes la mataron- Harry hizo una pausa, pero ella no dijo nada- fue Dumbledore

- qué? Harry estas seguro?- dijo ella poniéndose de pie al momento en que Harry se daba la vuelta

- Hermione lo vi bien, el estaba justo a mi lado cuando paso

- Harry, pudo haber sido un error, acaso el no estaba débil por la poción que había tomado en la cueva? puede que intentara dar a uno de los mortifagos- le defendía Hermione

- NO! su intención fue darle a ella, el hechizo le dio justo en el pecho, si le hubiera dado en otra parte puede que si hubiera sido un error, pero no lo fue Hermione, Dumbledore mató a Émil!

- No lo entiendo, por que haría algo así?

- No lo sé! y créeme que me gustaría mucho saber por qué lo hizo, pero seria muy tonto pensar que obtendremos respuesta, después de todo mira en el charco de lodo que nos ha dejado, sin pistas ni idea de que hacer- dijo Harry molesto pateando una pila de hojas secas- al final solo era un viejo manipulador, solo pensando en él, sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos a los que sometía a las personas a su alrededor.

- No seas tan duro con él, después de todo el se preocupaba por ti...

- Hermione si de verdad se preocupaba por mi no crees que nos hubiera dejado la espada en un lugar mas accesible para nosotros desde un principio? O tal vez en lugar de haber matado a mi novia le hubiera dado a uno de los mortifagos? O tal vez se hubiera tomado la molestia de aclarar todas las cosas desde un principio y no dejarnos sin idea de que hacer en caso de el que no siguiera con nosotros Al final el termino confiando mas en las personas equivocadas, primero Grindelwal y después Snape...- Hermione le veía con pesar-...gracias por el té, vuelve adentro a lo caliente, yo me quedaré a terminar la guardia- le despachó Harry.

A Hermione no le quedo de otra, y volvió al interior de la tienda. Durante la noche Harry prácticamente no pudo dormir por las constantes pesadillas, cuando no era con la grotesca transfiguración de Bathilda en Nagini, luego era con la muerte de Émil, después escuchaba voces de personas que le llamaban o peor él transformándose en otro Voldemort. Como no podía conciliar el sueño antes de que el sol saliera fue a acompañar a Hermione a terminar la guardia. Una brisa fría e intensa azotaban el bosque. Hermione le comentó que le pareció haber visto a alguien merodeando cerca pero no estaba segura de ello, por lo que decidieron empacar temprano y marcharse.

Hermione lo condujo al bosque de Dean y allí prepararon el campamento, y como el frió estaba aumentando se quedaron la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la casa de campaña. Con cada día que pasaba Harry sentía que perdía fuerzas, que mantener a raya ´´el tumor´´ dentro de él se le dificultaba cada vez más, y lo peor es que aún le quedaban dos horcruxes por destruir antes de enfrentar su destino final, y no tenia idea exacta de donde estos podían estar. A la tercera noche en el bosque mientras hacia la guardia, trataba de mantenerse despierto, y con el mas mínimo ruido respingaba en el asiento que se había hecho con un viejo cojín en la entrada de la tienda. Solo con recordar el ruido de un capa arrastrándose sobre las hojas secas en el bosque prohibido le ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver su mano en frente de él. Y de la nada en toda la oscuridad surgió una luz plateada que le cegaba, la extraña luz se fue acercando y Harry pudo ver que tenia la forma de un ciervo hembra, se movía con ligereza flotando entre las hojas secas, Harry se puso de pie, por un momento pensó en llamar a Hermione pero algo le decía que no era necesario. Harry siguió el patronus con la esperanza de que esta pronto le entregara el mensaje, aunque cerca de ella Harry se sentía seguro en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguna trampa. Aun así la siguió a las profundidades del bosque, luego ella paro en un alto, al momento en que Harry le dio alcance rompió a correr para luego desaparecer. Él no lo pensó dos veces, valiéndose de la Varita de Acero lanzo una luz de bengala que iluminó de rojo el bosque, aunque el detestaba esa luz era mejor que usar un simple Lumus. No había nadie en las cercanías estaba completamente solo o por lo menos eso parecía, pero aun así solo por si las moscas Harry convocó su escudo de combate.

Harry notó que había un pequeño pozo congelado, se acerco al el solo por curiosidad, y desde el borde pudo observar un objeto que emitía un brillo desde el fondo, la luz de la bengala no le dejaba distinguir bien pero podía jurar que vio rubíes incrustados en el mango. Harry volvió a ver a su alrededor buscando por la persona que pudo haber colocado la espada allí porque después de todo seria demasiada coincidencia de que Dumbledore le haya dejado allí.

- Accio espada!- dijo Harry apuntando al fondo del pozo, la espada no se movió y Harry esperaba que así fuera

Harry lo pensó bien, sabia que debía entrarse dentro del agua fría una ligera capa de hielo cubría el pozo, la temperatura era baja pero no lo suficiente como para que se formara hielo grueso. Harry dejo el escudo en el borde y empezó a desvestirse, podía ver su aliento forma una nube cada vez que exhalaba Se acerco a la orilla y sin pensarlo mas se sanbullo en el agua helada. Al sumergirse sintió como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran en cada centímetro del cuerpo, estaba tan fría que sentía que hasta el aire en los pulmones se congelaba. Tentando el fondo con los pies logro dar con la espada, y después de varias respiraciones profundas se sumergió Harry ya tenia la espada en la mano cuando sintió un enorme dolor punzante en el corazón era como si le estuvieran haciendo un crucio solo en el corazón en la agonía de su dolor trago agua, ahora no solo se sentía como si le estuviera dando un infarto si no que también se estaba ahogando. Brevemente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, pero no perdía la percepción de su alrededor, sentía un jaleo y luego ya estaba fuera del agua.

- De seguro Hermione vino en mi ayuda, de nuevo- pensó Harry, el dolor en el pecho no paraba pero al menos no se estaba ahogando, no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero la persona a su lado tosía fuerte mente y por la tos algo le decía que no se trataba de Hermione.

- estas loco?- dijo una voz tan familiar para Harry que al mismo tiempo le sorprendió escuchar pues hacia tanto tiempo que no le oía.

Harry levanto la cabeza y frente a el, un empapado Ron sostenía la espada de Gryffindor bajo la luz roja de la bengala. Harry se puso de pie con dificultad, tembloroso, y empezó a vestirse sin perder de vista a Ron, verle allí era algo mas sorprendente que el venado plateado, no podía creer que estuviera vivo después de tanto tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada sobre él.

- estas bien Harry? Te estabas ahogando?- dijo Ron preocupado al ver que seguia llevandose la mano al pecho

- fuiste tu- dijo Harry con dificultad

- si

- tu convocaste el patronus?

- Que! Claro que no, pense que habias sido tu

- mi patrunos es un venado macho- le corregia Harry

- si ya me parecia algo extraño que no tuviera cornamenta

- Harry se sentía débil y se sentó sobre una pequeña roca que sobresalía en el piso cubierto de hojas secas.

- que paso contigo en la playa? - dijo Harry casi sin aliento

- yo tenia la vela de babilonia en mi mano cuando uno de los mortifagos creo la explosion creo que eso la activo porque segundos despues estava volando por el aire, recorde que debia pensar en un lugar para aterrizar y termine en la casa de Bill y Fleur

- por que no mandaste ningun mensaje?- dijo Harry, sintiendo mas dolor en el pecho, pero este era por todos los dias que penso que habia perdido a su mejor amigo

- Harry, como te iba a mandar un mensaje si todas las chimeneas son vigiladas y tambien el correo, y no podia volver a Grinmould sin que los mortifagos me descubrieran- se justifico Ron- entonces fue por esto que entraste en el agua- dijo levantando la espada

- si- respondio Harry con debilidad- aunque no logro comprender como nos encontraste

- es una historia larga, llevo rato en el bosque buscándolos hasta pensé pasar la noche bajo un árbol luego vi el ciervo plateado y luego te vi a ti,

- no viste a nadie mas?

- no- lo pensó antes de decírselo mientras observa hacia unos arboles- aunque me pareció haber visto algo moverse cerca de esos arboles- dijo señalando un roble- pero yo estaba corriendo hacia el pozo porque tu no salias del agua, no iba a desviarme...

Pero Harry se puso de pie y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban camino hacia la dirección donde estaba el roble, era lo bastante grueso y alto como para que alguien se escondiera tras el, y tenia una bifurcación por la cual se podía espiar sin ser visto. Al rededor del árbol no había seña alguna de que alguien había estado allí.

- Encontraste algo?- pregunto Ron

- Nada

- entonces como llego la espada al fondo del pozo?- pregunto Ron, Harry de nuevo se sentaba con dificultad sobre un tronco seco

- quien sea que convoco el patrunos coloco la espada en el pozo

- crees que esta sea la original?- pregunto Ron mientras la movia examinandola

- no lo se...-Harry ahogo un grito de dolor pues el dolor en su pecho aumentaba sentía como si una mano le apretara el corazón impidiendo que este latiera

- Harry! Harry estas bien?

- no- dijo con dificultad- ayúdame a llegar a la tienda

Ron le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Harry le iba ubicando por donde ir, la luz de la bengala se estaba disipando, Harry prácticamente estaba inconsciente, Ron empezó llamar a Hermione pues Harry se estaba poniendo pálido y ya no podía seguir caminando. Harry pudo ver a Hermione salir de la tienda y correr hacia ellos, y luego todo volvió a tornarse oscuro.

Una batalla épica se liberaba en el interior de Harry, era una pelea mano a mano entre el y el pedazo de Tom recluido dentro de él. No podía darse por vencido no podía dejarse ganar, sino no solo la vida de sus amigos estarían en riesgo. Era una batalla por quien se quedaría con el control del cuerpo de Harry. Mientras Hermione hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry, le suministraba pociones y murmuraba hechizos esperando no causarle mas daño del que parecía estar sufriendo.

Harry saco fuerzas de lo mas profundo, cada memoria de cada persona que había muerto protegiéndolo le dio fuerzas para no permitir que Voldemort también acabara con el de una manera que le parecía tan poco digna. Tiempo después que le pareció una eternidad Harry fue tomando consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba despertando de un agotador sueño, y podía escuchar a Ron y a Hermione discutir. Ella le reclamaba por no haber dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo el trataba de justificar sus excusas pero ella estaba renuente.

- dejen de pelear- dijo Harry con voz debil desde la cama

- Harry!- dijo Hermione casi llorando al verle despierto

- todo bien compañero?- preguntó Ron

- algo asi-dijo Harry

- no hables, no hagas fuerzas- dijo Hermione- te buscare algo de comida- dijo poniendose de pie mientras buscaba sopa en la cocina

- amigo, que fue lo que te paso?- preguntó Ron

- por ahora no puedo decírselos pero cuando llegue el momento les prometo que se los contare- dijo Harry con dificultad, Hermione le acerco una bandeja con un plato lleno de caldo.

Después de que Harry comiera un poco y tomara fuerzas, Hermione y Ron volvieron a discutir, Harry intervino pues sentía curiosidad por saber como Ron había logrado dar con ellos. Ron les contó sobre la otra función del Deluminador que le había dejado Dumbledore y como este le había llevado al bosque en el que se habían quedado después del ataque de la serpiente y como termino encontrándolos Hermione podía seguir molesta todo el tiempo que quisiera pero la presencia de Ron de alguna manera hacia que Harry se sintiera mejor.

Mientras Harry recobraba fuerzas para continuar la caceria de Horcruxes Ron les contó sobre las cosas que pasaban en el mundo mágico del cual habían dejado de tener contacto. Se enteraron de que se había puesto un hechizo de rastreo sobre el nombre de Voldemort haciendo que toda persona que lo dijera cayera en manos de los mortifagos, de esta manera Harry y Hermione comprendieron como los habían encontrado cuando llegaron por primera vez a Londres después de la boda, el incidente en la playa y cuando fueron donde estaba el orfanato. También les contó sobre los carroñeros que andaban por los bosques recogiendo a todos los muggleborns que escapaban del ministerio o a los estudiantes que no estaban en la escuela.

Como aun no tenían idea exacta de donde podían encontrar los dos Horcruxes restantes Harry le insistió a Hermione en que le prepara una poción restauradora de memoria, pues había leído que con ellas podría acceder a memorias que creía olvidadas. Hermione le advirtió de los efectos secundarios y mas en el estado tan delicado en el que se encontraba, aun así Harry le insistió pues sentía que se le estaban pasando por alto detalles. Hermione accedió prepararla pero aun así les tomaría unos cuantos días para tenerla lista. Mientras esperaban por la poción Hermione seguía leyendo el libro de Rita y una tarde sin mas le dijo a Harry que quería ir a visitar a Xenophilius Lovegood, tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por esto, ella les explico que se debía al símbolo que había encontrado en los cuantos de Beedle el Bardo, ahora también estaba en el libro de Rita, el extraño símbolo aparecía entre la firma de Dumbledore en una carta que este le había enviado a Grindelwal. Hermione trato de convencerlo de lo importante que era ir a visitar al padre de Luna, Ron tratando de ganarse la aprovacion de ella empezó a apoyarla pues Harry no quería ir a visitar al padre de Luna.

- Mejor esperemos a que la pocion este lista, si aun asi tenemos dudas de algunas cosas entonces vamos a la casa de Lovegood- dijo Harry

- que tal si mejor vamos a la casa de Lovegood y si aun tenemos dudas te tomas la pocion- le propuso Hermione- asi si aclaramos todo con lo que Xenophilius nos diga no tendras que correr el riesgo de tomar la pocion

Ron propuso una votación y como el estaba del lado de Hermione era claro que Harry estaba en desventaja. De modo que los tres viajaron hacia el norte de Londres, pues según Ron los Lovegood no vivían muy lejos de su casa. En el segundo intento de buscar entre las colinas cercanas a la Madriguera llegaron a un vivienda tan peculiar que tenia que ser la casa de Luna, era como una torre de un castillo, un edificio alto y circular. Ron señalo unos letreros en la entrada que proclamaban que allí vivía el editor de la revista El Quisquilloso.

Hermione toco la puerta y un momento después Xenphilius la abrió llevaba una bata de noche llena de manchas, el cabello lucia descuidado y cunado les hablo no parecía querer visitas, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry se quedo mudo y bizco. Harry se presento y le tendió la mano pero Xenophilius no devolvió el saludo, Harry le pidió conversar con el dentro de la casa pero este no parecía muy convencido de aquello, pero después les apuro a entrar a la casa.

La casa era tan peculiar como los habitantes que allí residían. Xenophilius les ubico en el segundo piso, que era una sala de trabajo/estar, allí se encontraba una vieja impresora trabajando sola en el siguiente numero del Quisquilloso, Xenophilius la tapo con un mantel de modo que atenuaba un poco el ruido de la maquina. Antes de que Harry llegara a decirle algo al sr. Lovegood Hermione le empezó a cuestionar sobre un cuerno que colgaba en la pared, según ella era el cuerno de un Erumpent, por tanto sumamente explosivo, aunque el proclamaba que se trataba de uno de los bichos raros en los que el creía después de que Hermione y el pararan de discutir Harry le pregunto si les podía ayudar con algo, pero Xenophilius no parecía muy convencido de ello, Hermione insistió en que Luna no les negaría ayuda, ante este comentario Xenophilius desvió la conversación ofreciéndoles un poco de te, y antes de que aceptaran este bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Mientras esperaban que el hombre regresara Harry y Ron se toparon un objeto muy peculiar, parecía una especie de tiara con orejeras mientras comentaban lo hipócrita que resultaba ser el señor Lovegood, insitando a los otros a ayudar a Harry pero a la hora de la verdad el no quería hacerlo. Momentos después Xenophilius subió cargando una bandeja con una infusión de Gurdyroots, que mas bien parecía sumo de remolacha. Cuando todos tuvieron una taza en mano, Xenophilius les pregunto en que les podía ayudar.

- es acerca del simbolo que usted llevaba en la boda de Bill Weasley- le dijo Harry

- te refieres al símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte?

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas pues ninguno parecía comprender a que se refería.

- las reliquias de la muerte?- pregunto Harry

- asi es, acaso no has escuchado sobre ellas? No me sorprende, muy muy pocos magos creen en ellas- les comento Xenophilius y agrego sobre como casi Krum le golpea en la boda de Bill- No hay nada oscuro con las reliquias, al menos no en en ese sentido. Uno simplemente lleva el símbolo para revelarse a otros creyentes con la esperanza de que ellos tal vez ayuden a uno en la Busqueda- y despues tomo un sorbo de la infusion

- disculpe, pero aun sigo sin comprender- dijo Harry y para ser cortes tomo un sorbo de la infusion y debio hacer un esfuerzo para no escupirla pues sabia horrible

- veras, los creyentes buscan las reliquias de la muerte- dijo para despues degustar la infusion como si se tratara del mas fino vino

- pero que exactamente son las Reliquias de la Muerte?- pregunto Hermione

- asumo que estan familiarizados con el cuento de Los Tres Hermanos?- dijo Xenophilius despues de terminar con su taza

- no- dijo Harry, pero Ron y Hermione dijeron que si

- bueno, bueno joven Potter todo empieza con el cuento de Los Tres Hermanos...tengo una copia por aquí dijo Xenophilius buscando entre el montón de papeles y libros que habían en la sala, Hermione le ofreció su copia del libro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que resultaba ser una de las versiones originales. Xenophilius asombrado con el ejemplar le pidió a Hermione que leyera en voz alta la historia, Harry pudo ver el extraño símbolo en el titulo del cuanto.

Entonces Hermione empezó a leer la historia, aunque Ron le interrumpió en una parte pues su madre se lo contaba de otra forma, también Harry la interrumpió pues le parecía difícil de creer que la muerte pudiera hablar, Hermione le recordó que se trataba de un cuento de hadas. La historia volvió a ser interrumpida cuando Harry le pareció curioso que La Muerte llevara una capa de Invisibilidad, según Ron era para poder perseguir a las personas sin ser vista. Cuando Hermione por fin termino de leer, Xenophilius no lo noto de inmediato pues estaba distraído mirando por la ventana.

- bueno, ahí lo tienen- dijo un momento después de percatarse de que Hermione había terminado de leer.

- Disculpa?- dijo Hermione confundida.

Entonces Xenophilius procedió a explicarles en que consistía cada una de las Reliquias de la muerte, entonces Hermione empezó una discusión con el señor Lovegood pues se le hacia difícil creer en que tales objetos existieran. Pero cuando este describió la Capa de Invisibilidad que le dio la Muerte a uno de los hermanos, tanto Hermione como Ron y Harry empezaron a creer en la posibilidad de que tales objetos existieran, aunque los argumentos del señor Lovegood para creer en la existencia en la Piedra de Resurrección eran cuestionables y ciertamente vagos la evidencia sobre la Varita de Sauco era bastante solida.

- Señor Lovegood, la familia Peverell tiene algo que ver con las Reliquias de la Muerte?- pregunto un momento despues Hermione, a Harry el apellido se le hizo familiar pero en el momento no recordaba bien de donde

- usted me ha estado engañando jovencita, creía que usted era una novata en la Búsqueda de las Reliquias- dijo Xenophilius asombrado- nosotros los buscadores creemos que los Peverell tienen todo, Todo! Que ver con las Reliquias!

-Quienes son los Peverell?- pregunto Ron

Hermione le contó que había leído el nombre en una tumba en el cementerio del valle de Godric. Xenophilius explico que los tres hermanos Peverell eran los tres hermanos del cuento y que el símbolo en la tumba de Ignatus era una prueba concluyente, luego se paro de golpe y corrió al primer piso mientras les insistía en que se quedaran para cenar. Ninguno de los tres estaban entusiasmado para probar alguna otra de las especialidades culinarias de los Lovegood.

Mientras el señor Lovegood estaba en la cocina los chicos empezaron a discutir sobre la veracidad de la historia en las posibilidades de que tales objetos existieran, por lo menos sabían que Capa existía y estaba en su posesión en cuanto a la varita de sauco Hermione comenzó a mencionar varias varitas famosas las cuales eran proclamadas invencibles por magos tenebroso a lo largo de la historia, Harry estaba consciente sobre ella pues últimamente había estado leyendo demasiado sobre historia, y el tenia la prueba de que dichas varitas existían.

- Si puede existir La Varita de Acero por que no puede existir la Varita de Sauco?- le dijo Harry- quien sabe, tal vez todas esas varitas que mencionas pueden ser solo una que reaperece bajo otro nombre

Luego Ron argumento en favor de la capa de Harry pues esta definitivamente cumplía con todas las propiedades que debía de tener la Capa de Invisibilidad de la Muerte. Aunque Hermione simplemente no creía en la piedra, Harry le comento que de tener un piedra así podría traer de vuelta a todas las personas que habían muerto en la batalla, Hermione le aclaro que el cuento decía que los muertos no querían volver a este mundo, y luego le dijo que el autor debió haberse inspirado en la piedra filosofal solo que en vez de dar inmortalidad era capaz de revertir la muerte. Mientras Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo Harry se distrajo con unos cachivaches acumulados en la sala cuando tropezó con una pila de revistas que se desparramaron por debajo del mantel que había puesto Xenophilius a la vieja imprenta. Entonces se percato de que su rostro estaba en la portada de la revista bajo el titulo de Indeseable No1.

- debemos irnos!- dijo Harry pasandole el ejemplar a los chicos, quienes le dieron un vistaso rapido

- viejo hipocrita!- dijo Hermione, y en ese momento Xenophilius subia con una bandeja con uno spusuelos con algo que ningunod de los tres estaban dispuesto a probar

- El Quisquilloso tiene un nuevo punto de vista?- dijo harry molesto arrojando el ejemplar al pecho de Xenophilius, Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas

- puedo explicarlo todo- dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa

- Acaso le enviaste algun mensaje al ministerio de que estabamos aquí?- demando Harry

- ustedes no lo entienden, ellos se han llevado a mi Luna, no se donde esta ni que le han hecho- dijo el hombre desesperado

- de modo que piensas hacer un intercambio- dijo Ron molesto

- nos vamos!- dijo Harry y los tres se movieron juntos, pero Xenophilius solto la bandeja dejando caer su contenido al suelo mientras habia sus brazos impidiendoles el paso hacia la escalera, de una manera le recordo a Harry a su madre

- hagase a un lado señor Lovegood no queremos hacerle daño- le advirtio Harry tratando de mantener el control

- Harry!- grito Hermione, y Harry pudo ver varias personas volando en escobas alrededor de la casa.

En el breve momento en que se distrajeron viendo por la ventana Xenophilius saco su varita, Harry se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para lanzarse y derribar a sus dos amigos evitando que el hechizo paralizante les alcanzara este reboto en la sala chocando con el cuerno de Erumpent provocando una enorme explosión Harry salio volando y luego quedo bajo un montón de escombros, podía escuchar a Hermione y a Ron gritar, y aparentemente Xenophilius había caído por las escaleras. Harry se las ingenio para salir debajo de la pila de escombros y Hermione no estaba muy lejos de el cubierta de polvo que le daba el aspecto de ser una estatua, ella le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. En el primer piso se podía escuchar como los mortifagos torturaban a Xenophilius por tenderles una trampa, este les aseguraba que de verdad Potter estaba en el piso superior y clamaba que le devolvieran a Luna.

Uno de los mortifagos uso un hechizo para revelar la presencia de personas, Harry y Hermione se quedaron tiesos esperando ver lo que pasara. Entonces los mortifagos le dijeron a Lovegood que fuera a buscar a las personas que estaban en el segundo piso y que si se trataba de una trampa dudaban que quedara algo de Luna que el pudiera enterrar. Entonces el empezó a mover todos los escombros en la escalera, Hermione y Harry aprovecharon para sacar a Ron que estaba muy profundo debajo de los restos de la habitación Cuando lo lograron sacar, a Xenophilius no le quedaba mucho por quitar para dar con ellos.

- Harry, confias en mi?- dijo Hermione

- si

- Ron ponte la capa- dijo ella sacandola del pequeño bolso

- pero Harry...

- solo pontela- le apremio Harry

- Ron toma mi hombro y Harry toma mi mano- les indico Hermione

Xenophilius logró mover la imprenta que obstruía el paso a la habitación en ruinas, entonces Hermione le lanzó un obliviate para luego hacer que el piso bajo sus pies cayera prácticamente sobre los mortifagos que esperaban abajo, dejándose ver por una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer de la escena.

Tan pronto aparecieron en el bosque Hermione se puso a convocar los hechizos protectores trazando un circulo sobre ellos. Mientras montaban el campamento especulaban sobre la suerte que correría Xenophilius y el paradero de Luna. Ya dentro de la comodidad de la tienda Hermione empezó a lamentar la perdida de tiempo que había sido la visita a la casa de los Lovegood, Ron defendió a Xenophilius pues bajo presión era muy difícil mentir, aun así Hermione era incapaz de creer que existieran tale objetos. Los Peverell surgieron en la discusión haciendo que Harry sintiera que se le estaba escapando algo. Hermione menciono que el apellido estaba muerto por la linea de los hombres pero que pudieran haber descendientes bajo otro apellido. Harry empezó a revisar su libreta de apuntes, y bajo el nombre de Cadmus Peverell había una nota: ancestro de Tom. Y encima del nombre estaba dibujado el extraño símbolo.

- Marvolo Gaunt era decendiente de los Peverell, el tenia un anillo con una piedra con unas lienas, según el era el escudo de armas de los Peverell- comento Harry

- que? Estas seguro?- pregunto Hermione

- recuerdo haber visto el anillo despues de que Dumbledore acabara con el Horcrux pero en ese momento no me fije mucho en los detalles

- entonces puede ser cualquier otra cosa- dijo Hermione

- estoy casi seguro de que era el mismo símbolo que aparece en el libro- Hermione aun no estaba dispuesta a cerder- solo hay una manera de averiguarlo

- como?- pregunto Ron

- la pocion para la memoria-dijo Harry

- NO! sabes que es peligroso

- correre el riesgo- insistio Harry

- se supone que deberiamos buscar Horcruxes no Reliquias de la muerte Harry

- se que te parece que no tiene sentido pero creo que estamos mas cerca de tener las tres reliquias que el siguiente Horcruxe, asi que Hermione si quieres que terminemos con el tema dame la pocion- dijo Harry muy serio, Hermione se sintio un poco intimidada y Ron se paro pues sentia que esa no debia ser la actitud

- no me hago responsable por los daños que puedan ocurrir- dijo Hermione dandole el frasco con el liquido azul electrico- solo necesitaras beber dos cucharadas- le indico Hermione

Harry tomo la poción y se recostó en su litera. Entonces menciono para si el nombre Peverell y todo lo que recordaba relacionado a este vino a su mente, entonces se concentró en la vez que vio el anillo, y podía verlo claro, era una especie de ojo, sin duda era el símbolo de las Reliquias.

- Lo puedo ver, parece como un ojo sobre la roca negra, debe de ser la Piedra de la resureccion.- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos

- seguro que no lo estas inventando?- pregunto Hermione

- por que habria de mentir- le respondio Harry

- Dumbledore creía en las reliquias por eso se quedo con el anillo después de destruir el Horcrux...y antes de eso, mucho tiempo atrás el había tomado la capa de mi padre prestada, el era un mago muy capaz de hacerse invisible sin necesidad de una capa de invisibilidad, recuerdo cuando me lo dijo en el aula de clases cuando encontré el espejo de Oesed, una carta de mi madre a Sirius dice que el tenia lo prueba- dijo Harry acelerado, del bolso que llevaba en su cuello saco la carta y se la paso a Hermione, en eso algo metálico callo en el suelo- La Snitch! Solo la puedo abrir yo y lo que guarda adentro tiene que ser algo tan pequeño como...

- el anillo!- diijeron Harry y Ron a coro

- Aun asi si la intencion de Dumbledore era dejarte Las Reliquias estaria faltando la varita

- La Varita! El ladron en la casa de Gregorovitch era Grindelwal, lo que le robo fue la varita de Sauco...y Dumbledore derroto a Grindelwal! De modo que el debio de tener la varita!- dijo Harry poniandose de pie y la expresion de su cara le hacia parecer desquiciado- Y ahora Tom anda tras la varita, pero el no sabe nada sobre las reliquias o de lo contrario hubiera conservado el anillo

- Harry esto no es real, de ser cierto no crees que Dumbledore te lo hubiera contado, o de haberse vuelto el Amo de la Muerte no crees que no hubiera muerto?- dijo Hermione, a la mente de Harry vino el recuerdo de la muerte de Dumbledore, ahora si que las cosas encajaban, si la varita pasaba de mano en mano de quian matara a su antiguo dueño él era el Amo de la Muerte

- las busqueda de las reliquias es algo que uno debe descubrir no a la que se le forza, ademas Dumbledore no era el amo de la muerte cuando murio porque yo tenia en mi poder la capa

- Harry esto no tiene sentido en lo absoluto! Se supone que las instrucciones que te dejo era destruir los Horcruxes! No buscar las reliquias, no estamos desviando del camino- Harry la miraba, si tan solo hubiera una manera de que ella creyera

- que opinas tu?- le pregunto Harry a Ron esperando que este le apoyara

- no lo se, hay cosas que parecen encajar, pero estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, debemos mantenernos en la primera tarea, destruir los Horcruxes

- Gracias Ron, tomaré el primer turno- dijo Hermione y con esto se terminó la se fue de nuevo a su litera analizando todo lo ocurrido.

Los siguientes días Harry estaba muy retraído ron en cambio los animaba para seguir el la búsqueda de los dos Horcruxes remanentes, por las mañanas visitaban villas donde solo vivían magos con la vaga esperanza de que Voldemort hubiera ocultado uno de los Horcruxes allí durante la noche Ron se la pasa con una radio inalambrica tratando de conseguir la estación donde daban los informes verídicos de la situación Una noche mientras Harry estaba en turno de vigilar, Ron le llamo para que fuera a escuchar la radio con el y Hermione, al fin había dado con la palabra clave. Hermione estaba sentada puliendo la espada de Gryffindor para entretener sus manos con algo. En la radio Lee Jordan, Kingsley, Remus y Fred comentaban sobre las muertes resientes, los incidentes en el mundo muggle y sobre los rumores acerca de Voldemort. En el programa se enteraron de que Ted Tonks había muerto junto con Dirk Cresswell y un duende llamado Gornuk, informaron que creían que Dean y otro duende estaban en fuga, también informaron que habían encontrado el cadáver de Bathilda Bagshot quien aparente mente tenia mucho tiempo de muerta antes del incendio de su casa, otro informe que les hizo sentir en parte bien fue cuando dijeron que Xenophilius Lovegood había sido encarcelado, a Hagrid lo habían tratado de apresar en los terrenos del colegio debido a una fiesta de apoyo a Potter pero se las había ingeniado para escapar. Fred informo sobre Voldemort había sido visto en el extranjero y para Harry eso era prueba de que este iba tras la varita de Sauco.

- Escucharon lo que dijo Fred?- dijo Harry emocionado- él esta en el extranjero! El esta tras la varita de Sauco, lo sabia es todo de nuevo como con la varita de Acero

- Harry...-empezo Hermione

- vamos Hermione, porque estas tan determinada en negar que Vol

- Harry NO!- grito Ron pero no pudo evitar que Harry terminara de decir el nombre

* * *

dejen sus reviews por fis


	26. Capturados

**los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

**Capturados**

En el poco tiempo que tuvieron antes de que los Carroñeros aparecieran en el lugar, Hemione rápidamente sustituyo la vestimenta de Harry con el traje de combate incluyendo la mascara con aspecto de demonio japones, la cual hizo que se pegara de una manera que no la pudieran remover. Una fuerte explosión le hizo perder el sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, segundos después era arrastrado hacia fuera de la tienda y otra persona revisaba sus bolsillos en búsqueda de varita, pero no encontraron nada, pues Harry no llevaba la Varita de Acero en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Harry podía escuchar a Ron forcejear con los Carroñeros tratando de defender a Hermione, entonces Harry pudo reconocer la voz de Fenrir Greyback.

- y tu, por que llevas esa ridícula mascara?- pregunto Greyback, Harry no respondió de inmediato aun estaba un poco aturdido por la explosión- te pregunte por que llevas esa mascara?- al tiempo en que le daba un puñetazo bajo las costillas

- estaba ...actuando- dijo Harry entre toses

- quitatela!- le ordeno, Harry trato sin mucho esfuerzo tratar de quitarse la mascara pero esta no salia

- no quiere quitarse- le dijo Harry con pesades

- a ver si no se te quiere quitar- y Greyback con todas sus fuerzas trato de remover la mascara, Harry sentía que le iban a arrancar el rostro con ella, pero la mascara no cedió entonces Greyback pidió ayuda a otro de los Carroñeros, este intento removerla con un hechizo pero tampoco dio resultado

- bueno revisemos que tenemos aquí dijo Greyback dejando a Harry con su mascara por un momento- cual dijiste que era tu nombre?

- Dudley

- cual es tu nombre?

- ….Vernon Dudley- mintió Harry

Ron mintió diciendo que era Stan Shunpike, lo cual obviamente fue descubierto y le propiciaron otro golpe a Ron, entonces dijo que era Bardy Weasley, Hermione cambio su nombre por el de Penelope Clearwater, entonces revisaron la lista, luego la conversación se centro en la suerte que corrían aquellas personas que no mostraban respeto hacia el señor tenebroso. Luego los tres fueron amarrados con otros dos prisioneros, que resultaban ser Dean y un duende, mientras los carroñeros inspeccionaban el interior de la tienda, y para mala suerte de los tres encontraron la espada de Gryffindor y algo aun peor, una imagen del profeta donde aparecía una foto de Hermione diciendo que ella viaja con Harry.

En ese momento Harry empezó a experimentar el peor de los dolores de cabeza y para complementar el horrible dolor en el pecho, Harry sabia que en cuestión de segundos perdería el control, y aquel momento no era el mas adecuado para darle rienda suelta a Voldemort. Por fracción de segundo estaba en frente a una enorme fortaleza, segundos después estaba de nuevo en el bosque, Greyback se acerco a Hermione para verla bien, Hermione negó ser la chica de la foto pero se estaba delatando.

- Entonces el chico tras la mascara debe de ser Potter?- dijo Greyback pasando frente de Harry, pero Harry no podia hacer nada por el momento, entre el dolor de cabeza y el dolor en el pecho lo único que podía hacer era pelear contra su eterno nemesis que vivía como un parásito dentro de él. Los carroñeros trataron de remover de nuevo la mascara y lo único que lograban era empeorarle el dolor de cabeza a Harry, de vuelta en la fortaleza Voldemort inspeccionaba y buscaba por la ventana mas alta de la torre y se disponía a volar hacia ella.

Los carroñeros se dieron por vencidos con el asunto de la mascara, y discutían si debían llevar a Harry y sus amigos con los del ministerio o directamente con señor tenebroso, Greyback propuso llevarlos a la mansión de los Malfoy que se estaba usando como cuartel. Harry volaba en la noche, volando alto y derecho hacia la ventana del ultimo piso de la torre. Los carroñeros ahora discutían sobre el riesgo de llevar al chico y que este no resultara ser Potter. La ventana en la torre apenas era una abertura en la roca, se podía ver a alguien muy delgado bajo unas sabanas, no podía distinguir si estaba vivo o muerto. Al final los demás cedieron ante la idea de cobrar 2 mil galeones, Grayback tomo a Harry por el cuello de la ropa, mientras los demás llevaban al resto del grupo. Voldemort se convertía en una especia de serpiente para poder pasar la abertura para luego aterrizar ligero como vapor dentro de la celda. Harry forzó a su mente a trabajar, necesitaba trazar un plan, necesitaba sacar la vela de babilonia y la Varita de Acero del pequeño saco de cuero que llevaba colgando en su cuello, pero para como estaban las cosas no le daría mucho tiempo desatar el nudo, tal vez lo mejor seria cortarlo. Los pensamientos de Harry se cortaron cuando llegaron una zona campestre, el grupo paso unas puertas de hierro hacia un camino que los llevo a la casa. Nuevamente se encontraba en la celda, el hombre emanciado se dio la vuelta y sin temor le veía a los ojos

- sabia que vendrías, sabia que algún día vendrías por ella, pero tu viaje ha sido en vano, yo no la tengo, nunca la tuve

- Mientes!- grito Voldemort lleno de ira, Harry sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, no se percato de que Narcissa abría la puerta, y después de que Greyback y otro de los carroñeros le convencía de que tenían a Harry y la chica sangresucia les dejaba pasar, Harry rogaba por un momento en que pudiera deshacerse de los nudos en sus muñecas entonces podrían escapar

En una sala en el interior de la casa Narcissa y Lucius trataban de asegurarse que el chico tras la mascara que nadie lograba remover era Harry Potter, porque aunque los dos chicos con los que usualmente Harry andaban estaban dentro del grupo de prisioneros, no tenían varita con la que demostrar que aquel era Harry. Sin duda las ropas que llevaba puesta correspondía con los colores de la casa de Gryffindor, es mas Greyback recordaba haber visto unas ropas parecidas la noche que atacaron Hogwarts, pero aquella vez Potter no llevaba una mascara. En todo el jaleo llego otra persona a la sala, una mujer a la que Harry detestaba mas que a Snape, una persona a la cual el mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. A Bellatrix le faltaba todavía el brazo derecho de la vez que Harry se lo corto de un tajo usando a Excalibur. Un forcejeo entre Lucius y Bellatrix se llevo a cabo por quien llamaría a Voldemort y reclamaría el honor de entregar a Potter, en eso intervino uno de los carroñeros que solo estaba allí por el oro,Bellatrix buscaba zafarse de las manos de Malfoy cuando vio algo que llamo su atención dejando de pelear con su cuñado, pregunto por la espada y al darse cuanta de lo que era le indico a Lucius de que no llamara al señor tenebroso, el jaleo que se armo después le dio tiempo a Harry de buscar el trozo de cristal en su tobillo, pero cuando la atención estuvo de nuevo en el grupo Harry debió parar de intentar cortar las cuerdas. Por el momento el no corría ningún peligro pero Bellatrix se quedaría a interrogar a Hermione mientras los demás terminarían en un calabozo. Lo cual le daba tiempo a Harry para poder desarrollar su plan.

Tan pronto llegaron a la celda podían escuchar los gritos de Hermione, Ron se puso todo frenético haciendo que Harry perdiera el pedazo de cristal, para su buena suerte en aquella misma celda estaba Luna quien busco un clavo para deshacer los nudos, Ron le dijo en que bolsillo podía encontrar el deluminador que tenia las luces de la tienda antes de que fueran capturados, de modo que ella podría trabajar mas rápido Harry podía escuchar los gritos de Bellatrix por encima de la agonía de Hermione, esta le preguntaba de donde habían sacado la espada, que que mas se había robado de su bóveda Si la necesidad de escapar no fuera en ese momento su prioridad podía ser capaz de jurar que habían dado con la localización de uno de los horcruxes que les faltaban por destruir.

Con las manos libres al fin Harry busco los materiales que necesitaba, Ron inspeccionaba el lugar para luego intentar desaparecer, Luna le explico que no podían salir de la celda que esta era a prueba de magia. Aun asi Harry estaba dispuesto a gastar una de sus preciadas tizas. Saco lo que le quedaba de la vela de babilonia.

- solo dará para un viaje- dijo observando la vela de cera negra

- crees que puedas trazar el portal hacia la sala?- pregunto Ron nervioso

- creo que si- dijo Harry buscando un papel arrugado donde Hermione una vez le apunto las instrucciones para dibujar el portal- lo que me preocupa es que la tiza no funcione. Aunque lo primero que debemos hacer es sacar a los demás de aquí.

- Estarán a salvo en la casa de mi hermano- dijo Ron- seria mejor allí que nuestro antiguo escondite

- bien, dame la dirección

Mientras tanto Bellatrix seguía cuestionando a Hermione en el piso superior, esta mintió diciendo que la espada era una copia y Lucius fue a buscar al duende para que comprobara lo de la espada. Harry dejo de dibujar el portal y Ron volvió a guardar las luces en el Deluminador cuando Lucius fue a buscar el duende. Tan pronto la puerta de la celda volvió a cerrarse Harry termino de dibujar el portal hacia la casa de Bill y Fleur. El portal daba a una escalera arenosa, Ron salio a confirmar que estaba en el lugar correcto. Harry le pidió a Dean y a Luna que ayudaran a salir al señor Olivander que estaba muy debil pero Dean y Luna querian ayudarle.

- nos veremos luego- les aseguro Harry, los tres se marcharon y Harry cerro el portal.

- Ahora vayamos por Hermione- dijo Ron quien aun estaba todo tembloroso y ansioso

- no creo que lo ideal sea aparecer en la sala, tal vez si dibujamos un portal al pasillo fuera de la celda sea mejor

- y si hay algún guardia?

- Yo le desarmo y tu atrapas la varita, la necesitaras para cuando estemos en la sala, Bellatrix es muy rápida.

- Bien

Entonces Harry se puso a dibujar el siguiente portal, pero no solo los nervios y la presión de que la vida de Hermione estuviera en juego le hacían cometer errores o romper la tiza, nuevamente Voldemort estaba tan furioso que permitía que la coneccion entre ambos se abriera haciendo que Harry se debilitara. Grindelwal le pedía a Voldemort que lo matara después de todo eso no ayudaría a Voldemort a ganar pues el nunca tendría la varita, el nunca ganaría. Harry logro completar el portal y un oscuro túnel les comunico hacia el pasillo, Harry tomo la Varita de Acero y atravesó el túnel con cuidado y silencio, Ron le seguía de cerca, apenas habían dado unos pasos en el pasillo cuando notaron una figura regordeta, Harry le paralizo de inmediato y Ron tomo la varita, resultaba ser Colagusano, Harry le repudiaba tanto como a Bellatrix pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo para venganzas, debían rescatar a Hermione. Siguieron hasta que pudieron llegar a la sala, tenían una vista panorámica de lo que pasaba en la allí, a los pies de Bellatrix estaba Hermione apenas respirando, Griphook tenia la espada en la mano y la examinaba.

- cuando sea el momento accionaras la vela y nos llevaras a casa de Bill- le dijo Harry pasándole la vela de babilonia a Ron quien asintió

Después de que Griphook le confirmara a Bellatrix que la espada era falsa, esta le corto tirándolo al suelo junto con Hermione y procedió a llamar a Voldemort. Harry lo pudo sentir, la ira de Voldemort al ser interrumpido, y en su ira acalorada mato al mago en la celda y se marcho furioso. Harry convoco su escudo de combate y Ron le imito, Bellatrix le dijo a Greyback que podía quedarse con la sangresucia. Entonces Ron se lanzo al ataque desarmando a Bellatrix, Harry usando todo el potencial de la Varita de Acero paralizo a Greyback y a Lucius, y valiéndose de las técnicas aprendidas en el sexto año hizo que el suelo se moviera lanzando a Narcissa contra la pared aturdiéndola.

- alto los dos o la mato!- Grito Bellatrix con un cuchillo en el cuello de Hermione.

Ron se detuvo en seco, pero Harry no estaba para darse por vencido y se las jugo lanzando un rayo a la base del candelabro, este le iba caer justo encima a Bellatrix, pero ella soltó a Hermione y se tiro a un lado, Ron fue a ayudar a Hermione, habían cristales por doquier

- veo que no te importa arriesgar la vida de tus amigos- dijo Bellatrix, Harry estaba de frente a ella apuntándole con la varita

- un pequeño riesgo para conservar su vida- dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarle- ahora terminare mi trabajo contigo- una expresión de terror se apareció en el desquiciado rostro de la mujer- Sectusempra!- dijo Harry en su mente apuntando al brazo izquierdo de Bellatrix.

La sangre salpicó buena parte de la sala, y los gritos de dolor de Bellatrix despertaron a Narcissa, que tomaba consciencia de lo que pasaba en la sala de su casa, Ron estaba al lado de Hermione y Griphook, esperando a Harry para irse de allí, Narcissa fue tras Harry, pero Harry la volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

- podríamos irnos ya!- demando Ron

- tengo que volar el techo primero- le dijo Harry- hazlos a un lado- y Ron movió a Hermione y a Griphook de la parte donde había estado el candelabro en el techo, convocando una bombarda Harry hizo un boquete en el techo. Entonces ayudo a Ron a cargar a Hermione y a Griphook- recuerda concentrarte en el lugar- le dijo Harry antes de accionar la bengala

Justo en el momento en que despegaban vuelo, Narcissa en un ultimo intento de detenerlos lanzo el cuchillo de su hermana contra el pelirrojo, pero aun así no pudo evitar que los cinco se marcharan de la casa. Los cinco volaban como propulsados por un cohete en el cielo nocturno, el descenso empezó y Harry pudo ver una casa en la costa y trato de aterrizar bien pues llevaba a Griphook cargado con todo y espada. Pero tan pronto toparon suelo Ron se desmorono junto con Hermione, Harry dejo a Griphook en el suelo para ayudar a sus dos amigos, entonces se dio cuenta de que Narcissa había herido a Ron con el cuchillo.

- Ayuda! Alguien por favor ayúdenos - gritaba Harry en dirección hacia la casa, podía ver movimientos, esperaba que estuvieran en el lugar correcto pues Ron estaba cubierto de sangre.

Por suerte si habían llegado al lugar adecuado, Bill, Fleur, Luna y Dean vinieron en su ayuda y le ayudaron a transportar a los heridos dentro de la casa. Hermione no estaba tan grave y con unas cuantas pociones que le proporciono Fleur estaba en pie, aunque frágil en cambio Ron necesitaba mas ayuda, el cuchillo se había incrustado cerca del hombro, pero estaba muy arriba como para haber dañado el corazón aunque si lesionado un vasos importantes. Bill trabajaba en contener la hemorragia y en sanar las heridas de su hermano menor. Harry impaciente salio al patio de la casa, por fin pudo quitarse la mascara, ahora sentía que podía respirar libremente, aunque sentía un dolor opresivo en el pecho, por un lapsus de momento estaba de nuevo en la mansión de los Malfoy haciendo sufrir su ira a todos los que allí habían quedado. Harry regreso al jardín la brisa fría marina le calmo un poco, era como un anestésico para su dolor. Harry se puso a analizar sobre los acontecimientos recientes, Voldemort había matado a Grindelwal por lo tanto de seguro sabría que la varita de Sauco estaba en la tumba de Dumbledore pero este no contaba con el hecho de que había sido Harry quien había puesto fin a la vida del gran mago. Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención era la ansiedad de Bellatrix por saber que mas habían sacado de su bóveda .. tendrían que ir a Gringots, la suerte es que uno de los duendes estaba en la casa, y tal vez si lo convencía este les podía ayudar a entrar a la bóveda, después claro de que Ron se recuperara.

Bill y Fleur lograron emendar la herida de Ron pero necesitaría unos días de reposo antes de seguir con su misión Hermione también necesitaba un poco de descanso. A Harry le parecía bien quedarse un tiempo allí aunque sentía que la casa de los recién casados estaba muy abarrotada y la pobre Fleur tenia mas trabajo que nunca. Era diciembre y las festividades se acercaban. Harry convenció a Bill de que no moviera a Griphook o a Ollivender de la casa pues necesita información que solo ellos le podían proporcionar. Primero converso con el duende, pues necesitaba que este le ayudara a entrar a la bóveda de los Lenstrange. Aunque Harry sintió que la conversación fue buena el duende no acepto del todo ayudarlos, pero eso se podría arreglar en el camino. En cuanto a Ollivander, este le dijo que no podía reparar su varita, y para sorpresa de Hermione confirmo la existencia de la varita de Sauco, aunque el desconocía la historia de las reliquias lo que significaba que Voldemort también la ignoraba. Luego Harry le explico todo a sus amigos, incluso que ahora la famosa varita de Sauco estaba en manos del señor tenebroso.


	27. De vuelta al plan A fase III

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

De vuelta al Plan A fase III

Los planes para entrar a Gringotts eran mas complicados para entrar al ministerio y las posibilidades de tener que herir a alguien en el camino eran tan altas como la de ellos resultar heridos. Aunque contaban con la varita de Bellatrix seria muy riesgoso que alguno de ellos se hicieran pasar por ella, pues de seguro era conocido entre los mortifagos que ella había perdido su varita ademas del otro brazo. Después de mucha consideración Hermione accedió a usar la tiza para trazar una serie de portales que le podrían llevar al interior de banco. No seria un camino seguro, pero Harry insistió en usarlo, pues le parecía aun mas difícil entrar por la puerta principal. Harry había hablado con Griphook y a cambio de su ayuda el le daría la espada de Gryffindor, Bill le advirtió que fuera precavido al hacer negocios con el duende pues conocía las malas mañas de estos. Hermione también le insistió a Harry de que no usara la Varita de Acero en presencia del duende, por lo que Harry empezó a usar la varita que le había robado a Draco y le dio a Hermione la varita que había sido de Bellatrix, aunque ella no se sentía muy a gusto con esta. Por suerte Hermione había logrado asegurar el bolso de mano de ser tomado por los carroñeros, pues allí tenían muchas cosas esenciales para la supervivencia, pues no sabían con exactitud si lograrían llegar en un solo día.

El día tan esperado llego, fue después de navidad, afuera de la cabaña azotaba una ventisca con nieve ligera, pero como estaban en la costa poca de esta se lograba acumular. El grupo se reunió en la sala, Hermione convoco un muffliato sobre Dean para que este no llegara a oír nada. Luego procedió con mucho cuidado a dibujar el portal, en la puerta de la sala se abrió un hueco que daba a una escalera de piedra sin barandal y no podía ver nada mas allá de lo que la luz de la chimenea le permitía.

- que esperamos?- pregunto Harry a los otros dos, y convocando Lumus de sus varitas procedieron a bajar con cuidado.

Como todo el tiempo estaban bajando el camino no era pesado, pero debían tener mucho cuidado pues solo podía transitar una persona a la vez, de modo que iban en una fila, Hermione a la cabeza seguida por Ron después el duende y por ultimo Harry. Hermione nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, pues transitar por mundos paralelos llenos de criaturas peligrosas y la posibilidad de quedar atrapados allí para siempre no era algo ideal, Ron y Harry no estaban conscientes del verdadero peligro que significaba hacer aquello pues ellos nunca habian estudiado runas antiguas.

Después de dos horas descendiendo, por fin el grupo llego a un descanso, y en una pared oculta en la oscuridad habían varios marcos tallados en la roca. Griphook les ayudo a identificar el que tenia simbologia de los duendes y leyendo las frases que estaban grabadas formando el marco se abrió un nuevo pasaje.

- a donde nos llevara ese? - pregunto Harry

- si no estoy equivocado, a una vieja mina- les dijo el duende

- solo por precaución tu y Harry irán a delante, Ron y yo les pondremos una soga, si no es el lugar podrán regresar sin que el pasaje se cierre- les dijo Hermione- si es seguro tiren dos veces, si no tiren una vez y Ron y yo los sacaremos en seguida

Hermione y Ron convocaron una especie de lazo que se extendía desde las puntas de sus varitas, lo ataron al rededor de las cinturas de Griphook y de Harry. Entonces ellos dos procedieron a atravesar el pasaje, que era muy estrecho y estaba mas oscuro que el lugar donde ellos estaban. Después de varios minutos, Harry y Griphook llegaron a una pequeña especia de sala, postes de madera sostenían las paredes, una antigua lampara apagada colgaba del techo, y en el piso habían rieles, donde Harry supuso transitaban los vagones de carga.

- estamos en el lugar indicado- le confirmo Griphook, y ambos tiraron de la cuerda dos veces.

En lo que esperaban a los otros dos, Harry encendió la lampara y pudo ver que la sala daba a varios túneles con rieles que se entrelazaban en la pequeña sala. Hermione y Ron por fin emergieron del estrecho y tras ellos se cerro el pasaje sin dejar rastro de que una vez estuvo allí.

- Si no me equivoco, en esta vieja mina hay un túnel que comunicaba con las bovedas del banco- les dijo Griphook

- comunicaba?- dijo Ron entre confundido y enojado

- fue sellada, pero apuesto a que pueden abrir un portal a traves de ella- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.

- Bien y como llegamos ahí?- pregunto Ron

- primero necesitamos transporte- dijo Griphook

- Accio vagón!- dijo Harry, momentos después un viejo y oxidado vagón minero llego a la sala – ahora en que dirección debemos de ir?- le pregunto Harry luego de que todos se montaron con dificultad en el pequeño vagón

- necesitamos tomar dirección hacia el este- les dijo el duende, Hermione volviendo su varita una brújula indico el camino y con un toque de su varita puso el vagón en movimiento.

Lastimosamente no podían ir muy rápido pues cada vez que llegaban a un cruce, una bifurcación o a otra sala como a la que habían llegado, necesitaban convocar la brújula para que Griphook pudiera indicarles el camino a seguir. Después de pasar por un puente que conectaba un desfiladero con una especie de río subterráneo abajo, Griphook les dijo que estaba llegando y en la siguiente sala se detuvieron y Griphook les indico el túnel a seguir. Siguieron hasta el final en el vagón, y se desmontaron cuando llegaron a una pila de rocas enormes que obstruían el paso.

- Tras esas rocas llegaremos directamente a las bóvedas de máxima seguridad- les dijo Griphook

- perfecto- dijo Harry

- pero una vez dentro del banco deberemos buscar a un duende que aun trabaje allí pues solo ellos pueden abrir la puerta de la bóveda

- genial- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- ya resolveremos eso cuando lleguemos allí- dijo Harry- Hermione por favor

Hermione se concentro en dibujar con mucho cuidado el portal y cuando este estuvo completo una puerta se abrió hacia una sala que brilla. Los tres se quedaron parados viendo la magnificencia del lugar. Piso y techo eran completamente en oro con columnas de platas, gemas preciosas decoraban las cornisas y brillaban desde cada esquina de los ´´ zócalos ´´ en el piso.

- La bóveda secreta de Diovnigsos conserva los mas grandes tesoros de los duendes- explico Griphook mientras se adentraba a la bóveda protegida por el temible demonio del Hekla, nadie que haya tomado algo de aquí ha salido a la superficie con vida- los chicos no dieron ni un paso mas- podemos cruzar pero no deben tocar absolutamente nada.

Los chicos entonces siguieron a Griphook por la bóveda de lado a lado de las paredes habían numerosos tesoros, incluso pasaron por una mesa que contenía múltiples piedras preciosas con formas de frutas de tamaño natural, en el centro de la bóveda había una magnifica fuente y sobre esta, colgando en un techo en cúpula de alabastro, un enorme y pesado candelabro, Harry podría jurar que estaba hecho de diamantes. En esa misma parte había una chimenea de la cual un fuego alto ardía. Hermione creyó haber vistos una par de ojos tenebroso emerger de allí.

- El demonio prefiere la chimenea, el fuego lo mantiene con vida, sigamos- le apremio Griphook.

Los chicos apretaron el paso y llegaron al fondo de la bóveda donde había unas frases en el lenguaje de los duendes formando una especie de portal. Griphook ayudo a Hermione a activar el portal, este abrió a un lugar oscuro y de roca, muy parecido al lugar donde estaban las escaleras que habían bajado.

- estamos en Gringotts- les dijo Griphook adelantándose a ellos

- por fin!- dijo Ron y se apresuro a salir de la bóveda.

Al salir los tres, Hermione se aseguro de cerrar el portal tras ellos. Siguieron a Griphook hasta un pasaje, había un dragón custodiando las entradas a varias de las bóvedas.

- pasando el dragón se encuentra la bóveda de los Lenstrange, pero de nada sirve pasar el dragón si no podemos abrirla

- bien, entonces tu iras conmigo a buscar un duende que nos sirva, Ron y Hermione pueden esperar aqui- dijo Harry.

El camino hacia la superficie fue mas trabajoso que todo lo que Harry había pasado para poder llegar allí Les tomo mas de un par de horas llegar hasta donde las puertas daban hacia la sala principal del banco. Harry se coloco la capa de invisibilidad mientras Griphook se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Debieron esperar alrededor de media hora, a Harry le pareció mas, cuando por fin un mago entro acompañado de uno de los duendes. Harry actuó rápido, hizo que el mago se desmayara y Griphook rápidamente lo arrastro hacia una brecha oscura entre la roca y Harry ponía bajo la maldición imperius al otro duende. Por sugerencia de Griphook, Harry hizo que el otro duende convocara uno de los carritos y pronto estaban de regreso en el fondo de Gringotts.

- aun no sospechan de que hay intrusos, pero tan pronto encuentre al mago las cosas podrían complicarse- les dijo Griphook al llegar con Harry y el otro duende

- entonces hagamos esto rápido - dijo Hermione, quien convocando una pared de roca logro asegurar el paso atraves del fuego del dragón.

Tan pronto estuvieron del otro lado, Harry hizo que el otro duende colocara la mano sobre la puerta de la bóveda y esta desapareció mostrando tantos tesoros y oro que parecía ser un pedazo de la bóveda de Diovnigsos. Tan pronto entraron la puerta reapareció Griphook les aseguro que podrían salir utilizando al otro duende. Mientras buscaban bajo la escasa luz que les proporcionaban sus varitas los chicos se toparon con un percance, al Hermione levantar una copa para examinarla esta la dejo caer y empezó a dividirse. Griphook les explico que todo estaba bajo el efecto de maldiciones calor y multiplicación haciendo que el intruso quedara bajo una pila de metal caliente. Ellos trataron de tener cuidado pero cuando no era Ron era Harry el que tropezaba con algo haciendo que los objetos se multiplicaran y el calor aumentara dentro de la bóveda.

- nadie se mueva! No se muevan de sus lugares- dijo Harry después de derribar una pila de monedas- traten de buscar desde donde están, busquen por el emblema de Hufflepuff o por el de Ravenclaw.

Un momento después Harry por fin dio con la copa de Hufflepuff, la que había robado Tom a Hepzibah. Pero la copa estaba en el estante mas alto, lejos de alcance de todos, y después de intentar convocarla con accio sin resultados, la idea de usar FiendFyre era demasiado riesgoso, ya no se les ocurría nada mas. Mientras sudaban en la bóveda por todo el metal caliente, pudieron escuchar un ruido metálico que provenía desde afuera.

- Rapido, ya vienen! Deben haber descubierto al mago- les apremio Griphook

- debe haber una manera de tomarla, o de destruirla, rápido antes de que lleguen- pensaba Harry, y se le ocurrió una idea- Hermione, dame la espada de Gryffindor.

Hermione saco la espada del bolso y con dificultad se la paso a Harry evitando a toda costa tocar alguna otra cosa. Harry la tomo y desde muy adentro espero que su plan funcionara.

- Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo Harry sosteniendo la espada en un su mano, y para su suerte la espada empezó a flotar.

Harry hizo que se elevara hasta llegar al nivel de la copa, el ruido fuera de la bóveda se intensificaba, estaban atrapados. Harry respiro profundo concentrándose en su siguiente movimiento, Hermione y Ron contenía la respiración. Con un movimiento rápido y tomando impulso Harry lanzo la espada contra la copa. La hoja de la espada atravesó la copa, un chirrido metálico mezclado con un espantoso grito lleno el lugar, y como si se tratara de tinta o sangre, un liquido negro brotaba de los remanentes de la copa. Con un hechizo convocador Harry recupero la espada.

- Hora de irnos!- les dijo a los demás

- antes, dame la espada- demando el duende- e cumplido con mi parte- dijo Griphook sosteniendo al otro duende.

Antes de darle al a Griphook la espada los tres se acercaron a la puerta, para evitar que el duende les fuera a dejar trancados allí Harry le entrego la espada, ni Ron ni Hermione estaban a gusto con aquello pero Harry había echo un trato y el duende había cumplido con su parte. Después de tener la espada en sus manos Griphook uso la mano del otro duende para abrir la puerta. Tan pronto salieron este se marcho corriendo.

- ladrones! Ladrones! - grita el duende corriendo en dirección al grupo que les esperaba

- sucia sabandija- dijo Ron entre dientes

Harry rápidamente convoco su escudo de combate y los demás le imitaron solo había una forma de salir de ese aprieto y era peleando. Pero el grupo contra el cual se enfrentaban no solo estaba compuesto por duendes también habían varios magos. Los tres lanzaban hechizos paralizantes a diestra y siniestra, algunos duendes caían pero otros avanzaban. El dragón lanzo unas llamaradas haciendo que unos cuantos magos se retiraran. Una loca idea le llego a Harry y lanzando un hechizo rompió las cadenas del dragón.

- Rápido, siganme!- dijo Harry

- Harry, que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Hermione cuando Harry empezó a treparse encima del dragón

- asegurando nuestra salida!- le dijo Harry- suban!

Ron y Hermione treparon a la espalda de la bestia, pero el dragón tardo un momento en percatarse de que estaba libre, mientras los chicos lanzaban hechizos contra los duendes, el dragón comenzó a buscar su camino hacia fuera pero era muy grande y tardaría entonces Hermione empezó a ayudarle usando hechizos reductores en las paredes y techos, Ron y Harry le imitaron. Pronto ya estaban volando por encima del lago interior. La combinación del fuego y fuerza bruta del dragón mas los hechizos de los chicos lograron llegar hasta la sala de mármol aterrorizando a duendes y magos, Hermione lanzo una bala de cañón contra las puertas de metal y el dragón salio volando hacia el callejón Diagon. Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían sobre el. Pronto empezaron a sobre volar la ciudad de Londres. El dragón tomo rumbo al norte. Lo cual Harry vio perfecto pues su destino final estaba en esa dirección. Esta salida no había sido contemplada en sus planes y ahora los tres se exponían a muy bajas temperaturas, con un enorme trabajo entre Ron y Hermione lograron sacar unos abrigos del bolso de mano, los cuales se echaron por encima. A Harry le preocupaba que el dragón empezara un viaje sobre el mar, pero por suerte este no lo hizo. Y cuando ya casi no podía sostenerse mas encima de la bestia Ron se percato de que empezaban a descender. Estaban en una zona con varios lagos, los mas pequeños cubiertos de hielo y nieve alrededor. El dragón comenzó a trazar círculos por uno mediano que no tenia hielo en la superficie.

- Cuando les avise saltamos al agua- les dijo Harry, los otros dos asintieron- ahora!- grito Harry cuando logro ver el reflejo claro del vientre amarillento del dragón sobre el agua.

La caída fue mas larga de lo esperado y el golpe contra el agua helada fue bastante fuerte, sumándole lo frió en que esta estaba, se apuraron a nadar hacia la orilla mas cercana. Con dificultad llegaron temblando hasta el ultimo extremo, respiraban con dificultad y los tres tenían los labios azules. Harry no perdió tiempo y empezó a convocar los hechizos protectores alrededor de ellos, mientras Hermione con dificultad se las ingeniaba junto con Ron en levantar el campamento. Cuando lograron poner la casa de campaña, Hermione convoco un fuego en la entrada y encendieron uno en el interior.

Los chicos se cambiaron las ropas frías y mojadas por unas secas, y entre los tres prepararon caldo caliente y chocolate para recuperar la temperatura corporal y energías No podían quedarse mucho tiempo allí pues no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia de que habían asaltado Gringotts se esparciera y llegara a los oídos de Voldemort y este cayera en cuanta de los que ellos estaban haciendo. Harry no tardo mucho en empezar a sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza, y la conexión entre los dos se abrió Voldemort se había enterado que Harry y dos mas habían irrumpido en la bóveda de los Lenstrange y justo allí destruido una pequeña copa de oro. Por momentos Voldemort dudaba que Harry había descubierto su mas preciado secreto, pero contando que había matado a Nagini en la casa de Bagshot prefirió ir a revisar los otros lugares ademas de avisar a Snape de la posibilidad de que el chico fuera a irrumpir en el castillo.

- el sabe- dijo Harry recuperándose Hermione y Ron le observaban sin comprender- Tom se ha dado cuenta, y el ultimo Horcrux esta en Hogwarts! Lo sabia, lo sabia

- que?- preguntaron los dos atónitos

- vi sus pensamientos, ira a revisar los otros lugares, cree que el ultimo esta a salvo porque Snape esta en Hogwarts y porque sera difícil entrar sin ser notados

- y en que parte del castillo esta?- pregunto Hermione

- no lo se, el no pensó en eso, pero debemos irnos ya

- que, ahora?- pregunto Hermione

- si, tan pronto se de cuenta de que el anillo y el collar no están ira por el que falta, no podemos esperar, el puede llegar en cualquier momento y podría cambiarlo de lugar

- pero...como llegaremos?- seguía Hermione

- iremos a Hogsmade, ya veremos como nos las ingeniamos desde allí los tres viajaremos bajo la capa- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, Ron asintió y termino de tomarse su chocolate

- bueno... deberías terminar tu comida, necesitaremos energía- le dijo Hermione

Harry apuro el resto del caldo y se tomo el chocolate lo mas rápido posible a pesar de que estaba aun muy caliente. Con unos movimientos de la varita de Hermione los tres quedaron vistiendo sus ropas de combate con abrigadas capas de viaje encima, Harry coloco la Varita de Acero a su alcance. Empacaron los mas rápido posible y bajo la capa de invisibilidad los tres desaparecieron con el anochecer.


	28. Plan A fase IV y V

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Plan A fase IV y V

Como no podían perder mucho tiempo traspasando por caminos a través de segundas dimensiones, Harry, Ron y Hermione se arriesgaron a utilizar la aparición para llegar a Hogsmade. Pero tan pronto pusieron pie en la villa una terrible alarma se activo y al menos una docena de mortifagos salieron de Las Tres Escobas para darles caza. Como estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron escabullirse un rato hasta que los mortifagos decidieron soltar los dementors sobre ellos, lo que les complico las cosas. Los tenían prácticamente acorralados cuando el dueño del Cabeza de Cerdo les ofreció ayuda y les oculto de los mortifagos.

Resulta que el dueño del bar era el hermano menor de Albus Dumbledore, este les insistía en huir y dejar el país de olvidarse de la dichosa misión que le había dejado Albus, Harry se negaba a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, no porque creía ciegamente en Albus, si no porque su vida y la de los demás dependían de ello. Abeforth también les contó sobre Ariana y como esta falleció a Harry no le hubiera sorprendido que la muerte de la joven la hubiera causado Albus, aunque hubiera sido un accidente pero el ya tenia mala experiencia con el viejo manipulador. Pero con todo y todo Harry no podía detenerse, estaba a tan solo un Horcrux del paso final, y debía darse prisa antes de que Voldemort descubriera lo que el estaba haciendo.

Como Harry no mostraba señas de darse por vencido no le quedo de otra que ofrecerle ayuda para entrar al castillo, y a través del cuadro de Ariana en la habitación en el segundo piso del bar, se abrió un pasaje hacia el castillo, mas específicamente hacia la sala de Requerimientos, donde Neville junto con un buen grupo de estudiantes habían armado la resistencia contra Snape y los Carrow. Neville estaba tan contento con la noticia de que Harry había vuelto que mando un mensaje usando las monedas falsas que tenían desde el quinto año. Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Ginny (que había tenido que ocultarse con su familia en la casa de la tía Muriel) junto con Luna y Dean, llegaron un poco mas tarde para ofrecer apoyo.

Neville les informo que desde un principio el movimiento lo había encabezado Mika, pero Snape se las ingenio para encerrarla en las mazmorras ellos en dos ocasiones trataron de rescatarla pero solo lograron que la llevaran a un calabozo con mayor seguridad. Terry Boot le dijo que Snape tenia la varita de Weismann en su oficina y que por eso la chica no había podido escapar de donde la tenían.

Harry no podía ir personalmente a rescatar a Mika, pero sin movilizaba a los chicos, ya sea a la oficina de Snape o a las mazmorras tendría la oportunidad de crear doble distracción en el castillo dándole tiempo a el de buscar la ultima pieza del rompe cabeza, el único problema radicaba en que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como era el objeto de Ravenclaw. Harry pregunto por el famoso objeto y Luna salto con una de las de ella, Cho fue hábil y logro cortarla, explicando que la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw llevaba siglos perdida. A Harry le estaba doliendo la cabeza, Voldemort estaba furioso al descubrir que el anillo no estaba en el lugar donde le había dejado.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y Harry no podía saber con suficiente certeza cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que Voldemort llegara al castillo. Su única opción era ir hasta la torre donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw para ver la estatua de la fundadora. Cho se ofreció llevarle pero Harry prefirió que Luna fuera con el, y mientras el iba hacia la casa común de Ravenclaw el resto debió dividirse en dos grupos, un grupo iría hasta las mazmorras donde tenían encerrada a Mika, valiéndose del mapa del merodeador les dio las indicaciones de como llegar al lugar, cuando se armara el reperpero en los pisos inferiores, el otro grupo de estudiantes entrarían a la oficina del director para recuperar la varita de Mika. Marcado el plan, se pusieron a trabajar.

Harry sabia el camino hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, pues no hacia mucho tiempo de que fuera allí a buscar ayuda de Mika y las demás chicas antes de que se sumergiera en la caza de los Horcrux. Pero como nunca había entrado desconocía el mecanismo de contraseña, aunque después resultara que no había contraseña sino que debía responder a una pregunta. Por sorprendente que pareciera Luna podía razonar de manera lógica cuando se lo proponía y pronto Harry estuvo dentro de la sala en forma circular con techo y alfombra con motivo de cielo estrellado. Harry se aproximo a la estatua para examinarla con cuidado, entonces la vio, y lo peor de todo es que ya el la había visto antes, hace unos meses atrás había utilizado una tiara similar que coloco sobre un busto encima del armario donde guardo el libro de pociones del Príncipe.

- Por que Dumbledore no se lo pudo haber dicho antes!- dijo Harry mas bien para si

- que sucede Harry?- le pregunto Luna

- debemos regresar a la sala- dijo Harry volviendo a cubrirse con la capa y haciendo que Luna volviera con el.

Mientras unos pisos mas abajo, Darius junto con Neville y otros alumnos arriesgaban su pellejo para poder sacar a Mika del calabozo, pero no era fácil deshacerse de los mortifagos. Pero después de reunir fuerzas los estudiantes lograron vencer a los mortifagos que protegían la entrada, para al fin liberar a Mika. Con todo el alboroto armado en las mazmorras Severus había dejado su oficina y Hermione junto con unos cuantos compañeros de la DA se infiltraron en la oficina, por suerte no tuvieron que ponerla patas arribas buscando la varita de Mika. Los dos grupos quedaron de reunirse en el recibidor, iban de camino cuando se toparon con Snape, quien al ver a Ron y a Hermione asumió que Potter andaba con ellos. Hermione y los demás varita en mano estaban mas que dispuestos a pelear, pero los profesores fueron los que empezaron el ataque, Severus estaba en gran desventaja y no le quedo de otra que huir.

Los dos grupos de estudiantes insurgentes junto con los jefes de casa se reunieron en el recibidor pero Harry y Luna no habían regresado. McGonagall pidió una explicación a Ron y Hermione y estos tratando de no dar datos de mas le explicaron que Harry estaba buscando un objeto que estaba escondido en el castillo para poder destruir a Voldemort, y que por cierto este estaba de camino al colegio. Por lo que McGonagall decidió que era el momento de que Hogwarts se prepara para la batalla, y los estudiantes prácticamente rugieron ante esto, pero McGonagall les dijo que solo participarían los que eran mayores de edad y que los demás deberían abandonar el castillo. Dio instrucciones a los demás profesores para reforzar las defensas y les pidió a los demás estudiantes que le ayudaran a reunir al resto de los alumnos en el comedor.

Harry corría lo mas rápido posible y prácticamente llevaba a Luna arrastras, y en un lugar cerca de la costa, con el viento soplando ferozmente Voldemort se dirigía a inspeccionar la cueva. Harry llego a la pared y trata de concentrarse en una sola idea.

- Pero quedamos en reunirnos en el recibidor- dijo Luna

- lo se, pero ahora debo buscar algo que esta oculto dentro de la sala- dijo Harry- necesito ir a la sala donde están todas las cosas olvidadas, donde los alumnos esconde los objetos, necesito encontrar el libro de pociones-pensaba Harry mientras pasaba una y otra vez frente a la pared.

La puerta apareció y al abrirla Harry pudo ver que de nuevo se encontraba en la vasta sala con forma de catedral con hileras y mas hileras de objetos rotos y viejos que generaciones de estudiantes y profesores habían llevado hasta aquel lugar. Voldemort tomaba el pequeño bote para cruzar el lago lleno de inferis, su ira hacia que el pedazo de el dentro de Harry de alguna manera tomara mas fuerzas. Harry se agarro de unos objetos y termino haciendo que se cayeran varias cosas que estaban apiladas. Luna muy preocupada fue a ayudarle pero por el momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, debía llegar hasta el armario. Sacando fuerzas de su lucha interna, y apoyándose en Luna gran parte del camino, Harry dio con el armario. Y allí estaba, sobre un horrible busto, la tiara, y pensar que la había tenido en sus manos hace unos meses atrás, si tan solo en aquel tiempo lo hubiera sabido...pero no había tiempo para los tal vez y que tal si, era el momento de actuar. Harry le pidió a Luna que tomara la tiara y la envolvió con un trozo de tela viejo, aparentemente remanentes de una cortina roja chamuscada, Harry no podía usar la maldición del fuego sin terminar prendiéndole fuego a toda la sala por lo que debía reunirse con los demás y pensar en como destruir la diadema de una forma segura.

Luna ayudo a Harry a llegar al punto de encuentro donde se topo con el resto de la familia Weasley, incluso Percy estaba allí Kingsley y el original equipo de quidditch de Harry. Harry apenas logro reconocer a Mika, su cabello estaba muy largo y descuidado, ella estaba mas delgada y pálida junto con ella estaban su abuelo, quien había sido amigo cercano de Moody, y su hermano mayor.

- donde están los demás - pregunto Harry después de estrechar las manos de personas que tenia tiempo sin ver y que le alegraba saber que aun estaban con vida

- bueno, McGonagall dio instrucciones de reunirnos en el Gran Comedor, sacaran a los menores de edad del castillo, después todos los demás podrán quedarse a pelear si lo desean, los profesores están reforzando la seguridad y Snape escapo- le dijo en resumidas cuentas Darius

- y donde están Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Harry

- dijeron algo sobre un baño...- le dijo Ginny

Harry empezó a buscarlos en el mapa del merodeador pero no lograba dar con los pequeños puntos que señalaban la posición de sus dos amigos. La ira de Voldemort era ahora mayor, pues sabia que Harry estaba cazando sus Horcruxs y ahora el estaba en Hogwarts

- ya viene! - dijo Harry al mismo tiempo en que sentía que no solo la cabeza se le partiría en dos, sino tambien el pecho- donde rayos estaban Ron y Hermione?


	29. Plan B

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Plan B

El dolor en el pecho de Harry le estaba costando la vida y encima debía hacer el esfuerzo sobre humano de localizar a sus dos amigos que aparentemente habían salido del castillo. Harry, cojeaba ayudándose de Luna entre los estudiantes que esperaban las instrucciones de McGonagall para abandonar el castillo. No había rastro de Hermione y de Ron por parte alguna. Harry ya no podía mas y le pidió a Luna que le dejara en la mesa de Gryffindor que buscara a Ron y a Hermione.

- creo que necesitas ayuda Harry, te ves mal- dijo ella

- no, ve por ellos

- pero donde podrían estar?

- No lo se- dijo Harry en agonía- solo búscalos- y le dio el mapa

McGonagall acababa de dar las instrucciones a los prefectos, cuando noto a Harry tumbado en la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a ver que le estaba pasando.

- Potter, no se supone que debías estar buscando algo?

- Si, ya lo encontré profesora- dijo Harry casi sin aliento

- sucede algo? te ves mal...- dijo ella preocupada por el aspecto de Harry

- solo necesito encontrar a Hermione y a Ron...- dijo Harry casi perdiendo el conocimiento

- Potter! Potter!- decía McGonagal mientras Harry se desvanecía en la mesa.

Harry estaba en las desiertas ruinas de una castillo lejano cruzando el mar, y en dirección opuesta a el podía fer la figura delgada y aun en la oscuridad solo iluminado por la luz de luna Harry podía ver lo grotesco de aquel ser, que en orden para sobre vivir tenia que aferrarse a la vida de otros seres, la ultima batalla estaba por liberarse.

- se que se están preparando para luchar- dijo una voz fría desde la distancia, y esta vez no provenía desde la cabeza de Harry o de la de Voldemort, aunque era su voz pero esta se oía distante y Harry volvió a la realidad- sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no pueden contra me. Yo no los quiero matar. Yo tengo un gran respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts. No quiero derramar sangre mágica- decía la voz que parecía provenir de cada piedra del castillo, mucho de los estudiantes gritaban y se agrupaban temerosos del dueño de aquella fría voz- entréguenme a Harry Potter y ninguno saldrá lastimado. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados, tienen hasta media noche

silencio cubrió el gran comedor, Harry saco fuerzas de lo mas profundo de si, tenia que encontrar a Hermione y a Ron para deshacerse del ultimo Horcruxe antes de la media noche y enfrentar a Voldemort antes de que la guerra se desatara sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry prácticamente se estaba arrastrando entre las sillas de la mesa de Gryffindor para llegar a la salida, cada paso era un enorme esfuerzo, cada latido de su corazón desencadenaba un dolor inmenso en su pecho que le cortaba la respiración Entonces Pansy Parkinson se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos hacia a Harry y sugirió que lo atraparan y lo entregaran, Harry casi estaba inconsciente de nuevo cuando un buen grupo de estudiantes se coloco entre el y el resto de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Realmente me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo Mika con su varita en alto apuntando a Pansy

- Gracias señorita Parkinson, usted sera la primera en salir, el señor Filch la escoltara a usted y al resto de su casa- dijo McGonagall, y los de Slytherin siguieron a Pansy y a Filch por el corredor, luego fueron los de Ravenclaw, aunque buena parte de los de ultimo año se quedo en la mesa y la gran mayoría de los de Hufflepuff y ni hablar de los de Gryffindor, tanto que McGonagall tuvo que encargarse de sacar a los menores de edad.

- Harry que te sucede?- pregunto Arthur Weasley al verle tumbado en una silla al final de la mesa

- estoy bien- dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo mejor posible

- seguro? Creo que necesitas que te vea la señora Pomfrey

- no, no hay tiempo, debo encontrar a Ron y a Hermione...y a Luna- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con dificultad

- Harry, necesitas ayuda- dijo Mika que fue corriendo a su lado

- Luna, anda buscando a Hermione y a Ron, necesito encontrarlos, rápido dijo Harry tratando de mantenerse en pie por si solo

- bien, te ayudare- dijo ella al tiempo en que pasada un brazo al rededor de Harry y este se apoyaba en ella para salir del comedor, Darius fue con ellos para ayudarla pues ella tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas.

Y entre el mar de estudiantes que abandonaban el castillo, Harry buscaba a sus amigos.

- Tienes idea de donde puedan estar?- pregunto Darius mientras trataba de ver por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo

- algo sobre un baño...

- bien busquemos allá dijo Mika y los tres se dirigieron a los baños del primer piso que estaban mas cerca pero no encontraron a nadie, salieron y siguieron hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo piso cuando se toparon con Mirtle y Luna

- Luna!- dijo Harry- donde están los demás?

- Bueno, según Mirtle están en la Cámara de los secretos- dijo ella

- al baño de las chicas- indico Harry y los otros dos le ayudaron a llegar al lugar

- aun deben estar allá abajo- dijo Harry cuando llegaron al lugar y no se encontraron con Hermione y Ron

- quieres que bajemos?- le pregunto Mika, Darius no parecía muy convencido de aquello

- no, deben subir en cualquier momento- dijo Harry con voz entre cortada

- espero que sea pronto- dijo Mika mientras se acercaba a una rendija que hacia de ventana, el tiempo transcurría y los otros dos no aparecían

- yo me iré con los demás para defender los terrenos- dijo Darius después de un tiempo cansado de esperar

- esta bien- dijo Mika no muy contenta de separarse de el

- quédate en el castillo- le dijo antes de marcharse

- no me quedare sin pelear- dijo Mika mas para ella que para los demás que estaban en el baño- hay asuntos pendientes entre los mortifagos y yo

- ellas no regresan...- dijo Harry con voz distante

- lo se, pero sus muertes no serán en vano

- Mika...- pero Harry no llego a terminar de decir lo que decía porque el dolor en su pecho era tal que era como si le estuvieran atravesando con una espada, y casi perdiendo la razón Harry vio como se abría un pasaje en uno de los lavabos.

El no llego a ver a Ron y Hermione emerger de las profundidades de las tuberías del castillo cargados con colmillos de basilisco. Ron y Hermione dejaron caer la preciada carga y fueron en ayuda de Harry, Hermione rápido busco un poco de una de las pociones que había empleado con Harry la vez que tuvo el primer ataque. Harry estaba de vuelta en el desolado castillo, esta vez la horrenda y corrupta figura del pedazo de Voldemort estaba sobre el, estrangulandole, tratando de matarlo desde adentro, Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselo de encima, pero era prácticamente imposible, la ira que Voldemort sentía en su verdadero cuerpo de alguna forma le daba fuerzas a al ultimo pedazo de alma fuera de el. El dolor superaba a todas las experiencias previas de Harry, lo cual era mucho, ya no soportaba mas. Dejo de luchar, tal vez era el momento de que alguien mas cargara con la tarea, Mika era valiente y con la varita de Acero en sus manos tendría la posibilidad de eliminar a Voldemort, ya casi lo que quedaba de el en aquel mundo se desvanecía bajo las huesudas y largas manos de Voldemort, tal vez esa era la única forma en que se liberaría de el. Y en su desesperación una luz plateada aparecía iluminando un campo de batalla que solo existía en su mente. Y Harry vio su rostro, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si ella siempre estuviera a su lado. Y usando sus poderes desprendió a la grotesca criatura y la encerró en una esfera de luz plateada.

- Harry, no queda mucho tiempo, no podre contenerlo por siempre, debes destruirlo

- como? si esta dentro de mi...- y algo en la mirada de ella le hizo comprender algo que ya sabia de hace mucho tiempo

- debes ser fuerte, muy fuerte y valiente para atravesar el lago de las parcas y volver a tu mundo- le dijo ella

- y si no quiero regresar...

- debes- y con esto ella se desvaneció y Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras murmuraba hechizos que el nunca había conocido

- despertó!- dijo Mika recobrando el aliento

- Harry!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- estoy bien- dijo Harry respirando profundo- que rayos hacían en la cámara de los secretos?

- Estabamos buscando algo con que destruir el ultimo horcrux, fue idea de Ron- dijo Hermione ayudandole a sentarse

- como? Para poder entrar hay que hablar en parsel

- Buano después de haberte escuchado la vez del medallon y un sin numero de veces en las que hablas dormido pude imitar el sonido aunque debí intentarlo varias veces- dijo Ron mientras recogía los colmillos de la difunta bestia

- tienes el Horcrux?- le pregunto Hermione

- justo aquí- dijo Harry sacando un viejo pedazo de tela de su túnica

- es la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw!- dijo Mika asombrada al ver la diadema en las manos de Hermione

- si, pero esta corrompida por magia negra y debemos destruirla- dijo Harry y Mika le veía con recelo

- ahora o nunca- dijo Ron a Hermione pasándole uno de los colmillos

- bien, a la cuenta de tres

- uno- dijo Luna

- dos- dijo Ron

- tres- dijo Harry, y Hermione atravesó el centro de la diadema con uno de los colmillos, Mika ahogaba un grito, pero el grito de dolor que provenía del objeto era peor, era el peor sonido que se podían imaginar, y un liquido extraño empezó a brotar de la diadema y luego esta se rompió en dos

- y ahora que?- pregunto Ron

- solo queda algo por hacer, y esta vez solo yo puedo hacerlo...

- pero...- dijeron los demás

- debo enfrentar a Voldemort, solo, y lo mejor es que vaya ahora antes de que el plazo se cumpla y la vida de los demás se vea en peligro, Mika, quiero que tengas esto- dijo Harry pasandole la varita de Acero- si sale algo mal tu deberás dar el golpe final

- pero...la habías destruido

- no, pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo prométeme que en caso de que yo falle tu lo destruirás

- puedes contar conmigo- dijo ella tomando la delgada varita metálica

- y que varitas piensas usar?- le pregunto Hermione

- tengo la varita que le quite a Draco, creo que esa me bastara

- estas seguro?

- Ademas tengo a Excallibur- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, no había tiempo para despedidas y no quería despedirse pues aun tenia esperanzas de regresar con vida del fatal encuentro que le esperaba

- te esperaremos en el recibidor- dijo Luna dando por sentado que el regresaría

- nos reuniremos allá- dijo Harry y sin mas se marcho. No iba muy lejos, podía escuchar a Hermione romper a llorar y a Ron consolándole, diciéndole que Harry regresaría, que todo estaría bien.

Harry re puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, necesitaba concentrarse para encontrar a Voldemort. Bajo las escaleras y atravesó el recibidor evadiendo el resto de personas que se movilizaban para formarse y prepararse para la inminente batalla. Fuera del castillo todo esta frió el cielo estaba despejado, la luna brillaba junto con todas las estrellas evocando un brillo blanco sobre la nieve en el suelo. Harry cerro sus ojos y se concentro para rastrear a Voldemort, quien no debía estar muy lejos. Hermione le había suministrado buena dosis de poción haciendo que el dolor desapareciera pero estaba consciente de que el efecto no seria por mucho tiempo y que tan pronto este desapareciera el dolor volvería a el tan fuerte como en el principio o tal vez peor. Harry apretó los ojos y respiraba profundo, la mascara que llevaba calentaba un poco el aire frió Y pudo ver un reloj de arena que brillar a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la única ventana que no estaba tapiada, la habitación estaba casi en total oscuridad exceptuando por aquella poca luz que se colaba por al ventana y por una pequeña lampara de aceite que ardía sobre una mesa toda mal trecha, el polvo cubría todo el lugar y papel tapiz rasgado colgaba de las paredes. Harry abrió los ojos, ya sabia hacia donde se debía dirigir. Un vuelco en el corazón sin duda era la noche perfecta para morir.

En el castillo, Mika observaba la varita de Acero en sus manos, y recordaba su enfrentamiento con Voldemort en las ruinas del castillo de Hassd´erenfield. Esta vez no podía fallar.

- es la hora- dijo ella, y Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

Ella levanto la varita y pronuncio unos hechizos, rayos que emanaron de la varita volvieron sus ropas una brillante armadura plateada, y con mas rayos azules convoco su escudo de combate. Con paso determinado salio del baño y Luna, Ron y Hermione le siguieron hacia el recibidor, donde se reunieron con el resto para luchar contra todo lo que el señor Tenebroso les mandare.

Harry caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, mientras la capa tras el barría sus huellas ocultando su rastro, paso cerca del sauce boxeador, y pensó que tal vez usar el pasaje seria la forma mas adecuada de llegar a Voldemort, se aproximo a este, pero una corazonada le indicaba que mejor tomara el camino largo, y volvió sobre sus pasos, camino hasta que llego a la puerta de hierro custodiada por los dos cerdos alados. No había nadie cerca. Harry murmuro un hechizo sobre las cadenas y estas se separaron y la puerta se abrió salio y la cerro tras de si convocando mas hechizos protectores, tal vez no tan poderosos como los de los profesores, pero al menos se cercioraba de no dejar una brecha abierta para los mortifagos. Harry apresuro el paso, pues sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que estallara la batalla.

El tiempo se había cumplido, todos estaban en sus posiciones listo para el combate, cuando los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar sus hechizos contra el castillo, alguno que otro intento cruzar la barrera, y lo único que logro fue salir rebotando como si hubiera recibido una enorme descarga eléctrica Y mientras unos cuantos intentaban romper las defensas, ante los ojos de todos, el gran mago oscuro hizo su acto de presencia, mucho se alejaron temiendo por sus vidas, pero el no les puso atención se sentía un poco decepcionado, realmente esperaba que alguien le trajera a Potter o que este fuera a buscarle por sus propios medios, pero nada había pasado, era hora de castigarlo un poco y convencerle de que debía ir a su encuentro. Usando la varita de Sauco Voldemort convoco varios hechizos que hicieron que el castillo de Hogwarts se estremeciera hasta sus cimientos rompiendo los encantamientos que creaban la barrera invisible entre ellos.

- vayan por el, lo quiero vivo, maten a todos los demás fueron sus palabras y sus subordinados se lanzaron sobre el castillo, entonces el volvió a la casa de los gritos.

Harry desde la villa de Hogsmade pudo ver la luz resplandeciente sobre el castillo cuando todas las defensas mágicas eran rotas, Harry cerro los ojos y se concentro en Voldemort, este se encontraba volando entre los arboles del bosque, mejor se apresuraba a llegar antes que el. Había algo en Voldemort que le indicaba a Harry que este no estaba contento, y no era relacionado con el, era algo mas, algo no estaba saliendo como el lo había planeado.

Harry camino hacia el pequeño cerro donde se elevaba la casa un poco aparte de las demás casas de la villa, pero para su sorpresa alguien se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, al parecer se había quedado un poco atrás. Harry vio con odio a aquel hombre que se movía como un enorme murciélago con su nariz ganchuda y su pelo grasiento. La verdadera razón por la cual Voldemort se había enterado de la profecía la razón por la cual había perdido a sus padres y tuvo que creer con los Dursley, la razón por la que durante diez años fuera tan infeliz...la causa de todas sus penurias...si alguien estaba en su lista negra era Severus Snape, justo encima de Bellatrix, ya se había cobrado la de esta, ahora era el tiempo de que Snape pagara por sus actos.

Harry se aproximo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero el mínimo sonido de la nieve bajos sus pies era mas que suficiente para llamar la atención de Snape, quien tenia un oído capaz de detectar cualquier cosa. Este apuntaba con cuidado varita en alto hacia la nada. Harry se quedo quieto tenia la varita en los alto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, podía lanzar la maldición desde aquel punto y Severus no tendría mucha oportunidad de escapar, pero eso seria algo cobarde de su parte, en cambio opto por algo mas de su estilo.

- expelliarmus!- dijo Harry en su cabeza y un rayo de luz roja le tomo por sorpresa a Severus haciéndole perder la varita- sorprendido!- dijo Harry saliendo debajo de la capa- Snape trato de escapar pero Harry se valió de la nieve haciendo que esta se elevara formando una solida pared de hielo con la que este choco para luego volver a su forma humana- esta vez no podrás escapar como el gran cobarde que eres- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que hacia que se formaran mas paredes de hielo encerrándolos en un cubo- te llego tu hora- dijo Harry desenfundando a Exacallibur, Snape que en un principio buscaba una salida, ahora estaba calmado, después de todo estaba acorralado en un rincón del cubo de hielo

- acepto mi castigo- dijo Severus viéndole de frente, entonces la espada emitió un brillo rojo y Harry la empuño atravesándolo al sacar la espada Snape se volvió una solida estatua de piedra.

Harry no se sentía aliviado, ni satisfecho con lo que había hecho, pues nada de lo que hiciera volvería el tiempo atrás y cambiara las cosas, solo podía luchar y evitar que mas personas inocentes murieran. Harry iba a derretir las paredes del cubo de hielo cuando noto que una especie de liquido azul plateado emanaba de los ojos de la estatua que una vez fuere Severus Snape, Harry reconocía que eran memorias que de seguro brataron de el al momento en que le atravesó con la espada Harry tomo un poco de hielo y lo volvió una especie de frasco donde las recolecto y las guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Entonces cuando fue a recoger la capa de invisibilidad vino a el el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que visitaron al padre de Luna, _La Capa de Invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección y la Varita de Sauco, los tres juntos hacen a su dueño el conquistador de la muerte_. Entonces Harry saco del saco de cuero que llevaba alrededor de cuello la snicht dorada que le había dejado Dumbledore, con la inscripción de _me abro al acercarse. _Entonces Harry se la llevo a los labios y esta se abrió y tal como por mucho tiempo lo sospecho allí estaba el anillo que una vez fue de Marvolo Gaunt, con la pequeña piedra negra rota en el centro justo encima del símbolo de las Reliquias. Harry la giro tres veces y ante sus ojos aparecieron cuatro figuras plateadas, su madre, su padre, Sirirus y Émil.

Su madre y su padre llevaban las misma ropas que tenían el día que fallecieron, Émil tenia una túnica plateada y su cabello flotaba haciendo ondas mientras un luz mas intensas que la de los demás emanaba de ella, Sirius se veía mas joven y apuesto que la ultima vez que le vio.

- nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes murieran por mi causa- dijo Harry a los cuatro ´´ espíritus ´´ que le acompañaban- realmente lo siento

- Harry nuestra muertes nunca serán en vano mientras hayan personas luchando por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y mas justo- dijo Lily

- nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti- le dijo James

- acaso duele?- pregunto Harry sin poder ocultar el temor que ahora se apoderaba de el

- no, sera mas rápido que quedarse dormido- le aseguro Sirius

- debí haberte hecho caso cuando me mostrabas el armario desvanecente- dijo Harry a modo de disculpa

- mi muerte no fue por causa de Malfoy, Harry, sabes que soy una witte weiven, eso me confiere poderes y propiedades mágicas mas allá de las magos, y hay una en especial y es el ´´sacrificio de la amante´´ mediante el cual la persona toma la vida del otro para alcanzar la inmortalidad, mi muerte fue de una manera tal para evitar que el obtuviera de mi algo mas con lo cual fortalecerse y hacer indestructible- le explico a Harry

- siempre te amare y te tendré presente

- yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase...

Harry sabia que ya era el momento y que debía dejar la seguridad del cubo de hielo y enfrentarse al ultimo enemigo, la muerte. Con un movimiento de su varita una de las paredes de hielo se derritió y Harry camino hacia la casa toda destartalada donde le esperaba, a su lado los cuatro ´´ espíritus ´´ le acompañaban en sus últimos segundos. Claro que Voldemort se había percatado de la presencia del cubo del hielo, es mas vio cuando Harry acorralo allí a Severus, pero no pudo ver lo que paso en el interior, solo debía esperar a que Harry saliera. Al fin de cuentas no tuvo que irle a buscar pues Harry llego a el.

- El niño que vivivio...ha venido a morir- dijo Voldemort con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras los poco que le acompañaban en la casa se quedaban viendo con expectación, Harry se quedo quieto- Avadakedabra!


	30. La ultima batalla

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

La ultima batalla

Mika junto con Hermione, Ron y Luna se reunieron con un grupo de estudiantes que estarían defendiendo los terrenos junto con algunos de los miembros de la Orden. Desde donde estaban podían ver al enemigo esperando en el limite de los terrenos, y cuando se cumplió el plazo de espera, les sorprendió mucho la explosión que hizo trizas sus defensas y todo lo siguiente fue como si una tormenta negra cubriera el blanco paisaje de invierno. No solo eran atacados por mortifagos, también habían dementores, acromantulas, gigantes y hombres lobo. Esta vez no era un sesión de entrenamiento, ni un torneo de duelos, era una batalla real, una batalla hasta la muerte, no podían descuidarse ni un segundo, no podían ser blanditos, o era el enemigo o sus propias vidas.

Mika y Darius y el resto del HEF que se había quedado a defender a la escuela desplegaban todos sus mejores trucos de combate, pero con todo y todo estaban en desventaja debido al tamaño del ejercito de seguidores que tenia Voldemort. Cuando las acromantulas parecían cubrir cada espacio del terreno Ron no pudo mas y corrió hacia el castillo seguido de Hermione. Ella le propuso buscar una de las ventanas altas para cooperar con la batalla desde un punto donde tuvieran una buena vista del campo de batalla. En su camino por el castillo dieron con Fred que trataba de reanimar a Percy que había muerto bajo la maldición asesina de uno de los mortifagos que habían irrumpido por uno de los pasajes, Ron lloro a su hermano mayor, aunque este hubiera sido un traidor en los últimos años, Hermione les ayudo a ocultar el cadáver para que Fenry no lo fuera a corromper. Un gigante estaba destruyendo parte del castillo, los mortifagos ya estaban dentro del castillo, muchos caían, parecía que pronto serian superados por la fuerza del enemigo.

El estaba de vuelta en las ruinas del castillo de Hans D´henderfiel, pero el paisaje estaba mas agreste, una luz verde iluminaba todo y arrasaba con fuerza todo, y en los limites de la ruina se formaba como una especie de río de luz verde. Harry comprendió que la luz verde era la maldición asesina, solo tenia que asegurarse de que esta se llevara a Voldemort y no a el. Y de nuevo Harry se encontraba dando la batalla de su vida, era un combate mano a mano, se daban tirones, puñetazos y patadas, se revolcaban por el suelo, se empujaban con fuerza tratando de hacer que el otro cayera en el río de luz.

- este es mi cuerpo, esta es mi vida, y tu ya no seguirás viviendo a costa mía- dijo Harry decidido mientras estrangulaba al pedazo de Voldemort mientras al mismo tiempo lo sumergía en la corriente de de luz verde.

El grito de dolor de Voldemort fue lo mas horrible y asqueroso que Harry alguna vez pudo llegar a escuchar en su vida, pero no cedió y no lo soltó hasta que este se desvaneció en pedazos arrasando por la fuerza de la maldición, y cuando la maldición cobro a su victima la luz se esfumo, dejando a Harry solo en medio de las ruinas, y una luz blanca iluminaba todo a su alrededor. El estaba de rodillas entre una pila de rocas cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba, era una voz muy familiar, que durante mucho tiempo fue de alguien a quien el le tuvo mucho afecto. El se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Dumbledore caminando entre las ruinas.

- me alegra ver que hayas vencido- dijo Dumbledore en voz afable

- estoy muerto?

- No

- pero usted si?

- Si

- entonces, donde estoy?

- En algún lugar en medio de ambas cosas...

- tengo muchas preguntas, y espero que esta vez sea sincero conmigo- dijo Harry poniendose de pie y viendo a su antiguo director

- contestare todo lo que pueda- dijo Dumbledore

- por que mato a Émil?- fue la primera pregunta de Harry

- ah!- suspiro Dumbledore- se que aun y puede que nunca me perdones lo que hice, yo tampoco me lo he perdonado, pero fue algo necesario...Harry, hay un ritual de magia oscura mediante el cual un mago puede tomar los poderes y la vida de una witte weiven, este para que sea lo mas efectivo posible debe realizarse con una witte weiven que aun no a llegado a controlar todos sus poderes y por sobre todo que la victima este enamorada del perpetrador lo hace aun mas macabro...

- entonces usted cree que la parte de Voldemort dentro de mi planeaba usar a Émil para tener su propio cuerpo?

- No lo creo, estaba totalmente seguro de ello, lo vi en tus ojos Harry, tuve que actuar rápido...

- y la única manera de evitar tener a dos Riddle era matándola a ella...

- desafortunadamente- dijo Dumbledore y Harry veía el dolor en su rostro- nunca en mi vida tuve que hacer un acto tan desgarrador, no solo la destruía a ella, si no a ti también y a mi...por favor perdona todo el daño que te cause- imploro Dumbledore, en sus ojos azules habían lagrimas, y Harry podía sentir el calor de sus propias lagrimas en sus mejillas

- lo perdono

- gracias- dijo Dumbledore y le abrazo

- aun tengo mas preguntas- dijo Harry apartándose un momento después

- claro

- como llego la espada al lago en el bosque de Dean?

- Ahhh la respuesta a eso no la tengo yo, la tienes tu- dijo Dumbledore, Harry le vio con cara de no comprender a que se refería- la tienes en un frasco de cristal en uno de tus bolsillos- le explico el viejo

- como...Snape? Pero si el lo traiciono- dijo Harry sintiéndose confundido

- yo no puedo explicártelo, tu tienes las respuestas a eso y mas, ya después te tomaras tu tiempo para verlas...

- ok, bueno tal vez usted pueda explicarme como fue que un pedazo de Voldemort resulto estar viviendo dentro de mi

- si, veras, la noche en que Voldemort fue a casa de tus padres, después de haber matado a tu madre y de que esta hubiera convocado el hechizo protector sobre ti, cuando el intento matarte, la maldición reboto, haciendo que su frágil alma se dividiera creando un horcrux, no fue algo intencional, y como su alma ya estaba corrompida y debilitada por todos los otros procesos a que el la había estado sometiendo ni cuenta se dio de lo que había pasado, entonces ese pedazo de alma de Voldemort se aferro a lo único con vida que había en la habitación que resulta que eras tu...

- entonces el resto de voldemort se desvaneció

- exacto, logre descifrarlo todo poco a poco, ya tenia mis sospecha pues con el paso del tiempo Tom dejaba de lucir menos humano, pero después de que me contaras con detalles lo que paso en el cementerio durante la ultima prueba, empece a a investigar mas a fondo, pero no fue hasta el quinto año cuando empezaste a tener la conexión mental con el que me di cuenta de esto ultimo

- por que no me lo dijo antes?

- Harry ya te había dado una mala noticia cuando te aclare lo de la profecía a final de aquel año escolar y el decirte que tenias que sacrificarte para poder eliminarlo no creo que hubiera sido lo mas adecuado- Harry guardo silencio

- usted tenia la capa de invisibilidad e mi padre la noche de su muerte...- dijo Harry después de un momento

- en ocasiones pienso que de no haberla tomado tal vez ellos hubieran logrado escapar...nuevamente Harry te pido que me disculpes, yo...en muchas ocasiones me comporte de forma egoísta, me sentía atraído por el misterio y el poder tras las reliquias y al saber de la capa que tenia tu padre no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, y como en otra ocasión previa mis decisiones llevaron a la muerte a dos personas muy queridas y te llevo a ti a vivir la peor de las infancias por temor a que la fama te hiciera arrogante te lleve con las personas que nunca llegarían a darte lo que tanto necesitabas, temía que cometieras mis mismos errores, pero resultaste ser mejor hombre

- yo no soy mejor hombre, mutile a Bellatrix por puro placer,y mate a Snape y lo mate a usted en un acto de ira y descontrol- confeso Harry

- no creo que haya sido todo obra tuya, no puedes olvidar que no eras del todo tu mismo, tal vez si eras tu físicamente pero no mental y espiritual. No debes sentir remordimiento o culpabilidad por un crimen que no cometiste

- tal vez yo no lo mate a usted, pero si a Snape

- tal vez yo no pueda ayudarte con esa carga, solo espero que logres encontrar la paz contigo mismo- Harry nuevamente guardo silencio

- por que tenia que ponerme todo tan complicado?- volvió a hablar Harry después de un momento

- veras, temía que cometieras los mismo errores que yo cometí, temía que las promesas de los poderes de las reliquias te cegaran y te hicieran actuar de una manera inapropiada, pero de nuevo debo decir que fuiste mejor hombre, desde el principio sabias como debías emplearlos, no para escapar de la muerte si no para enfrentarla, sacrificarte por los demás con la esperanza de que nadie mas muera, eso Harry es el mas puro de los sacrificios...

- amor- dijo Harry comprendiéndolo, Dumbledore sonrió- creo que ya debería regresar

- es tu decisión Harry

- bueno tal vez me gustaría ver a alguien mas antes de regresar- dijo Harry mas para si que para Dumbledore, este sonrió

- en ese caso creo que yo debería tomar mi camino

- entonces esto es el adiós?

- si, es un adiós...aunque en mucho tiempo después nos volvamos a ver

- esperemos que así sea- Dumbledore sonrió y se marcho, Harry camino hasta lo que quedaba de un arco donde podía ver que las ruinas de piedra se transformaba en el mas sublime de los jardines, y este estaba iluminado por una luz dorada tenue, y justo frente a una fuente esta ella esperándolo.

Harry camino hacia ella con calma, tratando de grabar cada detalle en su memoria, si aquello estaba pasando solo en su cabeza se sentía como si fuera la mas tangible realidad, pues ella no era un fantasma, ni humo, ni un espirito, era tan solida como si se tratara de la verdadera Émil. Harry la abrazo y ella le de volvió el abrazo. El podía quedarse allí para siempre pero sabia que debía regresar, que aquello solo era su oportunidad de despedirse de manera apropiada, un ultimo abrazo, una ultima caricia, un ultimo beso.

- Es hora de partir- finalmente le dijo ella

- siempre te amare- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro

- yo también, pero a ti todavía te queda mucho por vivir y realmente espero que vuelvas a encontrar el amor- Harry asintió- Adiós Harry

- Adiós Émil- Harry cerro los ojos y todo se volvió frió.

El no lograba comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero rechazaba la mano de Lucius quien se ofrecía ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Se incorporo por si solo y pudo ver el cuerpo del chico a unos metros de el.

- revisalo, comprueba si esta muerto- le ordeno a Lucius y este corrió al otro lado para verificar si Harry estaba muerto.

Le dio vuelta, no respiraba, no tenia pulso, no se movía. Lucius respiro hondo.

- esta muerto mi Lord- dijo finalmente y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de Voldemort.

Voldemort utilizo un hechizo levitante para levantar el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, de tal manera que flotara por encima de su cabeza uno metros por delante de el, con ambos brazos extendidos y la cabeza le colgaba sobre el pecho, pero era bastante obvio de que se trataba de Potter, entonces se procedió a marchar hacia el colegio junto con sus mas leales seguidores haciéndole escolta.

Mika y Darius estaban rodeados por el enemigo pero a sus pies se acumulaban los cadáveres de todos aquellos que intentaban vencerles, unas acromantulas estaban cargando con Hagrid y se dirigían hacia el bosque cuando la voz fría retumbo en los oídos de todos.

- la batalla ha concluido, ustedes han perdido, rindanse ante mi y conservaran sus vidas

y fue entonces cuando todos tuvieron la horripilante vista del cuerpo de Harry flotando sobre la cabeza de Voldemort, y la claro que la presencia de este ya de por si era para ponerle los pelos de puntas a todos.

- Harry Potter ha muerto- anuncio Voldemort y todos estaban con la mirada fija sobre el, los mortifagos en el campo de batalla le abrían paso, los demás estaban sorprendidos por la escena, algunos lloraban- postrense ante mi y perdonare sus vidas

- nunca!- dijo Mika colocándose al frente

- nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Voldemort a reconocer su voz y el escudo

- tu y tus hombres me arrebataron algo, y yo estoy sedienta de venganza- dijo ella apuntándole con la Varita de Acero

- la Varita de Acero!- dijo Voldemort sorprendido- pero el la había destruido!

- Te engaño, y esta vez me asegurare de destruirte- dijo ella sin dejar de apuntarle, Neville, Luna y Darius se colocaron a su lado, Voldemort rió

- pero que chances tienes tu, solo eres una chica, podrás tener una varita poderosa pero no tienes mis conocimientos ni mis habilidades- dijo confiado Voldemort

- entonces no tienes nada que perder

- si así lo deseas- dijo Voldemort a mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer el cuerpo de Harry en el suelo frío mientras se adentraba en el circulo para batirse con Mika, los dos se miraban fijamente, nadie se movía nadie hablaba, todos estaban a la expectativa.

Y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo los hechizos y las maldiciones empezaron a volar de una lado para el otro, parecía un juego de pin pon con fuegos artificiales. Mika no se estaba sobre su limite, pero Voldemort de alguna manera no lograba dar con el blanco y su varita no parecía responder de forma apropiada. Se suponía que si el mataba a Potter la varita de Sauco seria de el legítimamente se estaba sintiendo frustrado, y ahora parecía que una chica de 17 años de Ravenclaw lo humillaría delante de todos sus seguidores, era imposible que alguien tan joven mostrara un dominio tan avanzado sobre las técnicas de combate y de hechizos. Darius casi ni respiraba por la tensión, Hermione estaba que se comía las uñas, mientras seguía sollozando por la muerte de Harry, Ron le sostenía por una mano y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún sollozo o suprimía algún grito de susto por los movimientos bruscos de Mika y como lograba escapar por fracción de segundo de los letales conjuros de Voldemort.

Harry despertó en el suelo frió y húmedo de los terrenos del colegio. Esto le confundido un poco porque el recordaba haber ´´muerto´´ en la casa de los gritos en Hogsmade. Pero se ubico rápido principalmente por los hechizos que rebotaban de una lado y el otro del fiero combate que tenia Mika con Voldemort. Harry sonrió para si, había hecho bien en darle la varita a ella, ya que ella ya conocía el poder de esta y lo peligrosa que era, y que también ya se había batido con el señor Tenebroso. Harry sabia lo que tenia que hacer para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, se puso de pie y camino hacia el circulo de personas que rodeaban a los combatientes La sorpresa en todos los presentes y el cuchicheo, pero sobre todo los gritos ´´es Harry!´´ ´´Potter esta vivo!´´ era lo que el quería y lo que hizo que Voldemort se distrajera de su combate, estaba tan sorprendido de que Harry estuviera vivo, casi tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Harry camino hacia el y todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, Mika seguía lanzando hechizos sobre Voldemort y este se defendía pero no apartaba la vista de Harry, este saco a Excallibur, que llevaba oculta tras su espalda, y antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer algo, la espada emitió un brillo rojo y Harry lo atravesó con ella volviéndolo una estatua de piedra. Saco la espada y se aparto, algunos de los mortifadgos huyeron en ese mismo momento otros gritaban, Mika desde la distancia lanzo un rayo sobre la estatua de piedra que era Voldemort volviéndola trizas. La batalla había terminado, el reinado de terror y sombras había llegado a su fin, los gritos de alegría los abrazos, las felicitaciones, todos a su alrededor celebraban la victoria, era la mejor forma de empezar un nuevo año, una nueva vida sin oscuridad.

* * *

_esta historia tiene muchas partes a las que le he dedicado varias horas de mi tiempo, me ha tomado mucha inspiracion y trabajo poder desarrollarla, tal vez tomo un giro muy difrente de las intenciones originales, pero estuvo mucho tiempo detenida, ahora llega a su fin y experimento el mismo sentimiento de aquella vez que fui a ver la ultima peli, pero se que no es el fin, nunca terminara porque esta historia (me refiero a la original de HP) siempre formara parte de nuestras vidas. muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, muchas gracias, gracias por leer, los quiero xoxo_


End file.
